


Children of Eva

by enodiaravenu



Series: Sparda's legacy [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 71,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cazador de demonios más cool de todos continúa con su tarea de limpiar las calles de los diablos que ponen en peligro a los humanos. No se encuentra solo: Nero, a quien conoció en Ciudad Fortuna, trabaja con él.</p><p>Cuando una serie de asesinatos en la ciudad amenaza con abrir un nuevo portal al inframundo, el mundo de ambos cazadores se sacude con fantasmas del pasado y sorpresas del presente.</p><p>Cálidas e inesperadas reuniones familiares, locas fiestas y un vistazo al pasado de la familia Sparda…</p><p>¿Quién dice que los demonios no lloran?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: ocasional lenguaje vulgar, leves situaciones sexuales, uso de alcohol, violencia y sangre, personajes originales, parejas con personajes originales.
> 
> Fanfic completo, edición y revisión de ortografía y gramática en curso. Editado hasta el capítulo 15.

**4 one-shots previos a "Children of Eva"**

**ENCUENTROS**

La joven mujer caminaba en silencio por las sucias y oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Intensos rizos rojos se desparramaban rebeldes desde debajo de la capucha de su abrigo. Los lentes de sol color ámbar que usaba no podían ocultar del todo el insólito brillo de sus ojos de cobre bruñido, por lo cual andaba con la cabeza gacha. Intentaba no ser otra cosa que una sombra más en la noche.

Las calles estaban llenas de personajes disfrazados. La Noche de Brujas era el tiempo ideal para que las criaturas pasaran desapercibidas, pero incluso en este día ella se hacía notar como si trajera puestas luces de neón. Normalmente no le hubiera importado destacar, pero ese día no deseaba tal atención. Después de todo, la Noche de Brujas siempre se llenaba de raras y sombrías criaturas, y cientos de peligros se podían ocultar tras una máscara.

Sabía que la seguían, y se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta de que ella ya había notado su presencia. Sonrió. Le divertía la idea de pillarlo, pero sabía que ambos se parecían demasiado: no se sorprendían con facilidad.

—Eres demasiado descuidada -dijo quien la seguía con frialdad.  
—Tu también lo eres -replicó ella con una sonrisilla.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. El rostro de él no expresaba emoción alguna.

—No puedes ir por ahí fingiendo que eres solo otra humana… —farulló su interlocutor mientras se le acercaba—. No especialmente en estas circunstancias.  
Quieres decir, especialmente porque tu instinto de macho alfa exige que yo quede bajo tu protección —comentó con sarcasmo—. Disculpa, pero no te necesito.

Él frunció el ceño, envejeciendo de repente su joven y atractivo rostro.

—Entonces, Vergil…—continuó hablando mientras reiniciaba la marcha—. ¿Puedes compartirme la razón por la cual me estás acosando?  
—No te estoy acosando, mujer —explicó con indiferencia mientras caminaba a su lado—. Solo estoy asegurándome de que estás cuidando apropiadamente al descendiente de Sparda.  
—Repite en voz alta ese nombre y nos veremos rodeados por nuestros “amigos” —susurró la pelirroja.  
—Mataré a cualquiera que lo intente —su voz se llenó de orgullo casi infantil.

La joven lo miró por unos instantes, encantada por sus ojos de hielo azul. Se obligó a sí misma a desviar la mirada.

—¿Me puedes decir algo, querido Vergil? —cuestionó ella burlonamente, con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Estarás ahí, o solo aparecerás de vez en cuando para llenar la cabeza de la niña con tonterías acerca del poder, y la fuerza, y Sparda?  
—¿Niña? Entonces es una niña… —murmuró, sorprendido y sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
—No le llenarás la cabeza con estupideces sobre el poder, el Infierno, la fuerza, ni nada parecido. Crecerá como una niña normal —declaró la pelirroja—. Si la visitas, serás su papá, no el hijo de Sparda. ¿Comprendes?

Vergil miró el vientre abultado de ella por un momento, y luego alzó una ceja con desdén.

—Es mi hija, la progenie de Sparda, y con el tiempo tendrá que defenderse. No será normal y ninguno de tus poderes puede cambiar eso, bruja.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, solo para lucir completamente miserable después. Su madre nunca había intentado criarla como a una niña normal, y eso le había causado muchos problemas.

—Agatha…—pronunció Vergil el nombre de su acompañante con ternura—. Prometo abstenerme de ponerla en peligro con mis acciones. Pero nunca me pidas que calle sobre quien fue su abuelo —continuó con arrogancia y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos bronce de ella—. Merece estar orgullosa de su sangre.  
—No necesita saber algo que la pondrá en peligro —Agatha se detuvo, y miró la luna llena, que iluminaba el cielo con su fría y misteriosa luz.

Sin aviso, Vergil la acercó a su cuerpo. El perfume especiado y espeso de Vergil le llenó la nariz, mareándola levemente.

—Eres la orgullosa madre de esta niña, la hija de un hijo de Sparda —dijo Vergil con firmeza. Luego le besó la frente muy suavemente—. Agatha, nunca hubiera tomado a otra como mi mujer, recuérdalo siempre.

Ella soltó una risa ácida, aunque una leve calidez le llenó el pecho.

—Eres pésimo para los cumplidos, Vergil.  
—No hay mejor cumplido que ser mi mujer —respondió él demonio con una sonrisa torcida.

Ágata suspiró. Este hombre estaba loco.

Pero, ey, era su hombre. Podía aguantar la locura.

 

**ENAMORADO**

"¿Cómo puede uno enamorarse de forma tan profunda e irrevocable?", se preguntó a sí mismo.  
  
No solo era poco razonable: era también completamente impráctico. Si estás buscando el poder absoluto, dejarte llevar así, por una mujer, no solo es insensato sino también peligroso.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él: en la mitad de la noche, con esa mujer desconocida entre sus brazos.

Cinco días le bastaron para ser cautivado por su sonrisa. No había un pedido de ella que él pudiera negar; ella, conociendo su debilidad, se aprovechaba.

Debilidad…

¿Cómo él, un Hijo de Sparda, podía ser tan débil frente a una mujer? ¿Cómo es que Vergil dejó que ésta mujer capturara su corazón?

Miró fijamente a la pequeña y frágil mujer mientras ella roncaba estruendosamente. Sonrió.

La amaba. La amaba profundamente.

Ella se revolvió en la cama y abrió los ojos que, aún rodeados por la obscuridad, brillaban como cobre bruñido. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y aún despedían el aroma de su champú de coco y lima. Continuó mirándolo con insistencia por unos segundos, aún adormilada y notablemente contrariada por la expresión en el rostro de Vergil. Él le sonrió y le besó la frente.

—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? —le preguntó con suavidad. La pequeña mujer asintió.  
—Había un monstruo grande y con muchas caras. Me quería comer —respondió, dando un tono de terrible seriedad a su aguda voz. Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Después, ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo —. ¿Porqué me ves raro?  
—Porque eres la princesa más hermosa del mundo. También porque tus ronquidos de oso salvaje no me dejan dormir.

La expresión de ella lució enojada por unos instantes, pero luego se rió.  
  
—Tú también roncas. ¡Como un león! —lo rodeó con sus frágiles brazos, y Vergil la acercó protectoramente a su cuerpo.

Por un segundo, Vergil se preguntó si su padre había sentido esto por él alguna vez.

—Duerme, princesa —le susurró con suavidad al oído—. Papá mantendrá a los monstruos lejos.

La niñita sonrió y colocó su oreja cerca del corazón de su padre.

—Ya sé papi. Buenas noches.

Vergil cerró los ojos y se concentró en la suave respiración de ella.

Sí, mantendría a los monstruos lejos sin importar el costo. Lamentablemente, para hacerlo debía cruzar el océano para encontrar aquella infame y obscura biblioteca especializada en demonología. Se iría por un tiempo, pero volvería a verla. Valía la pena. Todo era por ella, por el bien de su hija.

Después de todo, el poder controla todo. Sin fuerza, no puedes proteger algo. Menos a aquellos a quienes amas.

 

**DESPEDIDAS**

La joven mujer caminaba en silencio por las obscuras calles de aquella ciudad desconocida.

Sus intensos rizos rojos se encontraban atados por una cinta color blanco, intentando rebelarse al caerle descuidadamente sobre el rostro. Sus ojos de cobre bruñido se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, pero eran tan llamativos como siempre.

A su lado, tomada de su mano izquierda, caminaba su niñita, quien había heredado sus vivaces ojos color cobre, sus labios gruesos y sus pómulos altos. Sin embargo, la pequeña había sacado el cabello blanco y sedoso de su padre, así como su nariz ligeramente aguileña. Era una niña preciosa.

Con el otro brazo, cargaba a un niño de apenas unos meses de nacido. El  pequeño lloraba como si supiera que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. El bebé guardó silencio de repente, y la miró con sus ojitos aún llenos de lágrimas.

Ella apenas pudo contener el llanto. No quería dejarlo, sin embargo, desde que Vergil había desaparecido y el niño había nacido los demonios les atacaban y perseguían constantemente, pues seguramente percibían el poder que emanaba de él.

Agatha se negaba a repetir el trágico destino de la madre de Vergil.

Por eso, a pesar del dolor que le causaba, tenía que dejar al niño. Esos demonios querían al pequeño y no se los iba a entregar.

No lo encontrarían ahí, en la ciudad de Fortuna. El culto a Sparda que existía en esta isla era probablemente la mejor protección para el pequeño, por ser tan evidente que era casi un chiste. Vergil mismo había estado antes en esa ciudad, y había pensado que eran inofensivos a pesar de su extraño grupo. Y, si las visiones de Agatha eran correctas, alguien encontraría al niño y lo protegería hasta que pudiera protegerse a sí mismo.

—¿Mami? —preguntó la pequeña, mientras llegaban a la escalinata del templo de la ciudad —. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con el bebito?

Agatha miró a su hijo con tristeza.

—No podemos cuidarlo, corazón. Aquí encontrará a alguien que lo cuide bien hasta que sea grande —se puso de rodillas para depositar al pequeño, envuelto en una cobija negra, en el suelo.  
—¿Lo van a querer, mami? —la niña acarició la cabecita del pequeño bebé de ojos azules.  
—Sí, lo encontrarán buenas personas y lo amarán mucho —sonrió casi a la fuerza, mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas—.  
Cuando sea grande y fuerte, podrás verlo de nuevo, Sadae.

La pequeña Sadae miró al bebé y le dio un besito en la frente, dejando luego junto a él a su gato de peluche favorito.

—Hermanito, cuida bien a Mau Mau.

Agatha dejó entre las cobijas del pequeño, una nota breve, explicando que no podía cuidar del niño, y que por eso, lo dejaba en manos de las buenas personas que rendían culto a Sparda.

“El niño se llama Nero”, decía la nota, “ese es el nombre que su padre quería que tuviera”.

Mientras su madre lo arropaba, el pequeño Nero la miraba fijamente, casi como preguntándose si había hecho algo malo para que lo dejaran ahí, en el frío.

—Nos veremos después, mi pequeño Nero —besó la frente de su hijo, y sin siquiera darle tiempo de llorar, desapareció en la noche junto con la hermana del pequeño.

Nero se quedó ahí, en silencio, esperando que alguien lo rescatara del frío de aquella desconocida ciudad.

 

**CAMINATA EN LA LLUVIA**

El pequeño se escondió al fondo del oscuro y solitario callejón, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer en gruesas gotas.

Detestaba a los demás niños pues siempre lo molestaban debido al color de su cabello y debido a que no tenía una mamá como ellos.

Lo que más le enojaba era que le dijeran que su madre había sido una prostituta.

Nunca la había conocido, pero su madre no podía ser una mujer así. Su madre, seguramente, había sido una mujer hermosa y buena, pero por alguna razón no había podido cuidarlo. Tal vez había muerto. Tal vez, era pobre.

Tal vez…no lo quería…

Ese era el pensamiento que más le lastimaba.

Kyrie siempre le decía que seguramente su mamá solamente había querido protegerlo al dejarlo en las puertas del templo de la ciudad. Dijo que un día regresaría por él y así podrían formar una enorme y bonita familia todos juntos. La nota que dejó, decía ella, le indicaba que había sido una buena persona.

Nero había leído infinidad de veces aquella nota, escrita con elegante caligrafía color sepia. La guardaba celosamente, junto con el juguete que habían dejado a su lado, en un lugar secreto incluso para Kyrie.

  _“A quien encuentre a mi amado bebé,_

> _Sé que usted probablemente me juzgará por abandonar a mi hijo, pero mis circunstancias son duras, y no puedo cuidar de él. Solo deseo su bienestar, y por eso, lo dejo al cuidado de las buenas personas que aquí rinden culto al Legendario Caballero Obscuro, sabiendo que entre ustedes, encontrará un hogar._
> 
> _El niño se llama Nero, ese es el nombre que su padre quería que tuviera. Cuiden a mi pequeño Nero, por favor._

_\- A.”_

Su padre había elegido su nombre…su madre, lo había abandonado, dejando con él una nota y un gato de peluche.

Nero quería, más que cualquier otra cosa, saber quienes habían sido sus padres. Quería saber porqué lo habían abandonado. Quería saber si siquiera estaban vivos.

La lluvia había arreciado, pero Nero no quería regresar a casa. Seguramente, Credo lo regañaría por haber golpeado a ese niño que siempre lo molestaba llamando “prostituta” a su madre.

Nero abrazó sus rodillas recargando su frente en ellas. No quería llorar pero tampoco pudo evitarlo, y se quedó así por un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, ya no estaba mojándose. Levantó la mirada.

Vio lo que le parecieron los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Eran unos grandes y amables, de un extraño color cobre.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? —la mujer dueña de esos ojos le sonrió, hincándose frente a él.

"Es muy bonita", pensó él, al ver sus cabellos rojos y su vestido negro con lunares blancos. La mujer sostenía un paraguas rojo que los cubría a ambos.

—Me llamo…Nero…—respondió, con duda. La mujer le sonrió.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Nero? Con esta lluvia, ¿no deberías estar en casa?  
—No quiero ir allá. ¿Y usted quién es?

Ella le regresó una mirada tierna.  
  
—Me llamo Agatha. Me perdí —contestó avergonzada—. No conozco esta ciudad y creo que di una vuelta equivocada mientras me dirigía a mi hotel.  
—¿Hotel? ¿En el centro de la ciudad? Puedo llevarla si quiere —se levantó de un salto—. Mi hermana dice que debemos siempre ayudar a otras personas si queremos ser buenos.  
—¿Tienes una hermana? Debe ser tan amable y bonita como tú —sonrió ampliamente—. Te agradeceré mucho si me llevas, Nero.

El pequeño asintió y tomando la mano de aquella mujer desconocida, caminó con ella al centro de la ciudad.

Se sentía muy cómodo al lado de la extravagante mujer, a quien seguramente la gente del templo reprobaría. Su cabello era demasiado rojo, su vestido, demasiado llamativo, sus tacones, demasiado altos. Era demasiado bonita. Seguro dirían cosas horribles de ella, como decían de su mamá.

Sin embargo, para Nero, era probablemente la mujer más interesante y hermosa que conocía.

—¿Tiene usted hijos? —preguntó Nero mientras doblaban en una esquina.

Agatha pareció ligeramente sorprendida por la pregunta.  
  
—Tengo dos. Un niño, y una niña —murmuró y miró a Nero con la misma ternura que le dedicaba desde que lo había visto—.  Mi hija es una niña muy revoltosa, pero es buena. Mi hijo... bien... es un niño amable y dulce. Igual que tú.

Nero se sonrojó, y pensó que no sería malo tener una mamá tan bonita como aquella señora. Pensó también que sus hijos de seguro eran muy felices por tenerla, y de repente se sintió terriblemente triste. Habían llegado al hotel de la señora Agatha.

—Muchas gracias, Nero —Agatha le sonrió y le besó la frente, con dulzura—. Ahora, ve a casa y ya no preocupes a tu hermana.

Nero asintió y la abrazó, deseando intensamente que la señora Agatha pudiera ser su madre. La mujer lo abrazó también, y a él le pareció que su abrazo era demasiado afectuoso para ser desconocidos. No le dio mucha importancia.

Después, el pequeño peliblanco regresó a casa. Agatha era su secreto. Nunca compartiría palabra alguna sobre aquella misteriosa mujer, quien al día siguiente se había ido de la isla. Lo único que sabía de ella, gracias al registro del hotel, era que se llamaba Agatha LaValleau, y que tenía dos hijos: un niño amable y dulce, y una niña revoltosa pero buena.

Años después, Nero aún guardaba celosamente el secreto de su encuentro con aquella mujer quien en una tarde lluviosa, le había hecho soñar con la madre que nunca conoció.


	2. La Tienda

Nero caminaba en silencio por las calles más oscuras de la enorme ciudad a la que se había mudado; esta era súmamente distinta al lugar donde había crecido. Su infancia había sido tranquila al ser parte de la familia de Kyrie, pero a pesar de la calma superficial de Ciudad Fortuna, siempre se había encontrado rodeado por un constante e irritante fanatismo religioso. Ya que lo pensaba con detenimiento, lo único bueno de su infancia había sido su familia.

Esos días habían terminado. No había sido una sorpresa para Nero que Sanctus terminara mostrando que tan psicópata era realmente, pero ese asunto había terminado en la destrucción casi total de Ciudad Fortuna y de su familia. Credo estaba muerto. Mucha de la gente que había crecido con él también lo estaba. Por eso ya no podía seguir como si nada en aquella ciudad, a pesar de que Kyrie vivía ahí todavía esperanzada en reconstruirla.

Al menos, no había perdido a Kyrie. Ambos estaban dándose un tiempo para encontrar su lugar en el mundo, pero su amor y la confianza que se tenían seguían siendo iguales que siempre.

Además, ahora tenía una nueva familia. Nero no andaba por ahí diciendo que Dante y él eran familiares, pero era indudable que aquel tipo raro se había vuelto parte integral de su vida. No solo él. También estaba Trish, quien era demasiado extraña para el muchacho de ciudad Fortuna, pero a quien apreciaba enormemente por haberle prestado su ayuda en sus más difíciles momentos.

Trish estaba poco en la ciudad, igual que Lady, la mujer de ojos dicromáticos. Nero se sentía algo intimidado por ella, ya que a pesar de ser alegre y amable, siempre parecía estar evaluando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, especialmente a él. Lady siempre decía que no desconfiaba de él, pero él no le creía y siempre tenía la impresión de que ella se esforzaba constantemente por encontrarle parecido con alguien. Dante siempre le decía que no se preocupara por aquello: Lady y Trish eran raras, y nada más.

Dante era un tipo inusual. Se la pasaba durmiendo y no comía nada más que sundaes de fresa, pizza y cerveza. Parecía que nunca interesarse en el mundo a su alrededor, salvo que llegase un trabajo grande: entonces tomaba su espada y sus pistolas, y salía a hacer lo que hacía mejor.

Sin embargo, ahora que Nero formaba parte de su negocio, el muchacho sentía que Dante le cargaba la mano mandándolo a hacer el trabajo sucio…

El Devil May Cry era uno de los negocios más conocidos de la ciudad, al menos para aquellos que buscaban cazar demonios. Dante tenía una reputación dudosa: era bueno en su trabajo, pero siempre destruía todo y terminaba endeudándose por más de lo que iban a pagarle. Además, se sabía que era formal, pero que tenía métodos poco ortodoxos, por lo cual algunos trabajos no salían como se esperaba. Finalmente, la gente detestaba que Dante diera la impresión de que todo le importaba un bledo; no obstante, la desconfianza que le tenían, de raíz, se basaba en que era el hijo de un demonio y de una humana.

Todo mundo sabía eso, al menos dentro del negocio. Eso no había hecho las cosas fáciles para Nero. Sabía que lo consideraban un chico extraño, y que el trabajar con Dante y parecerse tanto a él no ayudaba a su imagen. Los dos tenían los mismos ojos azul hielo y el cabello completamente blanco, heredados del famoso Caballero Obscuro, Sparda. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Dante y Nero eran hermanos, o padre e hijo. Pero Nero sabía que Dante no era su padre.

Dante le había aconsejado a Nero que no se preocupara por ese asunto. “Somos familia, eso es lo que importa”, le había dicho, como si aquello fuese a saciar la curiosidad que tenía por saber más del anterior dueño de Yamato. Vergil, el hermano gemelo de Dante, había perdido esa espada años atrás, pero nadie le había dicho a Nero cómo o cuándo. La espada cayó en manos de Sanctus y sus compinches, pero estaba rota y dormida. Él chico la había despertado, y con ello había logrado invocar un tremendo poder demoniaco que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

Dante llamaba aquel poder Devil Trigger. A Nero le importaba poco el nombre pues a pesar de que le agradaba la sensación intoxicante de aquel poder, también lo encontraba un poco aterrador. Su lado humano parecía encogerse espantado cada vez que llamaba a su lado a aquella azulada figura de energía pura que parecía un enorme caballero armado con una espada pesada.

Nero tenía muchas preguntas. Detestaba saber que Dante nunca se las contestaría…

Al menos, pensó, había logrado averiguar un poco más acerca de su familia. Dante tenía sobre su escritorio una fotografía de una mujer idéntica a Trish. Cuando el chico le preguntó al anciano por qué tenía la foto de Trish a la vista, él contestó que no era Trish, sino su madre, Eva.

A Nero le pareció muy raro, pero no logró que Dante le dijera más. Fue Trish quien le contó sobre cómo conoció a Dante. Fue ella quien llevó al cazador a la Isla de Mallet por encargo de Mundus. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas la había creado con la misma apariencia que la madre muerta del cazademonios con el objetivo de que él confiase en ella. El rey demonio quería acabar con Dante, pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Trish, al final, estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida para salvar al cazador, pues lo había comenzado a apreciar, y se quedó con él luego de que Dante mandó a Mundus de vuelta al Infierno.

Sabía también que Sparda era el padre de Dante, pero éste parecía no tenerle mucho aprecio a su viejo. En cualquier caso, Nero sabía que no debía preguntar más sobre ese tema por mucho que muriera de curiosidad.

A Nero le gustaba aquella extraña familia, y por esa razón no había vuelto a Ciudad Fortuna con Kyrie. Ella lo visitaba con frecuencia pues lo extrañaba. Ya estaba pensando en mudarse a la ciudad.

Sonrió. Kyrie había sido la única constante de su vida y la amaba profundamente. Era todo para él, y le entristecía que ella hubiera perdido a toda su familia.

Kyrie, sin embargo, le decía que aún tenía una familia en él. Nero sabía que la muerte de Credo había sido un terrible golpe para ella pues era lo último que le quedaba. Sus padres ya habían muerto, y ahora, su hermano también. Pero ella insistía en no dejarse caer y eso le daba fuerzas al joven.

Repentinamente, una densa y pesada lluvia comenzó a caer, y Nero se maldijo por distraerse tanto con sus pensamientos que no había alcanzado a regresar al Devil May Cry antes del aguacero. Se paró bajo un toldo verde, molesto. Hacía un frío terrible desde que había comenzado la época de lluvias. Al joven cazador le gustaba casi todo de esa ciudad, menos el clima helado y lluvioso que llegaba a finales del verano. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía más opciones que esperar a que la lluvia cesara para volver a casa y contarle a Dante lo que había escuchado en la plaza comercial del centro de la ciudad.

Se oyó una campanilla, y un intenso aroma a incienso, cera de abeja, alcohol y tabaco lo envolvió cuando la puerta del local del toldo verde se abrió. El incienso y la cera de abejas eran aromas familiares para él; el templo de Ciudad Fortuna siempre olía igual. Por un momento, se le revolvió el estómago al recordar aquel lugar, no obstante, cuando alcanzó a percibir tras esos olores el perfume cálido del tabaco obscuro y el aroma acre del alcohol se sintió extrañamente cómodo, como si conociera aquella peculiar combinación.

Nero vio a un hombre salir apresuradamente del local, con un gesto de profundo desprecio. El tipo pasó frente a él sin mirarlo, y entonces volteó a leer las letras doradas que ostentaba la ventana del local, preguntándose que había hecho a aquel hombre irse con tal prisa y tan enojado.

Las letras en la ventana estaban escritas en una ostentosa caligrafía cursiva y tenían los contornos negros, de forma que parecían hacía más llamativas. El letrero decía:

_Mamman Valleau_

_Lecturas de cartas, hechizos y amuletos._

El muchacho se asomó por la ventana, logrando distinguir tras las cortinas de gasa color arena cuantiosos libros y objetos acomodados en vitrinas con dedicación. Soltó una risita preguntándose cómo alguien podía creer en tales tonterías, para luego caer en cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas no podrían creer que él tenía una mano demoniaca y que la usaba para cazar demonios.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo haciendo que Nero mirara hacia la puerta. Una hermosa mujer de piel color caramelo tenía sus  enormes ojos verde esmeralda posados en él.

— _¿Et bien?_ —le preguntó la exótica mujer de acento extraño—. ¿Vas a pasar, o no?

Nero se sintió descubierto por la mujer, quien seguramente era la dueña del local.

—Ah, no…sólo…esperaba a que deje de llover… —comentó al sentirse escudriñado por aquel par de ojos verdes.  
—No va a dejar de llover en un largo rato —respondió ella—. Pasa, mi niño, o te va a dar una pulmonía.  
  
La mujer entró dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

“Mi niño”. Esa frase hizo sentir algo incómodo a Nero, aunque era una incomodidad agradable. ¿Cómo puede ser agradable la incomodidad? Permaneció en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. La familiaridad con la cual la mujer le había dicho “mi niño” le hizo recordar, fugazmente, a aquella mujer pelirroja que había conocido en Ciudad Fortuna en esa tarde lluviosa de años atrás.

Aún tras las cortinas de gasa podía sentir la mirada femenina sobre él y por ello entró al comercio. Se preguntó cómo había acabado enredado en semejante situación, pues no conocía a aquella mujer y por lo que sabía podría ser una loca, o incluso un demonio.

Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta tras él, un agradable calor lo envolvió e hizo que olvidara sus dudas. El local parecía salido de una película vieja. Sus mostradores de vidrio y oscura madera tallada estaban llenos de peculiares botellitas de vidrio multicolores y de incontables formas distintas. En cada pared había libreros cubiertos por libros de pasta de cuero y tela, todos ellos viejas rarezas de letras doradas en el lomo. Había también vitrinas con diversas estatuillas y amuletos, seguramente recolectados en rincones de todo el mundo. Algunos le generaron mucha incomodidad a Nero, especialmente una estatuilla de algo que parecía un demonio mitad cabra y mitad hombre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la mano izquierda mostrando su palma.

La verdad, visto con más detenimiento, el lugar era bastante siniestro. En unas vitrinas, escondidas en el fondo y separadas de las demás por una cortina de pesado terciopelo rojo que estaba apenas echada a un lado, había frascos con cosas que parecían órganos y dedos, así como cráneos humanos con inquietantes inscripciones. También había otros huesos, animales y humanos, y todos parecían estar a la venta, pues tenían etiquetas con precios.

—No te preocupes por esas cosas —la mujer lo miró con calma—. No son para ti. _Alors_ , siéntate junto a la ventana —señaló un asiento junto a las cortinas de gasa arena, y Nero asintió, sin poder dejar de mirar un cráneo humano con extraños símbolos en la frente. Se sentó, con los brazos cruzados, como si aquello fuese a protegerlo de lo desconocido. “Que idiota soy…” pensó, “he visto cosas peores y me pongo nervioso con esto…”

—La nigromancia es un arte peligroso, _mon chere —_la mujer cerró la cortina roja y luego caminó tras el mostrador, donde había una cafetera—, pero parece que muchos en esta ciudad se lo toman a broma —expresó mientras llenaba una tacita de porcelana con un espeso y oscuro café. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Nero llevando el recipiente entre las manos, mientras brotaban de este volutas de vapor impregnadas de un delicioso aroma avainillado —. Ese hombre que salió cuando estabas afuera, quería mi cráneo alquímico —se sentó frente a él luego de dejar las tazas sobre la mesa—. No se lo vendí, claro. Ni siquiera podría pagarlo y por supuesto, no tiene idea de su verdadero poder.

Nero miró la taza y luego a la mujer mientras ella encendía un puro utilizando un pequeño encendedor metálico con grabados de flores. Le pareció muy bonita, pero por alguna razón pensó que no debía ser tan joven como lucía. Además, era demasiado extravagante, y eso lo ponía nervioso: Credo siempre le había dicho que debía tener cuidado con las mujeres extravagantes. Nero sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que sólo eran tonterías, y dio un sorbo al café que la mujer le había servido.

Ella lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que exhalaba un humo de aroma dulzón y especiado. Nero tosió pues no estaba acostumbrado al tabaco, pero el aroma de canela y clavo pareció reconfortarlo sin razón.

—Y… ¿tiene mucho tiempo en el negocio? —preguntó él, aunque luego le pareció que había hecho una pregunta estúpida. No entendía porque se empeñaba en darle una buena impresión a aquella mujer.  
—Toda mi vida, _mon chere_ —contestó ella para luego curvar sus labios rojos—. Mi madre era sacerdotisa, igual que su madre, igual que la madre de ella…puedes decir que es el negocio familiar —soltó una risita melodiosa pero cínica —. ¿ _Et tu_? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el negocio?  
  
Nero sintió que se atragantaba con el espeso café.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Negocio?  
— _Mon Dieu,_ cuidado —la mujer pareció divertida—. Eres cazador de demonios, ¿ _n’est pas_? No intentes negarlo, puedo oler la sangre de demonio que has derramado. Además, puedo ver que esa mano tuya no es normal.  
—¿Y qué si así fuera? —se puso a la defensiva de inmediato—. Usted tampoco es muy normal, señora bruja.

La mujer soltó una risotada.

— _Oui, je sais_  —contestó ella, aún sonriendo—. Los dos somos bastante peculiares. Míranos, un niño demonio y una sacerdotisa bruja.  
—¿Porqué me invitó a pasar? —se cruzó de brazos. La sensación de comodidad se había esfumado.  
—Porque te estabas congelando y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conversar con el nieto de Sparda —aspiró otra bocanada de humo.

Nero pensó de inmediato que había sido una tontería entrar. Sintió el impulso de sacar a Red Queen, su espada, pero recordó que la había dejado en el local de Dante. No obstante, pensó, llevaba la Blue Rose por si la necesitaba. Además, podía irse cuando quisiera, a menos, claro, que la mujer llamara a una horda de demonios, por lo cual tendría que pelear y…

—Relájate. Tantos pensamientos me marean, _mon chere_ —la mujer exhaló el humo. -¿Porqué conjuraría a una horda de demonios que destruirían mi local?

Nero se puso serio intentando adivinar qué estaba pensando ella, pero era imposible imaginarse que ocurría tras esos impasibles ojos color esmeralda.

—Además _, petit démon_ , en este negocio siempre es bueno tener contactos —continuó—. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro. En esta profesión, me encuentro con demonios constantemente, y a veces son muy problemáticos. Si encuentro uno de esos, puedo llamarte, y si tú necesitas un hechizo, me llamas. _N’est pas tr_ _è_ _s compliqué_.  
—¿Y por qué debería confiar en una mujer que tiene cráneos alquímicos y fetos de cerdos en su local? —cuestionó con desconfianza.  
—Por la misma razón que yo confío en un niño demonio que tiene una mano especial.

Nero la miró por un momento. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Lo miraba con inocencia fingida mientras se acomodaba el cabello rojo que llevaba en pequeñas trenzas pegadas al cráneo y recogidas con una pañoleta color sangre. No obstante, a pesar de su buen juicio y de que no tenía sentido tenerle confianza, estaba dispuesto a creer en ella.

—Me llamo Nero —dijo con calma.  
—Nero —mumruró ella, apagando su puro en el cenicero—. Un buen nombre.  
—¿Y usted? —preguntó él. La mujer sonrió como si mirara a un niñito.  
—Me conocen como Mamman Valleau —declaró con calma—. Pero tú, sólo por ser tan guapo, puedes llamarme Mamman Isadora.  
—¿Isadora Valleau?  
—Isadora LaValleau. Mamman Valleau es algo así como mi nombre artístico, y soy famosa, _mon chere —s_oltó una animada carcajada—. Todos buscan a Mamman Valleau cuando necesitan un conjuro o cuando quieren saber el futuro.  
—¿Y realmente funcionan? —cuestionó con incredulidad y dio otro sorbo al café—. Sus hechizos, digo.  
—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —entrecerró los ojos tras el humo del nuevo puro que acababa de encender.  
—No creo en esas cosas —el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

La mujer sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó tras el mostrador y se puso el puro entre los labios mientras buscaba algo en una gaveta.

—Ah, sí. Aquí estás —murmuró. Luego cerró la gaveta y caminó de regreso a la mesita.  
—¿Qué es eso? —observó con cautela un saquito de color negro que Mamman Valleau llevaba en la mano. La mujer dejó el puro encendido en el cenicero y luego sopló algo de humo directo en el saquito.  
—No vayas a perderlo, _mon fils —_sonrió y de golpe, le arrancó un cabello a Nero. El muchacho hizo una exclamación de sorpresa y se llevó la mano al lugar de donde ella había arrancado la hebra blanca.  
—¡Qué diablos…!  
—No vayas a abrirlo, ¿entendiste? —Isadora advirtió mientras ataba los cordeles del saquito.

Nero miró a la mujer con extrañeza, pero asintió y luego tomó el objeto que la mujer le ofrecía.

—Gracias, creo.  
—¿Crees? —pareció fastidiada, y se sentó de nuevo—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que vas a agradecérmelo luego.  
—Me refería a que…—el muchacho no estaba muy seguro de que decir, así que prefirió sonreír y no hablar de más para evitar quedar mal—. Gracias. Lo cuidaré.  
—Y él te cuidará a ti.

Nero sonrió. Nunca antes había deseado tanto quedarse con alguien, excepto cuando había conocido a la mujer pelirroja en Ciudad Fortuna.

Entonces miró por la ventana. La lluvia se disipaba con la misma rapidez que había comenzado a caer.

—Debo irme…—dijo de repente, pensando en que Dante podría preocuparse por él. El viejo podría parecer un desobligado y un haragán, siempre despreocupado, pero en el fondo, Dante lo quería.  
  
Isadora asintió.

—El café y el amuleto corren por mi cuenta _, mon chere_. No olvides visitarme de nuevo.

Nero asintió y luego de despedirse cortésmente de Mamman Isadora, se retiró del local con la extraña sensación de que el tabaco que esa mujer fumaba le era conocido. Había algo en todo ese lugar que le era muy familiar…

Regresó al Devil May Cry. Dante le preguntó si había estado en un bar; después de todo, olía a tabaco. El chico le contó al mayor la extraña experiencia que había tenido con aquella mujer, explicando que sería conveniente mantenerla como un contacto.

—Lo más raro —explicó al final—, es que me parece que la conozco de algún lugar…o que me recuerda a alguien que conozco. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Dante se cruzó de brazos en su silla para luego subir los pies al escritorio, como siempre hacía. Cerró los ojos y se puso una revista sobre la cara.

—No le des importancia, chico —comentó despreocupado y se acomodó para dormir.

Nero lo miró con fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo con él. Nunca tenía nada mejor que decir.

Y de repente, Nero pensó que era curioso que Mamman Isadora tuviera el mismo apellido que aquella mujer pelirroja que conoció de niño.

Agatha…Agatha LaValleau.

Por eso Isadora le parecía familiar. Tenía los mismos pómulos altos y la misma cintura fina que Agatha.

Agatha, aquella mujer que le había hecho soñar, por un momento, con la madre que nunca tuvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque Isadora pareciera a primera vista estar relacionada con el vudú, lo cierto es que me la imagino trabajando magia mucho más ecléctica. Siempre quise crear a un personaje como Isadora: seductora, hermosa, poderosa y a todas luces peligrosa, pero imposible de rechazar.
> 
> Por otro lado, siempre he pensado que Nero tuvo una crianza muy estricta y que los miembros de la Orden, habiendo inspirado su institución en los valores medievales, seguramente eran bastante mojigatos. Credo, como buen hermano mayor, seguramente le habló a Nero de la diferencia entre las “buenas” y las “malas” mujeres.


	3. La Visita

Nero se negó a regresar al local de Mamman Valleau. Dante no comprendía por qué, luego de que había hablado tan emocionado de aquella mulata de cintura fina.

Así que, en lugar de preguntarle al muchacho que diablos pasaba, decidió ir personalmente a visitar a esa mujer. Tal vez así se daría una idea de por qué el chico de repente había evadido todas sus preguntas sobre Mamman Valleau.

En realidad, Dante estaba preocupado por el más joven, quien luego de esa noche había estado extrañamente silencioso y apartado. Nero no era un gran conversador en realidad, pero solía hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas: las deudas de Dante, el trabajo, y el inmortal amor que sentía por Kyrie. Ese último tema aburría al mayor sin piedad, pero al muchacho le parecía muy importante, por lo que lo toleraba. En el fondo, le provocaba algo de ternura ver a aquél niño, tan parecido a él mismo, hablando de su noviecita.

Ahora pasaba algo raro. La cosa era que no podía preguntarle así, como si nada. Sería incómodo, eso de hablar en serio… como si fueran… bueno, de hecho eran parientes. Dante sabía que era muy probable que Nero fuese su sobrino. No, no era probable: era seguro. Por eso no quería hablar con él, porque entonces terminarían hablando de Vergil y la cosa se pondría fea.

Pero ya vería eso luego.

Ahora, Dante estaba al fin frente al local de Mamman Valleau.

Al abrir la puerta, el intenso aroma a tabaco, incienso y cera de abeja lo envolvió. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, notando el detalle con el que Nero le había descrito todas las cosas extrañas y peligrosas que había en exhibición. Sintió un especial desagrado hacia unos fémures humanos tallados con símbolos pintados encima con polvo dorado, y también por un feo cráneo humano con el símbolo de Mercurio en la frente, y una estrella de seis puntas en la coronilla. Alrededor de la estrella tenía cuatro palabras escritas con intrincados caracteres.

―¿Puedo ayudarle? ―una voz femenina salió de la trastienda, al tiempo que unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo daban paso a una mujer menuda de cabellos rojos y enormes ojos color cobre.

La mujer se detuvo en seco al ver a Dante, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó él con curiosidad.

La mujer asintió, y sonrió.

―Lo lamento, es que…no esperaba clientes tan temprano ―la mujer caminó hacia el mostrador, evadiendo la mirada de Dante―. ¿Busca algo en particular?  
―Bueno… buscaba a Mamman Valleau ―comentó sin despegar sus ojos de ella. No era la misma mujer que Nero había descrito.  
―No se encuentra en este momento. Llegará por la tarde ―explicó, sacudiendo el polvo de unos libros. Dante notó que lo hacía para evitarlo.  
―Ya…― dijo con una sonrisa―. Bueno, regreso en la tarde. Realmente necesito hablar con ella. Dígale que Dante vino a verla.  
―¿Dante? ―preguntó ella con cautela, aún sin mirarlo. ―¿Del Devil May Cry?  
―El mismo ―respondió con galantería, y la mujer lo miró unos segundos―. Dígale que trabajo con Nero, ¿de acuerdo?  
―Sí, que tenga buen día ―finalizó, cortante, y se fue a la trastienda de prisa.

Extrañado, Dante asintió, y salió del local con la sensación de que esa mujer ocultaba algo. ¿Por qué había intentado evadir su mirada a toda costa?

Bueno, daba igual. Tendría que regresar por la tarde a hablar con Isadora LaValleau. A menos que se dedicara a vigilar a la mujer pelirroja para ver que ocultaba…

Mientras pensaba en eso, comenzó a alejarse del local con paso lento. Se le ocurrió que debería de haber preguntado el nombre de esa mujer pálida de pelo rojo. Era guapa, con bonita cara y sobre todo, con un buen cuerpo. Muy buen cuerpo.

Y así, de la nada, pensó también que esa mujer era exactamente del tipo que le habían gustado a su hermano.

Sonrió al recordar que a Vergil le gustaban las pelirrojas desde niño. Decía que se casaría con una mujer guapa y pelirroja, y Dante solía burlarse de él por eso. Sin embargo, cuando se habían encontrado años después, no había habido oportunidad de charlar. Todo se había ido al diablo.

Ahora, el muy idiota de su hermano estaba muerto.

Dante suspiró y continuó caminando hacia Fredi, su restaurante favorito. Tanto pensar le daba hambre. Pediría un sundae de fresas extra grande. Y una pizza también.

Mientras, la mujer pelirroja observaba tras las cortinas color arena como el cazador se alejaba. Se sirvió una copa de ron, nerviosa. Apuró un trago del vaso de cristal verde. De pronto, se bebió de golpe el resto del licor y se sirvió un segundo trago.

Necesitaba calmarse porque si seguía portándose como una estúpida, podría levantar las sospechas de Dante. “Con un demonio”, pensó profundamente enojada.

Había estado frente a frente con Dante, el hermano gemelo de Vergil.

Vergil… hacía ya casi veinte años que no sabía nada de él. No había pasado un día sin que ella intentara encontrarlo, pero la conexión que habían compartido se había roto. Se lo había tragado la tierra.

Aún así, eso no era lo que más le enojaba. De haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias le hubiera preguntado a Dante que había sido de su hermano. No es que no supiera, en el fondo, que estaba muerto. Ya no tendría esperanzas… y podría llorarlo como se debía.

Lo que la enojaba de verdad era otra cosa.

Se estaba enterando de que Nero estaba en la ciudad. Isadora, su propia madre, lo sabía y no se lo había dicho.

La mujer apuró otro trago de ron. No se había sentido tan ansiosa desde que hacía cerca de diez años se atrevió a ir a Ciudad Fortuna a averiguar cómo se encontraba Nero, encontrándolo llorando en un obscuro callejón.

Había sentido el impulso de llevárselo con ella, a donde él debía haber estado siempre. Pero sabía que no era posible y que él estaba más seguro ahí. “Idiota”, se dijo a sí misma,  bebiéndose todo el alcohol que le quedaba en el vaso. ¿Cómo había pensado que el niño estaba seguro ahí? Sanctus siempre había querido despertar los poderes de Sparda y había usado a Nero. Lo había herido. Infeliz. Al menos ya estaba donde quería, con los demonios, ¿no? El Infierno era el mejor lugar para un loco imbécil como él.

Agatha suspiró.

Iba a matar a su madre cuando regresara.

Bueno, no la mataría. Pero sí se enojaría mucho con ella por no haberle dicho que su hijo, su Nero, estaba en la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agatha es un personaje que deja ver poco de sí misma, a diferencia de Dante, que siempre me pareció muy transparente en sus intenciones. El contraste entre ambos me pareció interesante. Por otro lado, me fascina la idea de un pequeño Vergil diciendo que las mujeres pelirrojas le parecían bonitas. Una ternurita.
> 
> Creo que Dante se debatiría entre saber más sobre la vida privada de su hermano, y no hacerlo. Pero creo que es como un gatito, y no puede evitar ser curioso.


	4. Despojos

Luego de comer, Dante volvió al Devil May Cry para tomar una merecida siesta. Por desgracia, Morrison apareció con un caso nuevo.

En las últimas dos semanas, siete jovencitas habían desaparecido. Los cadáveres de cuatro de ellas ya habían sido encontrados en un lote baldío al este de la ciudad, y había señales de actividad demoniaca en todo el asunto. Les habían grabado símbolos en todo el cuerpo, y aparentemente las habían descuartizado vivas antes de enterrarlas en el terreno. Testigos afirmaban haber visto una criatura inmensa de color verde llevárselas, y tres de las chicas permanecían desaparecidas.

―Uno de los detalles más interesantes del caso ―explicó Morrison―, es que todas eran alumnas de escuelas católicas.  
―Bueno, el imbécil debe tener alguna fijación enferma ―respondió el cazador al tiempo que ojeaba las fotografías.

Todas las muchachas tenían palabras marcadas en la frente.  Dos de ellas tenían la misma palabra, pero parecía que luego habían intentado borrárselas cortándoles trozos de la piel. Las otras dos tenían cada una, caracteres distintos, pero también habían intentado borrárselos. De repente, recordó algo.

―Que cosa tan peculiar…  
―¿A qué te refieres, Dante? ―preguntó el otro hombre.  
―¿Ves esto? ― no despegó la mirada de las fotografías, y las acomodó sobre el escritorio, una junto a la otra.  
―Bien… ―Morrison observó a detalle las fotos―. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?  
―Estos símbolos…los he visto antes ―afirmó notando las marcas en el brazo de uno de los cuerpos―. El cráneo alquímico…  
―No sé de que hablas ―suspiró su agente ―, pero si tienes una pista, ponte a trabajar. El cliente dijo que contrató a otro cazador, y no queremos que se nos adelante.  
―¿Otro cazador? ―el peliblanco bufó ligeramente―. No puedo perder este trabajo, Lady no me deja en paz… y ya le debo demasiado…

Morrison se rió, burlonamente, y se levantó de su asiento. Se puso el sombrero.

―Bien, entonces más te vale que resuelvas esto.

El hombre salió del local, tarareando una cancioncilla.

Dante sonrió. Tenía una buena excusa para visitar a Isadora, y más le valía que apareciera porque si había algo que no existía, eran las coincidencias. El cazademonios tomó su abrigo y salió del local. Ya había caído la noche, aunque las estrellas aún brillaban pálidas en el cielo. Hacía bastante frío.

Caminó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de piel roja. No podía ser coincidencia. Estaba seguro. Nero había mencionado que Isadora no había querido venderle a alguien su cráneo alquímico, y este tenía los mismos símbolos que las chicas muertas tenían tallados en la piel.

Esa Isadora había visto al asesino, y bien podía no haberse dado cuenta, o bien, podía estar haciéndose la tonta. Porque si había notado que Nero tenía algo de demonio…seguramente habría notado que un demonio intentaba comprar el cráneo. A menos que no fuese un demonio, y fuese sólo un sirviente humano…

Pero sería Isadora quien respondería sus preguntas.

Dante se detuvo frente al local, pero las luces estaban apagadas. No había nadie en el edificio.

“Maldición”, pensó. Tal vez ella era la asesina y había huido, aunque todo en la tienda estaba en su lugar, y era improbable que alguien hubiese dejado atrás todos esos valiosos artefactos.

El cazador se quedó pensando unos momentos. No podía dejarlo así. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer que Nero había conocido había visto al asesino, además de que podría ayudarle a descifrar lo que querían decir esos símbolos. La mujer pelirroja podía haberle ayudado, pero tampoco estaba. Por lo tanto, no le quedaba otra alternativa que salir a investigar por sí mismo.

―Eh, Dante ―la voz de Nero lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho lo miraba con extrañeza a unos metros de distancia.

―Nero ―sonrió―.Tenemos un trabajo, y pensé que aquí podrían darnos una mano, pero parece que tu amiga no está.  
―¿Qué trabajo?   
―Bien, han desaparecido siete chicas ―comenzó a caminar, y Nero lo siguió al mismo ritmo―. Aparecieron los cuerpos de cuatro, mutilados y con símbolos por todos lados.  
―Bueno, pues justamente te quería hablar de eso ―el muchacho dijo mientras continuaba a su lado―. En el centro comercial hablé con un par de chicas que dijeron haber visto a un demonio enorme raptar a su amiga. Era verde, y asqueroso. Estudian en el colegio que está al este de la ciudad.  
―Debemos interrogarlas luego, a ver que más recuerdan. Los símbolos que tenían los cadáveres son glifos mágicos.  
―¿Y supongo que querías que Isadora te ayudara a descifrar los símbolos? ―Nero pareció levemente asombrado. Dante asintió.  
―Son los mismos que tenía aquel cráneo espantoso ―dirigió la azul mirada al cielo. Nubes negras se arremolinaban mientras―. Recordé lo que dijiste, del cliente que quería comprarlo.  
―Y piensas que Isadora vio al asesino ―Nero detuvo la marcha de repente.  
―Sí. Y tú también lo viste.

Nero intentó recordar al hombre que había visto. Habían sido sólo unos breve segundos…

―La verdad no lo recuerdo. Era bajo…pero no recuerdo nada más…  
―Bien, no importa. Isadora debe haberlo visto bien, ¿no?  
―Si….supongo ―el chico bajó la mirada. Dante suspiró al notar su incomodidad.  
―¿Qué demonios te pasa, chico? Primero, no quieres venir, y luego, te apareces aquí como si nada.

Nero siguió caminando. Parecía sumamente mortificado.

―Solo quería preguntarle algo…  
―¿Sobre qué? ―Dante caminó unos pasos tras el menor.  
―Nada importante… ―el más joven aceleró un poco el paso.  
―Mentiroso ―conocía bien al chico como para saber que era algo realmente importante.

Sin embargo, Nero negó con la cabeza.

―Maldición. Eres igual de necio que él ―comentó Dante en voz baja, aunque al instante se arrepintió.

Nero se detuvo de golpe y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. El mayor se dio cuenta de que no lo dejaría en paz si no le daba algo con que entretenerse. Continuó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Los dos son igual de idiotas, pensando que pueden resolverlo todo solos… ―comenzó, sintiéndose profundamente culpable―. Tal vez, si él hubiera hablado conmigo, estaría vivo.  
―Tal vez no quería parecer débil…―Nero siguió caminando, un poco incómodo por la conversación. Sin embargo, no quería que Dante lo notara, porque quería saber más.  
―Ah, sí. Eso ―suspiró―. Pero, ¿sabes? Sólo era un idiota.

Nero le dirigió una mirada irritada, preguntándose por qué Dante siempre decía esas cosas. Era obvio que aún le dolía haber perdido a su hermano… sin embargo, él tenía derecho a saber más sobre su padre. Se enfureció.

―¿Por qué siempre eres así? ―alzó la voz, logrando que Dante soltara una risita.  
―En serio, eres igual a él ―se detuvo con la mirada fija en el rostro de Nero―. También se desesperaba conmigo ―sus ojos buscaron otro punto donde posarse―. No sé qué quieres. No voy a sentarme a hablarte sobre Vergil y decirte que lo extraño. Era un reverendo idiota. Por eso está muerto.  
―Pero lo extrañas ― se sintió culpable por forzar al viejo a hablar de ese tema.  
―Claro que lo extraño. Era mi hermano ―sus pasos resonaron otra vez en la noche―. Pero hablar de él no va a regresarlo.  
―Pero quiero saber más de él… ―el muchacho se enfureció de nuevo―. ¡Tengo derecho a saber más de él!

Dante se detuvo en seco, ya irritado.

―¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto un imbécil que te abandonó?

Inmediatamente después se talló las sienes, como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sabía bien como se sentía el muchacho. Él mismo había querido saber más de su padre, e incluso había viajado de nuevo a Dumary para hablar con la anciana Matier, quien había conocido a Sparda.

―Mira… ―se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que se recargaba en una pared―. Vergil era un necio. Estaba obsesionado con tener más y más poder y no le importó poner en peligro vidas inocentes para obtenerlo. Muchas personas murieron por su culpa, y otras más perdieron todo. La verdad es que no se parecen en nada. Tú eres un buen chico.  
―¿Entonces dices que era una mala persona?  
―Sólo creo que debió haber buscado otra forma de canalizar su enojo ―sonrió―. Los dos estábamos furiosos, y muy dañados. Los dos tomamos malas decisiones, pero él, al final, prefirió asirse a algo que no podía sostenerlo.  
―¿A qué te refieres? ―el muchacho pareció confundido. Nunca había visto a Dante ser así de maduro.  
―Él quería el poder de nuestro padre, el cual había sido sellado en el Infierno. Peleamos. Le gané ―tenía la mirada fija en las estrellas que habían desaparecido tras las nubes―. En lugar de aceptar su derrota, prefirió hundirse más en el Infierno. No pude salvarlo, y cuando volvimos a vernos, tuve que matarlo. Mundus lo había convertido en su esclavo, y yo no podía dejar a mi hermano así. No tuve opción ―su tono sonaba como una disculpa―. Si yo hubiera sabido que había sobrevivido cuando murió nuestra madre…

Nero bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Parecía obvio que cualquiera se sentiría triste por todo aquello, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en que Dante también sintiera esas cosas. Qué estúpido había sido.

―No es culpa tuya. Todos tomamos malas decisiones.  
―Sí… bueno. No todo en él era malo. Era honorable. Sabía esforzarse por lo que quería. Y le gustaban las mujeres hermosas…de pelo muy rojo… ―sonrió y continuó caminando.

El joven miró a Dante alejarse, y sin saber porqué, sonrió también.

―¿Y, a dónde vamos ahora? ―cuestionó mientras alcanzaba al mayor.  
―Bueno… ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana iremos a interrogar a algunos testigos.

El chico asintió sin despegarse de su lado. Por un momento, pensó que le hubiera gustado que Dante hubiera sido su padre. Sonrió ampliamente mientras la noche oscura continuaba silenciosa a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo tener a Dante y Nero trabajando tan cerca representaría problemas para ambos. Nunca hablarían del tema, pero ambos sabrían la relación que tienen, haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Dante no pinta para ser un tipo que tenga facilidad para hablar de “sus sentimientos” jaja, y Nero fue mostrado durante el juego como un personaje sumamente emocional. El contraste es, de nuevo, interesante para explorar.


	5. El pasado

Una semana entera había pasado, y no había nada que pudiera llevar a Dante y Nero al asesino.

No había habido nuevas desapariciones, pero Dante estaba seguro de que no era el fin. Su teoría era que las cuatro chicas muertas no cumplían con los requisitos del asesino y por eso habían sido desechadas. Había tres desaparecidas, lo que probablemente quería decir que faltaba una más para completar las cuatro palabras que estaban en el cráneo de la tienda de Isadora.

La pregunta era, ¿qué criterios quería cumplir el asesino? Si lo averiguaban, podrían evitar que otra muchacha desapareciera.

Nero había ido al local de Isadora todos los días, varias veces al día, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres había reaparecido. El muchacho se había mostrado muy sorprendido cuando Dante le contó sobre la otra mujer que vio en la tienda.

―¿Oye, porqué la sorpresa? ―el mayor preguntó mientras tomaba una quinta rebanada de pizza. ―Pareciera que la conoces.  
―La conozco ―respondió Nero en voz baja―. Por eso no quería regresar al local…  
―¿Eh? ¿De dónde?― Dante lo miró fijamente. No se esperaba eso.  
―Fue hace muchos años… no tiene importancia…― el chico tomó una rebanada de pizza y la aderezó con kimchi picante. Luego, comenzó a comer distraídamente.  
―Eres pésimo para mentir ―Dante le lanzó una servilleta de papel hecha bola. ―Si no fuera importante, no te habrías puesto así de emo. ¿Y puedes dejar de comer esa porquería? Estás echando a perder una pizza perfecta.

Nero miró a su tío, y luego pareció molesto. En ese instante, Dante creyó que el joven le diría que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero en lugar de eso, el chico puso un gesto de perrito abandonado que le partió el corazón.

―Solo pensaba… cosas… son idioteces ―sonrió forzadamente y comió un poco más.  
―Bueno, no me molesta escuchar tus idioteces ―expresó mientras subía las piernas al escritorio con desfachatez.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, y se limpió las manos con una servilleta. Luego, sacó un papel doblado de su abrigo. A Dante le pareció evidente que el papel había sido doblado y desdoblado miles de veces. El muchacho le ofreció el papel al mayor.

―Léelo.

La hoja estaba adelgazada por el tiempo y el uso constante. Las esquinas estaban dobladas y con pequeñas roturas, las cuales habían sido unidas cuidadosamente con cinta adhesiva. Dante abrió el papel y leyó.

“A quien encuentre a mi amado bebé…”

Nero miró con calma a Dante, quien releía la carta por tercera vez. Algo en aquellas palabras le impedía dejar de leerlas. Estaba entrando en un aspecto de la vida de su hermano que no conocía. Además, el gesto de confianza del chico, al haberle dejado leer eso…

Finalmente, se obligó a regresar el papel a Nero. Lo dobló con cuidado y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

―Él eligió mi nombre ―sonrió con amargura―. Y luego, mi madre me abandonó.  
―No tengo idea de por qué lo hizo… ― Dante realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero era inevitable. De evitar de nuevo el tema, podía herir al chico―. Tal vez no quería que te pasara lo mismo que a nosotros cuando mataron a tu abuela.

Nero se cruzó de brazos, como intentando protegerse, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Volteó el rostro, pero Dante alcanzó a ver que una gota se le escapaba por la mejilla. “Es solo un niño llorón”, pensó Dante con cierto desconsuelo. Él había sido igual en el pasado.

―Tal vez yo era un estorbo ―la voz del muchacho traslucía una profunda angustia.  
―No eres un estorbo. Grábate eso en la cabezota ― suspiró ruidosamente―. A mí me parece que a ella le fue muy difícil irse. Creo que no tenía otra opción…

Nero se limpió las mejillas mientras Dante evitaba mirarlo, sin saber que más decir. No era muy bueno para esas cosas y le incomodaban las escenas de llanto.

―¿Viste la firma? ¿En la carta? ―preguntó el muchacho.  
―“A” ―Dante se cruzó de brazos. A su parecer, la mujer había sido suficientemente cuidadosa como para no dejar rastros.  
―Cuando yo era niño ―la voz de Nero pareció alejarse hacia un recuerdo muy distante―, conocí a una mujer pelirroja de ojos color cobre. Fue a Ciudad Fortuna, y dijo que se había perdido y no encontraba su hotel. La llevé ahí. Rayos… era muy hermosa y dulce. Nunca le dije a nadie que la conocí…  
―¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la carta? ―miró el papel que aún descansaba sobre el escritorio. Intuía a donde iba el asunto.  
―La mujer se llama Agatha ―miró a Dante―. Agatha LaValleau.  
―¿Acaso crees que esta Agatha es tu madre?― el cazador sonrió con cinismo. Sin embargo, sabía que tal apellido y el que ambas mujeres fueran iguales eran casi confirmación de sus sospechas.  
―No es coincidencia que ella haya aparecido esa tarde lluviosa frente a mí ―se le oprimió el corazón―. Creo que fue a ver como estaba…quiero creer que fue a verme. Pero no sé porqué no ha venido ahora.

Dante miró a Nero por unos momentos. Sabía bien como se sentía. ¿Qué hubiera dado él por tener la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre, aunque sólo fuera una vez? Eva estaba muerta, pero le parecía que era probable que la madre de Nero estuviera cerca.

―Hay que preguntarle ―Dante sonrió con su usual calma. No obstante, Nero pareció asustado y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Cómo que no? Es la única forma de saberlo.  
―¿Pero qué va a pasar si me dice que no es mi madre…? ―el muchacho mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. ―¿O si no quiere verme…?  
―Tú mismo dijiste que no hay coincidencias ―se levantó de su asiento y fue al refrigerador por una cerveza―. Estaremos atentos a cuando vuelva, y luego le preguntaremos.

Nero miró a Dante con la expresión de un niñito asustado. El mayor se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, sonriendo.

―Eres mi sobrino. Haremos esto juntos.

Nero, a pesar de su mirada asustada, sonrió. El cazador recordó con claridad a su hermano Vergil. En alguna época, él también había sido sólo un niñito asustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimchi: uno de los pilares de la cocina coreana, condimento picante hecho de col fermentada. Nunca he podido quitarme la idea de que la extraña obsesión que Dante tiene con ciertos alimentos responde a alguna rareza en su metabolismo, derivada de ser un híbrido. Luego se me ocurrió que Nero merecía su propia obsesión alimentaria, una completamente inesperada.
> 
> Siempre he pensado que Nero está muy necesitado de guía y afecto de parte de una figura paterna, pero como en muchos niños adoptados (y que crecen sabiendo que lo son) la fantasía de su madre juega un papel primordial en la construcción de la personalidad. Sobre idealizar a la figura ausente es sumamente común.


	6. Callejón

Corrió otro par de semanas, y no había señal ni de Agatha ni de Isadora. Tampoco había nuevos cuerpos ni pistas.

Dante comenzaba a pensar que ambas se habían dado a la fuga luego de que él había aparecido frente a Agatha. Luego de escuchar el relato de Nero, le parecía que la expresión de espanto que había visto en el rostro de la mujer pelirroja tenía mucho sentido. ¿De verdad ella había sido la amante de su hermano?

Dante no era ningún romántico, y sabía bien que Vergil tampoco lo era. Esa mujer debía tener algo muy especial para que su hermano se hubiese fijado en ella. No le hubiera bastado que fuese hermosa. Claro, lo era y mucho pero eso no hubiera sido suficiente para Vergil. Y tampoco hubiera sido suficiente que ella fuese, como su madre, una sacerdotisa.

¿Podría Agatha tener sangre de demonio? Sus ojos eran, sin duda alguna, muy peculiares. Relucían como metal y su tono era imposible para una mortal. Además, el color de su cabello era demasiado parecido a la sangre. Tampoco era un color humano… a menos, claro, que se tiñera el cabello. Pero no había percibido señales de que fuera un demonio al estar cerca de ella…

―¡Despierta, anciano! ―Nero le lanzó a Dante la bola 8, pero éste la atrapó con facilidad.  
―Respeta a tus mayores o tendré que darte una tunda, niño ―se estiró en su asiento.  
―Maldita sea, ¿oíste algo de lo que te dije? ―el joven se cruzó de brazos, muy serio.

Dante soltó una carcajada. Recordó de repente la primera vez que se vieron, en el templo de Sparda. Nero estaba tan enojado…

―No, eres muy aburrido y realmente no oigo nada de lo que dices ―empezó a pasarse la bola de billar entre las manos, y Nero hizo un pequeño puchero.  
―Dije que volvieron a ver a ese desgraciado en el centro de la ciudad. Anoche ―se sentó frente a Dante, con una expresión de arrogancia―. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, porque si se dejó ver quiere decir que otra chica puede desaparecer. Y está a punto de caer la noche.  
―Si siempre dijeras las cosas así de directas no te ignoraría ―dejó la bola, se levantó y se puso el abrigo―. Hora de cazar al bastardo.  
―Solo trata de no romper nada, porque no voy a pagar una más de tus deudas, ¿oíste? ―el chico se enfundó la Blue Rose en el cinto, y luego tomó el estuche donde guardaba la Red Queen.

Mientras, Dante enfundó a Ebony y Ivory.

―Nero, no te tengo viviendo en mi casa sólo por tu linda carita ―sonrió con cinismo―. Así que si rompo algo, también es tu responsabilidad ―se encogió de hombros. El más joven hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido y se dirigió a la salida.  
―Maldito anciano ―salió del local azotando la puerta.  
―Un día deberé darle su buena tunda ―sonrió para sí mismo el mayor, y salió también.

Ambos hombres pasaron las siguientes horas vigilando diversas partes del centro de la ciudad, pues asumieron que la criatura tenía más posibilidades de aparecer cerca del colegio católico que se encontraba en aquella zona. Era un pequeño internado para niñas ricas, y según lo que había averiguado Morrison, algunas de ellas solían escaparse del colegio por las noches. Menuda seguridad de porquería que tenía esa escuela… realmente complicaba mucho las cosas, pues era imposible saber si algunas de ellas estaban fuera, y especialmente, a donde habían ido. No quedaba más que estar alertas.

Cerca de media noche, Dante detectó la presencia de un demonio. No era muy poderoso, pero un humano no tenía oportunidad contra él. Nero también sintió su aparición, y ambos se dirigieron a una calle desierta que habían elegido como punto de encuentro. El maldito estaba cerca y no tenían tiempo que perder. Ambos cazadores prepararon sus armas, casi olfateando el aire a su alrededor.

―Convendría sacarle información antes de matarlo ―un tono de cinismo se apoderó de la voz de Dante.  
―Ya sé, no tienes que decirlo siempre ― sonrió Nero, presuntuoso.

Los dos caminaron en dirección al este, y alcanzaron a ver a una chica de uniforme entrar corriendo a un callejón. La siguieron apresuradamente, percibiendo la presencia del demonio en aquella sucia callejuela. No tendrían mucho tiempo.

En el fondo del callejón, una muchacha menuda de cabellos negros lloraba en una esquina mientras un enorme demonio verde se le acercaba. La criatura tenía tres pares de largos brazos huesudos, y medía unos tres metros. Tenía la piel cubierta por una asquerosa capa de mucosidad amarillenta, la cual iba dejando a su paso.

Una lluvia de balas de las armas de Dante cayó sobre el demonio, que ya se lanzaba a atacar a la chica.

Inesperadamente, ella pareció desaparecer y el demonio miró a su alrededor, confundido. Nero también pareció sorprendido, pero Dante no. Miraba hacia arriba y lucía entretenido.

―¡No eres mi tipo! ―la muchacha gritó al tiempo que lanzaba al demonio una espada larga y curva. Esta le atravesó el torso a la criatura, clavándolo contra la pared. Un grito grave y dolido desgarró la noche, pero la chica no se detuvo. Le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza antes de aterrizar con suavidad en el suelo a espaldas del monstruo.  
―¡Zorra! ―el demonio escupió con voz cavernosa―. Te comeré viva, hueso por hueso…  
―Uh, si lo dices con ese tono casi suenas sexy… ―comentó ella con una sonrisa ácida, y le apuntó con una semiautomática cubierta por una brillante capa de esmalte rojo metálico. Las letras doradas sobre el cañón brillaron―. Ahora, si eres bueno, prometo que casi vas a disfrutar esto. ¿Quién te convocó?

El demonio no pareció muy contento, y con un movimiento rápido se liberó. La espada cayó al suelo, y la criatura herida comenzó a escalar por una pared.

―No, no, demonio malo ― disparos siguieron a la voz de la joven, quien acertó dándole en la verde espalda. La criatura aulló.  
―No lo mates ―Dante se acercó con paso lento―. Puede decirnos algo.  
―¿Decirnos? ―la muchacha lo miró con fastidio, fingiendo una sonrisa―. Ustedes llegaron tarde, así que el demonio es mío. No pienso compartir mi recompensa.

Dante sonrió y se encogió de brazos.

―No es tuyo hasta que lo mates ―dio un salto y disparó al demonio ya herido. Mientras, Nero le imitó desde donde estaba y luego usó la Devil Bringer para acercar al monstruo a él. Lo estampó contra el suelo.

La muchacha gruñó ligeramente pero antes de que pudiera protestar Nero le lanzó al demonio, retándola con la mirada. Ella saltó a un lado para evitar ser aplastada y tomó su espada.

―Vaya, que linda mano ―comentó con sarcasmo.  
―Si quieres, puedo mostrártela más de cerca ―Nero intentó capturar a la muchacha, pero ella se teletransportó justo tras él.

La chica le dio una patada en la espalda, haciendo que él cayera de rodillas al ser tomado por sorpresa. Nero no se quedó atrás: la atacó con una sucesión de cuatro golpes usando la Red Queen. Ella alcanzó a bloquear los golpes con su espada pero no pudo evitar que ser tomada por el tobillo. El chico peliblanco la lanzó contra el suelo para luego aprisionarla contra este usando la Devil Bringer.

―¿Qué te parece al verla de cerca, eh? ―le dijo con un dejo de arrogancia.  
―Se ve como algo salido de un mal show de strippers ―sonrió y le lanzó la espada. El filo chocó contra el brazo de Nero, haciendo que este liberara una intensa luz azul.

Sorprendido, el muchacho tuvo la rara sensación de que Yamato respondía a esa espada.

Dante, quien había observado con cuidado la pequeña confrontación, apenas se movió cuando la katana de la muchacha pasó junto a su cabeza y quedó clavada en la pared al fondo del callejón.

―El demonio sigue aquí, ¿saben? ―expresó con aburrimiento mientras le disparaba a la criatura, que intentaba ponerse de pie.  
―Pues dile a tu secretaria que me suelte ―la muchacha sonrió ácidamente, y Nero pareció irritado. La lanzó contra la pared, aunque ella cayó grácilmente al suelo.  
―Sigue molestando y te voy a dar una paliza ―el chico sacudió el brazo. Podía sentir la vibración que Yamato emanaba, como si estuviese entonándose con la otra espada.

La joven mujer se acercó al demonio disparándole con su arma escarlata, mientras la espada que había lanzado salió volando hacia su mano.

―¿Lista para una carrera? ― sonrió el mayor de los cazadores, presuntuoso, y desenfundó a Rebellion.  
―Vas a perder, viejo ―la muchacha sonrió de la misma manera.

Ambos se lanzaron a acabarlo. De un solo tajo, le cortaron el cuello de lado a lado, al mismo tiempo.

―No eres tan lento para tu edad ―la chica sacudió su espada para quitarle la sangre. Dante percibió en la hoja un brillo peculiar.  
―Linda Arma Demoniaca ―señaló la hoja mientras Nero se acercaba con una expresión de desconfianza. Su brazo continuaba emanando luz azul. ―No muchos pueden usar una de esas.  
―Y menos todavía tienen una como ésta ―la chica sonrió y enfundó el arma. La funda estaba decorada cuidadosamente con flores pintadas a mano.  
―¿Dónde la conseguiste? ―la energía de la espada le pareció conocida al cazador. No le pareció extraño que Yamato estuviese reaccionando…  
―Oye, muchas preguntas, viejo ―la voz de la mujer sonaba aburrida―. Que dices de esto…si me ganas ―le apuntó con su arma carmesí―, te diré lo que quieras.  
―Si te gano, también me quedo con la recompensa ―agregó Dante confiado.  
―Si pierdo, te quedas con la mitad ―replicó ella―. Si gano, me quedo con todo.

El cazador del abrigo rojo rió, divertido.

―No me gusta el trato.  
―¿Tienes miedo de que una chica te patee el trasero? ―la muchacha le dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos.  
―Nah, ya en otras ocasiones una chica me ha dado una paliza ―giró los hombros para prepararse.  
―Bien, porque esta será otra de esas veces.

Disparos perturbaron la calma nocturna. Dante bloqueó las balas con su espada, aunque notó que estaban cargadas de energía tal como las de sus propias armas. Interesante. Muy interesante. Distraído, no notó que la chica se acercaba. Alcanzó a colocarle una patada en el estómago, haciendo que el hombre gruñera ligeramente.

―¿Con que así nos llevamos, niña? ―hizo un par de acrobacias para alejarse. La fiesta se ponía interesante.  
―Esto no es un juego, Dante, hijo de Sparda ―su voz estaba tensa mientras adoptaba una pose de ataque con la espada―. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes.

Dante no perdió detalle de los movimientos de la chica, y por ello evadió sin mucha dificultad un pequeño vacío que se había formado en donde había estado hacía un segundo, y que se había tragado parte de su abrigo. Esa técnica…solo una persona podía habérsela enseñado. La teletransportación, la reacción de Yamato. Todo pintaba para una sola conclusión.

―¡No te duermas! ―la mujer atacó de nuevo, esta vez conectando un combo más lento, pero muy fuerte. La precisión de cada movimiento era casi impecable y aunque Dante no tuvo dificultades para bloquearla, se sorprendió pues ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo menudo la hacía parecer.

Dante, con una sonrisa, la tomó del brazo para lanzarla a la pared, pero ella le dio una patada en el rostro. La verdad, no se había esforzado demasiado, pero la chica ya se había pasado de la raya. El cazador le dio una patada en el abdomen, y luego un codazo en la espalda. No quiso golpearla demasiado fuerte, y la tomó por los cabellos para que no se escapara. Se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando se quedó con ellos en la mano, mientras ella se alejaba con un mortal hacia atrás.

Nero parecía bastante confundido aunque miraba todo con interés, pero cuando vio a la muchacha se incorporarse y luego acomodarse tras la oreja los cabellos blancos que le caían sobre el rostro, ahogó un grito de asombro.

―Puedes quedártela ―sonrió ella, señalando la peluca.  
―Prefiero un tono rubio. Va mejor con el color de mis ojos ―lanzó el accesorio al suelo y notó que la chica había perdido sus lentes de contacto. Sus ojos color cobre brillaban con intensidad, como un espejo de metal bruñido.

La sonrisa irritada de la chica le pareció divertida a Dante, y al ver que enfundaba la espada sabía que se había rendido. Que chica tan berrinchuda…

―Como sea, puedes quedarte con el dinero, abuelo ―se dio la media vuelta para irse.  
―No. Me dirás quién eres y de dónde sacaste esa espada ―el cazador ya no sonreía, y la joven giró la cabeza en su dirección al notar el tono de voz serio que tenía. Su expresión tensa le pareció demasiado familiar al cazador.  
―No ganaste, te estoy dejando ganar. Por lo tanto, no tengo que contestarte ―se apartó del rostro un mechón blanco.  
―Habla o te hago una coladera ―Dante dio un paso hacia ella y apuntó.

La joven levantó una ceja, pareciéndose muchísimo a Dante quien tenía el mismo gesto cuando se molestaba.

―¿En serio, anciano? ―preguntó ella con arrogancia―. Mejor no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber.  
―Habla ―Nero le apuntó también―. ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?  
―¿Asustado por unas cuantas luces, bebé llorón?  
―¡Deja de jugar! ―el joven le disparó una bala cargada de energía, y ella la evadió apenas, llevándose un raspón en el hombro derecho.  
―¿Qué? ¿Tu mami no te enseñó a tratar a las chicas? ―se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano y suspiró.  
―Vete al infierno ―murmuró Nero.

Dante disparó.

El cazador sabía que la muchacha evadiría las balas. Realmente no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, pero quería que ella lo atacara. Quería confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Luego, el cazador de rojo se lanzó espada en mano contra la muchacha, quien usó su katana para protegerse. Las espadas chocaron varias veces, y chispas saltaron en el aire. Nero intervino atrapándola. La lanzó contra la pared, para luego golpearla usando la espada como un bate. La chica alcanzó a tomarlo por los cabellos y cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, ella le dio un par de puñetazos bien colocados en la cara.

―¡Wow! Te está dando una paliza, chico ―bromeó Dante con una sonrisa francamente entretenida.  
―Muérete, anciano ―replicó él, mientras intentaba quitársela de encima. Logró regresarle un golpe en el rostro. La chica dio un salto hacia atrás, sobándose la mejilla.  
―Ya dejen de jugar rudo, niños ―el mayor le apuntó a ambos―. Y tú, nena, sabes bien lo que quiero, y no me iré hasta que me lo des.  
―¿Y por qué crees que te daré lo que quieres, Dante? ―la muchacha se acomodó los mechones blancos que le caían sobre el rostro con una horquilla en la coronilla.  
―Porque si no lo haces, te patearemos el trasero ― sonrió el menor, y su espada brilló con el combustible líquido que comenzó a escurrirse por su hoja―. Y no serás la primera chica a la que le damos una paliza.

La muchacha se alejó unos pasos más y se puso en posición de ataque.

―No me gusta golpear a los de la tercera edad ni a los bebés, pero ya que insisten…  
―Esa boca tuya va a meterte en líos, linda ―Dante le mandó un beso a manera de burla. Sonrió al notar que la había molestado aún más.  
―¿No son todos unos caballeros? ―comentó con mordacidad, aunque divertida―. Dos contra una chica.  
―Tú empezaste ―Nero sacudió de nuevo el brazo. La vibración en su brazo estaba volviéndose insoportable.  
―Además, las nenas lindas no se portan como muchachos ―Dante se encogió de hombros.  
―¡Cállate, anciano! ―ella se lanzó al ataque rápidamente, pero Dante la evadió sin problemas.  
―¿Es todo? ―se burló de nuevo―. ¡Ven por mí!

Nero se quedó inmóvil. De repente, se le ocurrió que era bastante injusto que ambos la atacaran, pero cuando ella le disparó olvidó eso y decidió unirse a Dante en el ataque. Sí, sabía que el cazador quería medir las habilidades de la desconocida, y también sabía bien lo irritante que podía ser el viejo. También tenía mucha curiosidad y además ella no era precisamente una dulzura. Hubo más choques de espadas y más balas, hasta que eventualmente, ella se encontró arrinconada contra un sucio muro.

―Vamos, nena. Eso no puede ser todo ―Dante la tomó por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared.  La presión apenas obstruía su respiración, e intentó zafarse sin lograrlo. El cazador ya no estaba jugando.  
―Déjala ya, Dante ―Nero suspiró enfundando su arma―. Solo estamos jugando.  
―No necesito que me defiendas ―le disparó ella fallando a propósito, exhibiendo una sonrisilla torcida en los labios.  
―¡Oye! ―Nero evadió la bala. Disparó también, atinando la bala a un par de centímetros de la oreja de la mujer―. ¿Estás loca?  
―Déjame esto a mí, chico ―la voz grave del cazador resonó en el callejón―, o te daré la tunda que te debo.  
―Cállate, Dante ―el chico se acercó con paso firme, bajando la Blue Rose.

El cazador lo miró de reojo y finalmente, soltó a la muchacha. Se dio la media vuelta, sabiendo que la cosa podría ponerse realmente fea si esos dos continuaban peleándose. Ambos eran jóvenes y aparentemente muy estúpidos.

―Eres débil ―murmuró, alejándose con parsimonia―. Igual que él.

Nero se quedó mirando a Dante, en una mezcla de interés y sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir. Sabía bien de quién hablaba. La muchacha, por su parte, atacó de inmediato, enfurecida. Dante la bloqueó, pero tuvo que defenderse un par de veces pues la mujer estaba atacando en serio. No lo demostró, pero estaba encantado con la precisión y el control de sus movimientos. Estaba bien entrenada. Pero también era tan fácil de enojar como ese idiota…

Ah… aún así, tendría que enfurecerla de verdad si quería ver algo realmente bueno.

 ―¿Molesta? ―sonrió el mayor al tomarla por la muñeca para forzarla a soltar la espada―. No la mereces, linda.  
―Es mía ―respondió ella con un seseo en la voz.  
―Solo porque la haya dejado ―la lanzó contra la pared, y ella se estrelló sin oponer resistencia―, no quiere decir que la haya dejado para ti.  
―¡Tú no sabes nada! ―gritó, la furia tiñendo su voz.  
―Sé que nunca te mencionó, niña bonita ―respondió Dante con una sonrisa sarcástica, sabiendo que estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo―. Lo único que amaba era el poder.

La mujer de pelo blanco soltó un grito iracundo, y dejó salir su poder demoniaco. Sus ojos despidieron una incandescente luz carmesí y la espada destelló con un tono violeta intenso. La espada fue desenvainada y volvió a su funda con tal rapidez, que Dante apenas pudo apreciar el movimiento completo. Nero fue igualmente tomado por sorpresa. Había visto a Dante usar esa técnica antes, pero la chica no era tan rápida como el cazador de abrigo rojo, por lo que pudo apreciar la finura de los movimientos requeridos para lograr tal hazaña.

A pesar de todo, ambos cazadores tuvieron que saltar velozmente para evadir el enorme espacio de vacío que se tragó un trozo de la pared del edificio abandonado a su derecha, un buen pedazo de piso y parte del cuerpo del demonio muerto. Otra esfera de energía comenzó a formarse donde Dante estaba, y cuando el cazador la evitó, vio que Nero apenas lograba escapar de una tercera esfera usando su brazo para colgarse de la pared.

―¡De eso estaba hablando, preciosa! ― se sacudió el abrigo con una expresión triunfal en el rostro. La chica lo miró con odio, y luego se limpió la sangre que apenas le salía del labio cortado. Su poder disminuyó, y el brillo escarlata de sus ojos se esfumó.  
―¿Ya viste lo que querías? ―preguntó, con el aliento entrecortado.  
―Oh, sí, cariño ―Dante se estiró―. Ahora, habla.

La chica enfundó la espada, con un movimiento lento y calculado. Dante tuvo ganas de sonreír al verla tan seria y tan parecida a Vergil, pero se abstuvo.

―Vayan al Pixie’s en dos noches, a eso de las ocho. Está a dos cuadras del local de Isadora LaValleau ―se alejó sin mirarlos, hacia la salida del callejón ―. A esa hora tengo mi descanso. Y no crean que van a comer gratis.

Dante enfundó su espada, y asintió. La sonrisa en sus labios no desaparecía.

―Ocho en punto.

Nero soltó un profundo suspiro, mientras su mente estaba hecha un lío con tantas ideas que circulaban en ella. Enfundó y miró a la chica, quien se despedía de ellos con la mano, sin dejar de caminar. Quería preguntarle demasiadas cosas.

―De verdad eres un idiota, Dante.  
―Tú también le pegaste.  
―Pero tú te pasaste de veras.  
―Ya sé, soy malo con las nenas. Por eso no tengo mujer ―el cazador se encogió de hombros―. Pero no puedes negar que viste algo fenomenal.

El muchacho se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada más para caminar también hacia la salida. Ella ya había desaparecido en la noche, y Yamato había dejado de vibrar.

Cierto, había visto algo impresionante. La chica era buena, tanto que en una pelea real él no hubiera salido bien parado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por haber peleado con ella. Era obvio que Dante sabía quién era, y él también tenía una idea bastante clara.

Esos ojos eran inconfundibles, al igual que el pelo blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fue una oportunidad de explorar las posibilidades narrativas de una escena de acción, y debo confesar que repasé la escena mil y un veces para asegurar la mayor coherencia posible en todos los movimientos. Dante pelea sucio, y no teme golpear a una chica si hay un objetivo, especialmente si la chica le ha faltado al respeto jaja. Esta muchacha realmente me gusta como personaje, aunque no siempre me cae bien. De verdad.


	7. Robo

Dante fue por enésima vez al local de Isadora LaValleau. No estaba seguro de que decir si se encontraba a alguien.

La chica que se habían encontrado la noche anterior no solamente tenía el cabello blanco como él y el chico. Tenía los mismos ojos que la mujer pelirroja que había conocido en el local, y para acabar de fastidiar el asunto, era evidente que tenía sangre de Sparda. Y su espada era un Arma Demoniaca que había hecho a Yamato responder de una forma inusual.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana del local, notó que todo estaba desordenado. Había libros desperdigados por el suelo y las vitrinas tenían vidrios rotos. La cortina color arena estaba desgarrada y la mesa, tirada a un lado.

Vio a la mujer pelirroja y pálida salir de la trastienda. Ella miró el desorden mientras hablaba por el teléfono móvil. Dante decidió que cualquier momento era igual de malo para entrar, así que abrió la puerta sin preocuparse mucho.

La campanilla hizo que la mujer volteara la mirada hacia él. Dijo algo en francés por el teléfono, y luego se quitó el aparatito de la oreja.

—¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó ella con evidente irritación.  
—Veo que tienes un problema — dijo él con gesto despreocupado.  
—Claro que es un problema. Nos robaron — la mujer se agachó para recoger unos libros.  
—¿Qué se llevaron? — el cazador puso la mesa y las sillas en su lugar junto a la ventana. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
—No creo que sea tu problema — la pelirroja suspiró.  
—Tal vez pueda ayudar — el cazador la miró sin poder evitar preguntarse si acaso Nero tenía razón con respecto a la mujer.  
—No tengo interés en contratar tus servicios.  
—Lo que se robaron seguramente fue ese feo cráneo, ¿no?

La mujer pelirroja lo miró atónita, dejando caer los libros.

—Maldición… — murmuró para sí misma y luego miró a Dante –. Le dije a Isadora que se llevara esa porquería de aquí, pero no me hizo caso. Dijo que nadie se atrevería a robarle.  
—Pues se equivocó, y quien lo hizo estaba molesto —dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa junto a la ventana en su lugar.  
—Tardaré días en poner todo en orden, e Isadora no va a regresar pronto — la mujer se sentó con cansancio–. Tengo que recuperarlo.  
—¿Quieres ayuda? — el cazador se sentó frente a ella.  
—No, no es prudente que te meta —ella lo miró con seguridad–. No es tu asunto.  
—Pues a mí me parece que es mi asunto también. Hay cadáveres que tienen inscripciones parecidas a las del cráneo que te robaron.

Agatha suspiró derrotada, y luego asintió.

—Comprendo, supongo entonces que sí es tu asunto.  
—¿Quién querría robarse esa cosa fea? —Dante miró alrededor. De repente, le pareció que el local estaba demasiado desordenado… El cráneo estaba casi a la vista, entonces, ¿por qué destruir todo?  
—Cualquiera que practique magia demoniaca —la mujer pelirroja tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa–. Es un objeto que puede usarse en muchos tipos de rituales.  
—¿Cómo cuales?  
—Casi cualquier cosa de alto nivel —Agatha lo miró con preocupación—. Igual que en un proceso alquímico, deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones para su uso, pero es una especie de catalizador, sumamente poderoso.  
—No sé de que hablas — el cazador se encogió de hombros—. No me interesa mucho la alquimia.  
—No es tan difícil, en realidad. Es solo química aplicada al mundo espiritual.  
—Como sea —sonrió despreocupadamente—. ¿Agatha, verdad? —el cazador la miró fijamente, y ella respingó.  
—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — se levantó de golpe.  
—El chico me lo dijo —se cruzó de brazos–. No se ha olvidado del día en que te conoció en Ciudad Fortuna, bajo la lluvia —añadió con sarcasmo.

La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor, como si la hubieran apuñalado. Levantó unos libros con un gesto amargo, y los dejó sobre la mesa. “De nuevo”, pensó Dante, “evade mi mirada”.

—Mira, no sé qué intenciones tengas con Nero —Dante lució inusualmente serio—. O siquiera si tienes intenciones con él. Pero te advierto, si lo lastimas…  
—Cierra la boca —Agatha dio un paso hacia atrás, tensa.  
—Es mi sobrino —Dante se puso de pie, pero ella no se movió un centímetro—. Es importante para mí.  
—Es mi hijo —respondió con firmeza, apretando los puños—. Mío.  
—En ese caso, ¿por qué te ocultas, eh? —el cazador dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿Porqué no lo buscaste en cuanto llegaste a la ciudad? Isadora sabía que está aquí.  
—¡Ella no me lo dijo! —Agatha empujó con furia los libros que había puesto en la mesa.  
—Ya veo… — Dante suspiró—. Escucha, no me interesa saber la historia, pero te digo una cosa. Si no lo buscas, puede que el chico no te perdone jamás.

Agatha miró a Dante con desconsuelo. Al verlo, pudo imaginarse claramente cómo se vería Vergil.

—No mientas, Dante. Si no te interesara la historia, no estarías aquí.  
—Bueno —sonrió como si lo hubiesen pillado en una travesura—, lo cierto es que me da curiosidad, pero solo porque el chico es el que puede salir lastimado. Ya te dije que es importante para mí.  
—Ya lo sé, se te nota cuando hablas de él —la mujer sonrió apenas.  
—Ahora, si le dices a alguien mi secreto, tendré que matarte —Dante le guiñó un ojo.

Agatha soltó una carcajada sonora y alegre. Dante era realmente muy distinto a Vergil. Él nunca la había hecho reír así.

—Ve a buscar al chico, Agatha.  
—Tengo que recuperar el cráneo —Agatha lo miró, y su rostro se puso serio—. Esa cosa es muy peligrosa.  
—¿Porqué no llevas a Nero, guapa? — el cazador sonrió.  
—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué se supone que diga? —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, aunque Dante pudo notar que dudó por unos segundos—. Hola, soy tu madre, y necesito que me ayudes a recuperar una cosa horrenda.  
—Más o menos.  
—No puedo solo llegar así.  
—Mira, no soy el mejor para dar consejos, pero… no hay momentos perfectos para hacer las cosas. Solo hay momentos, y uno hace que funcionen.  
—Eres más profundo de lo que pareces —Agatha hizo un pequeño gesto de derrota.  
—Ya sabes dónde estamos si quieres hablar con él, Agatha —se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Dante salió del local, preguntándose si debía decirle al chico que había hablado con Agatha. Tal vez el chico se enojaría si sabía que Dante había metido su cuchara en el asunto. No se lo agradecería, pero siempre y cuando las cosas salieran bien, no habría mucho problema.

Por el otro lado, estaba la muchacha con quien había peleado. Probablemente sería mejor si hablaban con ella primero. Ella había dado un paso al citarlos, pero Agatha tal vez no estaba preparada para hacer lo mismo. Debería haberle preguntado a Agatha sobre la chica…

Suspiró. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar pero tenía hambre… pensaría mejor con el estomago lleno, y si había algo para lo cual siempre era buen momento, era un buen sundae de fresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, Dante y Agatha. Sí, Dante es más profundo de lo que parece.


	8. Nadeshiko

Por la noche y luego de cobrar su adelanto, Dante y Nero se dirigieron al lugar donde la muchacha los había citado. A dos cuadras del local de Isadora (el cual permanecía cerrado desde que Dante había hablado con Agatha de nuevo), estaba Pixie’s, un lugarcillo pintado de morado berenjena y con mobiliario blanco y plateado, cuya especialidad eran los sándwiches.

Dante miró el lugar con una sonrisa.

—Puedes invitarme la cena —dijo a Nero mientras entraba.  
—Ni lo sueñes, anciano —Nero entró tras él.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local. Se veían completamente fuera de lugar a pesar de que el lugar era, de por sí, una madriguera de especímenes anormales. Había hippies, góticos, motociclistas, y uno que otro tipo verdaderamente raro como el que estaba en una esquina, usando un gorro con enormes orejas de gato.

Dante y Nero miraron el lugar con cautela. No veían a la chica por ningún lado.

—Mmmm… Debería pedir el especial italiano… — dijo Dante distraídamente mientras miraba el menú pintado a mano en una pared color lavanda.  
—¿Por qué siempre piensas en comer? — Nero se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Y tú porque siempre eres tan amargado? —sonrió―. Anda, yo invito.  
—Como sea… — Nero suspiró―. ¿De verdad vendrá, o sólo vinimos a quedar como unos estúpidos?  
—No lo sé, chico —suspiró, y luego vio a una muchacha acercarse a ellos.

La joven mujer tenía una actitud desafiante y segura. Vestía un corsé color rojo, y pantalones y botas de piel negra. Se notaba que le gustaban los tatuajes: llevaba un corazón alado un poco arriba del centro del pecho, y en el brazo izquierdo, un rosal de flores negras la adornaba de muñeca a hombro. Llevaba los ojos pesadamente maquillados con delineador negro, lo cual acentuaba su extraño color, y el cabello blanco y corto lo llevaba apenas recogido del rostro con unas horquillas negras que llevaba en la coronilla. Su aspecto estaba completo con las perforaciones que tenía en ceja y nariz, y las muchas arracadas plateadas que tenía en las orejas.

—Y bien, ¿Qué van a ordenar? — preguntó ella, y Nero sonrió cuando la reconoció a pesar del cambio de imagen.  
—Eres tú… — la miró de arriba abajo.  
—No, idiota, soy mi gemela —respondió con tedio, y Dante soltó una risotada.  
—Ey, no tienes que ser tan odiosa, ¿sí? —Nero la miró molesto, y luego miró a Dante.  
—Ya, chico, que la señorita tiene prisa —sonrió mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos―. Quiero el especial italiano y una cerveza. ¿Y tú?  
—No quiero comer, quiero respuestas —lo miró, desafiante.  
—Bueno, tráele el especial coreano…le gusta esa cosa horrenda… ¿Cómo se llama? —miró a la muchacha, quien anotó en su libreta la orden, con gesto de hastío.  
—Kimchi —dijo Nero con un gesto de indignación.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a entregar la orden a una mujer mayor quien se encontraba tras el mostrador.

—Me tomaré mi descanso —le dijo a la mujer, y regresó con Dante y Nero.

Jaló una silla de una mesa contigua y se sentó. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Te traje esto —Dante sacó un sobre de su abrigo y lo dejó sobre la mesa―. Tu parte.  
—Ah… Bueno, gracias… —dijo ella―. Al menos no eres un completo imbécil —guardó el sobre en su delantal color morado.  
—Gracias por tu amabilidad —le respondió, exasperado―. Dijiste que contestarías mis preguntas.  
—No dije eso. Dije que si ganabas, te diría lo que quisieras, y fue un empate ―sonrió con cinismo.  
—¿Vamos a seguir con eso? — Nero pareció molesto, y ella soltó una risita malvada.  
—Ya pues, no vayas a ponerte a llorar, niñita —suspiró―. Adelante, dispara.

Dante la miró por unos momentos. Luego, asintió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica levantó una ceja.

—Sadae ―se apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro―. Sé que ustedes son Dante y Nero.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Nero, con desconfianza.  
—Todo mundo sabe que Dante y un chico llamado Nero trabajan en el Devil May Cry —comenzó a jugar con un mondadientes―. Y claro, Isadora dejó una nota antes de hacer su acto de desaparición.  
—Bien ―Dante sonrió—. Ahora dime, ¿De dónde sacaste la espada?  
—¿De verdad? ¿Porqué te importa tanto mi espada?  
—Solo responde, ¿quieres, linda? —Dante insistió con sarcasmo.  
—Me la dejó mi padre —Sadae rompió el pequeño mondadientes―. La hizo para mí, porque quería dejarle su espada a mi hermano.  
—¿Tienes un hermano? —preguntó Nero con cautela. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar más, aunque al mismo tiempo, se moría de ganas de confirmarlo…  
—Sí. Es un tarado —sonrió dejando los trocitos de madera sobre la mesa.

Dante la miró fijamente. Tenía que saber más si quería proteger a Nero. Eso era lo único que le importaba ahora. Esas mujeres parecían estar verdaderamente locas.

—Eres hija de Agatha LaValleau, ¿cierto? Tienes los mismos ojos.  
—Sí. Isadora dice que los sacamos del padre de Agatha —respondió secamente.  
—Y él era un demonio ―afirmó el cazador, y ella asintió.  
—Sí, eso mismo. Algunas mujeres de la familia buscan demonios para tener hijos… —se encogió de brazos y sonrió―. Es casi una tradición familiar.  
—¿Entonces Isadora también es hija de un demonio? —Nero dijo, con tono de duda.  
—Sí. Mi bisabuela, Isadora y mi madre, todas tuvieron hijos con demonios —Sadae lo miró―. Pertenecemos a un clan viejo donde solo nacen mujeres, y que siempre ha hecho tratos con demonios para obtener poder. Pero lo de los bebés del diablo es reciente ―añadió con sarcasmo.  
—¿Sólo…mujeres?— Nero preguntó confundido.  
—¿Tu madre hizo un contrato con Vergil? —Dante preguntó sin rodeos, ignorando a Nero.

Sadae lo miró por unos momentos, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea —tomó otro mondadientes―. Sé que ella se enamoró de él, y él de ella. Al menos, eso es lo que recuerdo.

Dante pareció perturbado por unos momentos. En realidad, no estaba seguro de querer saber tanto de su hermano. Mientras, Nero puso la mano enguantada sobre la mesa, intentando acaparar su atención.

—Dijiste que en tu familia solo nacen mujeres.  
—Sí, eso dije ―la muchacha suspiró―. No tengo idea de por qué. Pero, como dije, tengo un hermano. Mi padre nunca supo que mi madre lo esperaba, pero recuerdo que le dijo a ella que si un día tenían un hijo, quería que se llamara Nero.  
—Estás diciendo que… —se quedó callado, casi ahogándose con sus palabras.  
—Joder, ¿qué necesitas para entender? ¿Un diccionario? —Sadae se levantó de su asiento―. Tú tienes la Yamato, yo, la Nadeshiko. Las espadas son hermanas; pudiste notarlo cuando tu bracito brillante comenzó a fastidiar. Te llamas Nero. Agatha es tu madre, y es mi madre. Une los puntos tú solo.

Se alejó apresuradamente, entrando a la cocina.

Dante y Nero se quedaron en silencio mientras una mesera de aspecto cansado les llevaba sus sándwiches. Los dos comenzaron a comer en silencio, para mantener las bocas ocupadas y no hablar.

Afuera, Sadae pateó con fuerza un bote de basura, destrozándolo contra la pared.

¿Por qué demonios tenía porque limpiar los desastres de su madre y de su abuela? Ella no quería tener cálidas reuniones familiares, y mucho menos, dar explicaciones.

La única que tenía que dar explicaciones era Agatha, pues había sido ella quien, con corazón frío, había abandonado a Nero aquella noche en Ciudad Fortuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Yamato Nadeshiko” es un término usado en Japón para definir la esencia de su cultura; “Yamato” es la tradición, y “Nadeshiko” es el nombre japonés de la flor Dianthus Superbus, que representa el ideal de la mujer japonesa: delicada, hermosa y obediente. Seguramente, Vergil quería seguir la tradición dejado a Yamato con su hijo. Aquí, siendo consciente de que un día su hija tendría que defenderse, forjó una espada que evoca su vocación honorable y tradicional pero que al mismo tiempo se sale de lo convencional. Me encantaría elaborar en el tema de las espadas y como Vergil forjó a Nadeshiko, tomando en cuenta que es capaz de hacer eso con relativa facilidad, como vemos en el DMC3, cuando toma el espíritu de Beowulf para forjar una Devil Arm.
> 
> Por otra parte, aunque no tengo ningún tatuaje, tengo una extraña obsesión con ellos…para muchos siguen siendo un tabú aunque poco a poco el tatuaje comienza a verse como una forma de arte y no de pura rebeldía o criminalidad. Me parece que se requiere de mucho valor para tatuarse, porque dicen que duele de verdad.


	9. Duende

Dante miraba aburrido el techo. El sol de medio día se colaba por las ventanas, y el local se sentía tibio y agradable. Comenzó a darle sueño.

Bostezó. Las últimas semanas habían sido estresantes, y hasta él estaba cansado.

Nero había salido de la ciudad hacía cuatro días; Dante no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que iría a visitar a Kyrie. El cazador sabía que tenía que haberle pedido a Nero que se quedara por el bien de la misión, pero no lo hizo. La verdad era que él también quería estar solo.

En otras circunstancias, no le hubiera irritado encontrarse con su sobrina. La cuestión era que Sadae no sólo era su sobrina: era la hermana de Nero, quien por años había querido encontrar a su familia. La muchacha no había sido precisamente amable, y Dante sabía que eso le había partido el corazón al chico.

Él no esperaba otra cosa. Ella era la hija de Vergil, y Dante había conocido a su hermano lo suficiente como para tener una idea de la influencia tan fuerte que debió ser él en la vida de la niña, quien seguramente quería emularlo a toda costa. Siendo ahora una mujer, Sadae se parecía demasiado a Vergil en la lengua ácida y el mal carácter.

Además, para Dante era claro que ella estaba enojada con su madre y su abuela por haberla dejado enfrentar todos los problemas sola. Ciertamente, ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie, pues no era más que otra víctima de las idioteces de Vergil, quien con enorme facilidad se había tirado por un agujero sabiendo que tenía una hija que lo esperaba. Entendía bien porqué la chica se había comportado así en el Pixie’s.

—¡Dante!

La vocecilla aguda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una niña rubia de enormes ojos azules lo miraba con reprobación. Estaba mucho más alta que la última vez que la había visto, y cada vez parecía más una mujercita.

—¡Mira este lugar! ¡Es un asco!  
—Patty Royal —sonrió—. ¿Qué haces en la ciudad? Pensé que estabas en Europa.  
—Mamá vino a arreglar unos asuntos, y aproveché para venir a verte —Patty se arremangó el vestido y fue por una escoba y una cubeta―. Sabía que seguirías viviendo como un puerco.

Dante soltó una carcajada.

—Pero los duendes mágicos siempre vienen a limpiar, ¿recuerdas?  
—¡Tonto! —la niña le lanzó una revista de modas, y el cazador la atrapó en el aire―. Eres un adulto. Se supone que los adultos son responsables de sí mismos.  
—Se supone —se acomodó en su asiento y se puso la revista sobre el rostro.  
—Eres el peor de los flojos —la niña suspiró y comenzó a barrer.

Bajo la revista, Dante sonrió. ¡Cómo había extrañado a esa niña…!

Comenzó a quedarse dormido pues el sonido de la escoba rasgando el suelo lo arrulló. Pasó algunos minutos dormitando, escuchando apenas las quejas de Patty sobre el tremendo desorden.

La puerta del local se abrió y unos pasos de mujer resonaron en el lugar. Dante despertó, aunque se quedó inmóvil, escuchando.

—¿Qué no sabes que el trabajo infantil es un delito, anciano?

Dante se quitó la revista del rostro. Sadae tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y lo miraba con expresión seria. Su largo abrigo de cuero color morado y el pesado maquillaje negro le daban el aspecto de una heroína de novela gráfica.

—No lo es si su madre le da permiso —sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Se estiró, y luego caminó para ir hacia el refrigerador.  
—Eres un cínico —hizo un gesto de reproche y luego miró alrededor―. Esto es una verdadera pocilga… — la joven mujer caminó hacia el sofá.

Patty la siguió con la mirada.

 —¿Usted es amiga de Dante? —preguntó con interés.  
—Algo así —contestó la chica de pelo blanco mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero.  
—¿Y a qué has venido? —preguntó Dante, caminando hacia ella. Le ofreció una lata de cerveza.  
—¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi querido tío Dante? —tomó la lata y sonrió con cinismo.  
—¡¿Tío?! —Patty dejó caer el recogedor lleno de papeles, regando la basura a sus pies.  
—Sí. Bueno, qué más da —Dante se sentó también―. Ya, en serio, Sadae. ¿A qué viniste?

Sadae abrió la lata con lentitud, y luego de beber un poco, la dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

—Primero, vengo a disculparme por haber actuado como una perra infeliz —acomodó los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, en una actitud de desenfado―. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de que Agatha e Isadora sean unas verdaderas brujas.  
—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte —Dante abrió su bebida.  
—Eso lo arreglaré luego. Lo que importa ahora es que encontré algo sobre el caso. Puede interesarte.  
—Pensé que eras la competencia —replicó él con descaro.  
—Ah, pero ¿no sería lindo que toda la familia trabajara junta? — sonrió con fingida emoción.

Dante bebió un largo trago de cerveza, y luego miró a Patty, quien continuaba de pie, mirando a ambos cazadores.

—Patty, tal vez deberías volver con tu mamá —sonrió―. Ahora mismo.  
—Pero, Dante… — la niña dio un paso hacia él.  
—Mañana podrás venir a verlo, y nos llevará a comer un helado con el adelanto que le pagaron el otro día ―Sadae miró al hombre con sorna— ¿Verdad, tío Dante?  
—Tch —se cruzó de brazos―. Mujeres como ustedes son la razón por la cual soy soltero.

Sadae soltó una carcajada. Al oírla, Dante pensó que su risa alegre era casi idéntica a la risa de su madre, Eva. Sonrió.

—No te hagas del rogar —Sadae pareció más relajada—. Nunca más en tu vida podrás salir con dos nenas como nosotras.  
—Sí, claro… — Dante intentó parecer serio, pero no pudo.  
—Bien… —Patty sonrió y dio un brinquito―. Mañana a las once. No lo olvides, Dante, o te patearé el trasero.  
—Está bien. Es una promesa —el cazador se cruzó de brazos―. Ahora, largo.

Patty soltó una inocente risita y salió corriendo del local.

Dante observó a Sadae, quien parecía distraída con el desorden. Hizo un gesto de asco al ver varias viejas cajas de pizza junto a la puerta.

—Ahora sí, dime que averiguaste —Dante dio otro trago a su cerveza.  
—Esto sube mis honorarios, ¿entiendes? —la mujer se acomodó un mechón de cabello blanco―. Pasé los últimos dos días revisando los malditos libros de la tienda de Isadora.  
—Hubiera imaginado que te gustaba leer… —se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos. A Vergil le gustaba mucho la lectura.  
—Oh, me gustan los libros —contestó con prontitud―. Pero no pienso hacer el trabajo pesado y dejar que te quedes con toda la ganancia, tiito…  
—De acuerdo —el cazador sonrió.

 Sadae asintió y sacó un teléfono celular del bolsillo de su abrigo. Buscó algo y luego le ofreció el aparatito color morado a Dante. La pantalla del artefacto tenía una fotografía tomada de un libro.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto? —miró la fotografía con atención, pero sin entender el texto.  
—¿No reconoces las letras? —ella hizo un gesto de burla―. Míralas bien.

Dante las miró por unos momentos, y luego asintió.

—Son las mismas que les grabaron a las chicas —hizo un acercamiento en la fotografía―. Las mismas del cráneo alquímico.  
—Exacto ―Sadae se levantó de su asiento y luego se sentó junto a Dante. Le quitó el teléfono y comenzó a buscar otra fotografía―. Quien sea que se robó el cráneo, sabe bien que puede hacer con él. Y creo que fue el tipo que quería comprarlo.  
—Suena lógico —Dante miró a la chica, notando el parecido que tenía con Nero al estar tan concentrada en su móvil―. ¿Sabes que pretende?  
—No del todo. Pero sí sé que ese cráneo es una cosa muy difícil de conseguir ―sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba―. Aquí está…

Dante miró la fotografía. Parecía un diagrama, y al centro de, éste había un dibujo del mentado cráneo.

—Fíjate bien —ella señaló en la pantalla―. Éste es el cráneo…y aquí, en los cuatro puntos cardinales, están los símbolos que las chicas tenían en la frente.  
—Eso veo, pero sigo sin entender qué demonios es esto.  
—¿De verdad te dedicas a cazar demonios? Esto es información básica… —hizo un gesto de fastidio.  
—Yo los mato, no me interesa nada de lo demás —Dante se cruzó de brazos.  
—Como sea —respondió ella. Su rostro se puso serio―. Esto es el diagrama de un ritual que tiene como objetivo invocar a los cuatro grandes demonios.  
—Ah… —Dante se estiró, y bostezó—. ¿Qué más?

La muchacha guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Según entiendo, este ritual está basado en otra ceremonia desarrollada en la Orden de la Aurora Dorada —Sadae se puso de pie y dio unos pasos―. Es conocido como el Ritual Menor de Destierro del Pentagrama.  
—He oído de él… — Dante respondió con hastío. Le aburría todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia.  
—Es un ritual usado como preparación antes de realizar cualquier otro tipo de magia —Sadae continuó—. Sirve para limpiar el área de trabajo, o algo así ―la chica comenzó a pasearse por la sala, inquieta―. Durante el ritual, se evoca a los cuatro arcángeles, pues cada uno gobierna uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales.  
—¿Se qué?  
—Se evoca…se llama. Invocar es llamar a tu cuerpo, evocar es llamar a un círculo mágico.  
—Eso ya lo sé ―bostezó—. Entonces, ¿cada uno de esos ángeles es sustituido por un demonio de alto rango en el ritual del cráneo? —miró el techo. Estaba aburriéndose de verdad.  
—No eres tan lento como pareces. Y sí, parece que el fin del ritual es parecido: preparar al mago y a su espacio para realizar otros rituales —la mujer se sentó de nuevo―. Al llamar a esos cuatro demonios, parece ser que se crea un perímetro dentro del cual existen las características del Infierno, y donde se puede hacer magia avanzada.  
—Alto, alto. Eso no suena bien —Dante miró a la chica.  
—Claro que no ―ella suspiró―. ¿No es obvio?  
—¿Las chicas son, entonces, ofrendas, materiales, o qué? —recordó el diagrama que Sadae le había mostrado―. Dijiste que en este ritual se invoca a los demonios…  
—No sé. No leo muy bien esos caracteres ―suspiró―. Si Isadora estuviera aquí, podría decirnos.  
—Solo dime qué piensas tú ―el cazador sonrió.

Ella asintió, con un gesto de duda.

—Claramente este texto dice que los demonios son invocados, no evocados… y uno de los caracteres que se usan en el libro, para señalar los cuatro objetos que deben colocarse en los cuatro puntos cardinales, quiere decir “vehículo” o “contenedor” ―pareció preocupada por un momento.  
 —Si es así, la entidad que las use como contenedor se alimentará de sus espíritus para cobrar fuerza —Dante dijo con desagrado.  
—Exacto. Tiene sentido, si tomamos en cuenta que no son entidades de bajo nivel ―Sadae se cruzó de brazos―. El ritual original llama a Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel y Uriel. Lo obvio es que estas cuatro entidades sean demonios muy alta categoría. Pero no entiendo los caracteres de sus nombres, por lo tanto, no sé quiénes son.  
—Si no hubieras matado al demonio mocoso, tendríamos una pista ―Dante se estiró en su asiento.  
—Tú también lo mataste. Además, pueden enviar a otro demonio a cazar chicas. Lo importante es descubrir quien está tras esto y a quienes quiere traer… si averiguamos eso, podemos detener todo esto de una vez.

Dante se levantó de su asiento, y fue por su abrigo. Enfundó sus armas.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrar al responsable antes de que desaparezca una más —Dante se dirigió a la salida del local.

Sadae asintió y salió tras él.

—No mates al demonio esta vez, ¿sí? —sonrió despreocupado.  
—Sólo si también prometes no matarlo —ella se puso unos lentes obscuros y sonrió.

Parecía que Nero se perdería parte de la diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy experta en la Aurora Dorada, pero puedo decir que sé un poquito sobre diversas tradiciones mágicas (aunque sé más sobre magia helénica que de magia ceremonial). Me he tomado libertades al respecto con las cuestiones mágicas en general, aunque si por ahí alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre magia captará una que otra referencia. No es que sea muy importante que lo hagan.


	10. De noche

Cuando Nero llegó al local pasada la media noche, se encontró con que Dante no estaba y que parecía que alguien había intentado limpiar el lugar aunque había dejado el trabajo a medio hacer. Seguramente Patty había pasado a ver a Dante y él la había hecho enojar. De otra forma, ella no hubiera dejado tal desorden.

Probablemente Dante había salido a investigar el caso, y Nero se sintió culpable de haberle dejado todo el trabajo. Sabía que Dante en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero trabajaban bien juntos. Además, eran familia.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor en la obscuridad.

No había tenido el valor de ir a ver a Kyrie. No quería contarle nada de lo que había pasado. No quería hablarle de su madre, su abuela y su hermana. Realmente, no quería siquiera pensar en eso, pero era difícil mantener su mente ocupada con otra cosa.

Se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando era un pequeño y los demás niños lo molestaban por no tener mamá. Lo invadió una ira tremenda. Isadora sabía quién era él, y no le dijo nada. ¿Acaso era tan indeseable que ninguna de ellas quería estar cerca de él?

Nero percibió un cambio en el ambiente, y se percató de una presencia demoniaca en el callejón. Se movía hacia el local con lentitud, y era muy fuerte.

De inmediato se preparó para atacar. No quería que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

Pasaron algunos momentos, en completo silencio. Finalmente, la presencia se detuvo fuera del local.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, soltando un lastimero rechinido. La presencia entró y Nero se preparó para dispararle.

—Que bienvenida tan intensa —una voz femenina resonó en la habitación—. No necesitas dispararme, aunque… dudo que pudieras hacerme algún daño con ese juguete tan pequeño… — la voz empalagosa y sensual sorprendió a Nero.

Una mujer alta y rubia caminó hacia él, con paso lento y contoneando las caderas. Sus ojos azules chispeaban en la obscuridad, mientras ondas doradas se mecían suavemente alrededor de su rostro. Sus formas estaban envueltas en raso de seda color zafiro, y llevaba una estola de piel de zorro plateado alrededor de los hombros. Estaba aderezada con incontables diamantes y zafiros, que destellaban como estrellitas en el cielo nocturno. Parecía una estrella de las viejas películas.

Nero la miró fijamente. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, aunque quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, aunque no sonó tan amenazador como quería. La mujer rió suavemente, y luego se detuvo justo frente al muchacho.  
—Busco a Dante, pero tú no estás nada mal… —sonrió, curvando sus delicados labios rojos.

Con gran esfuerzo, Nero desvió la mirada. Estaba tan avergonzado de los pensamientos que esa mujer demonio le provocaba, que se enfureció. Era tan hermosa…

—Tú debes ser Nero —dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad—. Me han dicho que eres un joven con muchas energías… — sonrió, y Nero no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo.

Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios, lo cual provocó que el muchacho se apartara de golpe, como si aquel contacto le quemara.

—No seas tímido. Aunque… —la mujer se cruzó de brazos—, si con un beso puedo provocar tal pasión en ti, muero de ganas por saber lo que puedo hacer si te toco un poquito más…  
—¡Cállate! —Nero se acomodó tras el sillón, esperanzado en que el mueble pusiera distancia entre ambos, pero sin lograrlo en verdad.  
—Mmmm… no te enojes —respondió ella, coqueta, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá para estar cerca de él—. El gran Buda apenas pudo negarse a mis placeres. ¿Qué podría hacer un niño inexperto e impetuoso como tú? —le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Dile a Sadae que pasé. Imagino que regresará aquí, ya que está investigando el caso junto con el delicioso Dante… —dijo con el gesto de quien piensa en su manjar preferido.

Esas palabras lograron que, por fin, Nero se concentrara. Volvió a caminar hasta quedar frente a ella.

—¿Sadae? ¿Está ayudando a Dante? —preguntó, sorprendido, aunque luego sus ojos adquirieron una mirada feroz—. ¿Y tú que sabes de ella?  
—Se un buen niño y díselo. Si te portas bien… —le dio un profundo beso—, puedo agradecértelo de muchas, muchas maneras.

Nero se sintió mareado cuando el perfume dulzón de la mujer le llenó los pulmones. Aunque no le respondió el beso, tampoco se apartó. Le permitió a la mujer acariciarle el abdomen suavemente y bajar sus manos por su cadera. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podría ver a Kyrie de nuevo después de esto? Pero se sentía tan bien…y era tan malo al mismo tiempo…

La mujer demonio lo empujó suavemente hacia el sillón, obligándolo a sentarse y sin dejar de besarlo.

—No olvides el favor que te pedí —le dijo apartando sus labios de los del muchacho.

La mujer sonrió, y caminó con calma hacia la puerta. Luego, salió del local sin cerrar la puerta,  dejando a Nero sin aliento e insatisfecho. Sus pasos se alejaron lentamente por la calle hasta perderse en la noche.

La presencia de la mujer demonio desapareció. Nero corrió a mojarse la cara con agua fría, pero al darse cuenta de que no sería suficiente, lanzó sus ropas al suelo y se metió a la regadera. Abrió la llave apresuradamente, y permitió que el agua helada le corriera por el cuerpo.

Maldita mujer. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima? Aún podía percibir su perfume dulzón y especiado, y sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Eso estaba mal. Estaba traicionando a Kyrie con sus sucios pensamientos.

Se sentó sobre las baldosas heladas, sin poder dejar de pensar en las curvas generosas de la mujer. Por ello, dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo, con la esperanza de que finalmente pudiera apagar esos terribles deseos.

Luego de un larguísimo rato, se escucharon ruidos en el local. Dante se reía de algo, mientras la persona que lo acompañaba le hablaba con un tono de reprimenda. Nero se quedó ahí un rato más. Luego, cerró la regadera, se secó y se vistió apresuradamente. Salió del baño.

Dante estaba acostado en el sofá, comiendo pizza, mientras Sadae parecía muy concentrada buscando algo en un libro. Sin embargo, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, ella volteó hacia donde Nero estaba y su expresión fue de completo asombro. Dejó caer el libro que tenía en las manos, aunque unos segundos después, pareció molesta consigo misma. Recogió el tomo de pastas verdes y lo dejó sobre la mesita.

Nero se quedó de pie en su lugar. La reacción que ella había tenido el día que la vieron en el Pixie’s lo había dejado muy herido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eran hermanos había querido abrazarla y hablar con ella, pero la chica se había portado mal con él.

No la culpaba. En realidad, él tampoco sabía cómo comportarse.

La mujer caminó hacia él, aunque parecía que no estaba cómoda con la situación. No obstante, cuando estuvo frente a él lo abrazó de repente, y a Nero le pareció que dejó escapar un sollozo quedo. Él también la abrazó, aspirando el aroma de coco y lima de su cabello, y se sorprendió de que pareciera tener los huesos tan delicados como los de un pajarillo a pesar de su tremenda fuerza.

Dante los miró de reojo, y se quedó en silencio para no interrumpir.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella, sin soltar a Nero.  
—No importa —la abrazó con fuerza—. De verdad no importa.

Sadae asintió sin soltarlo, y a Nero le dio la impresión de que estaba secándose las lágrimas. Él mismo estaba llorando también, aunque se avergonzó de comportarse como un bebé.

Su hermana se separó de él, y suspiró. Parecía más frágil que la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Bien, pues… —comenzó ella, con duda—. Hola.  
—Hola —Nero sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla con embeleso. Nunca había imaginado que tenía una hermana, y mucho menos, que era tan bonita y fuerte como ella.  
—Basta, no creas que soy del tipo cariñoso —pareció molesta.  
—Yo tampoco lo soy, pero eres mi hermana… —sonrió.

Sadae levantó una ceja.

—¿Y has cuidado a Mau Mau? —preguntó ella con seriedad.  
—¿A quién? —Nero pareció confundido.  
—¿Cómo que a quién? —dijo ella con asombro—. No me digas que lo perdiste, porque te pateo el…  
—No sé de qué me hablas… —interrumpió él, pero luego sonrió—. El gato.  
—Pues claro, el gato. Yo lo dejé contigo —se cruzó de brazos—. Era mi favorito. Me lo dio papá.

Nero se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió enternecido —. Entiendo…bueno, él está muy bien. Todavía lo tengo.  
—Más te vale —Sadae sonrió como una niña y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Dante, por su parte, se hizo el dormido. De alguna manera, era el mal tercio y se sentía profundamente triste. Lo que más había querido cuando encontró a su hermano en Temen-ni-gru era abrazarlo y hablar con él, pero en lugar de eso pelearon a muerte.

Al menos, pensó, el chico podía tener la cálida reunión familiar que merecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una lección, señores. A casi todas las mujeres nos gustan los postres. Creo que esa chica rubia ve a Dante y a Nero como si fuesen ricos postres…
> 
> Como mencioné antes, siempre he pensado que la Orden donde creció Nero tenía muchas actitudes cerradas con respecto a muchos temas. El más obvio es el sexo. Seguramente, por su inspiración medieval, todos los miembros tenían restricciones de tipo sexual, y no me parece difícil pensar que Nero no tenga experiencia en el tema.
> 
> Como habrán notado, amo los contrastes. El mostrar la diferencia entre la relación de Nero con su hermana, y de Nero con una mujer sexy, es sumamente divertido. Sadae pareciera muy ruda, lo cierto es que como cualquier persona, tiene debilidades, y se escuda en su apariencia y en su actitud.
> 
> Debe ser difícil para Dante ver a dos hermanos logrando lo que él hubiera querido hacer al ver a su hermano.


	11. Bosque

La mujer de cabellos rojos caminaba bajo la lluvia con paso lento. Según Isadora le dijo, había seguido el rastro del condenado cráneo hasta un pequeño pueblo al oeste de la ciudad, y la había mandado a ella a recuperarlo. Lo único que quería era tenerlo en sus manos para así regresar a la ciudad y finalmente ver a su hijo. Agatha suspiró. Realmente había pensado en ir con Nero, pero recuperar el cráneo era apremiante.

A pesar de sus muchos años de estudio y su poder perfeccionado por generaciones, Agatha sabía que no tenía la capacidad de destruir el cráneo, y sospechaba que Isadora tampoco la tenía. Lo más probable era que tuvieran que juntar un aquelarre para conseguir volar en pedazos al maldito, pero ya casi no quedaban brujas, y las pocas que existían se resistían a usar sus poderes por temor a ser cazadas, por humanos o demonios.

“Si no lo encuentro primero, no puedo pensar siquiera en destruirlo”, se dijo a sí misma mientras se sacudía el agua de los cabellos. La lluvia comenzaba arreciar y tenía que localizar a la ladrona antes de que hiciera algo estúpido…

Caminó por tres cuartos de hora más, hasta el momento en que sintió que se había congelado hasta los huesos. Se dio cuenta de que se había desviado, pues con la lluvia había perdido el rastro de la mujer que llevaba el objeto.

Agatha respiró profundo. La ventaja de ser una bruja era que podía hacer casi cualquier cosa si elegía las palabras adecuadas. Cerró los ojos y estiró las manos al frente, con las palmas hacia arriba. Sonrió. Enfrentarse a aquella mujer, en el bosque, probablemente sería interesante.

Se concentró en percibir las energías de los árboles circundantes. Le pareció escuchar, entre los crujidos de las hojas, un susurro que la llamaba por su nombre. Los árboles la escuchaban, y Agatha los cuestionó con respeto.

―Antiguos espíritus de madera ―su voz resonó por encima del sonido de la lluvia―, ante ustedes hago una plegaria para pedirles que me ayuden a localizar un peligroso artefacto que ha sido traído a su reino.

Una ráfaga de viento la rodeó y la respuesta le fue susurrada al oído por una voz incorpórea. El bosque había hablado. Agatha agradeció en silencio, y se dirigió al norte.

Mientras caminaba, recordó la noche en que conoció a Vergil. El cielo estaba despejado, y la luna llena iluminaba el bosque suavemente. Ella apenas tenía quince años, y como cualquier bruja de esa edad, encontraba irresistible el ir a bailar en el bosque entre dríades y elfos. Recordó que se había puesto un largo vestido celeste, y se había atado en el cabello unas florecillas con una cinta azul.

Sonrió. Había sido como una escena de una película ridícula, una de esas donde hay música cuando las miradas de las protagonistas se encuentran.

El sonido de las arpas élficas que se mezclaba con la lluvia era embriagador, y Agatha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no distraerse con él. Pero aquella lejana noche se había dejado llevar por la música, y bailaba con las hadas de cuerpos luminosos cuando de pronto, se percató de que unos ojos la miraban desde la espesura. Era una presencia obscura y peligrosa. Brillaba en un intenso color zafiro que encantó incluso a las hadas, a pesar de su odio por todo aquello salido del Infierno. Y luego, lo vio. Tenía los cabellos blancos como la luna, y los ojos azules como los hielos infinitos del Ártico.

Agatha suspiró. No tenía caso pensar en las cosas que ya habían pasado. Lo importante era recuperar el maldito cráneo, y regresar con sus hijos.

No hizo esfuerzo por ocultarse, pues sabía que la mujer la escucharía sin problemas.

―No esperaba que me encontraras tan pronto ―le dijo la cazadora, quien estaba sentada sobre una roca. En las manos, tenía el cráneo, envuelto en una tela bordada con símbolos protectores.

Agatha dio unos pasos hacia ella, y pudo notar que a pesar de ser una frágil humana, tenía habilidades cuidadosamente cultivadas por años de esfuerzo y peleas. No sería una rival fácil, de tener que enfrentarla.

―No tienes ni el poder ni el conocimiento para destruirlo, Mary ―se cruzó de brazos. La cazadora respingó al escuchar ese nombre–. La gente que te contrató no tiene idea de lo que realmente puede hacer, ni del peligro que puede representar.  
―Mi nombre es Lady ―sonrió forzadamente, y Agatha suspiró.  
―Lady. En cualquier caso, debes regresarnos el cráneo. Si queremos destruirlo no tenemos tiempo que perder, si no que debemos buscar a una bruja que pueda ayudarnos. Ni Isadora ni yo podemos hacerlo solas. Ni siquiera podemos hacerlo juntas.  
―No confío en brujas que se acuestan con demonios ―le apuntó con una semiautomática, pero Agatha no dio ni un paso hacia atrás–. Además, si hubieran querido destruirlo, lo hubieran hecho hace tiempo.  
―No pensábamos destruir algo tan valioso a menos que fuera necesario. Además, nuestro negocio es vender objetos mágicos. ¿Porqué destruiríamos un objeto tan útil?  
―Justo lo que pensaba.― Lady se puso de pie―. Si lo quieres, tendrás que quitármelo.

Agatha no cambió su gesto apacible, pues sabía que de no haberse encontrado en el bosque, no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra la mujer.

―Si gustas… ―Agatha cerró los ojos unos segundos, concentrando su poder. Pudo sentir las ramas de los árboles succionando agua en el subsuelo, y escuchó apenas la respiración de las verdes hojas. Cuando abrió los ojos, las raíces de los árboles cercanos salieron del suelo atrapando a Lady, quien pareció sorprendida.

La mujer trató de soltarse, pero las raíces se engrosaban a cada segundo, y le arrebataron su arma.

―No quisiera que lastimaras a mis amigos para escapar ―la bruja le dijo con un dejo de arrogancia–. En verdad, no es mi intención pelear contigo. Tenemos el mismo objetivo.  
―Ya te dije que no confío ti ―forcejeó con una rama que le atrapó las muñecas, retorciéndose alrededor de ellas.  
―¿Puedes, entonces, confiar en Nero?― Agatha la miró con súplica, aunque se sintió culpable de usar una treta como esa.  
―¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? ―Lady luchó de nuevo por soltarse.  
―Yo soy su madre ―dijo con seguridad–. Y mi otra hija está trabajando con Dante en el caso. No hay razón por la cual quiera engañarte.

Lady se quedó quieta unos segundos, meditando en aquello. No tenía pruebas de que la mujer dijera la verdad, pero tampoco de que mintiera. Al menos tenía un as bajo la manga, y la bruja no tenía ni idea.

―Hagamos una tregua ― sonrió, y las ramas se retrajeron al suelo, dejando libre a la cazadora–. Si me entregas el cráneo, trabajamos juntas para destruirlo. Podemos regresar a la ciudad para que veas que no miento.  
―¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? No tengo ninguna seguridad de lo que dices ―Lady recogió su arma.  
―Bien, yo tampoco tengo porque confiar en una ladrona… ―se encogió de hombros―, pero eres amiga de Dante.  
―¿Amiga? ―sonrió con sarcasmo.  
―Lo único que quiero es evitar un desastre ―Agatha dio un paso hacia Lady–. No quiero que las cosas se pongan mal ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo finalmente, ¿entiendes?  
―Bueno…supongo que puedo al menos decirte la verdad ―sonrió y lanzó el paquete a Agatha, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

La bruja pareció desconcertada. Abrió el paquete y vio que dentro había un cráneo de plástico en lugar del cráneo alquímico.

―Ya se lo entregué a quien me contrató ―la cazadora se encogió de hombros con desfachatez.  Luego sonrió―. Me parece que te engañaron.

Agatha cerró el paquete y suspiró. Los árboles solo habían captado la energía residual que el cráneo había dejado en la bolsa. Apretó los dientes. ¿Isadora sabía de esto?

―Eso parece, Lady.  
―¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Piensas pelear conmigo? ―Lady se preparó.  
―No ―la bruja guardó el paquete en su bolso de color rojo. No quería dejar basura en el bosque.  
―¿Entonces?  
―Vamos a tomar algo, ¿te parece? Un buen ron no me caería mal justo ahora.  
―Si tú invitas.

Lady enfundó su semiautomática, y tuvo la impresión de que aliarse con Agatha no era una mala idea. Después de todo, quedaban pocas brujas, aunque una con sangre de demonio podía ser muy problemática… Pero, si era la madre de Nero, ella podría usar al chico para asegurarse de mantener a la bruja pelirroja bajo control. Mientras tanto, observarla era el mejor plan.

―Quisiera que me contaras qué te dijo la persona que te contrató, si es posible ―Agatha comenzó a caminar para encontrar el sendero que la había llevado ahí.  
―No hay problema.― Lady la siguió. ―En cualquier caso, no me quisieron pagar lo acordado.  
―¿Venganza? ―la bruja soltó una risita.  
―Retribución. Es la última vez que trabajo para esos idiotas.

Agatha la miró y sonrió, y Lady tuvo la impresión de que realmente podía confiar en ella. Y ciertamente, tenía algo que le recordaba al chico. Tal vez era la sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién no ama a Lady? Es inteligente, fuerte, sexy y divertida. Si realmente hubiera peleado con Agatha, dudo que las cosas se hubieran puesto tan fáciles para la bruja como ella pensaba.
> 
> La escena en la que Vergil y Agatha se conocen es interesante porque me la he imaginado desde ambos puntos de vista. Un día de estos escribiré todo desde la perspectiva de Vergil, porque me parece que él merece relatar su lado de la historia. Claro, es mucho menos romántico que Agatha.


	12. Objeto

Isadora había dejado que Agatha siguiera a Lady, mientras ella pretendió ir al norte del país. Así, había logrado evitar ser detectada en su intento por recuperar el cráneo de quien lo tenía en su poder.

Conociendo a su hija, imaginaba que Agatha ya se había dado cuenta del engaño y en cuanto la viera tendrían una enorme discusión por varias razones. Y, con lo que sabía de Lady, se alegró de que si las mujeres se enfrentaban al menos su hija estaría en el bosque. La naturaleza era el único lugar donde los poderes de Agatha no tenían freno. Pero Mamman Valleau tenía otras preocupaciones, al menos de momento.

La bruja se encontraba en una ciudad pequeña y turística cerca de la costa sur. Ahí vivía la mujer a quien buscaba. Isadora detestaba tener que ver a esa gente, pero sabía que el objeto que tenía que recuperar valía la pena el riesgo.

Agatha iba a odiarla cuando se enterara. Isadora estaba segura de ello, pero ¿qué más podía haber hecho? ¡Tener tan precioso objeto en su posesión…! ¡Dejarlo ir hubiera sido una estupidez por tantas razones! Incluso, justificaba que estuviera presentándose en las puertas de las oficinas regionales de La Asociación.

La Asociación era un grupillo de humanos que buscaban catalogar, investigar y manejar los fenómenos paranormales, con la idea de proteger al público en general. Tenían cazadores, hechiceros y eruditos, pero todos ellos eran completamente humanos a pesar de sus notables talentos.

El numerito de proteger a la gente no les había salido muy bien, pensó Isadora, pues constantemente había ataques de todo tipo de criaturas de los cuales la Asociación nunca se enteraba, a pesar de que tenían oficinas en casi todos los países.

En otras ocasiones, la Asociación contrataba a cazadores por medio de terceros, e Isadora estaba segura de que en más de una ocasión, ellos habían contratado a Dante y este no lo sabía. Lady había sido contratada para robar el cráneo y luego despistar a Isadora, o al menos eso fue lo que el hombrecillo de la Asociación que la vigilaba le había dicho, bajo el influjo de un hechizo que puso en su jugo de naranja.

En cualquier caso, Isadora se había enterado de que hacía algunos años, la jefa de la Oficina Central de Investigación de la Asociación se había mudado a esa ciudadcilla costera. Hacía tiempo, esa mujer había adquirido una deuda con Isadora, y la sacerdotisa ahora se cobraría el favor por las buenas o las malas.

Isadora entró al local. Parecía ser una biblioteca de pueblo ordinaria. No tenía nada notable aparte del intenso aroma a sándalo que ayudaba a purificar el ambiente para mantener lejos a los demonios y otras criaturas obscuras. La sacerdotisa sonrió, recordando cómo la Asociación le había ofrecido trabajo a ella y a su hermana de aquelarre, hacía años, y como ambas se habían negado a aceptar porque temían volverse objetos de investigación: una, tenía sangre de demonio, y la otra, estaba enamorada de un poderoso demonio escapado del infierno.

―Debería sorprenderme por tu visita ―la voz chillona de una mujer hizo que Isadora volteara a su derecha ―, pero en vista de lo que está ocurriendo en la ciudad donde te instalaste, no me extraña.  
―Como siempre, _chérie_ , estás bien informada ―le dijo con una sonrisa–. Me da gusto que te encuentres con salud, Melusina Debereux.

La otra mujer la miró fijamente. Era pequeñita de estatura, y aunque de joven había sido esbelta, ahora tenía unos cuantos kilos de más. No obstante, su rostro sonrosado era hermoso y sus ojos azules y vivaces tenían la misma inquisitiva mirada de siempre. La mujer se acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio que se le escapaba de la coleta, y las canas de sus sienes relucieron con la luz halógena del local.

―Isadora LaValleau ―le ofreció la mano–. Luces tan joven como siempre.  
―Es la ventaja de ser hija de un demonio ―comentó despreocupadamente mientras estrechaba la mano diminuta de la mujer.  
―¿A qué vienes? No puede ser bueno ―la mujer se acomodó las gafas de montura invisible.  
―Oh, _ma chérie_ … ―Isadora se fingió ofendida–. Siempre tan desconfiada.  
―Hablo en serio ―caminó hacia la pequeña oficina que se encontraba al fondo de la biblioteca.  
 ― _Bien, bien ―_ la bruja caminó tras ella–. Imagino que ya estás enterada de casi todo.  
―No por nada soy la jefa de la Oficina Central de Investigación ―respondió con severidad―. ¿Los asesinatos de las muchachas de escuelas católicas, tus nietos trabajando con Dante Sparda, y el robo del cráneo que hace tiempo te pedí me entregaras? ―la mujercilla sonrió con sarcasmo mientras entraba a la oficinita―. Estoy enterada de todo.  
―En ese caso, debes saber también a que vengo.― Isadora pareció fastidiada, y al mirar alrededor hizo un gesto de desconcierto―. ¿Porqué elegiste un lugar tan feo como este para tu cubierta?

Melusina la miró con seriedad por unos momentos.

―Honestamente, no tengo idea de por qué estás aquí―se sentó tras el escritorio―. Últimamente has hecho cosas que no logro entender.  
―¿Mudarme a la misma ciudad donde vive mi nieto, para que su madre pudiera verlo finalmente? ―Isadora se sentó y sacó un puro de su bolsa. Melusina hizo un gesto de desaprobación, por lo que guardó el cigarro.  
―Entre otras cosas. ¿Qué pensabas al poner una tienda de magia en una ciudad donde, desde la aparición de Temen-ni-gru, hay avistamientos de demonios de forma constante?  
―Mis asuntos son míos ―le sonrió con acidez―. Eso lo dejé claro el día que Black y yo rechazamos trabajar para ti.

Melusina Debereux se cruzó de brazos, y guardó silencio por un par de minutos. Aún recordaba aquel lejano día en que dos de las últimas brujas de la Tierra habían salido, ofendidas, de su oficina. Eva Black e Isadora LaValleau le habían dicho que no querían tener nada que ver con ellos, pero luego, Eva había muerto en circunstancias espantosas…

―Si tus asuntos son tuyos, Isadora ―la mujer rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza, pareciendo de repente una muñequita de trapo―, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
― _Ah, bien_ ―la morena suspiró, luciendo cansada―. He venido a arreglar mis asuntos, y por eso, vengo a pedirte el objeto que me robaste.  
―No te he robado nada.  
―Tú tienes mi cráneo, sucia mentirosa ― entrecerró los ojos.  
―Yo no tengo tu espantoso cráneo, Isadora ―la mujer rubia se cruzó de brazos.  
―Pero lo tienes, y vas a entregármelo por las buenas o las malas.  
―Es un objeto demasiado peligroso ―Melusina hizo un gesto de desprecio―. Sé bien de donde lo sacaste.  
―En ese caso, _ma chérie_ ―Isadora la miró de forma amenazadora―, sabes que te torturaré si es necesario, con tal de recuperarlo.

Melusina se levantó de golpe de su asiento, y golpeó la mesa con las manos.

―No pensé que tendrías el descaro de pedirme que te regrese esa cosa, especialmente cuando sabes bien que las muchachas que han muerto en la ciudad fueron asesinadas por quien quería comprar esa cosa horrible.  
―Esa cosa es mía ―la bruja sonó terriblemente seria―.Y la quiero de vuelta de inmediato.  
―No te lo entregaré ―la pequeña mujer se sacó, de debajo de la blusa de cuello de tortuga, un amuleto de plata con inscripciones doradas.

Isadora se levantó velozmente, alejándose del objeto. El amuleto pareció ennegrecerse un poco, al cortar de golpe el poder que emanaba amenazadoramente de la sacerdotisa.

―No seas descortés ―hizo una mueca de asco―. Esa no es forma de tratar a tu invitada.  
―¿Acaso crees que confío en ti, Isadora? ―caminó hacia la mulata, quien se encogió contra la pared―. Nunca dudé que rastrearías esa cosa, y estuve preparada desde el inicio ―la mujer se detuvo frente a Isadora, quien a pesar de ser más alta, se retrajo aún más―. Te mataré de ser necesario, Isadora LaValleau.  
―¿De verdad? ―sonrió de repente, y le arrancó el amuleto del cuello. Al tocarlo, sintió un intenso calor quemarle la mano, y arrojó el objeto al suelo. El olor a carne quemada saturó el aire.  
―Tus hechizos no van a servir conmigo, y lo sabes ―se irguió―. Estoy bien entrenada contra tus artes negras. No soy una agente común, como el informante al que hechizaste escupiendo en su vaso de jugo.  
―No dudo que puedas darme una buena pelea ―Isadora sonrió con crueldad―, pero dudo que estés entrenada contra esto.

Melusina no pareció intimidarse por el comentario, pero cuando iba a sujetar a Isadora por el cuello, una enorme figura negra entró por la ventana de la pequeña oficina y la lanzó hacia la pared del lado contrario. La luz eléctrica se cortó, y plumas negras y rojas flotaron por el aire al tiempo que la figura abría las alas amenazadoramente. Isadora corrió hacia la mujer rubia, quien intentaba ponerse de pie. No obstante, antes de lograrlo, Isadora sopló en su rostro un polvo rojizo.

Melusina tosió al respirar el polvillo, intentando expulsarlo de su cuerpo.

―Ya es tarde, _chérie_ ―Isadora suspiró mientras se hincaba frente a ella. –Dime donde está el objeto que busco.  
―No.  
―Dime o me veré en la necesidad de pedirle a mi amiga que te persuada un poco… ―la sacerdotisa miró a su izquierda, y Melusina miró hacia el mismo lugar.

Nunca antes había visto una cosa como esa. Era una hembra, de especie desconocida, de piel pálida, casi grisácea, y sus enormes ojos eran completamente negros. Llevaba un vestido negro y largo que a su paso arrastraba la parte trasera como la cola de un vestido de novia, y con mangas tan anchas y largas que las manos pequeñas y de largas garras negras casi se perdían tras la tela. Los cabellos carmesí de la criatura le caían en rizos sobre el pecho y en su espalda, dos enormes alas emplumadas estaban extendidas en amenaza.

―Dime donde se encuentra el objeto ―la criatura habló casi en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con crueldad, usando las garras largas y finas.

Melusina sintió un mareo súbito apoderarse de ella. El polvillo que Isadora le había hecho respirar estaba haciéndole efecto, y la preparación era tan poderosa que incluso ella, con años de entrenamiento para resistir hechizos y pócimas, tenía problemas para controlarse. Lo peor era esa criatura. Había algo en ella que era completamente aterrador. No era un demonio, pero era una cosa corrompida y llena de odio…

Isadora esperó. Ninguna humana iba a interponerse en su camino, y si tenía que usar los poderes del ente que estaba con ella, lo haría sin dudarlo. Y la criatura, quien odiaba tanto a los humanos, no tendría reparos en torturar a Melusina hasta la locura si le parecía divertido.

―Por mí no te detengas, _chérie_ ―Isadora se sentó, cruzando las piernas, y sacó un puro de su bolsa de mano―. Pero no la mates antes de que nos diga dónde está lo que buscamos― encendió el puro con una llama que produjo con los dedos, y aspiró el humo especiado con calma.

La criatura no cambió la expresión vacía de su rostro, pero asintió y procedió a agitar sus alas suavemente. De ellas se desprendió un polvillo fino y rojizo, que flotó en el aire, saturándolo de un aroma dulce y casi floral. Melusina pareció sumirse en un trance.

―¿Dónde se encuentra lo que busco? ―Isadora preguntó de nuevo, y la mujer rubia negó con la cabeza.  
―No está aquí ―intentó controlar sus palabras aunque estas se le escapaban de los labios.  
―¿Dónde está? ―la criatura le hundió las garras negras en el pecho, rompiendo la piel y haciéndola sangrar profusamente.  
―No está aquí  
―¡Dónde! ―la criatura le hundió las garras de la otra mano en el costado, haciéndola aullar de dolor.

Melusina cerró los ojos e intentó cerrar su mente, pero estaba tan cansada… la bolsa negra de terciopelo continuaba apareciendo en su mente, y no pudo evitar pensar en la tumba donde estaba enterrado.

―Si me dices donde está, se terminará el dolor ―la criatura le dijo con suavidad―. Dime…dónde… está…

La mujer miró a la horrenda criatura y de repente le pareció que era hermosa en verdad. ¡No! No podía dejarse vencer por el veneno. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa… pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia un extremo de la oficina.

Isadora caminó hacia donde se dirigía la vista de la mujer. Luego de unos segundos de mirar la estantería de puertas de vidrio, notó que en la pared contraria había un espejo en el cual se reflejaba, a la distancia, una pequeña tumba nueva entre las demás que se encontraban en el cementerio de la iglesia.

―Intentaste ser inteligente. ¿Quién lo buscaría en un cementerio? Casi pensaría que quisiste darle descanso ―la bruja sonrió y miró a su extraña acompañante―. Ve por él, _chérie_. Yo la cuidaré mientras tanto.

La criatura la miró por unos segundos, y luego salió por la ventana con rapidez.

―Esa cosa te matará un día, Isadora ―Melusina luchó contra el efecto adormecedor del polvo rojo tocándose la herida del costado.  
―Oh, _ma amie_ ―respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica―. Eres tan dulce al preocuparte por mí.

A lo lejos, se escuchó un estruendo y luego, el sonido de roca partiéndose. Isadora se sentó a fumar con calma, mientras que la otra mujer continuaba peleando contra la droga. A los pocos momentos, la criatura entró de nuevo, llevando en las manos una bolsa de terciopelo negro. Tenía símbolos bordados en hilo de plata, y era del tamaño de un balón. La criatura pálida se lo entregó a Isadora, quien sonrió y comenzó a abrir la bolsa al tiempo que recitaba unas palabras en francés.

Isadora sacó de la bolsa el tan preciado objeto ante la mirada atónita de Melusina, quien pareció despertar brevemente del letargo. La sacerdotisa levantó el objeto al nivel de su rostro, y sonrió. El cráneo que sostenía entre las manos era tan blanco y liso que destelló cuando la luz de la luna lo tocó. Los símbolos alquímicos y nombres que ella misma había grabado en el hueso estaban tan relucientes como siempre.

―Has regresado a mí ―dijo mientras fijaba la mirada en las cuencas vacías. Luego, depositó un beso en el pómulo del cráneo.

El ser de alas negras dio a Isadora un toquecito en el brazo, y la mulata se levantó de su asiento para luego salir con calma de la oficina. Su acompañante la siguió, dejando a Melusina Debereux delirando por los efectos del polvo de las alas de la criatura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de los pocos capítulos donde solo aparecen personajes originales. Me resistí a escribirlo porque creo que un fanfic debe dar preeminencia a los personajes de la serie original, sin embargo, creo que Isadora y Melusina son dos personajes que definitivamente podrían existir en el mundo de Devil May Cry. Además, ¡ese mentado cráneo ha causado muchos problemas como para no darle su lugar!


	13. Mamá

Nero miró a su alrededor. La tienda le parecía cada vez más acogedora a pesar de los artefactos extraños que había por doquier.  El muchacho pasaba algunas noches ahí para no dejar sola a su hermana con el encargo de limpiar todo el desastre que había dejado el ladrón. Sabía que Sadae podía defenderse y que podía limpiar sola, pero quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Mientras revisaba algunos libros en la trastienda, se preguntó si su hermana llegaría pronto del trabajo. Sadae había prometido llevarle un especial coreano del trabajo, y ya tenía bastante hambre.

Suspiró. Sadae no había querido hablar con él sobre Agatha o Isadora, diciendo que sería mejor que él las conociera para formarse su propia opinión. Nero no sabía que pensar al respecto…

El muchacho escuchó que alguien abría con una llave la puerta principal, y salió a recibir a su hermana, dispuesto a reclamarle por haber tardado tanto.

Se quedó pasmado cuando vio entrar por la puerta principal a una mujer pálida y de rizos color sangre. La mujer iba acompañada de Lady, quien le estaba contando sobre el alcance de su querida Kalina Ann.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron, y Lady sonrió.

―¿Qué hay, Nero? No esperaba verte aquí.

El muchacho asintió, y regresó la mirada a la mujer de cabellos rojos. Esta le dirigió una mirada de confidencia a Lady, y luego caminó hacia él. Le temblaban las manos y los labios. Nero sintió un vacío en el estómago, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando también. La mujer se tapó los labios con las manos, y luego lo tomó del rostro con ternura.

―Mi niño ―le dijo con voz queda–. Mi Nero.

Lady miró la escena con calma. Por lo que sabía, Agatha podía ser una experta manipuladora, aunque parecía verdaderamente sincera en su gesto. Se dio cuenta que estaba de más, y salió de local intentando no hacer ruido. El chico se podría cuidar solo.

Nero recorrió con la mirada las facciones delicadas de Agatha, y se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber envejecido ni un solo día. No era de extrañar porque, como había dicho Sadae, tenían sangre de demonio…pero el verla igual a como la recordaba le provocó un sentimiento de inquietud.

A pesar de ello, la abrazó fuerte, aspirando el aroma floral de su cabello. Agatha recargó la cabeza en su hombro, y lo rodeó con sus brazos blancos. En completo silencio, dejaron que corrieran los minutos.

Finalmente, Agatha se apartó un poco para mirarlo, y a pesar de tener los ojos enrojecidos, lucía tan hermosa como siempre.

―Mi amor ―le dijo a Nero con la voz temblorosa–. Mi bebé. Perdóname.  
―¿Porqué me dejaste? ―preguntó con voz queda―. ¿Porqué me dejaste sólo a mí? ¿Había algo malo en mí, o nada más no me querías? ―su voz adquirió un tono de profundo dolor.

Agatha sollozó y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

―Cuando se supo que Vergil había tenido un hijo, los demonios comenzaron a perseguirnos ―dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego se abrazó a sí misma–. Tu padre había muerto, y yo me quedé sin poderes cuando eso pasó ―lució débil y cansada–. No vieron a Sadae como una amenaza porque es mujer, pero tú…eres el nieto de Sparda. Si hubieran sabido lo fuerte que es ella también…

Nero se acercó a la mesa junto a la ventana, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Agatha se paró detrás de él, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

―Pensé que no te buscarían en medio del culto de Sparda, pero no imaginé que ese maniático realmente se iba a atrever a buscar el poder de tu abuelo ―le dio un beso en la coronilla–. Era una niña, Nero, y mi madre no era de mucha ayuda. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Nero giró la cabeza para mirarla, y de repente se preguntó cuántos años tenía ella realmente.

―No querías que pasara lo mismo que con mi abuela ―le dijo con voz temblorosa–. Y todos esos años, yo pensé que no me querías.  
―Cuando fui a verte, vi que eras un niño tan dulce ―le dijo entre lágrimas–. Y que tu familia adoptiva era buena. Pensé que…tal vez era mejor así. Yo no tenía un hogar que darte, no uno con un padre, y una casa bonita, y…una vida tranquila.  
―¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me trataban? ―la miró enojado–. Todos decían que mi madre era una prostituta. Se burlaban de mí por mi cabello, y porque era un recogido. Incluso Credo, mi hermano adoptivo…me decía que tenía que aguantarlo porque no era como ellos.

Agatha se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y se limpió las lágrimas.

―Nunca fui una buena madre, Nero. Tu hermana te lo podrá decir a detalle―le dijo con amargura–. Se metía en tantos problemas porque era diferente, y yo no podía ayudarle ―se sentó frente a él, con la mirada baja―. Ni siquiera podía cuidarme sola. Tu padre y yo éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando ella nació, y cuando tú naciste él ya se había ido… supongo que sólo fui una mala persona.

El joven se levantó y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

―No, no digas eso―se sintió avergonzado de haberla culpado–. Ya no importa. Estamos juntos por fin, eso es lo que cuenta.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando la cabeza en las costillas de Nero.

―Te perdono, mamá ―le dijo con sinceridad–. Te perdono por todo.

Agatha sollozó, preguntándose si merecía ser perdonada por su hijo a pesar de todos sus errores. Luego, sin quererlo, deseó poder perdonar a Vergil por abandonarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quise sobre extenderme en este primer encuentro porque quería que fuera demasiado empalagoso. Quiero que Nero siga manteniendo su ilusión de encontrar a la madre de sus sueños.


	14. Rumores

Dante se acomodó en su asiento, y sonrió al mirar a Trish dormir en el asiento del copiloto. Había pocas cosas que lo ponían de tan buen humor como trabajar con Trish, excepto, tal vez, un buen sundae y patear unos cuantos traseros demoniacos. Y con, los eventos de la noche anterior, realmente necesitaba ponerse de buenas. Dante repasó los eventos con detalle.

Morrison había aparecido en el local, pasada la media noche. Nero no se encontraba ahí, ya que Sadae y él habían ido a la tienda de Isadora, para no dejar solos todos aquellos objetos raros y feos que la mujer tenía en su posesión.

El cazador se sorprendió de verlo inusualmente preocupado, y cuando le preguntó qué lo tenía tan agitado, Morrison contestó que acaba de enterarse de que había habido un ataque a un pez gordo de la Asociación.

Dante detestaba a esa gente porque siempre terminaban causando más destrozos de lo que realmente ayudaban, y principalmente, porque no dejaban de molestarlo con la cantaleta de reclutarlo. Por más que Dante les había dejado claro que trabajaba solo, no desistían en sus intentos de enredarlo en sus tonterías.

Morrison insistió en que el ataque había sido cosa seria y la jefa de la Oficina Central de Investigación había sido trasladada al hospital.

―¿Y a mí que me importa? ―Dante se estiró en el sofá donde estaba recostado, y cerró los ojos.  
―Debería importarte, porque los testigos dijeron que vieron a una mujer mulata salir de la oficina de Melusina Debereux ―Morrison miró al cazador con urgencia–. Alta, ojos verdes, cabello rojizo, fumaba puro.  
―Maldita Isadora ―se sentó de golpe–. Ahora no voy a quitarme a esos imbéciles de encima.  
―Imagino que irán directo sobre la tienda de Isadora ―el agente se encogió los hombros–. No tengo intenciones de que me enreden en esto. Solo quería ponerte bajo aviso.  
―No vas a dejarme solo con esto, Morrison. Tú me trajiste el caso, y sospecho que ellos te lo dieron.  
―Lo siento, Dante, pero no quiero problemas con esa gente ―se dirigió a la puerta–. Yo que tú, avisaría a Nero y a la chica.  
―Gracias por nada, Morrison ―el cazador cruzó las piernas, y puso una expresión de hastío.

Morrison salió con calma del local, dejando a Dante bastante irritado.

Esa bruja estúpida había atacado a una tipa importante, y ahora él tendría que cargar con el muerto. No solamente lo acosarían hasta enloquecerlo, sino que además tenía que asegurarse de que se mantuvieran lejos de sus sobrinos. ¿Por qué no se encargaba de ellos su madre? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Agatha?

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, la puerta del local se abrió repentinamente.

―Este lugar sigue siendo una pocilga.

Trish entró por la puerta del local, vistiendo su usual conjunto de cuero negro, y lentes obscuros.

―Si no te gusta, largo ―Dante se encaminó a su escritorio y luego se sentó tras este.  
―Tan amable como siempre ―Trish se sentó sobre el mueble, mirando a Dante.  
―No estoy de humor para tonterías ―el albino subió los pies al escritorio y se puso una revista sobre el rostro.  
―¿A que no sabes lo que oí? ―la mujer demonio de cabellos rubios le quitó la revista del rostro.  
―No me interesan los chismes, Trish.  
―Ah, pero este va a interesarte.

Dante la miró por unos segundos, y luego suspiró.

―Está bien, dime.  
―Hace un par de días, me encontraba en la costa y escuché que tu amiga, la sacerdotisa, estuvo de visita en las oficinas regionales de la Asociación.  
―Eso ya lo sé. Morrison acaba de decirme lo que hizo, y que conste que esa Isadora no es mi amiga. Nunca la he visto.  
―Espera a que llegue a la parte interesante, Dante ― le guiñó un ojo–. Dicen que Isadora iba acompañada de una extraña criatura que no era un demonio, pero que nadie sabe lo que es. Y…  
―¿Ese es tu interesante chisme? ― el cazador la miró con fastidio. Trish le dio un zape.  
―¡Si no me dejas hablar no puedo llegar al punto, Dante!  
―Maldición ―el cazador se sobó la cabeza.  
―Como decía, los demonios que me contaron esto dijeron que la criatura que iba con Isadora sacó algo del cementerio del pueblo. No vieron que era, pero dijeron que la noche siguiente se comenzó a sentir una energía muy peculiar en los alrededores de la costa, y que parecía que la sacerdotisa estaba haciendo algún tipo de ritual.  
―Seguro debe estar haciendo zombis ―replicó con un bostezo.  
―¡Dante! ―la mujer se levantó del escritorio y caminó alrededor de este–. Esa mujer es más peligrosa de lo que parece, y si fue capaz de ir a atacar a un miembro de la Asociación, ¿no te parece que debe ser un objeto realmente interesante?

Dante miró a Trish, y luego de unos segundos, se volvió a poner la revista sobre el rostro.

―Seguramente esa cosa es el cráneo alquímico que busca el asesino, Dante ―ella se cruzó de brazos―. Sí, se todo Dante. Debiste llamarme. Tu amiguita es peligrosa.  
―No necesito niñera, Trish, y ya te dije que ni siquiera conozco a Isadora.  
―Pero la chica, Sadae, si la conoce, y Nero también.  
―¿Y tú como sabes tanto, si ni siquiera has estado en la ciudad?  
―Los rumores corren, Dante ― se cruzó de brazos–. Todos están hablando acerca de la chica de pelo blanco que caza demonios contigo y con Nero.  
―Y más les vale que mantengan su distancia, porque la chica les va a patear el trasero.

Trish gruñó ligeramente.

―Dante, tienes que tener cuidado con esa Isadora.  
―Ya lo sé ―el cazador respondió, por debajo de la revista.  
―No, Dante, es en serio ― suspiró y miró el retrato que Dante tenía sobre el escritorio–. No confíes en nada de lo que te diga.  
―¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?  
― He escuchado cosas malas sobre ella.  
―Nunca he pensado que sea una blanca paloma. Deberías ver todas las porquerías que tiene en su tienda.  
―Mira, no quiero adelantarme, pero esos demonios dijeron algo que me preocupa.  
―¿Ah sí?

Trish se acercó a Dante con paso firme, y le quitó la revista del rostro.

―Dante, escúchame bien ―lo miró con seriedad―. Uno de ellos dijo que la bruja finalmente se había vengado de Melusina Debereux por lo que le había hecho a Eva Black.

Dante miró a Trish sin cambiar su expresión, pero tras su mirada indiferente, algo se agitó. Eva Black. El apellido de soltera de su madre era…Black.

―¿Entiendes ahora porque todo esto me parece peligroso, Dante? ―la mujer demonio lucía genuinamente preocupada–. Creo que Isadora conoció a tu madre, y esa mujer, Melusina Debereux, también.  
―Entonces ―Dante se levantó y tomó su abrigo―. es hora de hablar con Melusina.  
―Voy contigo.  
―Ni lo sueñes ―el cazador tomó sus armas y las enfundó.  
―No pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que vas a ir a averiguar algo sobre tu madre, Dante.  
―Tú no tienes ninguna vela en este entierro.  
―¡Cómo puedes decirme eso! ―Trish se enfureció de repente–. La única razón por la que existo es porque Mundus quiso hacerme con el rostro de tu madre.

Dante suspiró, y luego dio unos pasos hacia Trish, quien lo miraba con furia. El cazador la abrazó, de la nada, y sonrió.

―Tonta ―la apretó con fuerza, y luego se alejó con calma, dirigiéndose hacia a la puerta–. Espero que lleves mucho dinero, porque como siempre, estoy quebrado.

Salieron con rumbo a la costa. El sol ya se levantaba cuando Dante y Trish divisaron, a lo lejos, el mar.

―¿Qué crees que vamos a averiguar, Dante?  
―No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, será mejor que vayamos preparados…

Trish asintió. A pesar de que nunca lo diría, quería a Dante como nunca podría querer a nadie más, y si esa maldita bruja llegaba a hacer algo que lo perjudicara, la mataría sin pensarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trish es un personaje fascinante. Merecía más protagonismo, y aunque tenemos la oportunidad de verla en el anime y como Gloria en el DMC4, no es suficiente. Creo que Trish estaría interesada en saber más de Eva, y creo que su relación con Dante es complicada… precisamente porque es igual a la madre de él. No sé cuantos hombres podrían tener una relación de pareja con una mujer idéntica a su madre, ¡pero yo no andaría con un novio igualito a mi papá!


	15. Cánticos

Isadora puso con cuidado el blanquísimo cráneo alquímico en medio de una complicada figura circular llena de glifos dibujados en la arena. Le había llevado varios días preparar el lugar con rituales, y ahora estaba lista para la mayor hazaña de su carrera como sacerdotisa.

Hasta ahora, todo había ido a su favor. Su nieta y su hija hicieron contacto con Dante y Nero. Tal como había anticipado, la confusión había sacado de la jugada a los cuatro. Además, la aparición del brujo en su local y el interés de este por el cráneo, así como el que la Asociación hubiera contratado de Lady y a Dante justamente para ese caso, fueron afortunadas coincidencias que no hicieron más que añadir a su plan. Finalmente, el ataque que había efectuado contra Melusina Debereux había añadido un toque de drama que le venía muy bien.

Ah…y lo mejor, era que Dante ni siquiera sospechaba que ella ya había estado en su tienda y que le había robado algo tan personal e importante para sus planes…

Para cómo iban las cosas, se estaba haciendo de muchos enemigos e iba a necesitar otro aliado aparte de la dríade corrompida que la acompañaba a todos lados. El precioso monstruo era aterrador y poderoso, pero no tenía motivaciones más allá de crear pánico y caos. No, necesitaba uno que tuviera verdaderos motivos para ayudarla con el plan que había cocinado por años, pues los fieles peones no son suficientes para una reina cuando puede completar sus planes con un príncipe a su lado.

Solo una vez alguien de su familia había logrado revivir exitosamente a un muerto. Su abuela, Genevieve, había logrado revivir a su esposo en 1734, luego de que este muriera de tuberculosis. Pero Genevieve había tenido un cuerpo con el cual trabajar, y ella solamente tenía un cráneo. Si lo lograba, superaría a su abuela como la sacerdotisa más poderosa de la historia de su familia. Le había tomado años preparar el cráneo adecuadamente…pero finalmente lograría su propósito…

― _Chérie_ , dame el libro ―le dijo a la dríade que estaba a su lado. Ésta le pasó un libro viejo de pastas marrones, que parecía estar a punto de hacerse polvo.  
―¿Lo lograremos, Isadora? ―preguntó la criatura con voz inexpresiva.  
―Tenemos que, querida Epsylon ―la bruja sacó de un bolso un frasco de vidrio, que contenía medio litro de su propia sangre y medio de la sangre de la criatura que estaba a su lado. La sangre de Epsylon proveería al hechizo de sustancia mágica suficiente para transmutar un cuerpo completo de la nada, y la suya sellaría el pacto mágico requerido para realizar la operación.

Isadora derramó el contenido del frasco sobre el cráneo, y comenzó a cantar en francés, siguiendo las instrucciones del libro. Se concentró en recordar el rostro y la figura del hombre al que quería revivir.

Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia el cráneo, y continuó cantando mientras su acompañante la miraba con interés. Desde que Isadora la había rescatado, Epsylon le había tomado cariño. Solo ella había tenido el valor de hablarle cuando todos los humanos que visitaban su bosque la habían llamado un demonio, sin entender que ellos mismos la habían corrompido y contaminado al asesinar a sus hermanas y hermanos de los árboles y al derramar sus venenos en el agua. Todos habían muerto, menos ella, pero el veneno la cambió para siempre.

―Niña ―exclamó la sacerdotisa dijo con firmeza–. Concéntrate, que tenemos que hacer un cuerpo.  
―Sí ―sonrió y le dio a Isadora un paquetito de tela roja.

La sacerdotisa continuó cantando, mientras abría el paquetito. Dentro, había un polvo hecho de cabellos (que Isadora había robado a Dante cuando se había metido a su casa hacía unas semanas), mezcladas con cenizas de hierbas preparadas especialmente para la ocasión. Lo espolvoreó sobre el cráneo ensangrentado. Cuando una fuerte energía llenó el cráneo, la sangre de Epsylon comenzó a vibrar, respondiendo a la energía vital contenida en el polvo espolvoreado.

La tierra sobre la cual descansaba el cráneo vibró también, y la sangre comenzó a transformarla. Isadora, quien mantenía en su mente la imagen del cuerpo que quería recrear, comenzó a tejer mentalmente la tierra y la sangre, visualizando moléculas formando células, y estas, componiendo tejidos y órganos. Imaginó el color del cabello y de los ojos, la textura de la piel y hasta el aroma que tenía en vida, y la carne respondió a esa imagen.

―Escúchame, espíritu convocado desde las zonas más profundas del Infierno. Yo soy Isadora, hija de Moira, y de su madre, Genevieve, y de su madre, Henriette, y de su madre, Delphine…yo soy hija del mar e hija del cielo, soy hija de la tierra y mi espíritu es de fuego… ―la voz de Isadora resonó en la noche–. Yo te ordeno, espíritu inmortal, que habites el cuerpo que te ofrezco, te ordeno que dejes la zona de los muertos, te ordeno que traigas contigo todos tus recuerdos, te ordeno que obedezcas mi voluntad…

La voz de Isadora se hizo más profunda mientras el cuerpo vació comenzaba a temblar al acercarse la energía que había de llenarlo.

–¡Yo te doy un nombre! ¡Te nombro Vergil, hijo de Sparda…!

Epsylon miró, asombrada, cómo el alma torturada que había escapado del infierno se alojaba en aquella masa de tejidos y sangre con relativa facilidad. Solo Isadora podría haber logrado una cosa así…

―Yo, Isadora, te sello en tu carne, en el nombre de mi madre Moira, y de su madre Genevieve, y de la madre de ella, Henriette, y de todas las hijas de Lilitu que vivieron antes de mi―levantó los brazos–. Te sello con el poder de las estrellas, con el de las olas del mar, y con el de la tierra negra, en nombre de la Reina que camina entre perros negros. ¡Yo te doy la vida!

Isadora tocó la tierra y una corriente de energía se expandió poderosamente en un anillo de luces multicolores. La hechicera, visiblemente cansada, se dejó caer en el suelo por unos segundos.

―Lo lograste, Isadora ―Epsylon se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Isadora no esperó y se arrastró hacia Vergil.  
―Levántate, _mon chere_ ―le dijo la bruja al demonio mientras la dríade intentaba limpiarle a la mujer la tierra del rostro, con suavidad.

Epsylon vio con deleite cómo Vergil se sentó en la tierra mojada, aún temblando de frio y de dolor. Se acercó para cubrirlo con una manta.  Por un segundo vio, a través de la carne y la sangre, el relucir de los símbolos mágicos inscritos en su cráneo.

La sacerdotisa sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma. El hombre intentó decirle algo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a toser dolorosamente, casi ahogándose.

―Ya, ya, _mon chere_ ―lo abrazó con cariño–. No te preocupes, ya te explicaré todo con detalle cuando hayas descansado.

El hombre la miró, con los ojos azul hielo velados por el cansancio y el dolor. Recordaba su nombre, su pasado, y a la mujer de ojos verdes. No reconoció a la dríade que estaba parada tras Isadora, pero se dio cuenta de que era compañera de la sacerdotisa. Era una bellísima abominación que el mismo Infierno no hubiera podido producir jamás.

Isadora sonrió.

―Duerme ahora, niño de mi hermana ―lo abrazó con ternura, recargando la cabeza de él sobre sus pechos, en un gesto maternal.

Él intentó preguntarle donde estaba Agatha, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido de inmediato.

―Mi deuda está casi saldada ―dijo la bruja con voz queda.

Epsylon sonrió. Había ayudado a Isadora a acercarse a su objetivo, y eso la hizo feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh… Vergil, Vergil. No quería revivirlo, porque necesitaba una verdadera excusa para hacerlo que no fuese cursi o trillada. Isadora siempre tiene un plan oculto, ¡y honestamente me costó trabajo descubrirlo! No creerán que un escritor siempre sabe que va a pasar en su propia historia, ¿o sí?
> 
> Isadora, como dije, mezcla muchos tipos de magia. Me encanta la idea de que los nombres de los antepasados tienen poder y de que llame a Hekate, la diosa griega de la brujería, para hacer de las suyas. Hekate es considerada la diosa que reina en cielo, la tierra y el mar, además de tener poderes sobre el mundo de los muertos y el infierno.
> 
> Epsylon es otro personaje bastante peculiar, que sin duda alguna está inspirada en el Warcraft 3 y los bosques corruptos de Kalimdor. Pero aquí, la corrupción no es demoniaca sino química. Interesante concepto.


	16. Fugitivos

Lady forzó el motor de su motocicleta. Si perdía de vista a los malditos, estaba frita.

Según sus fuentes, los tres demonios que perseguía conocían al tipo que había intentado comprar el mentado cráneo. Agatha finalmente la había convencido de que no tenía idea de donde estaba su madre, y como ya no trabajaba para Melusina Debereux, tenía que seguir cualquier pista para ayudar a Dante a resolver el caso. Así podría cobrarle el dinero que le debía, aunque no dudaba que pronto terminaría debiéndole el doble. O más.

Los tres demonios parecían bastante inofensivos, pero si algo había aprendido tras tantos años, era a no confiarse de un demonio. No podía negar que Dante y Nero eran buenas personas, y Sadae parecía confiable también. Pero no todos los demonios eran como ellos.

Isadora, por ejemplo, era bastante diferente. Había escuchado demasiadas cosas malas sobre esa mujer, y le pareció que cualquiera que activamente buscara embarazarse de un demonio tenía serios problemas. Además, según averiguó Lady en los limitados círculos de hechiceros y brujas, todas las LaValleau eran bien conocidas por usar todo tipo de artes obscuras y torcidas.

-Los tengo.- sonrió al ver a sus objetivos intentar escapar al doblar una esquina. Lady entró al callejón y miró a los demonios.  
-No nos mates, por favor.- le suplicó el más joven de los tres. Lucía como un muchacho rubio y bajito, de ojos verdosos. –No queremos problemas contigo.-  
-¿Entonces sabes quién soy?- preguntó con arrogancia. –En ese caso, sabes que si no contestas a la pregunta que te haré, te mato. Dime quien es la persona que intentó comprar el cráneo alquímico de la tienda de Isadora LaValleau.-

Los tres demonios se miraron entre sí, y luego el más viejo negó con la cabeza.

-Si hablamos estaremos en problemas.- respondió con temor.  
-Ya están en problemas.- Lady les apuntó con una semiautomática.  
-Por favor, solo queremos estar en paz.-el tercer demonio, que tenía la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad, intervino. -Si te decimos algo, morir será un premio…-

Lady hizo un disparo de advertencia, pero se sorprendió al ver que ninguno de los tres demonios se transformaba. ¿Por qué? Podrían haber retomado su forma demoniaca para atacarla…algo no andaba bien.

Sin dejar de apuntarles, bajó de la moto y caminó hacia ellos, pero solo parecieron más asustados. Genuinamente asustados.

-Te lo ruego,- el más viejo dio un paso al frente, -solo déjanos ir.-

Lady iba a responder, pero una chispa que apareció frente a ella la cegó. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, distinguió entre una nube de humo a una figura alta y con alas de murciélago.

Instintivamente, le apuntó, y cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, vio a una mujer demonio que había apresado a los otros tres demonios con un látigo con púas. Los tres demonios aullaban de dolor mientras las púas se hundían en la carne.

-¿Creyeron que no los encontraría?- la mujer demonio dijo con voz áspera. –Nadie escapa de mi prisión y vive para disfrutarlo.-  
-Son míos, así que déjalos.- Lady la miró fijamente. La mujer demonio se acomodó un mechón de cabello color rosado, y la miró con ojos negros y profundos como abismos. Causaba una impresión bastante fuerte, con la piel grisácea, los cuernos negros, y la larga cola con aguijones que se meneaba desde su espalda baja.  
-¿Tuyos?- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados y blancos. –Son fugitivos de mi prisión, y vine a llevarlos de regreso a donde pertenecen.-  
-¿Fugitivos?- Lady preguntó divertida. –No pensé que en el infierno tuvieran reglas.-  
-Son traidores y merecen pudrirse en mi mejor celda.- respondió y apretó más el látigo. –Ya me quedé con sus poderes y si no los puedo llevar vivos, puedo conformarme con llevar sus cabezas.-  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- Lady se preparó para dispararle, deseando que la demonio le diera una excusa…

Ella  la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te diría mi nombre, sucia humana?- liberó a los tres demonios, quienes estaban gravemente heridos. –La sangre de tu antepasada selló a Temen-ni-gru hace mucho, y la estupidez de tu padre lo hizo por segunda vez.-  
-Soy tan famosa.- replicó con sarcasmo. -Creo entonces que conoces bien mi reputación.-  
-Lo único que sé es que siempre que no puedes manejar algo, llamas al hijo de Sparda para que te salve.- sonrió. –Pero hagamos un trato. Yo te doy lo que quieres, si me ayudas a encontrar a un pez más gordo.-  
-No hago tratos con demonios.-  
-Lo harás una vez sepas a quien busco.- la demonio cerró los ojos y, usando un hechizo que recitó en voz baja, cambió su forma por una humana. Se volvió una mujer pequeña y menuda, de enormes ojos color rosado y cabello color malvavisco.

Lady la miró con desconfianza, preguntándose por qué había cedido con tanta facilidad. Si decía la verdad y buscaba a un pez gordo, era uno bastante gordo, tanto como para dejar ir a tres fugitivos…

-Isadora LaValleau, esa maldita bruja, me robó a uno de mis prisioneros.- dijo la mujer de ojos rosados con calma. –Lo quiero de vuelta, y créeme, te conviene regresarlo al infierno.-  
-¿Y qué saco yo? Porque quedarme con estos tres no me parece suficiente.-

La mujer demonio la miró con una sonrisita.

-Tendrás la satisfacción de regresar al infierno a uno de los hombres más peligrosos que has conocido.-  
-Dime de quien hablamos, y entonces veré si me interesa.- enfundó su arma. –Pero primero, tu nombre.-  
-De acuerdo.- se estiró. –Me llaman Amia, y soy la capitana de la guardia de la Prisión de Cocito. -  
-Imagino que ese no es tu verdadero nombre.-  
-Lady tampoco es tu verdadero nombre, pero todos podemos elegir quienes somos, ¿no?- Amia caminó hacia Lady con un gesto aniñado. –Ahora, a nuestro asunto. Busco al responsable de la última resurrección de Temen-ni-gru, encontrado culpable de traición en primer grado por dejar vivir a su hermano Dante y haber permitido que nuestro Rey fuese derrotado.-

Lady miró a Amia, atónita.

¿Sabría Dante algo al respecto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claro, si Vergil salió del infierno, no iban a dejarlo ir tan fácil.
> 
> Y sí, Lady debe ser famosa en el infierno.


	17. Preguntas

Después de rentar una habitación en un motel barato, Dante y Trish se dirigieron al hospital local. La gente común no se daba cuenta, pero el cazador sabía que el sanatorio estaba atestado de guardias de la Asociación. Logró detectar a cuatro cazadores, y tres brujos, además de alguien que parecía un psíquico de algún tipo.

No pasarían inadvertidos. Los miembros de la Asociación seguramente ya los habían descubierto, y para evitar una escena, se dirigieron a la recepción.

-Hola, guapa.- le dijo Dante a la joven enfermera que estaba tras el escritorio. La muchacha se sonrojó cuando él le guiñó un ojo. –Vengo a ver a una amiga, pero olvidé su número de habitación.-  
-Bueno, si me dices su nombre, te puedo decir donde está.- la chica sonrió encantada.  
-Melusina Deberaux.- el cazador sonrió encantadoramente. –Se escribe D-e-b-e-r-a-u-x.- deletreó con calma mientras la chica buscaba en la computadora.  
-Si…la Señorita Deberaux se encuentra en la habitación 167, en el tercer piso.- la enfermera le dijo en voz baja. –Pero se supone que no debo dejar pasar a nadie.-  
-No te preocupes, primor.- le sopló un beso. –Si alguien se molesta, diré que me colé a la habitación.-

La muchacha soltó una risita y asintió, y luego Trish y Dante se encaminaron al elevador.

-No sé qué te ven las mujeres.- Trish presionó el botón para llamar al elevador.  
-Lo sabes bien, nena.- el cazador se encogió de hombros, y alcanzó a ver de reojo a uno de los brujos caminar hacia ellos.

El hombre se paró tras él, como esperando el elevador también.

-¿Qué quieren con Madeimoselle Deberaux?- les preguntó con tono amenazante.  
-Quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre el incidente que la metió aquí.- Dante respondió con naturalidad.  
-No tienen autorización para hablar con ella.-  
-Creo que querrá hablar con nosotros.- Trish se metió al elevador, seguida de Dante y del brujo.  
-No puede hablar con nadie.- el brujo frunció el ceño. –Sé quiénes son. Tú eres Dante, el cazador de demonios, y tú eres Trish, y también eres cazadora. Y conocemos bien la relación que tienes, Dante, con Isadora LaValleau, su hija y sus nietos.-  
-No me gusta tu tono.- Dante suspiró. –Ustedes hacen todo tan difícil.-

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Dante y Trish salieron seguidos del brujo, quien continuó diciéndoles que no podían pasar. Dante, fastidiado, lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó contra una pared. El brujo no pareció intimidado y en sus manos refulgieron unos pequeños relámpagos.

-Mira, chispitas.- Dante lo miró con inusual seriedad. –No tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo contigo, así que deja de fastidiarme.-

El cazador soltó al brujo y se encaminó a la habitación 167. Trish lo siguió, luego de soplarle un beso al brujo, quien parecía más ofendido que otra cosa.

Dante tocó la puerta de la habitación, y cuando escuchó una voz de mujer invitándolo a pasar, abrió la puerta. Melusina estaba recostada leyendo un libro de pastas rojas, y pareció sorprendida al verlo.

-Dante Sparda.- se quitó las gafas. –Y Trish. Pasen.-  
-Solo Dante, por favor.- entró a la habitación, seguido de Trish, quien cerró la puerta tras ella.  
-¿Has venido finalmente a aceptar mi oferta laboral?- Melusina sonrió.  
-No alucines. Vine a hablar contigo sobre Isadora y lo que se llevó.-  
-Bueno, una chica puede soñar.- la mujercita rubia dejó su libro a un lado.  
-Sabemos que Isadora te atacó y que te quitó algo, y según escuché, llevó a una amiga con ella.-  
-Sí.- Melusina suspiró. –No pensé que Isadora rastreara el cráneo alquímico tan pronto, y llevó con ella a una criatura no clasificada de nivel 7.-  
-¿O sea?- Trish la miró con gesto de enfado.  
-El nivel siete se reserva para criaturas de alta  peligrosidad por su desagrado hacia los humanos.-

Dante miró a Melusina con gesto desinteresado.

-Solo me interesa saber dos cosas. Una, porqué Isadora quiere ese cráneo con tanta pasión, y dos… qué relación tiene todo esto con Eva Black.-

Melusina desvió la mirada, visiblemente perturbada.

-Siempre vas al punto, Dante.-  
-Detesto perder el tiempo.-  
-¿Porqué de repente quieres saber sobre Eva Black?- la mujer miró a Dante, y luego a Trish.  
-Sabes bien que no solo ustedes se enteran de cosas.- Trish cruzó los brazos. –Los demonios están hablando de ello.-  
-Si es así, ¿porqué no les preguntan a ellos?- Melusina lució muy cansada de repente.  
-Quiero oírlo de ti.- Dante la miró con calma.

La pequeña mujer rubia se acomodó entre las sábanas, y luego se talló los ojos.

\- Eva Black, entonces.- miró al techo. –Bien, pues sí, esa Eva Black está fuertemente relacionada con este asunto.-  
-¿Porqué dicen que Isadora se vengó de ti por lo que le hiciste?-

Dante vio a la mujer palidecer, y le pareció que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Sé que esta Eva Black era mi madre, Melusina.- dijo con calma, aunque sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. –No soy idiota. Pero no entiendo qué relación tiene ella con brujas.-

La mujer asintió, perturbada, y suspiró.

-Debes entender que yo nunca quise hacerle daño a tu madre.- miró a Dante, con gesto triste y los ojos acuosos. –Y ya que insistes en que sea directa, lo seré.-

Dante la miró fijamente. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto.

-Tu madre era una bruja. Ella e Isadora eran mejores amigas.-  
-Mi madre no era una bruja.- respondió Dante con desenfado. –Nunca tuvo calderos ni cosas así.-  
-Ninguna bruja necesita calderos, Dante. Especialmente no una como Eva Black. Poseía poderes enormes…- hizo una pausa y miró a Dante. –Su fuerza creció cuando conoció a tu padre.-  
-¿Insinúas que hizo un trato con él?-  
-No lo sé. Nunca pude comprobarlo.-

Dante frunció el ceño. Le incomodó la idea de que su madre hubiera hecho un trato con el viejo…

-Eva poseía poderes especiales heredados de su madre, Sadie Black, quien se entrenó con las sobrevivientes de un viejo clan de brujas obscuras…- Melusina se  masajeó suavemente las sienes con los dedos. –Yo era muy joven, y apenas había ingresado a la Asociación, pero pude ver el potencial en ambas…podían haber sido de mucha ayuda para salvar muchas vidas…-  
-¿De qué mierda hablas?- Dante levantó la voz. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso…salvo esa vez que confrontó a Trish en el inframundo… -Mi madre no era una bruja, y no usaba magia negra.-

Trish miró a Dante con preocupación. Solo una vez lo había visto así…

-No dije que ella usara magia negra.- Melusina continuó con seguridad. –Tu madre estudió enfermería, y era una sanadora y joyera excepcional. También tenía extraños poderes para manipular el tiempo. Una cosa rara en verdad.-  
-No te creo.- Dante se levantó de su asiento, y caminó por la habitación, molesto. –Ella nunca hubiera sido amiga de Isadora LaValleau.-

-Eva e Isadora eran inseparables, así que cuando tu madre rechazó mi oferta de unirse a la Asociación, Isadora también lo hizo. Isadora no era la mujer que es ahora…-  
-¿Y porqué rechazaron tu oferta?- Trish estaba interesada en saber más de Eva. ¿Por qué Mundus la había asesinado, si era tan poderosa como Melusina decía? Le hubiera servido más viva que muerta.  
-No confiaban en nosotros.- la mujer se encogió de hombros. –Luego de que rechazaron la oferta, me transfirieron de oficina, y no volví a ver a Eva Black.-

Dante guardó silencio, esperando a que Melusina continuara.

-Yo había pedido a mis compañeros de la oficina regional que mantuvieran a Eva Black bajo vigilancia.- miró a Dante con una ligera sonrisa culpable. -No quería perderla de vista, sobre todo cuando supe que estaba esperando a los hijos del legendario Sparda. Tenía que saber que pasaba, ¿sabes? Cuando nacieron ustedes, continuaron informándome sobre su desarrollo. -  
-Y luego mi padre murió.- Dante añadió.  
-Sí. Cuando supe que Sparda había muerto, me preocupé mucho. Intenté contactar a tu madre. - Melusina hizo una larga pausa. –Simplemente desapareció, y no pudimos encontrarla, ni siquiera usando a los videntes más poderosos del grupo. Pasaron varios años sin una sola clave de su paradero hasta que,- bajó la mirada, –un día supimos que tu madre había sido asesinada. Vergil ya había desaparecido y a ti te había recogido Servicios Sociales. Intenté convencer a mis superiores de que me permitieran adoptarte. No me dejaron hacerlo. -

Dante soltó una risa cínica, y Melusina lo miró seria.

-¿Así que si hubieran aceptado, sería tu pupilo?-  
-Isadora apareció unos meses después en mi oficina, acusándome de haber permitido que asesinaran a tu madre. Estaba destrozada. Eva había sido su mejor amiga.- Melusina continuó su relato. -Tal vez tenía algo de razón.-  
-Yo no recuerdo a Isadora.- Dante caminó a la ventana, y Trish lo miró con preocupación.  
-Isadora también tuvo una hija con un demonio, Dante. Si se alejó de tu madre, fue para no llamar la atención hacia ustedes.- Melusina tosió ligeramente. –Cuando tu padre murió, Isadora también estaba en peligro. Era una bruja con sangre de demonio, pero aliada con Sparda. ¿Te imaginas lo que le hubieran hecho de encontrarla con Eva?-

Dante la miró, sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Isadora, aliada con el viejo?

-Ya has de saber que las mujeres de esa familia hacen tratos con demonios. A cambio de poder, les dan hijos.- La mujer pareció disgustada. –Todas las mujeres de la familia, desde la legendaria Genevieve, han hecho lo mismo. Incluso Agatha hizo un trato con tu hermano. Él le dio algo a cambio de que ella tuviera a sus hijos.-  
-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-  
-Lo sé porque, cuando tu hermano desapareció, Agatha LaValleau perdió muchos de sus poderes. Igual que tu madre cuando Sparda murió.-

Dante fijó la mirada en el océano que se divisaba desde la ventana. No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que su hermano hubiese buscado a una mujer del linaje de Agatha para tener descendencia.

Y el asunto de su madre. ¿Una bruja? ¿Si era bruja, porqué no usó su poder para protegerlos? Pero si había hecho un trato con el viejo, y éste se murió, entonces ella ya no tenía poderes. ¿Por qué había hecho un trato con su padre? ¿Qué acaso no se amaban, como él recordaba?

-En fin.- Melusina suspiró. –A donde quería llegar era a que cuando Isadora fue a buscarme la segunda vez, llevaba con ella un paquete sumamente peculiar. Debes entender que de aquí en adelante solo tengo muchas conjeturas…-  
-Bueno, ya deja de dar rodeos.- Dante regresó la mirada hacia Melusina, y ella asintió.  
-Esto ocurrió exactamente siete meses después de que peleaste contra Mundus en la isla de Mallet.-

Trish y Dante se miraron, y luego miraron a Melusina con impaciencia.

 -Ella nunca dijo de donde obtuvo el objeto, pero éste despedía una poderosa energía obscura. Debí quitárselo en aquel momento.- se mordió el labio inferior. –El paquete era una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, bordada con símbolos mágicos. No conocía los símbolos, pero parecían glifos demoniacos como los que había en Temen-ni-gru.-  
-¿Entonces Isadora obtuvo el paquete de un demonio?- Trish preguntó.  
-No lo sé. Dijo que ella misma había bordado los símbolos, así que me pareció que sabe más de magia demoniaca de lo que creemos.- pareció preocupada. –Cuando abrió la bolsa, pude ver el contenido.- guardó silencio.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué era?- Dante instó a Melusina a continuar con un gesto. Ella se quedó muy callada, y con un gesto de temor.  
-Era un cráneo que luego se volvió el cráneo alquímico.- dijo finalmente.  
-¿Por qué te lo mostró sabiendo que querrías quitárselo?- Dante pareció consternado. –No tiene sentido.-

Melusina negó con la cabeza.

-No sé, Dante. Isadora dijo que con eso podría hacerle justicia a tu madre.-  
-Me parece que Isadora quería molestarte para saber qué harías.-  
-Puede ser, y yo caí como una tonta. Debí quitárselo, pero no creí que lo usaría…quise confiar en ella.-  
-Sigo sin entender porqué el cráneo estaría relacionado con mi madre o como lo usaría Isadora para vengarla.- el cazador pareció aburrido.  
-No he terminado, Dante. Investigué donde estuvo Isadora los días posteriores a la destrucción del castillo en Mallet, y resulta que estuvo muy cerca tres días luego de la destrucción de la isla.-  
-¿O sea que recuperó el cráneo de los restos de la isla?- Trish dio unos pasos hacia Melusina.  
-Como les dije, solo tengo especulaciones, pero…creo que eso hizo. Debe haber hecho algún tipo de ritual con el cráneo, porque tenía algunas inscripciones de glifos demoniacos, aunque aún no estaba en su estado actual. Puede ser que fueran sellos de algún tipo, por el acomodo de los símbolos. Mis superiores nunca se enteraron, o hubieran cazado a Isadora hasta quitarle el cráneo. Es mi culpa que esas chicas estén muertas.-

Dante meditó unos segundos. Muchos demonios habían muerto ahí, así que alguien con interés en la magia demoniaca como Isadora podría sin duda haber ido a Mallet a buscar un objeto así. Pero, ¿por qué tentar a la Asociación con ese cráneo?

-Bueno, entonces, usaste a alguien para robarlo, pero Isadora te atacó para recuperarlo.- Dante se cruzó de brazos.   
-Sí.- Melusina pareció molesta. –Contraté a Lady para que lo robara y me lo entregara, y luego la envié hacia el oeste, con la intención de despistar a Isadora. Sabía que vería tras mi plan, pero esperaba ganar más tiempo para sacarlo del país. Isadora envió a Agatha para despistarnos a nosotros. Nunca creí que sería tan despiadada como para enviar a su hija a una pelea con Lady.-  
-Algunos demonios dijeron que había energía obscura en la zona costera, hace unas noches.- Trish miró a Melusina. –Al parecer, ni ellos quisieron acercarse e imagino que Isadora ya está haciendo algo con ese cráneo.-  
-Lo sé. Un colega tiene la teoría de que está haciendo un ritual de resucitación.- los labios de la mujer temblaron.  
-¿Ves?- Dante miró a Trish. –Te dije que estaba haciendo zombis.-

Trish soltó una risita, pero la otra mujer los miró con reprobación.

-Una resucitación es mucho más complicada que hacer un zombi, Dante. Es necesario restaurar la memoria, consciencia y personalidad del resucitado, y hacer eso requiere de inmensas cantidades de energía. Es magia demasiado costosa.-  
-¿Estás diciendo que con ese ritual puede realmente revivir a alguien?- Trish negó con la cabeza, contrariada. –Ni un demonio poderoso puede hacer eso fácilmente.-  
-Isadora es un demonio poderoso.- Melusina agregó. –Su madre, y su abuela antes de ella, tuvieron hijas con poderosos demonios. Esa sangre corre por sus venas. Además…- la mujer se aclaró la garganta. –Isadora tenía con ella a esa criatura y estoy casi segura de que la llevó con la intención de que le ayudase en su ritual.-  
-¿Porqué no hicieron algo para detenerla?- Trish se cruzó de brazos. -Les encanta meterse en esos asuntos.-   
-Mis superiores decidieron no meterse. Pensaron que era demasiado peligroso- suspiró. -Sabíamos que tú intervendrías al final.-  
-Como siempre,- Dante se cruzó de brazos, -metiendo a otros en sus problemas.-  
-Dante, escúchame.- la mujer lo miró con severidad. –Sé que Isadora está envuelta en los asesinatos. Pero usó el cráneo para un ritual de resucitación. No entiendo que está haciendo.-

Dante meditó en aquello por unos momentos.

-Es raro, lo admito.- Dante meditó unos momentos. -Pero, ¿qué tal si piensa usar al revivido como un sacrificio?-

Melusina se tapó hasta el cuello con las mantas. Estaba congelándose.

-No lo creo. ¿Para qué hacer una resucitación, que es una operación complicadísima, si vas a matar luego al revivido?- respondió Melusina.  
-Puede que esté intentando invocar a demonios de alto nivel, como príncipes del infierno. – Trish se cruzó de brazos. –Puede que ese revivido no sea amigo de los demonios a los que va a invocar. Sacrificarlo los complacería e irían sin dudarlo.-

Melusina lo miró fijamente a Trish, suponiendo que la mujer había adivinado a donde iba con toda esa historia.

–Pero revivir a alguien debe ser demasiado trabajo, ¿no?- Dante se encogió de hombros. -Isadora debe estar débil. Deberíamos ir por ella.-  
-No me atrevería a ir con ese ser cerca de ella, Dante.- Melusina se puso muy seria. -Ni siquiera tú podrías enfrentarla sin arriesgarte.-  
-Siempre me dicen eso, pero curiosamente siempre lo logro.- el cazador sonrió confiado.  
–Dante, es que no te he dicho… lo peor.- la mujer se miró las manos. Suspiró.  
-Ah…- el cazador la miró con aburrimiento. -¿Entonces aún no terminamos?-  
-¡Dante!- Trish lo reprendió. –Creo que igual que Melusina, tengo sospechas sobre quién era el dueño del cráneo. Si tenemos la razón…-

Él levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas, Trish?-  
-¿Qué no recuerdas contra quien peleaste en la Isla de Mallet, Dante?- Trish lo miró con seriedad.

Dante miró a Trish por unos segundos, y su gesto cambió. Se puso serio, y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loca, Trish. Eso no… Eso es imposible. -  
-Dante, escúchame.- Melusina miró a Dante con un gesto de preocupación. -Cuando Isadora me mostró el cráneo, dijo algo en un dialecto extraño del francés. No estoy muy familiarizada con él, así que no entendí algunas palabras, pero estoy casi segura que fue algo como “Niño de mi hermana”.-

Dante se puso pálido. No era posible…no podía ser cierto…

“Niño de mi hermana”.

El cazador salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Trish salió tras él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece que Melusina es un personaje catalizador, es decir, es quien da pie a que pasen otras cosas. No solo tenía el cráneo, sino que es quien revela datos sumamente importantes a Dante. Pero no creo que sus intenciones sean siempre tan transparentes, a pesar de lucir tan solícita.
> 
> Bayonetta de Platinum Games es un juego fenomenal y es la inspiración para la idea de que Eva fue una bruja. No soy la única que hizo esta conexión entre ambas series. Parece ser un concepto popular.


	18. Recuerdos

Nero había pasado horas hablando con su madre la noche en la que finalmente la conoció. Estaba tan feliz que incluso había olvidado que tenía que seguir trabajando en el caso de las chicas muertas.

Tenía que ver a Kyrie para contarle sobre su madre. Seguramente ella se pondría feliz al saber que finalmente la había encontrado.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo. A pesar de las dificultades que planteaba tener a su verdadera familia, todo era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Agatha era dulce y amorosa, y Sadae era, a pesar de su carácter difícil, la mejor hermana mayor del mundo. Si tan solo Isadora no pareciera estar envuelta en todo el asunto…

La campanilla de la puerta alertó a Nero de la presencia de alguien, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que conocía a esa persona. Al verla, se enfureció.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó con tono irritado.  
-Tener tan mal carácter es malo para la salud.- la mujer rubia sonrió. Llevaba un vestido entallado de seda color zafiro, con un escote en V elegante pero sugestivo. Nero, sin quererlo, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas bien formadas y sus pies atrapados en altísimos tacones grises.  
-Será mejor que te vayas, porque esta vez no pienso caer en tu juego.- el muchacho desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.  
-Vengo a verte con buenas intenciones.- sonrió y recargó los codos en el mostrador. Los ojos de Nero fueron atraídos de inmediato por el escote de su vestido, aunque los cerró y se dio la media vuelta para no verla. –Me pareció que debía regresar a hablar contigo, considerando que eres hermano de Sadae.-  
-¿Qué te traes con ella?-  
-Sadae es mi amiga, cariño.- respondió pausadamente, y antes de que Nero se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba de pie tras él.

Él se alejó rápidamente, solo para encontrarse atrapado entre la pared y la mujer demonio.

-Me llamo Mara.- le acarició el rostro suavemente, y luego le dio un beso lento y profundo. Se sentía tan bien, que no se apartó cuando sintió la mano de ella meterse bajo su playera y recorrerle el abdomen con las uñas.  
-Sabes tan parecido tu padre…- la mujer le dijo al oído mientras bajaba su mano con caricias sutiles. –A hielo y a electricidad…aunque tú eres más dulce…-

Nero se apartó de golpe, y puso una silla entre ambos. Se sintió incómodo con el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- preguntó, concentrándose en el patrón de la madera del suelo. Si lograba no mirarla…  
-Lo conocí cuando estuvo preso en el Infierno.- respondió con una sonrisa. –El hijo de Sparda. Tenía que verlo.-

El chico la miró con curiosidad.

-Vergil no era bienvenido en casa, ¿sabes? Mundus lo aprisionó y lo torturó hasta la locura…-  
-Lo sé.- Nero bajó la mirada.  
-Fue bastante feo.- Mara se sentó en el mostrador de madera. –Tu padre era arrogante. Rechazó la amable oferta de su Majestad para trabajar con él,- dijo con sarcasmo, -igual que Sparda hizo en el pasado. La diferencia era que Sparda era…bueno, Sparda…y tu padre no tenía su poder.-

Nero se talló los ojos. Se sintió furioso de que tuviera que ser esta mujer quien le hablara de su padre.

-Te voy a contar un secreto.- Mara cruzó las piernas y dejó caer sus tacones grises al suelo. Con la punta del pie, tocó ligeramente el muslo de Nero. –Yo quería casarme con tu abuelo.- soltó una risita nostálgica. –Pero él tenía ambiciones mayores que casarse con un súcubo aunque esta fuese la hija de uno de los príncipes del Infierno. Quería salvar a los humanos. Estaba encantado por ellos.-  
-¿Estabas enamorada?- el muchacho preguntó consternado.  
-¿Te extraña?- le guiñó un ojo. -Sparda amaba a tu abuela. Los demonios también sentimos cosas, pero usualmente no nos dejamos llevar por ellas. Preferimos…el poder.-  
-Sparda no. Dante tampoco.-   
-Bueno, es claro que los Sparda son especiales.-  
-Mi padre no. Era igual que cualquier otro demonio. – dijo con tristeza.  
-¿Eso crees?- sonrió. –Tu padre hizo todo por ustedes. ¿Nunca has pensado que era su forma de evitar que les pasara lo mismo que a él, cuando su madre murió?-

Nero se quedó callado unos momentos, y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Dijiste que los demonios usualmente no se dejan llevar por sus emociones.- Nero pareció pensativo. –Pero dijiste…que estabas enamorada de él.-  
-Ah, sí.- Mara sonrió ampliamente. –Sparda era muy guapo. Esos cuernos…y las alas….y era inteligente como pocos. Me enloquecía.- soltó una risa juguetona. –En realidad, todos lo admiraban. Aún Mundus. Cuando se rebeló, el Rey se decepcionó tanto… casi todos en el infierno le dieron la espalda.-  
-¿Casi todos?- el muchacho preguntó interesado.

Mara desvió la mirada. Se veía muy bonita, con los ojos apenas iluminados con finas lágrimas, y su sonrisa falsa cubriendo un gesto de dolor. Nero le limpió suavemente una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Se sorprendió de verla llorar así.

-No todos lo abandonamos.- Mara tomó la mano del joven y le besó suavemente las puntas de los dedos.  
–Pensé que él había hecho todo.- Nero sintió un incómodo cosquilleo, pero no apartó la mano.  
-Nadie puede iniciar una rebelión como esa solo, cariño.- la demonio jaló a Nero suavemente hacia ella, hasta que su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del rostro del muchacho.  
-¿Y luego?-   
-Bien…tu abuelo no logró derrocar a Mundus, y nos dejó a todos atrás.- Mara lo miró con amargura. –Yo tuve suerte porque los súcubos somos moneda corriente en el infierno. De la mayoría, nunca supimos que les pasó.-  
-Nunca se habla de ninguno de ustedes. Es una pena que nadie lo sepa.-

Mara sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Nero con los labios. ¡Estaba tan hambrienta, frente a ese niño que estaba prácticamente poniéndosele en bandeja de plata! Pero no podía cenárselo… Tenía que contarle la historia. Se lo debía a Sparda.

–Tu padre fue enviado a la prisión de Cocito, donde pasó los siguientes años siendo torturado por la capitana de la guardia de la prisión. Lamiael es conocida por su crueldad…- le besó la oreja. -Pero quienes estuvimos en la rebelión sabemos bien lo difícil que fue para ella.-  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con un suspiro.  
-Porque Sparda fue el maestro de Lamiael.- le tomó del mentón. -La recogió cuando era una pequeña sin cuernos, y la crió. Ella lo hubiera seguido a donde fuera…-  
-¿Y él la abandonó cuando escapó?- Nero bajó la mirada. Siempre había sospechado que Sparda nunca había sido tan bueno como el culto decía, pero… ¿abandonar a todos los que te apoyaron?  
-No lo culpo.- Mara se encogió de hombros. –Creíamos que si Sparda escapaba, podía construir otro ejército y vencería a Mundus. Nos equivocamos.-

Nero miró a Mara. Estaba muy cerca de ella, pero ya no se sentía abrumado por su presencia. Había una rara sensación de comodidad entre ambos.

-Cuando tu padre fue apresado, Lamiael me permitió verlo una vez.-

Mara esperó alguna respuesta de Nero, pero él la miraba esperando que continuara.

-Mira, no sé qué otras cosas sepas de tu padre.- Suspiró, soltando la mano de Nero. Se acomodó los rizos rubios. – Si de algo sirve, sé que a pesar de todo lo que Mundus le hizo, fue un hombre de honor hasta el final. Y no pudo matar al hermano que amaba. Cuando Lamiael estaba… trabajando… lo oí llamar a Dante muchas veces. Quería que su hermano lo perdonara. Quería que lo rescatara.-

Nero se quedó callado. Se preguntó qué diría Dante si supiera lo que Mara acababa de contarle. Se sintió muy triste…

-No te angusties, Nero.- Mara sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon al muchacho. –Lo que importa de este relato es lo que puedas aprender de él.-  
-Todos hablan de lo frío y lo malo que era Vergil.-  
-Vergil era un buen tipo que se dejó llevar por cosas que no pudo controlar.- suspiró. –Me parte el corazón recordarlo…Lamiael es muy, muy cruel. Sparda la entrenó bien, y ella usó todo lo que él le enseñó. Pero tampoco es culpa de ella. Sé que no quería lastimarlo. Pero tenía órdenes.-  
-Lo destruyó.-  
-Sí. Y se destruyó a sí misma al hacerlo.-

Nero meditó en aquello unos momentos. Lamiael había sido criada por Sparda, y había recibido la tarea de torturar al hijo de su maestro. ¿Había sido realmente tan difícil para ella?

-No le des tantas vueltas.- Mara sonrió. –Como dije, lo importante es lo que sepas que tu padre era un hombre honorable.-  
-Pero…es que no sé qué pensar.-  
-No lo pienses. Solo…siéntelo. Deja que tu corazón decida qué hacer con lo que ahora sabes.-

Nero bajó la mirada, desconsolado de pensar que su padre había sufrido tanto.

-Si fueras otro, me daría un festín contigo, pero aunque no lo creas, tengo un código. - la súcubo empujó a Nero lejos de ella con la pierna y le guiñó un ojo. –No comerte a tus amigos.-  
-¿Comerme?- el muchacho pareció espantado de repente.  
–No te hagas el tonto. Sabes a que me refiero. Me gusta el sabor de los niños bonitos…e inexpertos.-

Nero se cruzó de brazos. Claro que entendía a que se refería la mujer. ¡En otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en dejar que Mara hiciera lo que quisiera con él! Pero Kyrie…se habían hecho una promesa, y no podía romperla… ¿y si ella no se enteraba? No, eso sería espantoso…

-Eres un buen chico.- extendió la pierna con elegancia, y Nero sonrió. Recogió los zapatos de la mujer y se los puso. Sonrió. A pesar de todo, estaba haciendo lo que quería con él.  
-No lo sé. He pensado muchas cosas sucias desde que te conocí.-

Mara se deshizo en risas. No había esperado tanta inocencia del hijo de Vergil.

-Eres un hombre joven, y es perfectamente normal. Si no pensaras esas cosas conmigo aquí, ¡estaría preocupada de haber perdido mis habilidades!-  
-No es tan sencillo.- Nero lució incómodo.  
-Esos locos del culto de Sparda sí que te echaron a perder. Qué pena…- se encogió de hombros.  
 -No te vayas…- Nero se insultó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mara sonrió y lo empujó contra la pared, dándole un profundo beso. El súcubo comenzó a succionar lentamente la energía del muchacho, pero dando solo una probada. Cuando se separó, se lamió los labios.

-Sí. Dulce como la miel, nieto de Sparda.-

Nero la miró sorprendido. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y débil. Pero no había sido tan malo…

-Ahora entiendes lo que pasa cuando como. Será mejor que te mantengas lejos, dulzura, porque me gustan los postres.-

Mara le mandó un beso y salió del local con calma.

Nero sonrió. Mara era una buena persona a pesar de ser un demonio. Pero si un día se cruzaba con esa Lamiael…no sería tan amable como con Mara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara es un personaje delicioso. Me divierte mucho escribirla.
> 
> Siempre he creído que Sparda no pudo haberse rebelado solo. La demonología habla de demonios “buenos”, como Vassago, y esa idea es la inspiración de que otros demonios hayan participado con Sparda en su rebelión. La cosa es que Sparda no podía haber sido tan perfecto y por eso me imaginé que vivió dos mil años en la Tierra sabiendo que había sellado a los otros en el inframundo sin siquiera intentar ayudarles. Si no pudo, o no quiso hacerlo, es algo que también quiero explorar en otra historia.
> 
> Por otro lado, mi revisor me dijo que eso de que Sparda quería salvar a los humanos sonaba como la gente que quiere salvar a las ballenas. Me pareció un comentario sumamente hilarante.


	19. Alianza

Agatha y Lady se miraron una a la otra, desde lados opuestos de la mesa.

La bruja pelirroja había citado a Lady en un café medianamente concurrido, para asegurarse de que la cazadora se comportaría. Lady lo sabía bien, y se sentía igualmente cómoda entra tantas personas, pues sabía que Agatha se comportaría también. La cazadora había elegido un gabinete aislado, así, aunque estaban en medio de muchas personas, nadie las escucharía.

A pesar de que ahora sabía que la bruja sí era la madre de Nero, Lady seguía sin confiar en ella. Y no tenía tiempo que perder. Había obtenido una pista el día que Amia la había contactado para encontrar a Vergil. Quería seguirla de inmediato. Pero Agatha le había dicho que tenía que hablar con ella de algo relacionado con el cráneo… y eso la hacía sospechar muchas cosas.

-¿Entonces?- Lady miró a la mujer pelirroja mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol. -¿De verdad quieres que crea que no sabes nada sobre el ataque a Melusina Deberaux?-  
-Ya te dije que no tenía idea.- la pelirroja respondió mientras levantaba la taza de café, y dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido obscuro. –Pero sin duda alguna, suena como algo que mi madre haría.-  
-Vamos a imaginar que te creo.- la cazadora de ojos dicromáticos sonrió. -¿Tienes alguna idea de que hizo con lo que se robó?-

Lady intentó detectar en Agatha señales de engaño, pero se sintió ligeramente decepcionada al no encontrar alguno. La bruja parecía sincera cuando negó con la cabeza.

-No sé.- Agatha miró a la otra mujer, y luego desvió la mirada.   
-Tenía mejores planes, y te usó como peón para distraer a todo mundo.- Lady puso más azúcar en su café. –Debes admitirlo, es buena.-  
-Es la mejor.- Agatha sonó fastidiada. –Todo lo que hace tiene una doble intención y es capaz de usar a quien sea con tal de lograr lo que quiere.-  
-No suena como que la quieras muchísimo.- la cazadora miró a su interlocutora con sarcasmo, aunque luego se sorprendió al ver el gesto de ira que cruzo el rostro de Agatha.  
-La detesto.- la bruja se mordió el labio. –No sé porque demonios regresé con ella y porqué llevé a mi hija conmigo.-  
-Supongo que, porque pase lo que pase, es tu madre.- Lady agitó su café con una cucharilla.  
-¿Lady?- Agatha pareció turbada por unos momentos. –Sé que no somos amigas ni nada remotamente similar, pero si te cuento esto es porque no tengo a nadie más a quien decirle, y creo que tú podrías ayudarme.-

Lady miró a Agatha con desconcierto. ¿Una confesión personal? ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?- la cazadora se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que la bruja la miraba con pánico.  
-Algo está pasando.- Agatha comenzó a juguetear con un mondadientes. –Algo que no es normal.-  
-Bueno, usualmente nada alrededor de personas como nosotros es normal.- respondió con cinismo.  
-Me refiero a algo raro de verdad.- la pelirroja la miró. –Imagino que has oído que hice un trato con Vergil.-  
-Sí…Deberaux misma me lo contó.- respondió Lady con aprehensión.  
-Bueno, pues no fue exactamente así.- Agatha suspiró. –Sí fue un trato, pero no de esa clase.-  
-¿Hay tratos de otra clase entre demonios y brujas?-  
-Fue un trato entre un hombre y una mujer que iban a tener una hija.- La bruja continuó jugando con el mondadientes, y luego lo hizo a un lado para mirar a Lady. –Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, solo tenía quince años. Y me dio mucho miedo. Muchísimo.-  
-Cualquier niña embarazada estaría asustada.- Contestó la cazadora, sintiendo un cierto grado de empatía por Agatha.  
-Pero no cualquier niña se embaraza de un hijo de Sparda, Lady.- Agatha suspiró dolorosamente y luego sonrió a medias. –Yo estaba enamorada, pero me aterró el verme envuelta en lo mismo que mi madre. Yo no quería nada parecido. Nunca me interesó la magia demoniaca. Siempre preferí las artes sanadoras, y de repente…-

Lady hizo una mueca de pena al escuchar a Agatha. Tal vez la había juzgado mal desde el principio.

-De repente esperabas al hijo de Vergil.-  
-Sé que él también estaba aterrorizado aunque no admitió.- la bruja se encogió de brazos. –Y ecuánime, como siempre, me preguntó si quería tenerlo o no. Dijo que apoyaría cualquier decisión.-  
-¿En serio?- Lady la miró con extrañeza, sin poder imaginar a Vergil siendo tan amable en un asunto como su descendencia.  
-Era muy raro. – Agatha soltó una risa culpable. –Me gustaba molestarlo porque siempre era tan correcto, y respetuoso, y caballeroso.-  
-Al final decidiste tener al bebé.-  
-Sí, y Vergil se puso feliz. Mi madre también. Dijo que finalmente estaba entrando en razón y que seguía la tradición familiar.-  
-No imagino la cara que puso cuando le dijiste quien era el padre.- Lady sonrió imaginándose la escena, y Agatha asintió.  
-Me dijo que ninguna de nuestra familia había hecho algo tan impresionante y acertado.-  
-Tu madre es muy rara.- la cazadora suspiró. –Pero, todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que ibas a decirme?

Agatha sonrió y asintió.

-Ah, sí.- la bruja miró su taza de café. –Bueno, cuando le dije a Vergil que estaba embarazada y que iba a tener al bebé, me dijo que no iba a dejarnos desprotegidas, y entonces hicimos un hechizo.-  
-¿Qué clase de hechizo?- Lady se enderezó en su asiento.  
-La idea era que uniéramos nuestros espíritus, así, aun cuando él no estuviera cerca, yo podría usar su fuerza para protegerme.-

Lady miró a Agatha unos momentos.

-¿Y funcionó?-  
-Sí. Cuando Vergil vivía, yo tenía mucho poder. Pero luego él desapareció en esta misma ciudad…-   
-Vergil desapareció cuando Dante lo venció y la Temen-ni-gru fue destruida.- Lady pareció sumirse en sus memorias, y el recuerdo de Dante llorando en silencio le rompió el corazón.  
–Mis poderes disminuyeron un poco cuando eso pasó, pero no fue algo importante. Cuando dejé a Nero, le dejé gran parte de mis poderes para que pudiera protegerse.-  
-Su mano.- Lady lució sorprendida. Agatha asintió.  
-Era el poder que Vergil me había dejado. Se lo di a Nero, y me quedé con solo un poco. Era suficiente para protegernos mi hija y a mí, pero…desapareció por la época en que Dante fue a la Isla de Mallet.- la bruja bebió un poco más de café e hizo un gesto de desagrado. –Está frio.-

Lady hizo un gesto para llamar a la mesera, quien les sirvió café caliente. Lady comenzó a darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Ya imaginaba a donde iba Agatha, más aún sabiendo lo que Amia le había contado…

-Bueno.- Lady dijo una vez la mesera se retiró. -¿Entonces que tiene que ver todo esto con que sientas que algo raro pasa?  
-A donde quería llegar con todo esto es a que hace unas noches…- Agatha pareció confundida. –Volví a sentir su presencia. Igual a como cuando estaba vivo. -  
-Pero eso no es posible.- Lady tanteó el terreno. No iba a darle más información de la necesaria.  
–Lady, recuperé mis poderes.- Agatha la miró fijamente. -Puedo hacer cosas que hacía años no podía lograr. Y fue de repente.-

La cazadora se hundió en su asiento, insegura de que hacer. Sin embargo, decidió confiar en su intuición.

-Que basura.- Lady se cruzó de brazos. –Hace un par de noches, un demonio se me acercó diciendo que alguien se había escapado del infierno. Y que venía a cazarlo.-  
-¿Qué?- Agatha palideció.  
-Dijo que si le ayudaba, me ayudaba con mi caso.- la cazadora miró fijamente a Agatha. -Me dijo que venía por el responsable de levantar Temen-ni-gru, y que tu madre lo había sacado de su prisión en Cocito.-  
-¿Cómo?- Agatha palideció aún mas, tanto que el maquillaje que llevaba pareció desaparecer súbitamente de su rostro.   
-Dime si eso es algo que haría tu madre.-

Lady observó a Agatha mientras esta recuperaba un poco el color.

-Voy a la tienda. ¿Cómo voy a decirle a mis hijos?-  
-Voy contigo. Veremos cómo resolver esto.- Lady sonrió. –Ahora somos amigas, ¿no?-

Agatha asintió, y por un momento, sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si te lo encuentras, Agatha?- Lady preguntó mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

La bruja meditó unos segundos en su respuesta, y luego tomó su bolso. Sacó un billete que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme.-

Luego salió del local. Lady la siguió. Si estuviera en el lugar de Agatha, ella también se desmayaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Amigas o enemigas? Tal vez las dos. Agatha y Lady son ambas mujeres inteligentes y calculadoras, y su amistad parece beneficiarlas ambas. Pero creo que Lady no podría entender como Agatha pudo enamorarse de Vergil.


	20. Amanecer

Un agudo grito de dolor resonó en las paredes de la casa.

Cuando la mujer entró a la habitación, todo estaba hecho un caos. Las sillas estaban volteadas, la mesa, partida por la mitad, y el candil de cristal fino pendía peligrosamente de los cables eléctricos.

-¡Mamá!- un pequeño niño de pelo blanco la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía la mejilla muy roja e inflamada.  
-¡Vergil! ¡Dante!- la mujer se cruzó de brazos. -¡Qué les he dicho de jugar así dentro de la casa!-  
-¡Dante me pegó!- Vergil corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre, mientras su hermano le hacía muecas.  
-Dante, ya basta. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le pegues a tu hermano?- Eva se hincó y abrazó a Vergil, quien se recargó en su hombro, aún sollozando.  
-¡Pero no le pegué a propósito, mamá!- el pequeño Dante se cruzó de brazos. –Solo estábamos jugando…-  
-Dante, no quiero que juegues así con tu hermano.- Eva lo llamó con la mano, y luego se sentó en el suelo. Sentó a Vergil en su regazo mientras este continuaba sollozando. Dante se acercó, dudoso, y tomó la mano de su madre.  
-Lo siento, mamá.- el pequeño Dante bajó la mirada, avergonzado.  
-Escúchenme bien los dos.- Eva sentó Dante junto a ella. –Ustedes son hermanos, y los hermanos no deben pelearse. Deben protegerse mutuamente y amarse siempre.-

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí. Vergil se tocó la mejilla hinchada y miró a su hermano con rencor, y Dante bajó la mirada en un gesto de culpa. Eva sonrió.

-Ya sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, mi niño,- le dijo a Dante, -pero aún así debes disculparte. Y tú, Vergil, no seas tan resentido con tu hermano. Dante no quería hacerte daño.-  
-Perdóname, hermano.- Dante miró a su hermano mayor con ojos llorosos.   
-Me dolió mucho.- Vergil se recargó en el pecho de su madre.

Dante abrazó a su hermano, quien le regresó el abrazo.

-Te perdono, pero ya no me pegues, Dante.-

Eva sonrió y los abrazó a ambos. Le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Nunca vuelvan a pelear, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ayúdenme a limpiar esto antes de que llegue su padre.-

Vergil abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se sorprendió de lo doloroso que era estar vivo. No solamente le dolía la espalda por haber permanecido en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, sino que cada respiración parecía despedazarle la tráquea y los pulmones. Parecía que cada latido iba a desgarrarle el corazón y que las venas iban a reventarle por la presión de la sangre contra ellas.

Su mente estaba clara por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Recordaba vagamente una pelea contra Dante… una mujer que lucía como su madre, pero no era ella… no recordaba donde o cuando había ocurrido todo eso.

El recuerdo de Dante abrazándolo cuando niños le regresó de golpe. Se talló los ojos, que le ardían con lágrimas. Detestaba llorar como un humano, y detestaba recordar lo débil que era cuando era un niño. Lo que detestaba más era llorar recordando a su madre y a su hermano.

-Te acostumbrarás al dolor y las lágrimas, _mon chere_.- Isadora le dijo, al tiempo que exhalaba el humo dulzón y especiado de su puro.

Vergil abrió la boca para decirle que apagara esa porquería, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Intentó de nuevo, y luego miró a la mujer.

-Calma, ya volverá.- dijo ella, mientras servía agua en un vaso. –O la haré volver. No vas a echar a perder uno de mis mayores triunfos por perder la voz.-

 _“Maldita bruja”,_ pensó Vergil con desprecio.

- _Petit démon,_ no es cortés insultar a quien te acaba de revivir.- Isadora le acercó el vaso con agua y sonrió. –Además, agradece que fue tu voz y no otras…cosas.- soltó una risita macabra.

Vergil la miró con los labios curvados en un pequeño gruñido. Se sentó, y tomó el vaso con agua. Bebió un poco.

“ _¿Dónde está Agatha?”  
-_ Mi hija está en la misma ciudad donde levantaste esa torre infernal.- Isadora se recargo en una cómoda de madera. –Pero eso no es lo que me importa en este momento. Hay una propuesta que quiero hacerte.-

Él la miró con frialdad, recordando exactamente porque le había propuesto a Agatha irse lejos cuando regresara de encontrar lo que buscaba en aquella horrenda biblioteca. ¡Cómo detestaba a Isadora!

- _Moi, je’taime ausi_ , Vergil.- dijo con sarcasmo, pronunciando su nombre con un pesado acento francés. – _Alors_ , escucha.-

Isadora se sentó en los pies de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre su pecho. Con la otra mano, sostenía su puro cerca de la boca, y pareció que sus ojos verdes se perdieron en recuerdos unos segundos. Vergil no se sorprendió de que pareciera tan joven como la recordaba, y por un momento pensó que se veía mucho más guapa con los cabellos de rizos apretados cepillados en un pequeño afro pelirrojo, que con aquellas trenzas espantosas que tanto le gustaban.

-Concéntrate, _chere_.- dijo ella. –Te traje de vuelta por una sola razón. Eres el hijo de mi hermana Eva.- bajó ligeramente la mirada. –Ah, hay tanto que no sabes de ella….- Isadora pareció cansada. –Pero…ahora, tenemos la oportunidad de darle paz a su alma, _mon fils_. Los demonios que la mataron…podemos encontrarlos.-

Vergil miró a la bruja, analizando su gesto con cuidado. ¿Vengar a su madre? ¿Por qué pensaba Isadora que quería vengarla? Era solo una humana…estaba destinada a morir de todas formas. Era ridículo preocuparse por esas cosas, como hacía Dante.

Pero eso era una mentira, ¿no? A pesar de los años, seguía amando a su madre. Recordó con nostalgia la cancioncilla que ella solía entonar cuando se cepillaba los cabellos dorados antes de irse a dormir, y el aroma a perfume que despedía su almohada. Vergil amaba abrazar la almohada de su madre, y aspirar su olor profundamente…

Si Isadora hubiera sido otra persona, no hubiera dudado en matarla, pero sabía lo mucho que la bruja había querido a su madre. Sabía también que Isadora estaba lo suficientemente loca para hacer lo que fuera con tal de vengarla. Y Vergil no tuvo dudas de que ella sabía lo mucho que él deseaba vengarla, tan lenta y dolorosamente como le había sido arrebatada…

Se preguntó porque, entonces, lo había revivido a él y no a ella.

-No, eso no _.-_ Isadora negó con vehemencia. –Eva no perdonaría que desperdiciara la oportunidad de revivirte a ti. Y sé que no estaría de acuerdo con mis métodos, pero no podría reprochármelo.-  
“ _¿Cuál es tu plan?”_ Vergil formuló en su mente, y luego miró por la ventana. La luna estaba tan hermosa como la noche en la que había conocido a Agatha.  
-Mi plan, Vergil,- respondió la bruja, -es muy sencillo. Desde hace años, busco a los demonios que mataron a tu madre, y ahora, por una casualidad del destino, me encontré con alguien que tiene el ritual completo para poder llamarlos. -

Vergil giró la mirada hacia ella. Le pareció difícil creer que era una casualidad.

-Parece planeado, _chere,_ pero lo cierto es que a veces las cosas solo pasan.- respondió ella, levantándose de la cama. -Me mudé a esa ciudad para poder robar materiales de Dante y poder revivirte, pero rumores llegaron a cierto hechicero, y fue a buscar mi cráneo alquímico para llamar a esos demonios. Claro que no pensaba entregarle tu cráneo, Vergil. Llevo años planeando tu resurrección.-

Vergil la miró con odio. La maldita no solo había hecho cosas extrañas con su cráneo sino que además ¿lo tenía en su tienda?…y ¿a qué demonios se refería con “materiales de Dante”?

-Oh, Vergil. No te enojes. Es tu gemelo, es lógico que usara algo de él para revivirte…- Isadora aspiró un poco de humo. –Además quiero que sepas algo, y… preferiría no admitirlo… pero hubiera muerto con tal de recuperar tu linda cabeza.-  
“ _Lo hubieras vendido si te hubieran hecho una oferta considerable.”  
_ -De ninguna manera.- Isadora lo miró con una expresión que incomodó a Vergil. Casi traslucía amor en su mirada. –Mira, conozco el historial de desastres del brujo idiota, y luego de su visita pensé podríamos usarlo.-  
 _“Experimentaste con mi cráneo, bruja.”_  
-Pero todo salió bien. - la sacerdotisa sonrió. –Mírate, más guapo que cuando te pillé en la cama con mi querida niña.-

Vergil la miró con profundo desprecio. Recordaba muy bien aquel día cuando los había descubierto, y recordaba mejor aún la risa cínica de Isadora luego de decirle a Agatha que finalmente había hecho algo bien en su vida al llevarse a la cama al hijo de Sparda.

 _¿Y cómo sabes que esos demonios estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de mi madre?”_  
-Ah, eso. _Bien,-_ Isadora caminó a la puerta. –Leí los reportes de Servicios Sociales sobre tu hermano. En la evaluación psiquiátrica, describió con claridad a cuatro demonios muy…interesantes. Solo tuve que investigar.-

Vergil la miró fijamente. Recordó a los cuatro demonios. Los escuchó insultar a su madre, mientras Dante y él se escondían. Su hermano lo abrazaba, y lo obligaba a no mirar. Dante siempre lo había protegido, pero ese día no pudo hacerlo. Era solo un niño asustado.

-Eso me bastó para continuar investigando, pero todas las copias que encontré del libro que necesitamos estaban incompletas de una u otra manera.- Isadora aspiró una bocanada de humo. –Y resulta que ese brujo de cuarta lo tiene en perfectas condiciones.-  
 _“¿Y qué sigue?”  
_ -Necesito que seas mi señuelo, Vergil.-  
 _“¿A qué te refieres?”  
_ -Mira, preparar otro cráneo me llevará demasiado tiempo, pero tengo el tuyo, _mon chere_. El ritual solo requiere la presencia de un cráneo alquímico, no dice como debe estar.-  
 _“¿Crees que soy estúpido, Isadora?”_  
-Por supuesto que no.-

Vergil desvió la mirada. No confiaba en ella para nada.

-Mira, Vergil.- Isadora suspiró. –Usar tu energía como base para el ritual será muy bueno. Esos cuatro demonios podrán oler la sangre de Sparda, y no dudarán en ir. Nos facilitará el trabajo.-  
“ _¿Y esperas que crea que es todo lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Hacer de señuelo?”  
_ –Claro que no.- Isadora soltó una risa sarcástica. –Aún hay preparativos que hacer. Verás, la única manera de traer a esos demonios es que cuatro muchachas impuras que se hayan alejado de la luz, sirvan de vehículos.- sonrió. –El brujo ya tenía a tres, pero como se detuvo en cuanto Dante, Nero y Sadae comenzaron a investigar, ya no le sirven. Se han arrepentido de verdad.-

La expresión de Vergil pareció ablandarse. ¿Nero y Sadae…?

-Debemos conseguirle materiales, para ayudarle a continuar su pequeño proyecto. Mientras preparo todo con él, desviaremos la atención de nuestros amigos hacia ti.- Isadora sonrió ácidamente. –De todas maneras, necesitas recuperar también a Yamato, y mientras lo haces puedo concentrarme sabiendo que no estoy en la mira.-

Vergil analizó la propuesta unos minutos. Si Isadora decía la verdad, deshacerse de unas muchachas estúpidas no sería una gran tragedia, y eso serviría para poder matar a esos cuatro demonios. Pero, aunque lo pareciera, Dante no era un imbécil y terminaría por entender el plan de Isadora. Si al menos lograban retrasar ese momento…

“ _Si me traicionas, te mato, Isadora. Te juro en el nombre de mi madre que te mato…”_  
-Oh, querido yerno.- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. –Somos familia, ¿ _n’est pas_? Ahora descansa. Pronto regresamos a la ciudad, y podrás ver a tu mujer y a tus hijos.- se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación. -Y a tu hermano.

Vergil hizo un gesto de irritación. Dante. Detestaba querer verlo…

-Acepto.- dijo con voz rasposa. Aparentemente, lo único que necesitaba para recuperar la voz era algo realmente importante que decir. Isadora sonrió.  
-Haremos un gran equipo, _mon ami_.- Isadora salió de la habitación canturreando.

Cuando ella se hubo retirado, Vergil se dejó caer en la cama, agotado. No dejaba de pensar en lo que la bruja había dicho. Entonces, Agatha estaba embarazada cuando la dejó…

Suspiró. De momento, lo importante era concentrarse en el plan. Isadora no era una tonta, y seguramente su plan era mucho más complicado. Primero, tenía que averiguar que quería realmente la bruja. Había algo que ocultaba y que era sumamente importante…

Luego, con ese conocimiento podría formular su propio plan en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, o peor aún, en caso de que salieran bien.

Vergil miró por la ventana, y alcanzó a ver el océano iluminarse con la luz bermellón del amanecer.

Entonces su niñita cazaba demonios… y seguramente ya era una mujer. Y su hijo…Nero. ¿Cómo sería?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil es un personaje que merecía más desarrollo. Su voz interna nunca recibió la oportunidad de expresarse, y nos quedamos con un personaje frio y obsesionado con su padre.
> 
> Ya comienzan a ver por qué esta historia se llama “Los Hijos de Eva”.


	21. Ave

Patty Royal se asomó por el vidrio y fijó la mirada en un arpa enorme que descansaba en el suelo. Era un arpa muy hermosa, pero había algo siniestro en ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Sonrió. Dante pensaba que ella era solo una niña, pero no era una tonta y tenía muchos recursos disponibles. Fue así como dio con la tienda de Isadora LaValleau.

Desde que había visto a aquella extraña chica con Dante quería saber más de ella. El día siguiente de que la conoció en el Devil May Cry, fue a ver a Dante por el helado prometido, pero la muchacha no apareció. Patty se quedó con una tremenda curiosidad, porque era más que obvio que realmente era familia de Dante, igual que el otro chico, Nero.

A Patty le agradaba Nero. Era muy amable y guapo, aunque cuando se distraía siempre tenía una mirada triste. Igual que Dante.

La niña abrió la puerta del local, y una campanilla anunció su llegada. A los pocos segundos, la chica de cabellos blancos entró desde la trastienda.

-Ah, hola.- le dijo con sorpresa.  
-Hola.- sonrió. –La vez pasada no me presenté adecuadamente. Soy Patty Royal.-  
-Mucho gusto, Patty Royal.- le dijo la muchacha. –Me llamo Sadae.-  
-Es un nombre bonito.- Patty sonrió y se acercó al mostrador. –Espero que no te moleste que haya venido…-  
-¿Por qué me molestaría?- Sadae sonrió y recargó los codos en el mostrador. –Eres amiga del viejo. Es normal que quieras saber más de quienes están cerca de él.-  
-Si…- se sonrojó. Realmente no quería dar la impresión de preocuparse por Dante. Después de todo, él era un adulto y debía cuidarse solo, ¿no?  
-Siéntate.- le señaló la mesita junto a la ventana. – ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo…soda de limón…y agua…no creo que debas beber café a tu edad.-  
-Muchas gracias.- sonrió. –Una soda, por favor.-

Sadae asintió y entró a la trastienda. Caminó al servibar que estaba al fondo de la habitación de paredes cubiertas por estanterías con sellos mágicos. Las estanterías tenían los objetos más extraños y peligrosos que poseía Isadora: hermosas joyas malditas, pócimas y venenos raros, libros prohibidos, tablas de espíritus poseídas, y otras cosas por el estilo. Muchas de esas cosas formaban parte de la colección personal de su abuela. Sadae detestaba esas porquerías.

Tomó dos sodas y regresó a la tienda, preguntándose que era realmente lo que quería la niña. Era obvio que se preocupaba por Dante, pues de otra manera no perdería el tiempo limpiando el local del cazador…

-Aquí tienes.- le dijo a Patty mientras dejaba la lata en la mesa. La niña sonrió y la abrió de inmediato.  
-Gracias.- Patty bebió un largo trago de soda y miró a Sadae, quien se sentó frente a ella.

Patty no quería parecer grosera, pero no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada con ella. Le pareció que era muy bonita, pero encontró extraño que una chica así de linda quisiera verse tan rara. Se preguntó si el corsé de piel morada no le apretaba demasiado…o si las botas tan altas no le estorbaban para pelear. ¿Y qué pasaba con esos tatuajes?

-¿Entonces?- Sadae la miró. -¿No vas a interrogarme sobre Dante?-  
-¡Ah!- sonrió apenada. –Te pareces mucho a Dante. Pero eres más linda.-  
-Eso lo sé.-

Patty sonrió y luego, miró la soda con cierto desconsuelo.

-Él es muy importante para mí. Me salvó la vida.-  
-Si, dicen que suele hacer eso.- sonrió.  
-¿En verdad es tu tío?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Sí. Es hermano de mi padre, Vergil.- Sadae abrió su soda con calma.  
-¿Y Nero?- bebió un poco de soda. Siempre había sospechado que Nero era familiar de Dante, pero ninguno de los dos jamás había dicho algo al respecto.  
-Nero es mi hermano menor. También es hijo de Vergil, y bueno, de mi madre.- agitó la lata un poco. Aún cuando había adivinado lo que la niña quería saber, le incomodaba ser interrogada por una desconocida.  
-También tienes dos armas como Dante.- dijo al notar que llevaba al cinto dos peculiares pistolas.  
-Parece que es una costumbre familiar. Mi abuelo tenía dos. Mi abuela también.-  
-¿Eh? ¿Tu abuela?-  
-¿Nunca has visto la foto que tiene Dante en su escritorio?-  
-Claro que la he visto.- Patty bebió un poco de soda. –Espera… ¿ella es tu abuela?-  
-Sí. Eva Black, la madre de Dante.- la muchacha se cruzó de brazos. –Mi otra abuela, Isadora, era su mejor amiga. Cuando ella murió, Isadora recuperó a esta niña,- desenfundó una de las armas y la puso sobre la mesa, -y me la dio cuando crecí.-

Patty miró el arma. No le gustaban mucho las armas de fuego, y tampoco sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa. Estaba cubierta de una capa dorada que brillaba suavemente, y tenía unas palabras color cobre grabadas en el cañón. Junto a estas, estaban dos pequeños grabados: a la izquierda, un sol, y a la derecha, una luna.

-Las armas de Dante tienen nombres. ¿Esta se llama…Aradia?- Patty preguntó con curiosidad al leer las letras en el cañón.  
-Sí. Aradia, como la salvadora.- sonrió. –Es una historia extraña. No tiene mucha importancia en realidad.-  
–Es un arma muy bonita.-  
-Supongo.- la muchacha sonrió enfundando a Aradia. –Esta otra,- sacó el arma roja y la puso sobre la mesa, -Se llama Ave Lilith Beta. Es una copia de la otra arma de Eva. Esa… desapareció, pero Isadora recordaba algunos detalles, y el resto lo mandé a hacer bajo pedido.-  
-¿Y también tienes una espada?- preguntó emocionada. Le pareció maravilloso que otra mujer aparte de Trish pudiera hacer las mismas cosas que Dante y tuviera un equipo parecido.  
-Sí. Fue un regalo de mi padre.- suspiró. –Vaya, creo que tienes suerte. Mira quién llegó.-

Patty miró por la ventana y sonrió.

-¡Nero!-  
-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer.- se levantó. –Mi hermano será bueno y se quedará contigo.-  
-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Nero mientras entraba al local.  
-¿Vas a llevarme a comer un helado, verdad Nero?- Patty batió las pestañas con coquetería, y Nero suspiró.  
-Acabo de llegar…además…-  
-¡Vamos! Podemos traerle uno a tu hermana.- guiñó un ojo. –Anda, sabes que a ti sí te respeto.-

Nero soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, en vista de que me respetas más que al anciano, te llevaré con gusto. Pero volveremos rápido, ¿entendido?-  
-Pero me comprarás un helado extragrande.- Patty lo miró con autoridad.  
-¿Helado? ¿Me comprarías uno también, guapo?- Mara entró al local con una sonrisa y le dio un descarado beso en la mejilla al muchacho. Nero sonrió apenas, y Patty respingó.  
-¿Eh?- la niña se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Nero del brazo, apartándolo de Mara. -¡Nada de eso! Nero y yo vamos en una cita.-  
-No es una cita.- Nero le dijo con fastidio. –Eres demasiado joven para mí. Y…tengo novia. -  
-Pero olvidas eso cuando coqueteas con esta señora.- miró a Mara, quien pareció ofendida por ser llamada así.  
-La señora y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.- Sadae suspiró. –Mara.-  
-Si, linda.- el súcubo miró a Patty, casi retadoramente, y le robó un beso a Nero, para luego ir tras el mostrador. Nero soltó una risita avergonzada.

Patty abrió los ojos como platos, y luego le dio a Nero un golpe en el brazo.

-Le diré a Kyrie que eres un traidor.-  
-Mejor vamos por tu helado antes de que te mande con Dante para que te ponga en tu lugar.-

Patty lo miró fijamente, molesta.

-Bueno, pero tendrá que ser el helado más grande de todos.-  
-Sí…si…está bien.- la tomó del brazo para salir con ella de la tienda.  
-Y me comprarás un lindo sombrero.-  
-No te compraré nada de eso.-  
-Lo harás porque si no, le diré a Kyrie.- sonrió casi con maldad.   
-Lo único que podrás decirle es que me besó. Mi hermana dirá eso.-  
-Ya veremos…- Patty caminó, haciéndose la ofendida.

¡Hombres! ¿Qué no podían controlarse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capítulo de relleno, donde más que hablar de las armas de Sadae, hablo de las armas de Eva y de las interacciones que Nero y Patty establecen con los personajes originales. Sadae, claro, tiene una oportunidad de expresar sus pensamientos, pero creo que va en función de hablar más sobre Isadora para establecer el clima en que se desenvuelve Nero.
> 
> Aradia es un personaje del libro pseudo antropológico de Charles Leland, “Aradia, el Evangelio de las Brujas”, donde relata las supuestas revelaciones de una Strega (bruja de tradición italiana) sobre el culto a Aradia, la hija de Diana, la luna, y Lucifer, el sol. El texto la describe como la Salvadora de la Humanidad a través de la enseñanza de las artes mágicas que liberarán a los humanos del control de los poderes establecidos. Actualmente, algunas tradiciones, sobretodo en Estados Unidos, la veneran como una diosa.


	22. Palabras

Vergil aún se sentía cansado, pero se recuperaba con rapidez gracias a los brebajes que Isadora le preparaba diariamente. Incluso, podía decir que sentía sus energías demoniacas renovadas. No era del todo malo tener a la bruja cerca.

El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo, y estaba acostumbrándose a ese cuerpo de nuevo. La tibieza del sol tocándole la piel era maravillosa. Había extrañado mucho esa calidez, aun cuando había estado dispuesto a renunciar a ella cuando se lanzó por el portal al infierno.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación.

Luego de unos momentos, regresó al libro que tenía enfrente. Era un diario escrito por su madre. La libreta roja estaba llena de páginas y páginas decoloradas e ilegibles, pero tenía suficientes fragmentos en condiciones aceptables como para que Vergil se diese una buena idea de la vida cotidiana de su madre. Había tantos detalles que había olvidado sobre los años posteriores a la muerte de su padre…

Vergil miró el libro con desconsuelo.

Toda su vida, había admirado a su heroico padre con fervor. El Legendario Caballero Obscuro. El gran Sparda. El demonio más poderoso y astuto que había existido… se enorgullecía de su linaje demoniaco y de las hazañas de su padre.

Su madre era algo distinto. Lo que sentía por ella era complicado y confuso. La amaba. La amaba muchísimo. Era bella y alegre, y tan dulce y amorosa… amaba su voz, y su risa, y el olor de su perfume. Amaba sus pésimas habilidades culinarias y su lápiz labial rojo sangre, que siempre le dejaba marcas en las mejillas cuando lo besaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la detestaba.

La detestaba por ser una humana, por no ser especial e importante como su padre. Se avergonzaba de su origen humano. Sobre todo, culpaba a Eva por todo… por la muerte de su padre, por los años de mudanzas sin explicación, por haber muerto…la odiaba especialmente por haber muerto. Se había obligado a no pensar en ella, a no recordarla. La había borrado de su vida, aún cuando al conocer a Agatha y luego a Isadora, supo que la bruja y su madre habían sido amigas cercanas: vio una fotografía de Isadora y Eva, sonrientes y abrazadas como hermanas.

Solo ahora, tantos años después, se enteraba de que su madre no había sido la simple humana que él pensaba. Eva era una bruja heredera de una familia tan antigua y poderosa, que incluso Isadora hablaba de la estirpe de las Black con reverencia. Su madre había sido hermana de aquelarre de la bruja. ¿Porqué la maldita Isadora no le dijo nada antes?

Ah…. las constantes ausencias de Eva y las extrañas heridas con las que a veces llegaba a casa, de pronto tuvieron sentido. Ella no tenía accidentes torpes en el trabajo, como siempre les había dicho. Iba a cazar a los demonios que los perseguían por ser los hijos del Caballero Obscuro. Había usado las artes heredadas de su madre y las enseñanzas de su padre para dar muerte a aquellos que intentaban arrebatarle a sus preciosos hijos.

Sparda murió cómodo y sin dolor.  Su madre fue brutalmente asesinada por querer salvarlos.

Y él había despreciado a Eva por ser una humana, cuando era la madre más excepcional de todas. Quiso hablar con ella una vez más para pedirle perdón. Sintió las odiosas lágrimas humanas llenarle los ojos.

-Isadora manda tu medicina.- Epsylon entró en la habitación llevando en las manos una charola con dos vasitos de cristal fino; uno contenía un líquido lechoso y el otro, una especie de gel esmeralda. Los dejó en la mesita de madera que estaba frente a Vergil, mientras este acomodó la libreta en su regazo.   
-Que amable de su parte.- Le respondió con acidez, esperando que no notase su penoso estado. Se bebió el contenido de los vasitos evitando saborearlos en la medida de lo posible. Eran asquerosos.

Epsylon puso los vasos de vuelta en la charola, y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo la criada de Isadora?- el demonio preguntó con un tono de desprecio. No entendía como una criatura tan poderosa se conformaba con ser mandadera.

La dríade lo miró sin expresión. No le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitir que a pesar de ser un demonio, era hermoso a su manera. Despedía una energía tan obscura que casi la cegaba, y el pelo blanco… le recordaba tanto a la luna de otoño que caía sobre sus hermanos y hermanas de altos penachos de hojas grana y oro…

-¿Añoras tu bosque, dríade?- preguntó en tono ácido. Lo cierto era que él también añoraba los tiempos pasados.  
-Silencio.- respondió secamente. –Mi bosque no existe y ya no importa.-  
-Conocí a mi mujer en un bosque.- le dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar.   
-Lo sé. La contaminaste para siempre en un claro de hadas, mientras las criaturas del bosque te suplicaban que no lo hicieras.- Epsylon dejó la charola sobre la mesa. –Me enfermas.-  
-Curiosas palabras, viniendo de una dríade corrupta.-  
-No debieron permitirte tocarla.- Epsylon ladeó la cabeza. Estaba fascinada por la mirada triste y la lengua ácida del demonio. Parecía un niño extraviado que luchaba por parecer fuerte…estaba así desde que había comenzado a leer el diario de Eva. Sintió lástima por él.   
-No necesitaba su permiso.- respondió con arrogancia.

Vergil se tocó el cuello, adolorido. Se sentía tenso y cansado, como si llevase el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Detestaba sentirse débil y humano…

Epsylon caminó hasta quedar a espaldas del demonio, y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros. La dríade pudo sentir que Vergil se crispaba, incómodo con el toque de sus manos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su coraza de frialdad y desapego…

-Isadora dice que debes recuperar la espada para completar el ritual.- dijo para desviar la atención del demonio de sus molestias.  
-¿Y cómo supone que haré eso?- preguntó irritado. Realmente estaba agotado, y la dríade ahora venía a darle órdenes…  
-No sé. Solo repito lo que me dijo.-

Vergil permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Isadora le había dicho que Nero tenía a Yamato. La necesitaban como llave durante el ritual, que especificaba usar un Arma Demoniaca. ¿Cómo la obtendría? Ni siquiera conocía a su hijo, y tendría que quitarle la espada que le pertenecía por derecho. Pero bien podían usar otra Arma Demoniaca, entonces, ¿para qué quería Isadora a Yamato?

-Si no te hubiera observado, seguiría pensando que eres un monstruo.- Epsylon le dijo con calma y comenzó a masajearle la base del cráneo. –Ahora no sé qué pensar de ti.-  
-No me interesa lo que pienses de mí.-  
-Cuando lees el diario de tu madre, parece que vas a echarte a llorar.-  
-Guarda silencio.- Vergil le respondió con un siseo venenoso.  
-No lo digo como algo malo… no entiendo a los humanos, ni a los demonios. ¿Por qué les molesta tanto llorar? Nosotros lloramos y cantamos cuando queremos.-  
-Jamás podrías entender.- le respondió con malicia. ¿Por qué no se callaba la maldita? –No eres más que un estúpido árbol.-  
-No me provoques. Tengo muchas razones para querer destruirte.-  
-Te recuerdo que tú no eres la única en esta habitación que tiene poderes.-  
-Y yo te recuerdo que es mi sangre la que te dio ese cuerpo.- La dríade le dijo al oído. Le pasó los dedos por el cabello, y luego los jaló para que Vergil echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonrió al ver el odio en sus ojos azules. –Puedo reclamar mi sangre si así lo deseo.-  
-¿Insinúas que te pertenezco de alguna manera?- Vergil esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Entendió porque la dríade se portaba así. Lo veía como su propiedad.  
-En esta nueva vida tuya, eres hijo mío y de Isadora. No lo olvides, Vergil.- sonrió apenas.

Vergil se enderezó en la silla. Una retorcida sensación de pertenencia lo hizo sentirse extrañamente cómodo. Su existencia actual dependía de que la dríade estuviese complacida con él, porque a diferencia de Isadora, ella sí podía recuperar lo que había donado. Su cuerpo se desintegraría en instantes si Epsylon así lo deseaba, y la maldita bruja había elegido ese ritual a propósito para controlarlo. A pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar sentir una profunda conexión con esa criatura corrupta y con la bruja que le habían dado la vida.

-Entonces dile a Isadora, querida madre,- le dijo con sarcasmo, -que debemos partir lo más pronto posible a la ciudad.-  
-Isadora decidirá cuando debemos irnos.- la dríade caminó hacia la puerta. –Tú concéntrate en recuperar tus fuerzas. Las necesitarás…hijo…- sonrió apenas.

Vergil miró como la criatura se retiraba, y luego regresó la mirada al mar. Tenía que dejar de portarse como un niño o fracasaría en su misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poder es lo más importante para Vergil, pero esa búsqueda, creo, va indudablemente unida a la pérdida de su madre y su hermano. ¡La ambivalencia en la relación madre-hijo es un tema interesantísimo!
> 
> La relación de Vergil con su madre debe haber sido sumamente conflictiva porque ella representaba lo que él odiaba más de sí mismo: su debilidad humana. Curiosamente, en una tendencia muy infantil, Vergil cambiaría su perspectiva de enterarse que ella tenía poder. Ahora su padre es el malo y su madre es la buena. Y Epsylon ahora parece un sustituto de la figura materna, y es la madre mala de la posición esquizoparanoide como la definió Melanie Klein, pues puede quitar la vida si le complace. Es interesante explorar los motivos inconscientes de los personajes… ah, es psicoanálisis es una maravilla.


	23. Bálsamo

Dante estacionó el auto afuera del local. Trish había decidido no ir con él a la tienda, y se había bajado del auto en cuanto entraron a la ciudad. Quería ir a ver a Lady para saber que sabía ella. El cazador se alegró porque realmente quería estar solo. Se encontraba de bastante mal humor.

Entró y fue directo al refrigerador. Sacó una cerveza y se tiró en el sofá.

Todo lo que Deberaux le había contado seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Su madre había sido una bruja, a quien la Asociación había intentado reclutar, pero cuando la habían matado, los infelices no intervinieron ni siquiera para ayudarle a él o a Vergil. Entendía perfectamente porque Isadora pensaba que la Asociación era responsable de la muerte de Eva. Él comenzaba a pensar lo mismo.

Miró la fotografía de su madre que estaba en el escritorio, y se levantó por ella. Al tomarla, se sintió furioso. ¿Acaso ella había usado la misma magia negra de Isadora? Melusina había dicho que Eva tenía poderes especiales, que no usaba magia negra…aunque eso no era garantía de nada, porque los malditos de la Asociación siempre decían menos de la mitad de lo que sabían. Además, era probable que su madre tuviera un contrato con Sparda…

Por otra parte, Dante se preguntó dónde demonios estaba Isadora cuando su madre murió, y por qué nunca apareció. Si quería tanto a su madre como se suponía, ¿qué no hubiera sido lógico que lo hubiera recogido, o al menos, buscado? Aunque, por otro lado, si ya tenía a su hija, era natural que no hubiera querido involucrarse para protegerla. Al menos podía entender eso.

Dante regresó al sofá llevando la foto en la mano, y se sentó, acomodando el retrato sobre la mesita. Recorrió las facciones de su madre con cuidado, recordando su calidez y su amabilidad. Abrió la lata de cerveza, y sonrió.

-A tu salud, madre.- bebió un largo trago. –Donde quiera que estés.-

El cazador se tiró en el sillón, y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Luego de un rato de dormitar, pudo sentir una fuerte presencia acercándose. No era amenazante, pero le causó curiosidad. ¿Quién iría a visitarlo a las dos de la mañana?

Se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta antes de que su visitante tocase la puerta. Al abrir, vio a Mara. Estaba cubierta por un abrigo de pieles grises.

-Tú debes ser Dante.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Yo no tengo el gusto de conocerte.- sonrió con coquetería.  
-Soy Mara.- extendió la mano, y Dante le besó el dorso con una sonrisita, aunque sin dejar de observarla.  
-Un placer. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-  
-Bien…- Mara hizo un gesto de duda. –Honestamente, tenía curiosidad por conocerte. Sadae es mi amiga, y ya conozco a Nero. Me faltabas tú.-  
-Pues ya me conoces.-

Ella soltó una risita.

-Puedes parecer descuidado, pero eres bastante suspicaz.- se subió el cuello de abrigo. –Me gusta eso.-  
-Bueno, viniendo de ti, es un cumplido.- el cazador se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara. –No solo viniste a conocerme.-  
-Vine a ver si es cierto lo que dicen de ti.- entró con paso lento. -Que eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, y que lo superas en fuerza.-  
-Eso dicen, ¿no?-  
-Imagino que no te gusta hablar de él, así que hablemos de otra cosa.- se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer descuidadamente en el suelo. Su vestido de seda color zafiro destelló ligeramente con la luz de la luna.  
-¿Cómo de qué?- Dante cerró la puerta.

Mara caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó con elegancia. Miró por unos momentos la foto de Eva, y sonrió.

-Sí que era hermosa.- suspiró. –No me extraña que la haya preferido a ella.-  
-¿De qué hablas?- el cazador caminó hasta quedar frente a Mara, con la mesita entre ellos.  
-Lo lamento. No es importante.-  
-¿En serio? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces? Me das algo pequeño, y quieres obligarme a preguntar.-  
-¿Obligarte?-  
-Seducirme, si prefieres.- el cazador dio unos pasos y se sentó en el silloncito.

La mujer demonio sonrió, divertida, y luego levantó el retrato de Eva con respeto.

-Tu padre no quiso casarse conmigo. Mucho tiempo después de eso, supe que se había casado con una humana.- dejó el retrato con suavidad. -No imaginaba que clase de humana podría ser para superarme a mí, la hija de un príncipe del infierno.-  
-¿Y qué piensas ahora?-  
-Cuando Isadora me contó de Eva Black, entendí porque la había elegido a ella.-  
-Ya veo. ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Isadora?-  
-No mucho. Sadae y yo nos conocimos en circunstancias ajenas a su familia.-  
-Dijiste que conociste al chico.- Dante se cruzó de brazos.  
-Sí. Es muy dulce.-

Dante levantó una ceja y soltó una risotada.

-¿Entonces ya lo probaste?-  
-No lo suficiente.- Mara también rió. -Es demasiado tímido a pesar de su edad, y quiere demasiado a su noviecita.-  
-¿Y viniste a probarme a mí?-  
-Bueno…he oído cosas de ti.- jugueteó con su collar de zafiros y diamantes. –El delicioso Dante.-  
-Tengo mi reputación con las damas.- se encogió de hombros.  
-Tienes una reputación en el Infierno también. Algunos te aman, otros te odian. Incluso, hay quienes piensan que podías sentarte en el trono de Mundus si quisieras.-  
-Prefiero mi viejo sofá.- Dante miró su cerveza. -¿Quieres beber algo?-  
-¿Por qué no? Tomaré lo mismo que tú.-

Dante se levantó y fue al refrigerador, pensando en lo que Mara había dicho. ¿Sentarse en el trono de Mundus? Que idiotez. Pero eso probaba que sí tenía una reputación interesante…

-Aquí tienes. Disculpa si no tengo vasos.- el cazador le ofreció una lata, y el súcubo la cogió con una sonrisa.  
-No importa.- Mara abrió la lata con cuidado y bebió un poco. –Hablo en serio, Dante. Algunos piensan que tú podrías gobernar el infierno si lo desearas. Mi esposo es uno de ellos…y por eso te detesta.-  
-Vaya, gracias.- Dante dio un trago a su cerveza.  
-No lo tomes a mal. De cualquier manera, no me agrada mi esposo.- ella suspiró. –Ya era un anciano cuando me casé con él. Y nadie tiende a rejuvenecer…-  
-Mis condolencias.- levantó la lata a manera de brindis, y Mara hizo lo mismo.

Dante recorrió con la mirada a Mara. Era muy ardiente. Seguramente era un súcubo. No era la primera de su tipo a la que se encontraba, pero ella era por mucho la más guapa y la única que hasta el momento, no había intentado matarlo.

-¿Si no te gusta el viejo, porque no te deshaces de él?- preguntó él a manera de broma.  
-Lo he pensado, créeme…- respondió ella con un tono de fastidio. –pero no es tan malo para ser un viejo decrépito salido de las fosas más feas del infierno. Además, no creo que a los niños les guste que mami mate a papá.-  
-Vaya, entonces eres una mami sexy.- respondió divertido. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casada con el viejo?  
-Como dos mil años. A veces parecen más.-

El cazador comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Se le había pasado el mal humor.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me has alegrado la noche.-  
-Bueno, es mi especialidad. Hacer sentir bien a los hombres.-  
-¿Y quién te hace sentir bien a ti?-

Mara miró a Dante con extrañeza, y luego soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-No está en la naturaleza de un súcubo buscar su bienestar, Dante, y un hombre no debería interesarse en ello.-  
-Que estupidez.- el cazador dejó la lata y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella. Luego, se inclinó y la besó.

Luego de unos momentos, se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué pretendes, hijo de Sparda?-  
-Eres realmente hermosa.-

Mara se rió. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupara por ella, y Dante la hizo sentir importante. No se sentía así desde…bueno, nunca se había sentido así.

-Alguien como tú debería vivir para sí misma, y no para los demás.-  
-Es fácil decirlo.- ella sonrió mientras Dante le acariciaba los cabellos rubios. –Los súcubos somos objetos, Dante. Moneda de cambio para los demonios.-  
-Nadie es un objeto, Mara.- el cazador se sentó junto a ella. –Tú mereces ser libre, y ser feliz.-  
-¿Tú eres libre, Dante? ¿Eres feliz?-

Dante la miró por unos momentos, y luego sonrió.

-Tal vez no sea del todo feliz, pero si soy libre. Y eso vale más que cualquier trono o cualquier poder.-  
-No todos tenemos esa opción.-  
-Pero todos tenemos opciones,- el cazador le recorrió el brazo desnudo con suavidad. Se sentía tan solo…  
-Eres un buen tipo, Dante.-  
-Eso dicen.-

Mara bajó la mirada. Tenía opciones, ¿no? Entonces no pensaba desperdiciar su libertad.

-Solo quiero que quede claro que esto es algo informal porque soy una mujer casada, Dante. Y que lo hago porque, ¿sabes?, una chica tiene que comer.-  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- el cazador sonrió y le besó la mano.

Mara sonrió, y luego lo miró con picardía.

-Tu padre se moriría si viera esto.-  
-Pues entonces, ¿qué esperamos?- la levantó en brazos para llevarla arriba. –Hagamos que le den ganas de morirse de nuevo.-

La mujer demonio se dejó llevar entre risas.

Cuando el sol se levantó, traspasando las cortinas de la habitación, Dante miró a Mara. Ella dormía apaciblemente a su lado. Él también debería estar durmiendo. Había pasado nochecita muy ajetreada…y Mara no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba hambrienta.

Se levantó y fue a darse un regaderazo. Tenía que ponerse serio con el caso, o terminaría perdiendo el pago. Ya había flojeado de más…se puso los pantalones y se miró al espejo. Nada mal para un viejo de su edad…

Cuando salía del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, Nero entró  al local.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- preguntó fingiendo un tono de autoridad.  
-Estaba en casa de mi madre, Dante.- Nero respondió con gesto indignado.  
-Entonces lo que necesitas es salir más.- Dante se puso una camiseta limpia que había dejado en el escritorio.  
-Déjame en paz.- se sentó en el sillón y miró el retrato de Eva y las dos latas de cerveza. -¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo anoche?-  
-Por supuesto. Eso es lo que hacemos los adultos solos y deprimentes.- respondió con una risa cínica mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio. –Beber mientas miramos las fotos de nuestras madres.-

Nero lo miró con un gesto de tedio. ¿Por qué Dante no se tomaba nada en serio?

Justo cuando estaba pensando en decírselo, escuchó unos pasos delicados bajar la escalera. Le pareció extraño, porque Dante no llevaba mujeres desde que él había llegado a vivir ahí.

Cuando se giró para ver quién era, se sorprendió al ver a Mara, quien llevaba el abrigo de pieles en la mano y el cabello y maquillaje en perfectas condiciones. Lucía tan espectacular como siempre.

-Hola, Nero.- dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego caminó hacia Dante. Nero desvió la mirada avergonzado cuando los otros dos se dieron un profundo beso.

No era solamente vergüenza, ¿o sí? Se sintió bastante incómodo al darse cuenta de que estaba celoso. Conocía muy bien el sabor de los labios de Mara, y sabía bien lo placentero que era dejarla alimentarse… Mara se lo había dicho, ¿no? No iba a alimentarse más de él, pero sí lo hizo con Dante. Respiró profundo. Se sintió pésimo.

-Llámame, nena.- dijo Dante con un tono coqueto. Mara sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.  
-Ya veremos, galán.-

La mujer demonio salió luego de mandarle a Nero un besito.

-Con esa cara, cualquiera diría que estás celoso, chico.- el cazador le dijo a Nero con tono de burla.  
-¡No seas idiota!- el muchacho se levantó y se encerró en el baño.

Dante se puso una revista sobre la cara. El chico terminaría por perdonarlo, ¿no?

Cerró los ojos. Una siesta no sonaba nada mal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante es un coqueto, pero sin duda alguna debe tener dificultades serias en el terreno de las mujeres. Sus relaciones deben ser superficiales y cortas. Seguro no sabe como relacionarse con una mujer de manera madura, pues, supongo, debe tener miedo al abandono y la pérdida. Pero no podría negarse a una dama tan guapa como Mara, quien además, igual que él, busca una relación con fines puramente utilitarios. Está muy solo y me da algo de pena.
> 
> Nero, por su parte, estuvo a punto de ser la cena y ahora lo cambiaron por el anciano. Pobrecillo, pero él se lo perdió.


	24. Tiempo fuera

Trish estaba convencida de que Dante evitaba el caso a propósito. No lo culpaba. Con lo que Melusina Deberaux les había dicho, era lógico que quisiera alejarse lo más posible del asunto.

Las cosas no lucían bien: la bruja había revivido al hermano de Dante, pero Trish sospechaba que estaban perdiendo algo de vista.

Trish había investigado a Isadora LaValleau. La bruja tenía como setenta años, y durante el curso de su vida, había dejado tras de sí un rastro de cosas raras. En cada ciudad donde había estado, se le ligaba a alguna muerte sospechosa, desapariciones, robos… pero nunca se le podía probar algo. Los testigos siempre negaban haberla visto, las pruebas forenses nunca eran concluyentes, y cualquiera que se atrevía a señalarla terminaba, en el mejor de los casos, diciendo que se había equivocado.

Nada de esto era una excusa para permitir que continuara haciendo de las suyas. Trish no quería perjudicar a Dante, pero no podía perder el dinero del caso, y además si la familia de Dante estaba involucrada era seguro que las cosas podían terminar muy mal.

Trish bebió un poco más de café y observó con cuidado el edificio que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Siguiendo una pista de Lady, habían logrado identificar a dos posibles sospechosos por una cámara de seguridad colocada a una cuadra del local de Isadora. Lady y ella habían mirado juntas los videos, y se habían dividido a los sospechosos para investigarlos. Ella había tomado al más prometedor.

La mujer sonrió al ver al sospechoso salir del edificio. Era un hombre bajito y regordete, de pelo cano y apariencia de sapo. Apestaba a magia negra. Trish tiró el vaso medio lleno en un cesto y comenzó a seguirlo con cautela.

Como a los cinco minutos, al doblar en una esquina, alguien la golpeó en la sien con tanta fuerza que se desmayó.

Cuando Trish despertó, se encontraba en el suelo de un sucio y húmedo sótano. Había cajas mojadas apiladas por todas partes, y alcanzó a oír unas ratas corretear. La habían tomado por sorpresa, y el tipo era bastante fuerte…pero no se iba a ir sin pelear.

-Cuando oí que un demonio que había robado el rostro de mi madre, andaba por ahí…- Vergil la miró con desprecio, desde una silla que estaba a unos metros de distancia. – me pareció que tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.-

Trish no podía creer lo que veía. Era el gemelo de Dante.

-No es la primera vez que nos vemos, Vergil.- hizo un gesto amargo, recordando como lucía el demonio cuando era el poderoso Nelo Angelo.  
-No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre.-  
-Entonces es cierto que la bruja te revivió.- comentó ella con sarcasmo. –Hizo un buen trabajo. Ya no luces como un zombi gigante.-  
-Silencio, demonio insignificante.- Vergil se levantó de su asiento y la miró con frialdad.  
-Hubiera pensado que el gemelo de Dante sería más divertido.- Trish se puso de pie.  
-¿Dante?- el gesto de Vergil hizo pensar a Trish que estaba a punto de vomitar. –Es un pobre imbécil.-  
-Dante es más hombre y más demonio de lo que jamás serás tú.- Trish juntó sus manos, produciendo pequeños relámpagos amarillos. La electricidad la rodeó creando una barrera a su alrededor.  
-Ese rostro robado me asquea.- Vergil se tronó los nudillos con calma. Ella pudo notar que llevaba puestos unos guanteletes que le parecieron conocidos. Los había visto alguna vez en la caja de juguetes de Dante…  
-Beowulf, ¿no? Tuviste que robar un arma inferior porque no puedes recuperar tu espada.- la mujer demonio sonrió y se puso los lentes obscuros. Si iba a caer, lo haría con estilo.  
-No necesito a Yamato para acabar contigo.-

Trish lanzó varios relámpagos, pero Vergil los evadió de un salto y se lanzó hacia ella con una patada en caída. Ella hizo un movimiento evasivo, pero Vergil conectó un combo que la lanzó contra unas cajas infestadas de cucarachas que se frieron al contacto con los relámpagos que emanaban de su cuerpo.

La mujer disparó con sus semiautomáticas, pero Vergil desapareció y luego reapareció a sus espaldas. La tomó por el cuello con el brazo, ahorcándola. Trish lo empujó contra la pared, con toda su fuerza, y luego elevó su poder lo  más que pudo para electrocutarlo. Se apartó rápidamente, recuperando el aliento y sin dejar de disparar.

Vergil detuvo las balas cargadas de energía con los puños. La mujer era fuerte, pero no era rival para un hijo de Sparda. Además, el nuevo poder que había ganado gracias a la sangre de la dríade lo había hecho más fuerte que cuando había sido la marioneta de Mundus. Tal vez debía probarlo con ella…

-Peleas tan bien como dijo Dante.- Trish giró los hombros y el cuello. La había golpeado fuerte y necesitaba estirar los músculos.  
-Escoria.-  
\- Como Mundus ya no te ayuda, eres solo palabras.- sonrió.

Vergil sonrió con escarnio. Se quitó el largo abrigo negro y lo dejó caer al suelo. Trish lo miró de arriba a abajo, notando que vestía justo como Lady lo había descrito. Chaleco de piel negro azulado, pantalones de cuero negro, y botas. Que distinto era de Dante…se movía diferente, sigiloso, como una peligrosa pantera, y su mirada era tan fría…tan llena de desprecio…

-La única razón por la cual vivirás es porque quiero verte una vez te haya arrancado el rostro.-  
-No es mi culpa verme así.- Trish le lanzó unos rayos.  
-Pero te pavoneas por ahí con el rostro de mi madre.- Vergil respondió recibiendo la energía en los guanteletes. Estos parecieron cargarse. Trish no sabía que podían hacer eso…

Vergil la atacó de nuevo, y Trish apenas pudo evadirlo. Era más rápido de lo que había pensado. Se vio acorralada entre una esquina y Vergil, quien la tomó de los cabellos y la estrelló contra la pared varias veces.

Trish intentó zafarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba acabada cuando Vergil le atravesó el abdomen con el puño. Ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Se sostuvo del hombro de Vergil para no caerse e intentó electrocutarlo, pero parecía que el guantelete le estaba succionando la energía. Luego, sintió que sus propios rayos la golpearon contundentemente. Ya no pudo mantenerse en pie.

Cuando creyó que iba a golpear el suelo, sintió que Vergil la sostenía contra su cuerpo. Aspiró su perfume especiado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no la mataba de una buena vez? Cerró los ojos, adolorida. Luego, una voz de mujer la hizo despertar apenas.

-¿Qué esperas, _chere_?-  
-Silencio, bruja.-  
-Pensé que hablabas en serio, Vergil.-  
\- No te metas en mis asuntos.-  
-¿Acaso te ablandaste, ¿ _mon coeur_?¿Acaso no puedes despojarla de ese rostro que no le pertenece? No es tu madre, Vergil. No es Eva. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.-  
-¡Silencio, Isadora!-

Trish abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar a la mujer de vestido verde que estaba frente a ella. Luego, miró a Vergil. Tal vez….eso podría salvarla…

-La…- intentó pronunciar, pero estaba demasiado adolorida. Hizo un esfuerzo. –Lamia…-  
-¿Qué dices, mujer?- Vergil la tomó por el mentón con desprecio.  
-Lamiael…te está buscando…- Apenas pudo articular, Trish se desmayó. Había perdido mucha sangre.

¿Lamiael había ido por él? ¿Qué pretendía esta mujer al decirle eso? ¿Pensaba que la dejaría vivir….?

-Veo que tienes problemas, querido Vergil.- Isadora sonrió mientras encendía un puro. –Así que dámela y ve a resolver tu asunto con tu torturadora.-

Vergil se levantó con Trish en brazos.

-Ve a hacer tu parte, y no te metas conmigo, Isadora.-

Salió del lugar llevando a Trish con él. ¿Por qué no había podido arrancarle el rostro?

Cuando la vio caer al suelo, recordó a su madre herida, mientras luchaba por distraer a los demonios para darles a él y a Dante ventaja. No era su madre, lo sabía. No se sentía como ella. No olía como ella. Pero su expresión cuando le dijo que Lamiael lo buscaba le recordó a la de su madre. Maldita mujer. Lo había hecho dudar.

No podía dejarla morir, y no soportaba saber que iba a salvarle la vida. Pero la escondería por un tiempo, y la usaría para sacar de la jugada de la hija de Arkham.

Se odiaba a sí mismo. No había podido matar a Dante en el pasado, y tampoco había podido matar a esa mujer. Era débil. Lo peor era que aún no enfrentaba su mayor debilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que aunque hable mucho, Vergil no podría matar a Trish fácilmente. Me parece que inconscientemente establecería con ella una relación tan ambivalente como la que tiene con Eva, ya que sabe que no es su madre, pero no podría evitar relacionarla con ella. Me pregunto si Nelo Angelo hubiera tenido alguna reacción al ver a Trish.
> 
> Y sí. Trish no se iría al otro mundo sin estilo.


	25. Rosa Negra

Justo cuando caía el sol, Kyrie llegó al local de Dante. No le había avisado a Nero que iría a verlo, porque no quería que inventara alguna excusa y se escapara.

Sabía que algo raro pasaba cuando Nero no le respondió sus mensajes, y luego ignoró todas sus llamadas. Suspiró.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó. Dante dormía como siempre en el escritorio, y Nero estaba frente a la rocola, buscando una canción. Kyrie escuchó a Patty gritarle a Dante por haber roto de nuevo la radio. Luego, la niña la miró con ojos muy abiertos y sonrió.

-¡Kyrie!- Corrió a abrazarla. La muchacha sonrió y la abrazó con cariño.  
-Hola, Patty. ¿Has estado cuidando de estos dos, verdad?-  
-Sin mí, se morirían entre la suciedad. Al menos, Nero tiene limpio su espacio.-

Nero no volteó. Había querido llamar a Kyrie tantas veces, pero se había acobardado todas ellas…

-¿Puedes poner esa canción que me gusta?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia Nero. El muchacho finalmente se giró para mirarla y la abrazó fuerte.  
-Hola.-  
-¿Está pasando algo malo?- lo miró con preocupación.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- sonrió nervioso.  
-Porque cuando pasa algo malo, evitas hablar conmigo.- Kyrie se cruzó de brazos. –Es como si pensaras soy una tonta o que voy a espantarme.-  
-Nunca he pensado que seas una tonta.- respondió avergonzado. –Es que han pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar a contártelas…-  
-¿Podrían dejar de hacer ruido? Estoy tratando de tomar una siesta.- Dante refunfuñó bajo su revista.  
-Hola, Dante.- Kyrie le dijo alegremente.  
-¿Qué hay?- respondió cansado.  
-Me llevaré a Nero para que puedas dormir.- sonrió y tomó la mano del muchacho. –Nos vemos, Patty, Dante.-  
-¡Nos vemos, Kyrie!- Patty se despidió alegremente. –Pórtate bien con ella, Nero!-  
-Cállate, niña.- le dijo el muchacho mientras salía con Kyrie del local.

Cuando los dos chicos se retiraron, Dante suspiró y se durmió. Estaba realmente cansado… Luego de un par de horas, despertó y se levantó de la silla. Miró a Patty, quien estaba viendo la tele.

-Voy a salir.- dijo poniéndose el abrigo.  
-¿Eh? ¿Puedo ir?-  
-No. Ve con tu madre.- dijo enfundando sus armas. –Yo iré a ver a mi novia.-  
-Tú no tienes novia.- le hizo un gesto de burla. –Ninguna mujer puede soportarte.-  
-Que no puedas apreciar mi encantadora personalidad,- le dijo con una sonrisa desvergonzada, -no quiere decir que las damas más inteligentes no vean la especial que soy.- Terminó la frase con presunción.  
-Mentiroso.- La niña respondió, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Puedes preguntarle a Nero sobre mi nena.- Caminó hacia la salida. –Se llama Mara, y es una belleza.-

Patty abrió los ojos como platos. La mujer que había estado coqueteando con Nero se llamaba Mara. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Dante, este ya había salido por la puerta.

-Vamos, niña.- Le dijo Dante desde afuera. –Te llevaré con tu madre primero.-

Patty salió corriendo y se subió a la moto.

-¿Sabes que esa mujer andaba molestando a Nero?-  
-Es un niño grande y puede cuidarse solo.-  
-¡Pero es tu novia!-  
-Bueno, ella también es una niña grande.-

El cazador sonrió. Patty tenía razón en que las mujeres no lo soportaban, pero el haber visto al chico y a su noviecita le había despertado las ganas de ir a ver a al espectacular súcubo. No es que pensara tener un romance de colegial… pero no quería estar solo.

Según le había contado Sadae, Mara trabajaba en un elegante y caro bar como cantante. Su encanto natural hacía que todos los viernes por la noche, se agolparan en el local hombres deseosos de escuchar su aterciopelada voz. Sonrió. Él también había caído ante sus encantos.

Luego de dejar a Patty, Dante se dirigió al lugar donde trabajaba Mara. Se detuvo al llegar frente a un refinado edificio al estilo del Art Deco. El bar, llamado _Rose_ _Noir_ , ya lucía bastante concurrido. La mayoría de los asistentes eran hombres, y era evidente que iban a ver a Mara.

El cazador se acercó a la puerta.

-A la fila, amigo.- le dijo el cuidador con calma, pero Dante sonrió.  
-Soy amigo de Mara.- respondió con un gesto de arrogancia. –Dante.-  
-Ah…, sí. La señorita Mara me dijo que vendrías. Dejó dicho que pases a su camerino.-  
-Bueno, no pienso rechazar la invitación.-

Dante entró con una sonrisa. Eso de tener privilegios era bueno. E ir a un lugar diferente a los que frecuentaba no parecía una mala idea…porque el lugar era bastante mejor que las pocilgas a las que usualmente iba. Aunque claro, se veía también mucho más caro y como siempre, andaba sin un céntimo.

El cazador recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Sadae, quien iba vestida bastante diferente a como usualmente la veía. Parecía toda una señorita elegante con su vestido de seda plateada y el cabello blanco cuidadosamente peinado.

-¿Cuánto te costó ese vestido?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la barra.  
-Es de Isadora.- respondió con una sonrisa. –No tiro el dinero en cosas como esta.-  
-No me hables de tu abuelita, nena.-  
-Bueno, tú preguntaste.- respondió con calma.  
-¿A qué viniste?-  
-Vine a ver a mi amiga.- La muchacha hizo un gesto de burla. –Aunque tú viniste a otra cosa.-  
-Mara me dijo que viniera si necesitaba ayuda. Y ahora la necesito. Trish no aparece desde que Lady y ella comenzaron a seguir a unos sospechosos.-

Sadae pareció sorprendida.

-Qué raro. No me dio la impresión de que sea de las que desaparece en medio de un caso.-  
-No lo hace.- el cazador se cruzó de brazos. –Usualmente no me preocupo por ella…pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-  
-¿Y solo por eso viniste, galán?- preguntó con una sonrisita. –No te preocupes, Mara tiene la mala costumbre de hablar de sus cenas.-  
-Espero que no tenga muchas otras por el momento.- respondió él despreocupadamente.  
-Ni idea. La verdad es que a veces, no le pongo mucha atención.-  
-Bueno, te pongo sobre aviso, pequeña.- suspiró. –Mantén los ojos abiertos. Si Trish desapareció, puede que haya averiguado algo importante. Tenemos que encontrarla.-  
-Le diré a Lady que me ayude con sus contactos de la policía. Veré que puedo averiguar.-

El cazador asintió. Tenía rato que le daba vueltas a la idea de que si su hermano realmente estaba vivo, entonces podría ser responsable de la desaparición de Trish.

-Agatha anda rara últimamente.- lo miró. -¿Nero te ha contado algo?-  
-No realmente. Su noviecita vino a verlo… es todo.-  
-Si es algo importante, ¿me lo dirías, verdad? ¿Dante?-

El cazador suspiró. No había ido ahí para eso…

-¿Acaso tu madre no te ha dicho?-  
-No, pero tengo una idea de lo que está pasando.- se cruzó de brazos. - Agatha cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé perfectamente que sus poderes han aumentado. Mi espada también se ha comportado raro… ¿Qué hizo Isadora, Dante? Sé que sabes algo.-  
-Oye, ya no me interrogues.- hizo un gesto de fastidio.  
-Si no me dices por las buenas, te lo sacaré a patadas.-  
-Es en serio. No me interrogues.-

La muchacha lo miró seria y se cruzó de brazos. No era estúpida. ¿Acaso Dante creía que no sabía  lo que pasaba? Si no había hablado con su hermano al respecto era porque quería una confirmación, y nada más.

-Bueno, como quieras.- dijo ella, levantándose. –Iré a decirle a Nero, a ver qué piensa él. Me pregunto qué dirá cuando sepa que le has ocultado que su padre está caminando por ahí gracias a las brujerías de mi querida abuelita.-  
-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en que te dijera, preciosa?-  
-Porque esperaba que fueras menos idiota de lo que realmente eres.- tomó su bolso, enojada, y luego lo miró. –Nos vemos, Dante.-

Sadae se retiró del local, con un gesto amargo. Sabía que apenas conocía a Dante, pero Nero le había dicho tantas maravillas de él que había tenido la esperanza, por un momento, de que no fuese tan imbécil como Vergil. Se había equivocado. Todos los malditos hombres eran iguales.

Dante, por su parte, pidió una bebida antes de ir a visitar a Mara. Tenía que preguntarle si había oído algo de Trish, aunque lo único que quería era perderse en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie no iba a aparecer originalmente. Pero, como suele pasarme, de repente apareció y no tuve más remedio. Creo que Nero siempre intentaría ocultarle cosas a Kyrie para no preocuparla, pero ella intentaría por todos los medios hacerse presente.
> 
> Por otro lado, Dante parece buscar más y más excusas para no trabajar, pero no lo culpo. Tampoco lo culpo por no querer hablar con Sadae, quien de verdad se parece mucho a Vergil…


	26. Dama

Lady había llamado varias veces al móvil de Trish, pero ella seguía sin responder.

El sospechoso que había seguido no parecía estar involucrado, pero no podía probar nada sin entrar a su casa. No obstante, los demonios del callejón le dieron una pista que finalmente la encaminó hacia algo bueno.

Los demonios habían dicho que las chicas tenían historia con la policía. Usando a sus contactos, y mucha persuasión, Lady obtuvo copias de los expedientes de las siete chicas. Como eran menores de edad, no había sido tarea sencilla.

Las cuatro chicas muertas y las tres desaparecidas tenían muchas cosas en común aparte de venir de escuelas católicas. Todas tenían historiales de arrestos por drogas, prostitución o delitos violentos. Venían de hogares destruidos, y tenían madres o padres con historiales similares a los de ellas.

Aparentemente, el loco que las estaba coleccionando había desechado a las muchachas que habían ingresado a algún programa de rehabilitación o terapia. Las que permanecían desaparecidas eran las que habían cometido los delitos más violentos y que habían incumplido las órdenes de la corte de asistir a algún servicio de ayuda.

Su contacto le había entregado también varios expedientes de muchachas con historiales similares, pero Lady se quedó solamente con los de las que no habían acudido a servicios de apoyo. Sabía que no podría investigar sola a diez muchachas y le había mandado a Morrison los expedientes escaneados para que se los pasara a los hijos de Agatha. Seguramente los chicos podrían ayudarle a investigar mientras averiguaba que había pasado con Trish.

Lady aceleró y se movió entre el tránsito a toda velocidad. Tal vez debería ir a ver a Dante, aunque conociéndolo le diría que no se preocupase por Trish. La verdad, Lady quería verlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba segura de que Dante ya se había enterado de lo de su hermano, y le preocupaba…solo un poco…

Tomó un atajo saliendo de la vía principal, hacia el local de Dante. Parecía que la lluvia había atascado a la mayor parte del tránsito en las avenidas, y las calles más pequeñas estaban casi vacías. Llegaría pronto.

De repente, una pequeña explosión en la rueda trasera la hizo saltar del vehículo. Usando sus habilidades acrobáticas, logró caer a salvo mientras la moto chocaba con unos autos en un estruendo espantoso.

Sacó sus armas, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente de la explosión. No había sido algo normal, pues había alcanzado a ver una energía azulada de reojo, justo antes…

-La hija de Arkham.- Vergil dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella con calma.

Lady se quitó las gafas ámbar que usaba para manejar, y sonrió.

-Vergil. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que serías el sirviente de una bruja?-  
-No luces sorprendida con mi…afortunado…regreso.- Se detuvo a unos metros de Lady, quien le apuntaba con firmeza.  
-Ya estoy enterada.- Le disparó, aunque Vergil bloqueó las balas con su espada. -Por cierto, Lamiael te manda sus saludos.-  
-Tu amiga Trish me lo dijo.-

¿Trish? Por eso no había podido contactarla…

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le disparó de nuevo, fallando intencionalmente.  
-¿Te preocupa un demonio? Qué curioso…- caminó hacia ella con calma.  
-Sé que esto no es una visita social, Vergil. Terminemos de una vez con esto.-  
-Como gustes.-

Vergil se teletransportó para quedar un par de metros sobre Lady, quien saltó evadiendo la poderosa patada descendente del demonio. Ella le disparó, acertando, pero sin lograr parar su siguiente ataque. La cazadora se agachó apenas a tiempo para no ser golpeada en el rosto, pero recibió un derechazo en el abdomen y luego un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello.

Lady se giró propinando una patada a Vergil, justo en el rostro, aunque él la tomó del tobillo y la lanzó contra la pared. La cazadora cayó entre los escombros de su moto, abriéndose una herida en la sien.

-Me hiciste sangrar.- se levantó molesta, y se sacudió la suciedad del conjunto azul de saco y jeans.  
-Mis disculpas.- se lanzó hacia Lady, quien se tiró a un lado, haciendo que Vergil golpeara la pared en lugar de a ella.  
-¿Porqué trabajas con Isadora?- con un movimiento rápido, le atrapó las rodillas con las piernas, haciéndolo caer.  
-No te incumbe, Mary.- Vergil la jaló de los cabellos y la inmovilizó entre sus poderosos brazos.  
-Mi nombre es Lady.- respondió, intentando zafarse.  
-Lady, Mary. Me da igual.- le estrelló la frente contra la pared, con fuerza.   
-Dante va a encontrarte.- Lady apenas articuló mientras luchaba contra un fuerte mareo.  
-Cuento con ello.-

Al estrellarla por segunda vez, Vergil logró finalmente dejarla inconsciente. Le daba igual matar a esta, pero Isadora había sugerido que mantenerla viva sería bueno para atraer la atención de Dante.

Se echó a Lady sobre el hombro y se alejó del sitio. La dríade se encargaría de mantenerla tranquila, mientras él se encargaba de buscar su espada, y a las humanas para el ritual. La segunda parte no sería difícil. Sabía que las mujeres caían rendidas ante su sonrisa. La espada era otro asunto…

Cuando Lady despertó, tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Tenía la vista borrosa y la boca seca.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama bastante cómoda, aunque estaba encadenada de muñecas y tobillos. Miró a su alrededor, espantada. No tenía idea donde estaba, pero podía escuchar el vaivén de las olas del mar. Enfocó la mirada hacia la figura alta y obscura que estaba de pie a un metro de ella.

Vergil parecía confundido e indefenso mientras miraba a Trish, quien yacía inconsciente y cubierta por una manta de color amarillo pálido. Estaba encadenada también, pero sus grilletes tenían un diáfano brillo dorado que preocupó a Lady.

La cazadora de ojos dicromáticos miró de nuevo a Vergil, asombrada. No podía imaginar lo extraño que era para el demonio ver a alguien que tenía el rostro de su madre… pero siendo Vergil, Lady no hubiera pensado que le importara en lo absoluto.

-Eres un pervertido. Mira que tener a una mujer idéntica a tu madre encadenada a una cama…-

Vergil, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, cambió su expresión inmediatamente, y la miró con frialdad.

-No te conviene enfadarme.- salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Lady comenzó a jalar las cadenas. Tenía que escapar…Trish parecía herida, y ella debía encontrar la manera de llevársela antes de que a Vergil se le antojase matarla. Pero, mientras intentaba zafarse, la mujer recibió una descarga eléctrica proporcional a la fuerza del tirón que había dado.

-¡Que mier…!-

Sacudió las manos, que se le entumecieron por la descarga. Por supuesto que había un truco. No se lo iban a dejar tan fácil.

-¿Lady?-  
-Trish.- Lady sonrió. –Creí que estabas muerta.-  
-Yo también lo creí.- se sentó con dificultad.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- suspiró. –Pero no puedo quitarme estas cosas…-  
-Entonces las tuyas también están encantadas.- Trish sonrió apenas. –Las mías me succionan la energía y no me permiten curarme.-  
-Voy a matar a Vergil.- Lady dio una patada a la pared. –Juro que lo voy a matar.-  
-Lo importante ahora es encontrar la forma de salir.- Trish se dejó caer en la cama, agotada.   
-No parece que vayamos a ir a ningún lado por el momento.-

Trish se quedó callada unos momentos, y luego suspiró.

-Podría haberme matado, ¿sabes? No entiendo porqué no lo hizo.-  
-Creo que quiere usarnos como garantía con Dante.- Lady se encogió de hombros. -O como distracción. -  
-Es probable.-  
-¿No estarás ablandándote, o si?- Lady pareció incómoda. –Puede ser gemelo de Dante, pero no es nada parecido a él.-  
-Ya lo sé.-

Lady miró por la ventana. El mar reflejaba los tonos dorados del atardecer.

-¿Has logrado averiguar algo sobre lo qué pretenden, Trish?-  
-Nada.- la mujer demonio negó con la cabeza. –He visto a la tal Isadora un par de veces, pero cuando habla con Vergil siempre van a la planta baja, e imagino que usan algún hechizo porque no puedo oír que dicen. También hay otra cosa… no es un demonio, pero no sé que sea. Es nuestra carcelera.-  
-¿Crees que juntas podamos vencerla?- Lady miró los grilletes.  
-No creo poder pelear ahora.-  
-No será necesario si los vencemos con la cabeza. Creo que Isadora está cometiendo un error al pensar que puede mantenernos calladitas.- Lady sonrió. –Puede que logre liberarme y quitarte esas cosas. Solo necesito entender cómo funcionan.-  
-Me encanta trabajar contigo, amiga.- Trish sonrió.

Lady sonrió también. También le gustaba trabajar con Trish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil no tendría mucho interés en Lady, y la vería como un medio y nada más. Pero es interesante ver a Vergil a través de los ojos de Lady, debido a la historia que tienen. Por otro lado, creo que Lady y Trish son muy fuertes pero no podrían escaparse fácilmente en una situación tan peliaguda como esta.
> 
> Trish y Lady, me parece, son totalmente asombrosas juntas. En el anime, me quedé con ganas de verlas pelear juntas todavía más. ¡Son geniales! Creo que se llevarían de lo lindo cargándole las cuentas a Dante, pero sobre todo, creo que realmente serían buenas amigas, al menos, lo más que la personalidad de Lady permitiría.


	27. Yamato

Nero caminaba con calma bajo el manto de la noche. No tenía ánimos de ir a la tienda de Isadora ni al local de Dante. Lo que realmente quería era ver a Mara…pero estaba furioso con ella. Estaba igual de furioso con Dante.

No, realmente no estaba enojado con Dante ni con Mara. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Dante hubiera metido a Mara a su cama? ¿Y por qué quería verla si Kyrie estaba en la ciudad?

Dante jamás metía mujeres al local, pero Nero siempre había estado seguro de que tenía a alguien por ahí. Era lógico. ¿O no? ¿Acaso Dante estaba realmente tan solo? Nero se sintió mal. Constantemente le hablaba a Dante de su relación con Kyrie, sin haberle preguntado si él tenía a alguien. En algún momento, imaginó que Dante y Lady habían tenido algo que ver, pero si así fue, la cosa no duró mucho. ¿Y Trish? Sería raro, considerando que ella lucía tal como la madre de Dante, pero…quien sabe…

Caminó unas cuadras, preguntándose si lograrían detener al asesino antes de que consiguiera a su siguiente víctima. Lady les había mandado un montón de documentos con Morrison, pero ni ella ni Trish habían aparecido. Aunque Dante no lo demostró, era evidente que estaba preocupado por ellas. Él también lo estaba. ¿Por qué no se habían comunicado con ellos?

El cazador les había dado a él y a su hermana la tarea de investigar unos expedientes. Sadae y él se dividieron el trabajo a la mitad. La muchacha que había investigado esa noche robaba, bebía y se había librado de un arresto debido a que sus padres eran ricos. En realidad, no parecía tan mala a pesar de todo. Se veía tan sola y desamparada… Nero sintió pena por ella. Si él no hubiera tenido a Kyrie y a su familia, él podría haber terminado igual que esa chica.

Suspiró. Su hermana había estado más rara que de costumbre y le había dicho algo que lo inquietó bastante. Le dijo que Agatha había recuperado sus viejos poderes, y que Dante sabía al respecto. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar…

Se repente, Nero se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía. No era un humano. Se recargó en una pared, casualmente, e hizo como que revisaba su teléfono móvil, para así observar la calle a su alrededor. La presencia se volvió abrumadora con tal rapidez que lo asustó un poco. La energía le era tan conocida…

-Tu madre nunca me dijo que te esperaba.- Unos pasos resonaron en la noche. Nero no logró localizar la fuente con exactitud, pero de repente, vio frente a él a un hombre que tenía el mismo rostro que Dante, solo que lucía más joven y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Se sorprendió al no haberlo visto acercarse.

El hombre le tomó el rostro por el mentón, y lo miró con cuidado. Nero movió la mano lentamente, guardando el móvil, y luego quitó el seguro de la Blue Rose.

-Mi muchacho.- El hombre recargó su frente contra la de Nero, quien se apartó de golpe.  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- Se tocó la frente con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le apuntaba con la Blue Rose.  
-No cabe duda que llevas la sangre de Sparda.- Miró el cielo estrellado.  
-Te hice una pregunta.- Dio un paso hacia él, aunque notó que le temblaba la mano.   
-¿No reconoces a tu padre?-

Nero se quedó inmóvil. La energía…claro que la conocía. Era la misma energía de Yamato.

Entendió de repente lo que su hermana le había dicho. Agatha había recuperado sus poderes por el hombre que estaba frente a él.

-No tendrías porqué hacerlo, de todas maneras.- Vergil caminó hasta quedar frente al muchacho, con el arma apuntando directo a su corazón. –Nunca me habías visto.-  
-Deja de decir idioteces.- Nero sonrió, intentando enmascarar la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirlo. –Mi padre está muerto.-  
-Lo estaba, pero Isadora hizo un pequeño hechizo y me trajo de vuelta.- sonrió, apenas. –Si no me crees, dispara.-

Nero quiso apretar el gatillo, pero no pudo.

-No puedes dispararle a tu padre, ¿verdad?- Vergil lo tomó de la muñeca, y lo obligó a bajar el arma. –Sabes que es cierto, Nero.-  
-¿Y eso qué?- intentó calmarse, pero sentía que comenzaba a temblar. –De todas maneras, el que me hayas engendrado no quiere decir que seas mi padre.-  
-Yo elegí tu nombre.- Vergil estiró la mano, y acarició la mejilla de Nero con suavidad. ¡Cómo le dolieron las palabras de Nero…!   
-¡No me toques!- Nero dio unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente, y Vergil lo tomó de la mano, logrando solamente quitarle el guante que cubría su pequeño secreto. Nero escondió la mano tras su espalda. Hacía años que no se sentía así, al borde de un ataque de pánico, como cuando los niños del colegio lo acorralaban y lo golpeaban sin que él pudiera defenderse.

Vergil lo miró unos momentos, y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento, no había otra cosa que quisiera más en el mundo, que tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo.- Le dijo con suavidad. –No voy a lastimarte. ¿Cómo podría? Eres mi hijo.-  
-Suéltame.- Nero luchó por escapar, pero no pudo. Se sorprendió con lo fuerte que era Vergil.  
-Perdóname por fallarte.- Lo miró a los ojos, y por más que Nero intentó encontrar algo malo su mirada, no pudo. –Yo soy el único responsable de tu sufrimiento.-  
-Ya déjame…- sollozó, recargando la frente sobre el hombro de su padre.   
-No voy a dejarte de nuevo.- El muchacho se liberó del abrazo de su padre, y se alejó unos pasos para sentarse en el suelo, recargado en la pared de un edificio.

Se limpió las lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Si Vergil se había aparecido, no era nada bueno. Dante siempre le había dicho que su hermano era peligroso. Cuando lo miró, no pudo evitar notar el parecido que tenía su propio rostro con el del hombre, que se veía apenas mayor que él.

-Ni siquiera sé si dices la verdad.- Dijo en voz baja. –Puedes estar mintiendo.-  
-La única prueba que tengo de lo que digo, es que Yamato me reconocerá.- Lo miró de reojo.

Esas palabras afectaron profundamente a Nero.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres, no?- El muchacho bajó la voz, con un dejo de desengaño. –A Yamato.-  
-No, lo que realmente quiero es que vengas conmigo.- Vergil miró de nuevo el cielo. Las estrellas habían sido cubiertas por una espesa capa de nubes negras.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?- Nero se puso de pie. -¿Piensas que no voy a pelear contigo solo porque eres mi padre?-  
-No quiero pelear con mi hijo.- Vergil lo miró fijamente, fascinado al ver al muchacho, tan parecido a sí mismo.  
-¡Entonces pierdes el tiempo!- Gritó, furioso.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que mis intenciones distan mucho de lo que te imaginas?-

Nero dudó por unos momentos. ¿Acaso Dante podría haberse equivocado?

-Imagino que quieres saber donde están tus amigas…Trish y Lady.- Dijo con un ligero gesto de desprecio. Se alejó unos pasos. –Si vienes conmigo, podrás verlas. Incluso, las liberaré si es lo que quieres.-  
-¿Qué les hiciste?- El muchacho caminó tras él y lo tomó del brazo.  
\- Están vivas. Y casi completamente sanas.- Lo miró sin poder evitar querer abrazarlo de nuevo. Seguramente había sido un niño maravilloso… le miró el brazo, preguntándose cuando había adquirido ese peculiar poder.

Nero escondió la mano en el abrigo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ir con él podía ser un riesgo, o bien podría no serlo. Era su padre. Pero quería a Yamato. ¿Para qué?

-La Orden dijo que Yamato había cerrado la verdadera puerta al Inframundo.- Dijo con recelo.  
-Estoy enterado de lo que hicieron esos humanos.- Respondió, disgustado. Isadora lo había puesto al tanto de los eventos en Fortuna. –Pero es cierto. Cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta al Inframundo en la Isla de Mallet para llegar a Mundus, Yamato se partió en pedazos. - Vergil suspiró ligeramente. –No voy a mentirte, Nero. Necesito a Yamato para abrir la puerta al inframundo.-  
-¿Y crees que te la entregaré?- Nero le apuntó con la Blue Rose. ¿Por qué no se había llevado también la Red Queen?  
-Espero que lo hagas.- Posó sus ojos azul hielo en el brazo de Nero. –No quiero arrebatártela a la fuerza. -  
-No te daré nada, viejo.- Nero dijo con una risita sarcástica.  
-Entonces ven conmigo.- Vergil le quitó el arma con rapidez, sorprendiéndolo. –Permíteme mostrarte porqué quiero la espada.-  
-No me importa para que la quieras.- Se preparó para atacar. Aún tenía un arma, y esa no se la podía quitar…

Vergil lo miró con calma. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Una palabra mal elegida podía resultar en un desastre. Tenía que convencer a su hijo de entregar la espada. No, tenía que convencerlo de ir con él para alejarlo de Dante. No toleraba la idea de que su hijo pasara un solo momento más con su hermano…

-Si no te importara, ya me hubieras atacado.- Vergil dio unos pasos hasta quedar a espaldas de Nero. –Lo cierto es que quieres saber que intento hacer, porque no puedes creer que tu padre sea un monstruo como te han dicho.-  
-Me han dicho que tienes honor, pero que amas el poder.- El muchacho no se movió.  
-¿Dante te dijo eso?- Preguntó con sarcasmo. –Mi hermano es un hipócrita, Nero. Dice no buscar el poder, sin embargo, es mucho más fuerte que antes. Le guste o no, sabe que sin poder, no puede proteger a nadie. La diferencia entre Dante y nosotros, es que aceptamos esa realidad. Sé que también tienes alguien a quien deseas proteger.-

El muchacho miró el suelo, molesto. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber que desde que su brazo había cambiado, esa voz en su interior le pedía más y más poder? ¿Cómo podía saber que no le importaba perderse a sí mismo, con tal de poder proteger a quienes amaba?

-¿Tú qué sabes de eso?-  
-Lo sé porque nada de lo que hice fue por el poder mismo.-  
-¿Entonces? Dices querer proteger a alguien, pero nos abandonaste a todos. A mi madre, a mi hermana, a mí…- El muchacho lo miró, sumamente enojado.  
-Las cosas no salieron como las planeé.- Reconoció, con un dejo de arrogancia.   
-¿Y lo harán esta vez? Además, muchas personas inocentes van a salir lastimadas. Como esas chicas que murieron.-  
-Esas humanas eran peores que cualquier demonio, Nero.- Vergil respondió, con la voz seductora de un diablo. –Solo las verdaderamente malvadas murieron. Violar, torturar, asesinar sin razón… Lo merecían, ¿no crees?-  
-No…- dudó. –Claro que no.-  
-Los demonios tienen la tarea de castigar a los humanos malvados.- Vergil se puso de pie frente a su hijo. –Hice lo que dicta mi naturaleza.-  
-Eso es una estupidez.- El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Pero, en el fondo, no estaba tan convencido de que Vergil se equivocara. Algunas de las mujeres de esos expedientes habían hecho cosas espantosas…

Vergil puso su mano sobre el hombro de Nero, y lentamente la bajó por el brazo. Yamato vibró al sentir la energía de su dueño, aunque Nero intentó controlarla para que no saliera de su escondite.

-Te dije que me reconocería.- Dijo, soltándole la mano. –Puede que Dante te haya dicho cosas terribles de mí, y no todas ellas son mentiras. Pero ahora no tengo otro interés que matar a esos demonios y… - se quedó callado unos momentos. No podía decirle lo más importante… Luego continuó.  -Mi madre murió por su culpa, y no podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que viven y que un día pueden ir por ti, por Agatha o por tu hermana. Tienen que morir.-  
-Eres igual que ellos. No te importa sacrificar a alguien por lograr lo que quieres.-  
-¿Es tan malo deshacerte de humanos como esos por un bien mayor?-

Dante tenía razón… Vergil era un hombre egoísta y ambicioso. Sin embargo, algo en su interior estaba convencido de que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas. Lo había sabido cuando peleó por rescatar a Kyrie.

Cuando Vergil le besó las mejillas, el muchacho sollozó. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo controlarse? ¿Por qué quería ir con el hombre que lo había dejado?

-Escúchame bien.- Vergil recargó su frente contra la de su hijo. -Ven conmigo. Te necesito.-  
-No.- Respondió mientras se alejaba. No podía traicionar a Dante. No podía perdonarle a su padre que los hubiese dejado. –No iré contigo, no te daré la espada, y no te ayudaré. - su voz reflejaba una profunda decepción. –Si la quieres, ven por ella.-

Vergil no esperó. Se lanzó en un ataque rápido y poderoso, que Nero apenas logró detener usando la Devil Bringer. Su padre sonrió, y lo sorprendió teletransportándose sobre él y luego lanzándole una serie de relámpagos amarillos, que Nero reconoció como los poderes de Trish. Cayó al suelo, adolorido y sin aliento. Vergil lo tomó por el cuello y le electrocutó de nuevo, esta vez liberando todo el poder acumulado en los guanteletes.

La vista de Nero se nubló por unos momentos, y aunque estaba desorientado, se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Buscó con la mirada a su padre, quien lo contemplaba con orgullo.

-Sabía que una cosa así no lograría derrotarte.-  
-¡Y eso que no has visto lo demás!- Usando la Devil Bringer, intentó atrapar a Vergil, quien se teletransportó. Reapareció a unos metros, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido. Nunca había esperado eso.

Sabiendo que solo tenía una oportunidad, Nero dejó salir su poder demoniaco de golpe. Atacó a Vergil usando a Yamato, inseguro de lo que pasaría. ¿Se resistiría la espada a atacar a su dueño?

El demonio evadió los ataques del muchacho, aunque la vista de aquella sombra que seguía a su hijo lo perturbó muchísimo. Recuerdos inconexos de su cautiverio en el inframundo lo distrajeron tanto que Nero logró atraparlo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, atrapándolo luego una segunda vez, para entonces lanzarlo contra una pared.

Vergil se puso de pie de un salto, y el muchacho lo atacó con Yamato de nuevo. Logró evitar el ataque usando a Beowulf como escudo. Los guanteletes absorbieron una porción de la energía de su hijo, cargándose de luz violeta.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, Nero?- Se sacudió el abrigo, mientras el muchacho parecía exhausto.  
-No has visto ni la mitad.- Respondió con arrogancia, pero notó que se había debilitado de golpe. Nunca había escuchado que Beowulf pudiera hacer eso…  
-¿Te gusta?- Vergil presumió su Arma Demoniaca. –Le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones.-  
-Creo que es la misma porquería que era cuando la forjaste.-  
-Realmente necesitas un correctivo.- Vergil sonrió con maldad. –Eres tan bocón como Dante.-  
-¿Si? Inténtalo.- Nero usó la Devil Bringer para recuperar la Blue Rose, que Vergil había dejado tirada en el suelo, y le disparó cargando las balas con energía.

Vergil fue alcanzado un par de veces, pero evadió el resto de las balas teletransportándose tras Nero. Lo atrapó del cuello, usando el brazo derecho, mientras que con la otra mano le arrebató el arma de nuevo.

-Respeta a tu padre, niño.-  
-No eres mi padre.-

Vergil se enfureció al escuchar al muchacho, y soltó la energía acumulada en Beowulf. Nero ahogó un grito al sentir su propio poder golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Vergil puso su mano sobre la Devil Bringer, ordenándole a la espada salir. Yamato, que añoraba la sangre y la obscuridad, respondió ante su dueño, al que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Nero sintió que sus energías le fueron arrebatadas en un instante, y cayó al suelo, agotado. Los ojos se le cerraron pesadamente en contra de su voluntad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temía que Vergil quedara muy off-character con tantas demostraciones de afecto, pero lo cierto es que me encantó. El terreno de las relaciones entre padre e hijo es un tanto desconocido para mí porque primera, soy mujer, y luego, porque curiosamente todos mis pacientes en consulta han sido mujeres. Así que esto está basado en mucha observación… no solo en la relación entre mi papá y mi hermano, sino también en otras personas. Me intriga porqué un padre besa y abraza a su hijo cuando es bebé y niño, pero cuando el hijo llega la adolescencia, simplemente deja de tocarlo (por ahí alguien me dijo “es que no vaya a hacerlo homosexual”. WTF.).
> 
> Cualquiera que sea la postura de cada quien en este asunto, me pareció adecuado usar el contacto físico entre Vergil y Nero no solo como una forma de genuino interés por parte de Vergil, sino también como una forma de manipulación. Por las buenas o las malas, tenía que llevarse a Yamato. Vergil es un demonio, y no puede evitar manipular y seducir.


	28. Preparativos

Isadora miró las ruinas que se encontraban a su alrededor con desconsuelo. Sabía que era en parte responsable por lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

-No me digas que estás poniéndote sentimental, bruja.- Vergil miró el techo peligrosamente destruido que se alzaba sobre ellos. Por el hueco enorme, alcanzó a ver los restos de lo que había sido la habitación que compartía con su hermano.  
-Y tú, no quieras hacerme pensar que estar aquí no te afecta, _mon chere_.- la bruja dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la derruida sala de estar. –Justo aquí encontraron el cuerpo de tu madre. O lo que quedó de este…-

Vergil se quedó en silencio, mirando el suelo de madera podrida. Aún se alcanzaban a ver manchas de sangre vieja.

-Este es el mejor lugar para acomodar lo que necesitas.-  
-¿Justo sobre la sangre de tu madre?- Isadora lo miró con desprecio.  
-Es por eso que es el mejor lugar. ¿O tienes una mejor sugerencia?-  
-No, pero me sorprende lo frío que te portas, a pesar de que lloraste como bebé cuando leíste su diario.-

El demonio la tomó por el cuello, empujándola contra una pared con papel tapiz descolorido.

-No me fastidies.- La apretó con fuerza.  
- _Mon ami_ ,- le dijo con dificultad. –Conmigo no tienes que fingir.-  
-No me hagas decírtelo una vez más, Isadora.- La soltó y se alejó unos pasos. La bruja se tocó el cuello, y tosió.  
-Aún nos hacen falta las humanas.- dijo con voz ronca.  
-De eso me ocupo yo.-  
-¿Igual que te ocupaste de Trish?- Isadora se rió por lo bajo. –Tanto hablaste de arrancarle ese rostro robado, de lo repulsiva que te parecía… y solo te dedicaste a mirarla con ojos de corderito.-  
-Puedo conseguir otra bruja, no lo olvides.-  
-Pero mi niña jamás te perdonaría el matar a su adorada _mamman_.-

Vergil guardó silencio. Se había forzado a no pensar en Agatha, pero casi podía ver su rostro de ira y decepción por lo que le hizo a Nero. Antes de recuperar a Yamato, estaba convencido de que ella lo aceptaría de nuevo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a verla.

-Dedícate a lo tuyo, Isadora.- dijo finalmente. –No es momento para enemistarnos.-  
- _Bon_ …en eso tienes razón. De cualquier manera, eres el niño de mi hermana, y ahora también eres mío.-  
-Cállate, bruja.- Vergil salió de la sala con calma, y regresó al recibidor para subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

Isadora sabía cómo molestarlo en serio. No dejaba de irritarlo con el asunto de Trish. Vergil aún no entendía porque no podía matarla. Sabía que no era su madre, y deseaba poder destruirla… pero luego, se congelaba al verla a la cara. Y luego, Isadora había usado eso para burlarse de él. En cuanto esto terminara…iba a ajustar cuentas con la bruja de una vez por todas.

Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró en el espacio que había sido la habitación de su madre. Los recuerdos lo asaltaron como un furioso enjambre. Quería acabar con todo de una vez y no regresar a ese lugar jamás, pero en lugar de salir, caminó y tocó con cuidado la oxidada cama de hierro que aún estaba en el mismo lugar que hacía tantos años. Su madre la había encontrado en una barata. Dante y él solían escabullirse por las noches para dormir con ella porque la cama era suficientemente espaciosa para los tres. Vergil aún recordaba el olor a pintura fresca que despedían los barrotes blancos del mueble.

Tenía que concentrarse. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por su lado humano. La luna negra alcanzaría su mayor esplendor en dos noches, y tenía que llevar a cuatro humanas para el ritual. Además, debía prepararse para su parte en la ceremonia. Ya que no tenían otro cráneo alquímico, él tendría que funcionar como el conductor de energía y quedaría incapacitado hasta que el hechizo se alimentase de energía infernal, lo que tardaría varios minutos. Si Dante llegaba en ese corto periodo de tiempo, todo se echaría a perder.

Le quedaba otro asunto que resolver, y era recuperar el brazalete que su madre había forjado. Dante lo guardaba sin conocer su valor verdadero o su origen, pero era muy peligroso que él o Isadora intentaran robarlo. Vergil se alegró de tener a las dos mujeres para intercambiarlas por el artefacto. Conociendo a Dante, no le importaría dárselos con tal ver vivas a esas dos.

Era momento de terminar su parte. Luego comenzaría la parte de Isadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, Vergil y sus muchos conflictos internos derivados de su relación con su madre.
> 
> El Brazalete del Tiempo es un artefacto que aparece en Bayonetta (relacionado en la descripción del objeto con una bruja llamada Eva, quien hizo un contrato con un “Legendario Caballero Obscuro”), y en el DMC1, donde se obtiene en una Secret Mission.


	29. Lazos

Dante miraba desde su escritorio a Nero, quien estaba en silencio junto a la ventana, con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado.

El cazador estaba furioso, pero sobre todo, triste. Hubiera pensado que su hermano haría cualquier cantidad de cosas espantosas, pero no lastimar a su hijo. Y una vez más, Vergil había demostrado ser de lo peor. Dante se arrepintió de todas esas cosas medianamente buenas que le había dicho a Nero sobre su padre.

El chico estaba realmente destrozado. Cuando Dante había llegado la noche anterior al local, encontró a Nero sentado en las escaleras del frente, con una expresión de niño abandonado que le partió el corazón. Nero fue breve en su explicación: le dijo que Vergil había aparecido y que había intentado manipularlo para que fuese con él, pero que al no poder lograrlo, lo había vencido y se había llevado a Yamato. El chico no tenía idea de cómo había llegado al local de Dante.

Cuando Nero se puso a llorar, sentado en la escalera, Dante no supo qué hacer. No era bueno para esas cosas. Pero Nero lloraba con tal desesperación… se sentó a su lado, inseguro de que hacer luego, y el chico lo abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa. Dante le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y pensó en decirle que llamaría a Agatha o a Kyrie. Pero Nero lo había buscado a él, no a ellas.

Dante intentó calmarlo, pero el muchacho lloraba y lloraba sin responderle. Luego de un buen rato, el cazador logró llevarlo adentro y se quedó con Nero en la sala el resto de la noche, escuchándolo sollozar hasta que finalmente el chico fue vencido por el sueño.

Nero durmió todo el día, y cuando despertó por la tarde, Dante le pidió detalles de lo que había ocurrido. Se sorprendió de saber que su hermano tenía a Beowulf. De hecho… en algún momento le dio la impresión de que alguien había estado en su casa, pero nunca se le ocurrió revisar su caja de juguetes. Así que cuando el chico le contó de la pelea, no solo se dio cuenta de que lo habían robado, sino también de que su hermano tenía a Trish y a Lady.

Hacía años creía haber perdonado a su hermano, pero ahora quería matarlo de nuevo y para siempre.

-Tal vez…- Nero le dijo con voz queda, - realmente tiene una razón…-  
-Vergil está más allá de cualquier ayuda o razón.- Dante bebió un trago de bourbon.  
-No, Dante.- Nero lo miró. Estaba desesperado. –Él me dijo que no quería poder… Si podemos averiguar que quiere tal vez podamos encontrar alguna forma de…no sé…-  
-Mira, chico.- se talló los ojos. –La única esperanza que tenía de que mi hermano no fuese la peor basura era que al menos fuera un padre decente. Pero lo que te hizo…no se lo voy a perdonar.-  
-Él dijo que quería que fuera con él. Que no iba a dejarme de nuevo.- el muchacho bajó la mirada.  
-Pero se largó con Yamato.- Dante se levantó. El chico estaba comenzando a molestarlo en serio.  
-Ya sé.-  
-Sé que Mara te dijo muchas cosas de él,- Dante se dirigió a la puerta, -y que cuando lo viste, creíste que sería de ensueño. Pero no lo fue. Supéralo.-  
-No puede haber dicho solo mentiras.-   
-¿Si tanto te importa, porque no te fuiste con él?- el cazador lo miró, visiblemente enojado, pero se arrepintió al momento que vio la expresión de Nero.  
-No iba a traicionarte.- el muchacho se sentó en el suelo, y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Dante se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó por los hombros, esperando que dejara de llorar. Nero suspiró y se talló los ojos. Estaba todavía tan cansado…

-Desearía que fueras mío.- le dijo Dante con pesar. No había querido decirlo en voz alta. Simplemente se le escapó.  
-Daría cualquier cosa porque tú fueses mi padre.- el chico sonó desconsolado.

 Dante no sabía si sentirse halagado o si el chico alucinaba.

-Mira, te llevaré con tu madre y con Kyrie. Voy a ir a cazar a mi hermano, y no quiero que estés metido en eso.-  
-La verdad, no quiero volver a verlo.- Nero sonrió amargamente. –No quiero volver a oírlo decir esas cosas.-

Dante asintió. Tampoco quería que el chico volviera a escuchar las mentiras de su hermano.

Luego de dejar a Nero con Agatha, salió a buscar a Vergil.

Su única pista para encontrarlo eran los expedientes, así que eligió a la peor de las muchachas y se dirigió a la zona de bares de la ciudad. La chica que eligió tenía un historial bastante macabro, pues estaba mezclada con secuestros y algunos cadáveres.

El expediente decía que frecuentemente se la veía en un lugar de moda llamado _Heaven’s End_. Era un nombre apropiado, considerando que el local era manejado por un conocido criminal, un tal Ricky, que tenía negocios de prostitución, extorsión y drogas.

Dante entró al lugar. La música estridente y las luces de neón lo irritaron. Tal vez de verdad estaba haciéndose viejo.

Localizó las salidas de emergencia y a los matones del lugar. Miró hacia una mesa VIP en el segundo piso, donde vio al dueño. No debía llamar mucho la atención. Caminó hacia la barra, y se sentó.

-Buenas noches, guapo. ¿Qué te sirvo?- una muchacha enfundada en un pequeño vestido de PVC rojo, quien no debía tener más de dieciséis años, le sonrió.  
-Bourbon doble, sin hielo.-  
-Nunca te había visto por aquí, cariño.- la chica le acercó la copa.  
-Tal vez no te has fijado bien.-

La muchacha lo miró unos segundos.

-Qué raro…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Te pareces mucho a ese otro tipo guapo de pelo blanco que vino por un par de tragos hace un rato.-

¿Otro tipo de pelo blanco? Entonces estaba en el lugar correcto…

Se bebió todo el trago, y dejó un billete sobre la barra.

-Gracias, linda.- tomó su estuche de guitara y se perdió entre la multitud, buscando a la chica del expediente.

Luego, captó un rastro de energía demoniaca. Conocía muy bien esa presencia… Sonrió. Era hora de jugar.

Salió por la puerta trasera, siguiendo el rastro, y vio a la muchacha que buscaba. Estaba totalmente ebria y vomitando tras un contenedor de basura. A unos metros de ella, estaba de pie un hombre joven, que llevaba un largo abrigo color negro y el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Quién lo diría? Se te está haciendo costumbre regresar de la tumba.-  
-¿No te alegra verme?- Vergil dio unos pasos hacia él.   
-¿Quién es él, bombón?- preguntó la muchacha ebria mientras se sostenía del brazo de Vergil. Se acomodó los cabellos rubios y sonrió. -¿Podemos llevarlo para que se divierta con nosotros?-  
-¿Por qué no?- Vergil esbozó una sonrisa sombría. –Será una noche interesante.-

Dante soltó una risotada.

-Eres más perverso de lo que pensaba, hermano.- le apuntó con Ivory.  
-No finjas que no te resultará divertido.- Vergil sacó de su abrigo a Yamato.

Dante, a pesar de mantener su apariencia tranquila, se enfureció al ver la espada.

-¿Eh? ¿Son de alguna mafia?- la muchacha preguntó, sorprendida, y se cayó al suelo de tan ebria que estaba.  
-Guarda silencio.- Vergil la golpeó en el rostro con la funda de la espada.  
-¡Hijo de perra! Voy a llamar a Ricky…- dijo ella buscando algo en su bolso. –Saldrá de inmediato por mí. Y verás lo que…-

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, Vergil dirigió la punta de su espada al cuello de la muchacha, pero Dante lo detuvo, interponiendo a Rebellion.

-Vete, linda.- Dante miró a la muchacha. –Yo me encargo.-

La chica se puso de pie, trastabillando, y corrió unos metros, pero una espada de energía azulada voló a toda velocidad hacia ella. Dante disparó, disipando la espada. La muchacha desapareció en la noche.

En seguida, Dante atacó a su hermano, quien evadió a Rebellion teletransportándose tras él, e intentó apuñalarlo. Dante se giró rápidamente y le disparó unas balas super cargadas, lanzándolo varios metros en el aire.

Vergil cayó de pie con la agilidad de un gato.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Dante?- el demonio sonrió con desprecio. –Es escoria. ¿Sabías que convence a lindas jovencitas de volverse prostitutas?-  
-Ella no me importa. Te voy a matar por lo que le hiciste a Nero.-

Una expresión amarga cruzó el rostro de Vergil. Dante pudo ver culpa en sus ojos.

-Entonces, ven por mí.- Vergil desenfundó su espada a una velocidad tal que Dante no pudo escapar, y una poderosa esfera de energía lo hirió en el brazo derecho. Ahogó un grito de dolor y sorpresa, dejando caer a Ivory.

-No creíste que regresaría tan débil como la última vez que nos vimos, hermanito.-  
-Y no creerás que yo no he mejorado.-   
-Pruébalo.- Vergil se puso en posición de ataque, y Dante se lanzó hacia él.

Las espadas chocaron furiosamente, echando chispas. Dante estaba deseoso de lastimar a su hermano en serio, solo para sentir la hoja de Rebellion hundirse en su carne.

-Sigues siendo débil, Dante.- Vergil enfundó a Yamato, y la espada comenzó a emanar una potente energía obscura. –Tus emociones humanas te hacen débil.-  
-Te equivocas.- disparó contra su hermano, quien apenas evadió las balas. Vergil miró los agujeros de bala en la pared. Dante era mucho más fuerte que la última vez que se habían enfrentado… -Tú estás muerto por dentro, Vergil, y esa es la razón por la que siempre vas a perder.-  
-Lindas palabras, pero no veo que me hayas asesinado aún.- Vergil desenfundó la espada velozmente, y Dante escapó de las esferas de energía que estuvieron a punto de tragarse sus piernas.  
-¿Qué le hiciste a tu hijo, Vergil?- Dante preguntó, señalándolo con la espada. -Lo usaste, como usas a todos. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo con tu hija?-  
-¡Cállate!- el demonio se lanzó al ataque ferozmente, chocando su espada con la de Dante.  
-¿Qué quieres, de todas maneras?- Dante le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¿Realmente crees que Isadora quiere venganza? Lo que esa bruja quiere es poder, y tú eres un peón. Nunca harás nada más que seguir a otros.-  
-No tienes idea de nada.- Vergil se puso de pie, mirando a Dante con odio. -Podremos vengar a nuestra madre. ¿No es eso lo que deseas, Dante? ¿No es por eso que te volviste un cazador de demonios?-  
-Estás loco.- atacó de nuevo, hiriendo a Vergil en el costado.  
-Tal vez.- Vergil se recargó contra la pared. –Puede que Isadora y yo estemos locos, pero ella y yo queremos algo más importante que el poder o la venganza.-

Dejó caer la espada. No podía deshacerse de Dante. Lo necesitaba….y no quería pelear con él. No ahora…

-¡Levántala!- Dante lo tomó por el cuello. –Hazlo.-  
-Nuestra madre era una bruja, Dante.- sonrió amargamente.   
-No es una novedad.- respondió con un gruñido. –Ahora, levanta la maldita espada.- el cazador dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.  
-Bien, entonces lo que no sabes es que ese curioso brazalete que recuperaste en el inframundo, en la Isla de Mallet, fue hecho por sus manos.- comenzó a reírse de repente, aunque Dante tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. –No sabes que cuando escuchaste su voz en aquella isla fue porque está atrapada en el infierno…-

Dante lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Estar muerto tanto tiempo te afectó el cerebro.- clavó la espada en la pared, haciendo un corte profundo en la mejilla de Vergil, quien no se movió.   
-No miento.- Vergil levantó una ceja, con un gesto de desprecio. – ¿Te has preguntado qué pasa con una bruja que ha hecho un contrato con un demonio cuando ella muere?-   
-Deja de decir tonterías.-  
-El alma de una bruja, Dante, va a donde esté el ser con quien hizo su contrato. Si es un dios, o una diosa, va con ellos al Paraíso. Pero si es un demonio,  ¿Qué crees que pasa? ¿Dónde crees que estaba nuestro… adorado… padre cuando ella murió?-  
-No….- Dante bajó la espada. Sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos.   
-Dante.- lo tomó por los hombros. -¡Dante! Tenemos que sacarla. Ella no debe estar ahí…-

El cazador empujó a Vergil y se recargó en un contenedor.

-¿Acaso crees que ataqué a mi hijo por poder? ¿Por venganza?- Vergil se acomodó el abrigo. -Mi madre está atrapada en el infierno.-  
-Era mi madre también.- Dante lo miró y comenzó a reírse para ocultar su dolor. –Tú querías ser como el viejo, pero yo…yo la amaba a ella más que a nada en el mundo.-  
-Yo también la amaba.- Vergil levantó a Yamato y se la puso en el cinto.  
-Tú quisiste volverte un demonio, como los que la asesinaron.- lo miró con desprecio.   
-Los dos somos demonios, Dante, ¿lo olvidas?-  
-Tú y yo no somos iguales.-

Vergil lo miró por unos momentos, y luego sonrió.

-En eso tienes razón. Y por eso sé que aceptarás el trato que te propongo. Lleva el Brazalete del Tiempo a la fuente de Diana, en el parque del centro de la ciudad. En dos noches… y debes ir solo. Si te apareces sin él o va contigo alguien más, las dos mujeres mueren.-  
-Si las has lastimado, te juro que…-  
-Ya te dije, Dante. El brazalete por sus vidas.- se acomodó el pelo. -Y sabes que si no sigues mis instrucciones, no tendré problemas en matar a la hija de Arkham, o en arrancarle a la otra mujer ese rostro que no le pertenece.-  
-No puedo dejar que abras esa puerta, ni que llames a esos demonios.- Dante lo señaló con Rebellion. –Te voy a detener.-  
-Sé que estarás ahí, y que luego me ayudarás, porque es nuestra madre, Dante.-

Dante estaba a punto de decir que jamás lo ayudaría, pero una ráfaga negra voló frente a él, directo hacia su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Dante y Nero es un tema que me encanta. En el juego, es claro que Dante comienza a interesarse por el muchacho, y quise continuar desarrollando esto. Dante sabe que Nero no es su hijo, pero seguramente querría que lo fuera. Nero es sumamente propenso a llorar, cosa que me parece un recurso invaluable para contrastar con la poca expresividad de Dante, quien usa el humor para evitar expresar tristeza.
> 
> Y bueno, los hermanos Sparda se encuentran al fin. Dante no está contento con su hermano por lo que le hizo a Nero, pero ¡que noticia recibe! Este concepto se retoma en Bayonetta y de la idea de que las brujas le vendían su alma a los demonios con los que hacían tratos, de manera que la idea de que Eva haya ido a donde estaba Sparda (o al menos, el poder de Sparda) fue natural para mí.


	30. Dudas

Sadae tenía ganas de salir a buscar a su padre, pero no estaba segura de que haría cuando lo viera.

No quería creer que el hombre que siempre había admirado hubiese hecho una cosa así… cuando se dio cuentade que Isadora lo había revivido, había tenido la esperanza de que fuese a buscarlas a ella y a su madre, pero nunca había esperado que se le aparecería a Nero para robarle a Yamato.

Miró a Nadeshiko, que descansaba sobre la cómoda de la obscura habitación que compartía con su madre. La funda color amatista brillaba ligeramente con la débil luz de la luna, que casi había desaparecido del cielo.

Por años, había esperado para usar esa espada. Su padre la había forjado para ella. Cuando la usó la primera vez, le pareció que podía sentir la presencia de Vergil y creía firmemente que había sido un regalo creado con amor.

Ahora, no estaba muy segura. Ya ni siquiera quería tocarla. Estaba demasiado confundida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió apenas, y Nero se asomó con cuidado.

-¿Puedo pasar?-  
-Sí.-  
-Solo quería…estar contigo, creo.-

Ella asintió. Realmente no sabía que decir.

Nero entró y se sentó junto a ella, en la cama. Fijó la mirada en la espada de su hermana, y se sintió profundamente triste. Vergil había dicho que Yamato le pertenecía. ¿Realmente era cierto? No había podido protegerla. Tal vez no la merecía.

-Si tú la hubieses tenido, no te la hubiera quitado.- Nero miró a su hermana.   
-La verdad… Sadae lo miró, y sus ojos refulgieron en la obscuridad. –no creo que hubiera habido diferencia. Creo que su objetivo es más importante que cualquier cosa…-  
-Pero, ¿qué pretende? ¿Matar a esos demonios? ¿Eso es todo?-

La muchacha suspiró. Había tanto que Nero no sabía. Aún cuando ella evitaba la magia a toda costa, no podía olvidar su crianza. Había crecido con dos brujas, y había aprendido mucho de ellas. Por eso tenía una fuerte sospecha de lo que estaba pasando.

-Llevo algunos días imaginando la razón tras las acciones de Vergil, y creo que tengo una idea de que quiere hacer.-  
-¿Si sabes que pretende, porque no has intervenido?- preguntó molesto.  
-Porque no sé si está del todo equivocado. Tal vez quiero que haga lo piensa hacer.-

Nero la miró largamente, intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente. Sadae lo intrigaba mucho. Era hija y nieta de brujas, pero evitaba la magia y se dedicaba a cazar demonios. Podía ser sumamente voluble e hiriente, pero por momentos, había algo sumamente frágil en su mirada…

-Bueno, entonces dime qué crees que quiere,porque necesito oírlo.- el chico suspiró. Necesitaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que su padre no era del todo malo. Realmente quería perdonarlo.  
-Verás, las brujas suelen hacer tratos con criaturas diversas para obtener enseñanzas o poder.- la chica se recargó en la cabecera de la cama. –Hay muchas clases de criaturas. Deidades, hadas, ángeles…-  
-Demonios.-  
-Sí. El vínculo que se forma entre la bruja y su guía es poderoso. Tan poderoso que cuando una bruja muere, su espíritu va a aquel con quien hizo su contrato.-  
-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso.-  
-Eva Black era una bruja.- lo miró con calma. –Ella hizo un contrato con Sparda.-

Nero bajó la mirada. Comprendió de inmediato.

-Comprendo. Isadora y Vergil quieren sacarla de ahí…-  
-Es probable. Es tan retorcido y complicado, que definitivamente suena como algo que harían ellos.-  
-Por eso dijo que quería algo más importante que el poder.-  
-El problema es que muchas personas inocentes van a salir heridas, y no creo que Eva quisiera eso a cambio de su libertad.-  
-Viendo las cosas así,- el muchacho se encogió de hombros. –la verdad creo que yo haría lo mismo que él. Si me hubiera dicho…tal vez hubiera ido con él. ¿Acaso estoy tan mal?-  
-No lo sé. La verdad no sé qué pensar.-

Nero la tomó de la mano.

-Cuando Kyrie estuvo en peligro, me prometí que haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerla, aun cuando eso significara volverme un demonio y perderlo todo.- suspiró. –Ahora, haría lo mismo por rescatar a mi madre. Lo haría por Dante, y por ti. Creo que incluso lo haría por Isadora…o por él.-  
-¿Familia, no?-

El muchacho asintió y sonrió. Dante había tenido razón cuando había dicho que eran una familia disfuncional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería elaborar un poco más a Sadae. Seguramente, con lo poco que recordaba de su padre, debió haber intentado emularlo a toda costa, coreando de alguna manera la propia relación de Vergil con su padre. 
> 
> Por supuesto, Nero podría comprender los motivos de Vergil pues el mismo sabe lo que es querer poder para proteger a un ser amado.


	31. Hermano

Dante disparó a la nube negra que se movió con rapidez hacia Vergil. Este no pudo escapar yfue alcanzado por un látigo con púas, que le rodeo el cuello con fuerza.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, hijo de Sparda.- Lamiael, en su forma de demonio, jaló el látigo para ahorcar a Vergil.Luego, tomó a Yamato y la lanzó lejos. –Sabía que vendrías llorando a ver a tu hermano.-

Vergil intentó liberarse, pero el látigo se hundió más y más en su cuello.

-Como siempre, haciendo amigos, Vergil.-Dante se tronó los nudillos. –Mira, no sé qué quieres, pero haz fila. Tengo un asunto pendiente con él y tú llegaste tarde.-  
-No pienso irme sin mi prisionero, Dante.- jaló con más fuerza el látigo. Vergil parecía incapaz de soltarse.–Es una pena que no pueda gritar. ¿Sabes que cuando estaba a mi cargo, lo único que hacía era llamarte? -  
-Esa sí que es una mentira grande.- el cazador le apuntó a Lamiael.   
-No lo es.- la mujer demonio lo miró con malicia mientras le acariciaba a Vergil la mejilla ensangrentada. –Tu hermano te llamaba con la esperanza de que lo liberaras de su tormento…lloraba y lloraba…Dante…Dante…hermano…sálvame…-

Dante le disparó, furioso, y ella tuvo que agacharse para evadirlas balas. Mientras Lamiael se incorporaba, el cazador la atacó, pero ella jaló el látigo con más fuerza.

-Un solo movimiento, hijo de Sparda, y le corto la cabeza.-

Dante se detuvo de golpe. Vergil estaba sangrando mucho, pero no dejaba de pelear por escaparse.

-Oye, oye…- enfundó la espada. –Estoy seguro de que podemos solucionar esto.-  
-Tu padre fue un traidor, Dante. El peor.-  
-Mira, ya sé que todos odian a mi viejo, ¿sí?- se acercó con paso firme. -Pero mi hermano y yo no tenemos la culpa, y siempre tenemos que cargar con el muerto. No es justo.-  
-Mis órdenes son mantener a los prisioneros en sus celdas.- le dijo con frialdad. –En realidad, si fuera cualquier otro, podría dejarlo ir…pero no a él. ¿Sabes que haré? Lo haré gritar, llorar y suplicar…y entonces me lo llevaré, y tú sabrás exactamente lo que le pasará. ¿Qué te parece?-  
-Me parece que ya terminó el momento de negociar.- le apuntó con Ebony y Ivory. –Ahora, suéltalo, o habrá consecuencias.-

Lamiaelsonrió y con un movimiento rápido, enredó el resto del látigo al cuerpo de Vergil. Luego, se quitó otro látigo igual, que llevaba enredado en la cintura.

-Veremos si tu hermano puede liberarse. Mientras, ven por mí, hijo de Sparda.-

Dante se lanzó a atacarla, pero Lamiael era sumamente hábil y lo evadió con facilidad. En un movimiento rápido, soltó un latigazo que desgarró la espalda de Dante.

-No me gustan las nenas tan rudas.- se tocó las heridas, y notó que tenían alguna clase de veneno, porque no estaba curándose como usualmente hacía.  
-Cuando acabe con ustedes, iré por los hijos de Vergil.- sonrió malévolamente. –Creo que quiero coleccionar a todos los Sparda.-  
-No estoy de humor para escucharte amenazar a mi familia.- Dante le lanzó un certero ataque que la lanzó por los aires, y el cazador liberó su poder demoniaco rápidamente para volar hacia ella conectando una serie de golpes que la hicieron caer al suelo haciendo un enorme agujero.

Lamiael se levantó, y lo atacó usando el látigo, logrando atraparle el brazo. Lo jaló con tal fuerza que Dante pudo sentir que las púas casi llegaban al hueso, pero tomó el látigo y lo jaló hacia él con fuerza, jalando a la mujer demonio también. Ella apenas logró soltar el látigo, quedando desarmada.

No obstante, Dante ya comenzaba a debilitarse, y cayó de rodillas, presa de las nauseas. Escuchó la voz de su madre, gritando mientras su cuerpo era despedazado extremidad por extremidad… y luego un profundo temor se apoderó de él. Estaba solo…totalmente solo… ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Al ver que Dante estaba sucumbiendo ante los efectos del poderoso alucinógeno de su arma, Lamiael se acercó de un salto a Vergil, quien había terminado de liberarse. Lucía pálido y agitado.

-¿A dónde vas, querido Vergil?- lo tomó de los cabellos, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –No hemos terminado.-  
-No me digas…- la apuñaló con Yamato, sorprendiéndola. –¿Acaso creíste que te permitiría hacerme lo mismo? Y jamás, jamás…amenaces a mis hijosotra vez.- clavó la espada con fuerza, atravesando el cuerpo de Lamiael.  
-Si me voy, te llevo conmigo. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que puedo hacer?- le puso la mano en la frente.  
-No…- murmuró él, mientras sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, ante otra voluntad más poderosa que la suya. Sintió su mente ser desgarrada por la energía que intentaba controlarlo, robándole su nombre y su identidad. No debía permitir que pasara de nuevo…. No quería dejar de ser él mismo. –Basta…¡Basta!-

Dante reaccionó al escuchar a su hermano. Le disparó a Lamiael, quien recibió la descarga en el torso y cayó al suelo, soltando a su presa. Vergil estaba sumamente pálido y con la frente cubierta de sudor, y pareció extraviado y angustiado.

-¡Vergil!- Dante gritó con fuerza. Vergil no lo miró, y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Dante se acercó a él, aún mareado. El cazador volvió a dispararle a la mujer demonio, en un arrebato de ira. ¿Qué le había hecho la infeliz a su hermano?¿Cómo había logrado destruirlo así? Se le partió el corazón al ver a su hermano en ese estado, y recordó como al ver su amuleto, Nelo Angelo no había podido matarlo.

-Oye, hermano…- le dijo el cazador, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. -Eres más fuerte que esto, ¿recuerdas?-

Vergil asintió y pareció recuperar el control. Luego,miró a Lamiael, quien se había alejado, arrastrándose. Parecía realmente herida y débil. Vergil arrebató a Ebony de la mano de Dante, y disparó en repetidas ocasiones hacia la mujer demonio.

-Nadie te dijo que podías tocar a mi dama.- Dante suspiró ligeramente.  
-No merece ser cortada por el filo de mi espada.-  
-Sí, sí. Vamos, arriba.- Dante quiso ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Vergil se apartó y se levantó solo.  
-No…me trates…como si fuese un niño…- levantó a Yamato de suelo.-No necesito tu ayuda.-  
-Oye, no te sulfures.- respondió con irritación. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía dejar de ser un idiota?  
-Sabes a qué me refiero…-  
-¿Estás intentando disculparte?- preguntó el cazador con burla.  
-Cállate, Dante.- le dijo, terriblemente serio, y luego caminó hacia Lamiael.  
-Mátame ya.- le dijo ella al verlo acercarse.

Vergil pensó hacerlo. ¿Por qué no? Le apuntó a la cabeza.

–No sabes cuánto disfrutaría cortarte pedazo a pedazo hasta que supliques…pero lo que haré contigo es mejor que matarte. Te lanzaré al infierno para que te encuentren y te castiguen por tu fracaso. Perdiste al hijo de Sparda…-  
-Hazlo. Me da igual.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Vergil. A Dante le pareció ver finas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos.

Dante se acercó, con paso lento.

-Largo.- le dijo, apuntándole con Ivory. –Si te volvemos a ver, estás muerta.-  
-No tengo a donde ir.- Ella no se movió.  
-¿Y piensas que te haré las cosas fáciles, maldita?- Vergil le disparó en el hombro. –¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste…?-  
-¿Y qué podía hacer? Nadie podía decirle que no a Mundus.- Un gesto de amargura le cruzó el rostro. –Sparda fue mi maestro…me crió…y yo le pagué así…-

El cazador miró a Vergil, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar en rabia.

-Sé que su madre está atrapada ahí.- dijo ella con voz queda. –Mundus nunca pudo llegar a ella, pero nunca entendí porqué.-  
-Entonces realmente está ahí.- Dante pudo sentir que las heridas de su espalda comenzaban a curarse, pero su corazón seguía destrozado.  
-Sí. Algunos demonios decían que la protegía una magia tan poderosa, que nadie podía acercársele…-Lamiael miró el suelo.  
-¿Cómo llegamos a donde está?- Dante se hincó, para quedar frente a frente con ella.  
-No lo sé. Mundus no pudo alcanzarla. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu sí lo harás?-  
-Es nuestra madre.- Vergil respondió con arrogancia, y le regresó el arma a Dante. –Si alguien puede llegar a ella, somos nosotros.-  
-Tu amiga, la bruja, está haciendo el ritual para convocar a los cuatro demonios que la mataron, ¿no?- Sonrió con malicia. –Solo necesita a Yamato y tu preciosa cabeza para lograrlo.-  
-¿Tu cabeza?- Dante miró a Vergil.  
-Tú no debes preocuparte por eso.- Vergil miró a su hermano y sonrió apenas.Había recuperado el color del rostro. –Solo debes aparecer con el artefacto.-  
-Sabes que te detendré, ¿no?- Dante suspiró.  
-Ya veremos.- Vergil respondió con soberbia, y miró a la mujer demonio. -¿Quieres el perdón de mi padre y el mío, Lamiael?-

Ella levantó la mirada. ¿Podría realmente ser perdonada?

-Entonces entretén a mi hermano por mí…- Vergil esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y Lamiael sonrió. Atrapó a Dante con rapidez antes de que este pudiese reaccionar.  
-Vergil…- Dante intentó quitarse a la mujer demonio de encima, pero para cuando lo logró, su hermano ya había desaparecido del lugar. -¡Vergil!-

Dante se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan confiado. Había caído en la treta de Vergil, quien a pesar de todo era el mismo infeliz de siempre.

-Te das cuenta de que te has ganado otra paliza, ¿verdad?- Miró a Lamiael, quien soltó una risa culpable.  
-Adelante, hijo de Sparda.-

Dante se concentró para intentar encontrar la presencia de su hermano, pero de seguro ya estaba demasiado lejos.

-Si realmente quieres que Sparda te perdone, esta no es la solución.- La miró. –Él quería proteger a los humanos, y si la puerta al infierno se abre, muchos van a sufrir.-  
-Tal vez me importa más el perdón de Vergil que el de Sparda.- Respiró profundo, asumiendo su forma humana. –Al menos puedo reparar algo del daño que le he hecho.-  
-No alucines.-  
-Desear su perdón no es lo mismo que esperarlo…- Suspiró. –Si de algo sirve, nunca realmente disfruté lastimarlo.-

Dante la miró por unos momentos, preguntándose si la mujer demonio realmente decía la verdad.

-Mundus decía que cuando te atrapara, te pondría en la misma celda que tu hermano para que pudieras verlo sufrir, sin poder ayudarlo…-  
-Se quedará con las ganas.- Dante comenzó a caminar para regresar a su local. –Si vuelves a ayudar a mi hermano, no dudaré en matarte, ¿entiendes?Ya tengo suficientes razones para despedazarte.-  
-Entiendo.-

El cazador la dejó sola. El amanecer comenzaba a llegar a la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay un juego de DMC que quiero, más allá de un DMC5 con Nero, es uno sobre lo que ocurrió con Vergil desde que decide pelear contra Mundus (su escena final en el 3) hasta su primera pelea contra Dante en el 1. Me parece que Mundus usó un arsenal de horrores para transformar a Vergil en un títere, pero no creo que Mundus se “rebajara” a hacerlo él mismo. No, para eso tiene sirvientes y Lamiael, antigua discípula de Sparda, era una herramienta perfecta.


	32. Reunión

Dante regresó al local al amanecer. Había varias personas adentro, pero las persianas que Patty había mandado colocar estaban abajo, y no podía ver quienes estaban ahí. No estaba de humor para visitas.

Al entrar, sonrió. Casi todas las personas que le importaban estaban ahí.

Kyrie estaba sentada junto a Nero, sosteniendo la mano del muchacho. Agatha estaba sentada junto a Nero también, con un gesto de preocupación, mientras que Sadae estaba de pie tras el sofá, impaciente. Mara se había posesionado del individual, y lucía como toda una reina.

-¿Haces una fiesta y no me invitas, chico?- Dante caminó hacia su escritorio. Colgó la espada en la pared tras este, y luego se giró para mirar al grupo que estaba sentado en su sala.  
-¿Parece que tenemos cara de fiesta?- Sadae respondió con irritación.  
-No me regañes, primor.- se sentó tras el escritorio y se puso una revista sobre la cara. –Mi noche estuvo verdaderamente pésima.-  
-Trish y Lady siguen desaparecidas.- Nero se levantó de su lugar, y Kyrie lo miró con nerviosismo.El muchacho le quitó la revista a Dante, dejándola sobre el escritorio.  
-No del todo.- Dante cerró los ojos. Se moría de sueño.  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Preguntó el muchacho, pero Dante lo ignoró. Nero le dio una pequeña patada a la silla.

El cazador suspiró.

-Vergil las tiene, y quiere algo a cambio por ellas. Tengo que llevárselo pasado mañana por la noche.-  
-¿Bueno, y qué es?- Nero esperó a que Dante contestara, pero el cazador se hizo el dormido de nuevo.

Mara se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia el escritorio. Se inclinó sobre Dante.

-¿No vas a contarnos, dulzura?-  
-Mmmmhhh…. A ti no puedo ignorarte.- sonrió apenas. Mara pareció preocupada, y Dante supo que ella había percibido su estado emocional. Mara podía leerlo como nadie desde que habían comenzado a dormir juntos.  
-¿Entonces?- el súcubo le pasó los dedos por el cabello.  
-Quiere un artefacto que recuperé en el inframundo. Un brazalete…- respondió Dante.  
-¿Brazalete?- preguntó Sadae. -¿Qué brazalete?-  
-El Brazalete del Tiempo.- Dante dijo con un suspiro.  
-Es un artefacto muy raro…y significativo, Dante.- Agatha sonó preocupada.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso, lindura?-  
-Es un artefacto famoso.- la bruja se cruzo de brazos.–Isadora decía que había sido una terrible pérdida que desapareciera luego de la muerte de tu madre.Se dice que Eva lo forjó con sus propias manos, y con él enfrentó a las hordas infernales.-  
-¿Dante?- Nero lo miró con duda. -¿Es cierto que lo que Isadora y Vergil buscan es…?- se detuvo.  
-Sí, chico.- Tomó la revista del escritorio y echó una mirada rápida al retrato de Eva. –Quieren sacar a mi madre del infierno.- se puso la revista sobre el rostro y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado… y no quería hablar más sobre eso…

El muchacho se sentó de nuevo junto a Kyrie, quien le tomó la mano de nuevo. Lució abatido. ¿Acaso a su madre le pasaría lo mismo algún día?

-Creo que todos necesitan descansar.- Kyrie le sonrió. –De todas formas, no hay mucho que puedan hacer por ahora.-  
-Tengo que ponerte a salvo.- Le dijo Nero con preocupación.  
-Estaré bien.- se recargó en su hombro. –Sé que se encargarán de todo.-  
-Kyrie tiene razón. Necesitamos descansar.- Sadae se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la salida.Luego, miró al cazador. -Dante, no vas a dejarnos fuera, ¿entiendes?-  
-Mi hermana tiene razón. Este también es nuestro asunto.- Nero suspiró y caminó hacia su hermana, llevando a Kyrie con él. –Es nuestra familia.-  
-Entiendo.- Dante sonrió debajo de la revista. Ah, la familia…

Agatha asintió.

-Aprovecharé para prepararles algunas cosas interesantes.- Se levantó y caminó también hacia la puerta.  
-¿Vas a hacer pociones o algo así?- Dante dijo con cansancio.  
-Por supuesto.- La bruja sonrió y se retiró junto con sus hijos y Kyrie.

Mara sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Esos chicos realmente te admiran, Dante.-   
-Son buenos chicos.- El cazador tiró la revista al suelo. –No creo que debas involucrarte más.-  
-¿Bromeas, verdad?- El súcubo sonrió coquetamente. –No pienso perderme el show. Soy una diva,¿recuerdas?-  
-Si se sabe que tú andas en esto…-  
-Que vengan por mí. No soy una niña indefensa, Dante.-

El cazador la miró a los ojos fijamente, fascinado por los tonos índigo y zafiro que despedían con la luz.

-Soy flojo y desordenado.- Se encogió de hombros.-Olvido las fechas importantes, y siempre estoy quebrado.-  
-Lo sé.-Sonrió.  
-Dijimos que sería algo casual.-El cazador dijo con tono despreocupado.  
-Pero ninguno de los dos lo decía en serio, ¿o sí?-

Dante desvió la mirada. Claro que no lo había dicho en serio… y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Me voy a dormir.- El cazador se dirigió al segundo piso. Cuando oyó los pasos de Mara seguirlo, sonrió. –Esta pocilga no es lugar para una dama, ¿sabes?-  
-Me gusta. Tiene estilo.-  
-Cuando dije que iba a dormir, lo dije en serio.-

Dante se giró para mirarla. Ella lo tomó de la mano, con una expresión dulce.

-Yo velaré tu sueño.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante se rinde ante los encantos de Mara. ¿O será al revés? Esos dos me encantan como pareja. ¡Realmente no planeaba que terminaran así! Mis personajes a veces se rebelan contra mí y hacen lo que quieren.


	33. Confesiones

Isadora sirvió un par de tazas de café. No quería admitir que estaba nerviosa, pero conforme se acercaba el momento de la ceremonia, se sentía más y más preocupada. ¿Qué sucedería si se equivocaba? Echaría todo a perder… años y años de esfuerzo al drenaje…

-Luces como alguien que ha perdido su confianza.- Vergil le dijo burlonamente.  
- _Tais-toi_.-Isadora le dijo con irritación, y dejó una taza de café frente a él.–No tienes derecho a hablarme así, considerando que perdiste a nuestra presa y también el estado en el que regresaste.-  
-Te preocupas demasiado por nimiedades, bruja.- Bebió un poco de café.–Aún tenemos esta noche.-  
-Tú también deberías estar preocupado.- Isadora echó un chorro de ron a su taza. –Si Dante nos falla con el brazalete, todo se irá al demonio.-  
-No lo hará.- Respondió con seguridad, mientras quitaba el capacillo a un cupcake con cobertura de chocolate.–Quiere demasiado a esas mujeres, y creo que el pequeño y afortunado traspié que tuve gracias a Lamiael le ayudará a entender nuestra perspectiva.-  
-¿No te cansas de comer eso?- Isadora miró el pastelillo, y luego miró la caja que contenía otros siete iguales.

Vergil le dirigió una mirada fría, y sin decir nada, comenzó a comer. No podría explicar porque le encantaban esas cosas. Parecía un ridículo humano… pero no le importaba.

-Ya, ya…- respondió ella con una sonrisa. –Me recuerdas tanto a cuando eras un niño. Hacías ese mismo gesto cuando tu padre te regañaba por comer tantos de esos…pero luego Eva lo regañaba porque no dejaba de comer caramelos de limón…-  
-No recuerdo mucho de cuando él vivía.-El demonio tomó otro pastelillo. –Pero mi madre nos contaba esa historia.-  
-Si, bueno…todos los híbridos tenemos gustos peculiares.-  
-Lo sé.- El demonio agregó y continuó comiendo.  
-Si no lo logramos,- Isadora bebió un poco de su taza, -quiero que sepas que siempre me agradaste… y cuando supe que te habías encontrado con mi hija me agradaste aún más. No porque seas un demonio, si no porque eres el hijo de mi amiga.-  
-¿Acaso es la hora del sentimentalismo?- Preguntó él con voz amarga.  
-Si muero, díle a Agatha que la amaba y que lamento haber sido una pésima madre.-Sonrió apenas.  
-No vas a morir.- El demonio suspiró levemente.  
-Pero si muero, lo harás, ¿ _n’estpas_?-La bruja lo miró con ojos suplicantes.  
-Deja de manipularme, ya te dije que no vas a morir.- Vergil tomó el tercer cupcake. –No quiero tener que rescatar a otra bruja del infierno.-

Isadora soltó una risotada.

-Me dejarías pudrirme ahí para siempre.-  
-Sabes que no lo haría.- Le dijo con fastidio. –Eres la madre de Agatha.-  
-Y me acusabas de sentimental.-

Vergil esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Ahhh…eso es lo que he querido ver desde que te reviví.- La bruja suspiró y dio un trago largo a su bebida. –Comenzaba a pensar que me habías salido mal.-  
-No tengo muchas razones para sonreír.- Respondió con voz fría.  
-Agatha estaba enamorada de tu sonrisa.- Isadora sacó un puro de su bolso y lo encendió. –Decía que tenías sonrisa de niño malo y peligroso…-  
-No se equivocó.-  
-Tal vez sí.- La bruja aspiró el humo avainillado del puro.  
-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?- Vergil suspiró. -¿Ya tienes todo listo?-  
-Bueno, _chere_.- Isadora sonrió. –Solo falta que termines tu trabajo, y que la luna negra llegue a su cúspide.-  
-Bien.-

Vergil tomó otro pastelillo. Mañana por la noche, volvería a ver a su madre. Una última vez.

¿Lo perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil e Isadora son un par de personajes que me moriría por ver en un juego. La relación amor-odio que tienen es divertidísima tanto como es retorcida.  
> Como dije en otro capítulo, la idea de que los híbridos tienen extraños hábitos alimenticios a consecuencia de su condición mestiza me parece fascinante. Quise darle a Vergil una obsesión alimentaria ridícula. Cupcakes. No me culpen, la culpa es de las repeticiones de Cupcake Wars.


	34. Rosa y Rojo

Amia miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Le encantaba que los humanos la miraran de forma extraña. Ellos no sabían que era peligrosa, pero se contentaba con que lo intuyeran aunque fuera solo por su extravagante apariencia.

Adoraba el color rosa, y se cubría de él siempre que podía. En el Infierno, ese color era poco común. Cuando era una pequeña, Sparda le había regalado una roca rosada. Le había dicho que era del mismo hermoso color que su cabello, y la maldita piedra se había vuelto su mayor tesoro.

Lamiael había aceptado su fracaso.

El Infierno era un caos desde la derrota de Mundus y ya nadie vigilaba las prisiones, ni siquiera Cocito. La prisión más obscura, fría y temida del Infierno había sido abandonada por todos los guardias menos por ella…los prisioneros escapaban a diario, y como no había un líder, a nadie le importaba. Todas las facciones peleaban unas contra las otras por el control, pero ninguna tenía la inteligencia ni el poder para reinar.

Y luego, estaban los Sparda. ¡Cómo odiaba a Vergil! Era idéntico a su padre en muchos sentidos. La misma cara, la misma maldita arrogancia…No podría regresarlo a Cocito, y no podía matarlo. Si se hubiese encontrado a solas con él, lo hubiera doblegado, pero fue tonta y se apareció justo frente al otro hijo de Sparda. Tal vez lo que quería era que Dante la detuviera…

Él había demostrado ser realmente fuerte como demonio, pero lo que la había sorprendido de verdad era la voluntad inquebrantable que poseía. Sí, Dante había derrotado a algunos de los seres más poderosos del infierno gracias a esa poderosa fuerza interna. Ese maldito tenía el poder de sentarse en el trono de Mundus de desearlo…

¿Qué motivaba al cazador? No era el poder, ni la fama, ni siquiera su propia supervivencia… no. A Dante lo motivaba el amor. Esa maldita emoción humana se estaba esparciendo en el infierno como una plaga. Ni siquiera ella se había salvado.

Amia miró a su alrededor, y luego regresó su mirada a la mesa frente a ella. Comió un poco de sundae de fresa, y suspiró.

-Debo admitir que cuando llamaste, me sorprendí.-

Amia miró a su derecha, y se encontró con la mirada azul de Dante.

-¿Qué te pareció mi recomendación?- le preguntó señalando el helado, y luego se sentó frente a Amia, quien no dejaba de mirarlo.  
-Me gusta.-  
-Bueno, a mí también me gusta.-  
-No vengo a jugar, hijo de Sparda.- Amia se cruzó de brazos. –Vengo por una razón importante.-  
-Deberías probar la pizza. Es realmente buena.-

Lamiael suspiró.

-¿Sabes que tienes el mismo estúpido sentido del humor que tu padre?-  
-Pero soy más guapo.- el cazador sonrió.  
-Eres tan desesperante como él.-  
-¿Qué quieres, Amia?- Dante la miró fijamente. -Este no es un buen momento para tener conversaciones sobre mi viejo.-  
-Ya sé…vine… vine a decirte que quiero ayudarte.-Comió un poco más de helado. –Tu hermano logrará levantar los Cuatro Pilares, Dante. Sabes que lo hará, porque si hay alguien más necio que tú, es él. Y esta noche, vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas obtener.-  
-¿Por qué de repente decidiste ayudarme?-  
-Porque creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que Sparda no querría esto.- Lo miró.-Sé que no querría que su esposa estuviese en el infierno, pero también sé que amaba a los humanos.-  
-Bueno, no me importa mi padre.- La miró con aburrimiento. –Si realmente estás dispuesta ayudarme, debes tener otra razón.-

Amia miró su helado, meditando unos momentos en su respuesta.

-Me agradas.- Su voz se tiñó de nostalgia. –Y me cansé de seguir órdenes estúpidas.-  
-Esa respuesta es suficiente para mi.-  
-Dante, lamento mucho lo que le hice a Vergil.-Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Es tu hermano, y no imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti estar hablando conmigo…-  
-Eso no importa ahora.-  
-Claro que importa. Eres un cazador de demonios, y yo soy el demonio que hirió a tu hermano.-  
-Los demonios no lloran, Amia.-

La mujer de ojos rosados lo miró con asombro, y luego bajó la mirada.

-La verdad, no sé porqué viniste por él. ¿Por qué querrías continuar soportándolo? Es irritante.-  
-¿Porqué te tomas todo a broma?- Amia susurró y se limpió las lágrimas.  
-Porque la vida no debería ser un fastidio.- Dante sonrió.  
-El Infierno es un desastre gracias a ti.- Le dijo con rencor.  
-¿Desorden? ¿Caos? Mi trabajo está hecho, nena.-

Amia comenzó a reírse. Dante era un tipo tan peculiar como había sido su padre. La diferencia era que Dante no abandonaba a los suyos.

-Dante. ¿Amas a tu hermano?- Preguntó con la mirada fija en su helado, y escuchó a Dante soltar una risita.  
-Lo detesto. Pero…es mi hermano.-  
-¿Lo amas?-

Dante suspiró, y desvió la mirada.

-Claro que sí. Pero no dejaré que haga lo que quiera.-  
-Tendrás que pelear con él, Dante.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-¿Qué pasará si fallamos y logran completar el ritual?-  
-Tendremos que resolverlo.-  
-Está bien.- Ella sonrió.

El cazador miró a la mujer demonio de enormes ojos rosados. Era tan pequeñita y su atuendo de raver era tan rosado que era difícil imaginarse quien era en realidad, sobre todo porque esa sonrisa suya parecía genuina.

-Vamos, debo presentarte a los demás.- Dante se levantó de su asiento. –Y quiero comer bien antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Se pondrá intensa.- sonrió.

Amia asintió y se levantó tras él. Recordó los tiempos en los que seguía a Sparda a todos lados.

Hubiera dado todo con tal de ver a su maestro sonreír así una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que Amia es un personaje que merecía más espacio en la historia. Siendo un demonio, no podría ser igual psicológicamente a una persona, pero me parece que como Trish, podría ver en Dante a alguien en quien confiar, además de verlo como alguien que hace que ser mejor valga la pena. Aún así, creo que siente mucha culpa, pero Dante parece entender que hay mucho más tras sus acciones.


	35. Espera

Nero había intentado dormir todo el día, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Estaba preocupado por muchas cosas. Siempre intentaba hacer como que nada le importaba, y casi siempre fallaba miserablemente. Como ahora.

Con Kyrie ahí, tenía otra preocupación más. ¿A dónde la llevaría para que estuviese segura? Agatha había sugerido enviarla con Patty y su madre fuera de la ciudad. No era una mala idea.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor. Kyrie y su madre estaban en la cocina abierta del departamento sobre la tienda de Isadora, cocinando algunas pociones. Kyrie parecía muy interesada en todo lo que Agatha le contaba sobre las propiedades de las plantas medicinales. Sonrió. No había imaginado que su madre aceptaría tan pronto a su chica.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba seguro de poder comer algo. No solo eran los nervios. El olor de las pócimas que estaban preparando lo molestaba.

-Deberías tomar la poción que te preparé.- Agatha le dijo mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla.  
-No voy a tomar cosas para dormir…- el muchacho se recargó en el refrigerador y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Se sorprendió al encontrar algo. Lo sacó de su bolsillo.  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kyrie con curiosidad.

Nero miró con desconcierto el paquetito negro que tenía en la mano. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Es uno de los amuletos de Isadora?- Preguntó Agatha.  
-Sí… me lo regaló el día que la conocí.- El muchacho no sabía qué hacer con esa cosa.–Dijo que me cuidaría.-  
-¿Te lo regaló?- La bruja preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. –Debes haberle agradado mucho. A mí siempre me cobra todo…-  
-Creo que debería deshacerme de él...- Nero suspiró.  
-¿Lo has llevado contigo desde que te lo dio?- Kyrie miró el paquetito.  
-Sí. Lo había olvidado por completo.- Sonrió a medias.  
-Tal vez deberías quedártelo.- La muchacha sonrió. –Por alguna razón, creo que te lo dio con amor.-

El muchacho pareció desconcertado. ¿Amor? ¿Isadora?

Luego, sonrió, recordando la sensación de comodidad que había tenido mientras conversaba con su abuela. Había confiado en ella entonces, y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora, quería continuar confiando en ella. También era su familia, y si era capaz de hacer eso por una amiga, ¿qué haría por ellos de ser necesario? Nero intuía que su razón era justo lo que Kyrie había dicho. Amor. ¿Estaba realmente mal que Isadora estuviese haciendo todo eso? Era una pregunta que tal vez nunca lograría contestar.

-¿Y mi hermana?- Preguntó, guardando el amuleto en su bolsillo.  
-No lo sé.- Agatha suspiró. –Suele hacer esto siempre. Cuando las cosas van mal, se aleja.-  
-Igual que su hermano.- Kyrie agregó con una sonrisa. Nero lució avergonzado.  
-Y que su padre.- La bruja sonrió.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron, y Nero las miró sin entender. Al darse cuenta que era uno de esos momentos donde solo las mujeres entienden que pasa, sonrió.

-Intentaré dormir de nuevo.- Suspiró. –Si no funciona, me tomaré esa cosa.-

Agatha asintió y sonrió. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que todo saldría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que Kyrie y Agatha se llevarían super. Me gustan esas nueras y suegras que se llevan bien y conspiran contra el pobre hombre jaja. Me parece que la breve aparición del amuleto de Nero fue sumamente significativa, porque expresa el motivo último de Isadora para hacer lo que hace. Su moral está muy retorcida…pero creo que si es hija de un demonio, igual que Vergil, no se ajustaría a la moral humana.


	36. Árbol

La luna negra estaba llegando a su mayor intensidad con lentitud. El cazador caminó solo por el parque, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haberse escabullido del local. Pero conocía a su hermano, y sabía que no tendría ningún problema en lastimar a Trish o a Lady. También sabía que su nueva tropa de hermosas damas, y claro, su sobrino, lo alcanzarían de una forma u otra.

Dante llegó a la fuente de Diana, como Vergil había indicado.

Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que no había nadie, y ni siquiera se podían escuchar a las aves y otros animales que vivían ahí. No era normal.

-Viniste.- Una voz desconocida atrajo su atención.

Al darse la media vuelta, Dante se encontró con la criatura más rara que había visto jamás. Y había visto muchas cosas bastante raras.

Epsylon dio unos pasos hacia él. Tenía instrucciones de llevar el brazalete sin lastimar a Dante, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¿Lo trajiste?- Preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo.  
-Sí.- Sacó de su abrigo el brazalete y se lo lanzó a Epsylon, quien lo cogió en el aire. –Ahora, ¿dónde están ellas?-  
-No están aquí.- Respondió con calma. –Tendrás que acompañarme.-  
-¿Y si te mato?-  
-Debo estar de regreso cuando la luna llegue a su punto más alto. Eso pasará en menos de media hora.- La dríade sonrió con crueldad. –Si no regreso, Vergil las matará.-  
-¿Por qué quiere esa cosa con tanto ahínco?- Dante sonrió. –Es basura.-  
-Que tú no puedas usarlo correctamente, no quiere decir que este artefacto no pueda hacer cosas asombrosas.-La dríade comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Dante.

El cazador suspiró. Debía seguirla…

Dante y Epsylon caminaron en silencio por un rato. Luego, la dríade se detuvo y lo miró. Extendió su mano hacia él. Él asintió, y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Y ahora?-  
-Ahora, vamos a nuestro destino.- La dríade sonrió y miró al suelo. Cuando Dante bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie sobre un complicado dibujo hecho en la tierra mojada. Los símbolos del diseño comenzaron a brillar y en instantes, Dante pudo sentir una fuerte presión sobre el pecho. Todo a su alrededor se puso borroso y un viento helado los rodeó.

Cuando todo se calmó, Dante miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaban en el parque.

Estaban en otra ciudad, frente a las ruinas de la casa donde había muerto su madre.

-Isadora trabajó mucho en ese hechizo teletransportador.-La dríade dijo con admiración. –Muy pocas brujas pueden hacer algo así.-  
-¿Y se supone que debe importarme?- Dante se sacudió el abrigo. Se resistió a mirar la construcción derruida.  
-Tu madre tenía muchas habilidades, pero controlar el tiempo era su especialidad. El poder más interesante de Isadora es manejar el espacio.- Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. –Los poderes de ambas, combinados, no tenían comparación. Tu padre temía que ellas atrajeran atención innecesaria, y le prohibió a Eva ver a Isadora, cuando eras niño. Cuando él murió, Eva e Isadora comenzaron a verse de nuevo.-  
-Bueno, puede que por única vez, el viejo tuviera razón.- Dante miró el edificio, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía comunicarse con los demás…había dejado el móvil, como siempre…  
-Los hijos de Agatha son especiales, ¿sabes?- La dríade sonrió mientras entraba por la reja oxidada que separaba el viejo jardín de la calle. –Nacieron de la sangre de Eva y la de Isadora. Sadae es muy interesante, pero el chico no se queda atrás. Hacía muchos siglos que no nacía un hombre en la familia de Isadora…-  
-¿Y se supone que debe impresionarme?- El cazador entró tras ella. El olor a madera podrida que salía de la casa se mezcló en su nariz con el olor del polvo acumulado por años, pero en el fondo, podía percibir sangre quemada y cera de abeja. Ya habían comenzado…  
-Solo digo que pueden llegar a tiempo para ayudarte…si logran encontrar el portal para activarlo, claro está.-  
-¿Te dijeron que me dijeras eso?-  
-No.- Epsylon lo condujo a través del jardín hasta la puerta principal. –Solo creí que debías saberlo.-

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, cuando una gran energía se comenzaba a sentir en el aire. El brazalete que Dante le había entregado a la dríade empezó a vibrar produciendo un sonido quedo.

-Si quieres pasar, tendrás que vencerme, Dante.-  
-Sabía que no sería tan sencillo como parecía.- Sonrió.  
-Así es.- Epsylon depositó el brazalete en el suelo, sobre una especie de círculo mágico que comenzó a brillar y formó una barrera alrededor del artefacto. –Si ganas, es tuyo.-  
-Entonces…comencemos.-

La dríade abrió sus alas y las agitó. Dante se lanzó al ataque, pero ella lo evadió volando sobre él. El cazador la alcanzó dando un salto, y usando a Rebellion cargó contra ella. Epsylon se protegió usando sus alas, que parecían tan duras como el metal.

Dante cayó de pie en el suelo y comenzó a dispararle. Epsylon agitó las alas produciendo un polvo rojizo que lanzó hacia él batiendo las alas. Para evitar tener contacto con la sustancia, Dante brincó para pararse sobre la reja.

-Así que esa es la porquería que le dieron a Melusina Debereux.-  
-Los humanos no pueden resistir mi veneno, y los demonios no deberían confiarse.- Epsylon le lanzó una ráfaga de plumas tan afiladas como navajas. Dante las esquivó llevándose apenas un par de rasguños.  
-E imagino que también están envenenadas, ¿no?- Se miró la fina herida en el muslo.  
-Se te pasará pronto el efecto.-La dríade le lanzó una nueva ráfaga de plumas, que el cazador destruyó disparando con precisión. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse más lento.  
-Las drogas son malas para la salud, ¿sabes?- Atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero estas habían disminuido ligeramente.

Epsylon cargó contra Dante usando sus garras, y logró conectar una serie de golpes que lo dejaron arañado en abdomen y espalda.

-¿Por qué últimamente me topo con nenas tan toscas?- Se tocó las heridas, y luego se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. El efecto del veneno estaba pasando, y a los pocos segundos, alcanzó a la dríade, tomándola por la muñeca.

Dante lanzó a Epsylon contra el suelo, estrellándola con fuerza, y luego le disparó en repetidas ocasiones en la espalda. La dríade gritó, y luego, con un movimiento preciso, le encajó las garras en el costado. Luego se puso de pie, con las heridas de bala emanando una sustancia negra y viscosa. La sangre de la dríade cayó en el suelo, quemándolo como si fuese ácido.

-¿Por qué la obedeces?- Dante le disparó de nuevo.  
-Eso no te importa.- Epsylon se retiró unos pasos, y luego cayó al suelo. Dante le puso la espada en el cuello.  
-Si odias a los humanos,- le dijo con expresión seria, -no deberías ser su esclava.-  
-Isadora no es humana.- Respondió sin moverse. –Vergil tampoco.-  
-Tienes razón. Son mucho peores que los demonios.-  
-Los humanos son peores que los demonios, Dante.- Epsylon lo miró con desprecio.-Todos los días asesinan a los míos por dinero. No les importa que al hacerlo maten a los suyos también.-

Dante miró a la dríade con pena, al ver que lloraba. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas con un líquido parduzco y sucio.

-Lo que un árbol enfermo necesita para sanarse no es más veneno.-  
-¡Tú no sabes nada!- Epsylon se puso de pie rápidamente y lo atacó, pero Dante la evadió y aprovechando el impulso que ella ya llevaba, le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda que la hizo caer al suelo con fuerza.  
-Te han envenenado. Mírate…- Epsylon se levantó de un salto, pero el cazador le disparó una bala cargada de energía justo en medio del pecho. Notó entonces que una enorme energía comenzaba a surgir dentro de la casa. Debía apresurarse...

Epsylon se desplomó, y Dante la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Cuando esto termine, te pondrás mejor.-  
-¿Por qué no me matas y ya?- Le respondió con dificultad.  
-Soy un ecologista.- sonrió.

Epsylon perdió el conocimiento, y el campo de energía que rodeaba el brazalete desapareció. Dante la dejó en el suelo con suavidad, y luego recogió el artefacto para entrar a la vieja casa en ruinas. La herida del costado comenzaba a sanarle. Aún tenía tiempo…

De repente, un fuerte estruendo salió de la casa, y una enorme sacudida hizo caer algunos fragmentos de la vieja construcción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epsylon tiene una corta pero importante aparición. Dante, creo, la vería como una niñita perdida que necesita ayuda, pero tiene otras cosas más urgentes que atender.


	37. Huellas

Nero miró con preocupación hacia el cielo. La luna negra se veía en todo su esplendor.

-¿Por qué Dante no nos dijo que iba a venir?- Sadae preguntó, molesta. –Lo prometió.-  
-Las condiciones que Vergil le dio eran muy claras.- Amia miró a su alrededor, buscando pistas. -Lo decía en la nota.-  
-Pero debió decirnos de todas maneras, para que no perdiéramos el tiempo como estamos haciendo ahora.- Nero miró a Amia con recelo. –No hay rastro de él.-  
-No es del todo cierto.- La mujer de cabello rosado señaló hacia los arbustos. –Esas hojas se ven aplastadas…y por ahí se nota un olor extraño.-  
-Es el olor de una dríade infectada.- Mara hizo un gesto de tristeza. –Esas pobres criaturas dejan una estela de corrupción a donde vayan.-  
-Epsylon.- Agatha entrecerró los ojos. –No sabía que seguía con Isadora.-  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabíamos de Isadora.- Sadae caminó entre los arbustos aplastados.  
-¿Dónde puede estar Dante?- Nero siguió a su hermana. –No puede haber desaparecido así, nada más.-

El grupo continuó siguiendo las huellas que habían dejado Epsylon y Dante.

-Hasta aquí llega el rastro…- Amia miró a su alrededor.  
-Debe haber algo más.- Mara comenzó a buscar entre las plantas cercanas. –Nadie desaparece así como así.-  
-Hay magia involucrada. La siento.- Agatha cerró los ojos. –Mi madre debe haber hecho algún hechizo para llevárselo…-  
-¿Puede hacer eso?- Nero la miró sorprendido.  
-Isadora puede hacer muchas cosas.-La bruja caminó un poco.  
-Debe haber hecho un contrato con un demonio muy poderoso…- Mara se cruzó de brazos.  
-Supongo.- Agatha suspiró. –A este paso no vamos a dar con él.-  
-Isadora puede ser buena, pero no tanto como para no dejar rastro alguno.- Amia comenzó a olisquear el aire. –Cuando revivió a Vergil cubrió sus huellas bien…pero no lo suficientemente bien.-  
-¿De verdad ella tiene que estar aquí?- Nero miró a Amia con desprecio. Sabía bien quién era y lo que le había hecho a su padre…  
-Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta, hijo, pero Dante dejó claro que quería que ella nos acompañara.- Agatha se encogió de hombros. –Y la verdad sea dicha, necesitaremos su ayuda si él no logra detener la ceremonia.-  
-Pues no la quiero cerca.- El muchacho se enfureció. –Es su culpa que nuestro padre haya sufrido tanto…-  
-En este momento no importa lo que queramos.- Sadae lo miró, seria. –Ya ajustaremos cuentas con ella cuando terminemos con esto.-

Nero asintió, cruzándose de brazos. Amia lo miró con una mezcla de culpa y aprensión.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿quieren?- Agatha pareció incómoda. –Pensemos en encontrar a Dante.-  
-¿Qué es eso?- Nero señaló los restos del círculo mágico que Epsylon había usado para transportar al cazador.  
-Eso, Nero,- dijo Mara con una sonrisa, -es justo lo que buscábamos.-  
-Estos los glifos se traducen como “recolocación”.- Sadae se hincó junto al dibujo para verlo mejor. Hizo un gesto de fastidio. –Y justo aquí… ¿ven? Isadora nos dejó un mensaje…-  
-Pues no entiendo nada.- Nero suspiró. -¿No puedes traducirlo?-  
-Son coordenadas, creo.- La muchacha sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a buscar algo en este. Luego de unos momentos, se lo mostró a Agatha. –Las coordenadas indican ese lugar…-  
-Vaya…- Agatha suspiró.  
-¿Dónde es?- Nero se acercó para ver la pantalla del aparato. Agatha miraba el mapa de una ciudad del otro lado del país. -¿Qué demonios…?-  
-Isadora usó un hechizo de teletransportación.- La bruja miró a Nero. –A la ciudad donde Eva Black murió.-  
-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar?- El muchacho la miró con desesperación.  
-No puedo activar el círculo.- Agatha le regresó el aparato a su hija. –Mis poderes son muy diferentes a los de Isadora….además, este círculo es muy extraño…esta parte de aquí se traduce como “congelamiento”. No entiendo que tiene que ver….-  
-Isadora sabía que podríamos usarlo, o no hubiera dejado las coordenadas y todas estas pistas. Quiere que vayamos…- Sadae, quien lucía bastante molesta, miró a su madre.

Agatha pareció sorprendida, pero luego asintió. Nero miró a su madre sin comprender.

-Ustedes dos son nietos de Eva y de Isadora.- Agatha miró a su hijo.-Imagino que ella cree que pueden activar el círculo.-  
-Yo no puedo hacer eso.- Nero miró a Sadae. –Tal vez mi hermana, pero yo no.-  
-Solo puedo teletransportarme sola y en distancias cortas, y no puedo hacerlo mientras uso mis habilidades para controlar el tiempo.- La muchacha se encogió de hombros. –Las cuales, solo puedo usar cuando llevo a Aradia y solo usando todo mi poder demoniaco.-

Nero miró a su hermana, reflexionando en lo que acababa de decir.

-Tal vez…- el muchacho miró el círculo atentamente.  
-¿Qué?- Mara lo miró, intrigada.  
-Mi hermana puede teletransportarse a distancias cortas, igual que Vergil. Tal vez Isadora piensa que también tengo esa habilidad, y el círculo puede servirnos para amplificarla.-  
-Pero la teletransportación es delicada, porque mover materia a través del espacio, a esa velocidad y distancia, puede ser peligroso. Especialmente siendo tantas personas…- Agatha sonrió de repente. –Ya veo.-  
-Mi hermana tiene que desacelerar el tiempo para evitar que nos muramos en el proceso.-El muchacho pareció emocionado.  
-Es probable que funcione.- Amia sonrió.  
-Y yo que pensaba que solo eras una cara bonita, hermano.- Sadae sonrió.

Nero meditó unos momentos, y luego miró a su madre.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo? No tengo a Yamato…-  
-Eres su hijo. Tienes que poder hacerlo.-La bruja lo miró con seriedad. –Y no quiero excusas.-  
-¿En serio piensas regañarme?- El muchacho pareció ofendido.  
-No tenemos tiempo.- Agatha sonrió. –Sé que puedes hacerlo.-  
-Y será mejor que sea ya mismo.- Sadae miró el cielo.

Nero suspiró y miró el círculo mágico. No creía poder cumplir con esa tarea. Pero, cuando su hermana lo tomó de la mano, y le sonrió, se dio cuenta de que lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en sí mismo.

Sadae concentró su poder demoniaco y luego lo liberó, en una explosión de energía flamígera. Nero pudo ver de pie, tras su hermana, a una extraña sombra alada que parecía mirarlo con sus ojos de pura energía azul.

Nero también se concentró. Era momento de confiar en la herencia de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siendo hijo de Vergil y habiendo tenido a Yamato, Nero tendría que haber desarrollado poderes similares a los de Vergil (como cuando Dante obtiene el estilo Dark Slayer en el 4). En cuanto a Sadae, me pareció interesante que al ser también bruja, pudiera usar los poderes de Eva, pero solo bajo ciertas condiciones. La idea de que Isadora usara una treta para ayudarlos a descubrir el potencial de sus poderes me pareció sumamente interesante


	38. Ceremonia

Isadora miró el suelo. Todo estaba en un su lugar. Los cuerpos de las cuatro jóvenes impuras estaban colocados en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, yel brujo que tanto había deseado llamar a los cuatro demonios para exigir su poder yacía ahora sin vida; su sangre era el sacrificio que necesitaban para poner en marcha el hechizo.

Alrededor de la habitación había un círculo formado por velas de cera de abeja. Dentro de este, había una complicada figura dibujada en el suelo; tres círculos concéntricos contenían un cuadrado, y a su vez, estaban rodeados de cuatro triángulos, cada uno en un punto cardinal. Entre cada círculo, había escritura demoniaca, y cada triangulo contenía un incensario que humeaba profusamente. En el centro de este círculo, estaba Vergil, de pie y sosteniendo a Yamato.

La bruja dejó la daga ensangrentada, y caminó alrededor del círculo varias veces, cantando en una lengua muy antigua. Vergil la observó con cuidado, y esperó con calma el momento de su intervención.

Isadora se acercó con un cuenco lleno de sangre, y Vergil se hincó frente a ella. La bruja dibujó con la sangre sobre su frente, y luego, derramó el resto del contenido sobre su cabeza. Ella se retiró unos pasos, y levantó las manos hacia el Este.

-Yo soy Isadora, hija de Moira, hija de Genevieve, hija de Henriette, hija de Delphine, e hija de todas las hijas de Lilitu que nacieron antes de mí.- Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.–Te llamo, señor de los vientos del infierno. Doblégate ante mi voluntad, doblégate ante mi poder… déjate seducir por mi canto…-

Isadora continuó recitando y cantando, creando poco a poco una poderosa energía a su alrededor. El círculo mágico comenzó a impregnarse de esta energía, y Vergil comenzó a sentir una incómoda picazón bajo el cuero cabelludo, indicador de que pronto tendría que usar toda su fuerza para evitar doblegarse ante el inmenso poder que pasaría a través de él.

La bruja continuó tejiendo sus cantos, hasta que un inmenso poder llenó la sala. Vergil desenfundó a Yamato, y luego clavó la espada en el suelo. Un ensordecedor estruendo fue seguido de un temblor, que sacudió la casa hasta sus cimientos.

La bruja miró a Vergil, y notó que los símbolos grabados en su cráneo comenzaban a relucir aún a través de su piel. El demonio se apoyó en la espada para evitar caer, y la energía que comenzó a pasar a través de su cuerpo salió disparada hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. Un intenso dolor lo atravesó, e hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no gritar. No podía mostrar debilidad, no cuando los Cuatro Pilares estaban próximos a levantarse.

-Nuestro invitado de honor llegó, _mon chere_ …- Isadora sonrió. –La anfitriona debe ir a recibirlo, y te aseguro que lo entretendré como se merece…-

Vergil ni siquiera la miró, pero escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

La bruja se dirigió al recibidor, justo cuando Dante abría la puerta con una patada. Los restos de la vieja madera volaron por los aires, pasando a centímetros del rostro de Isadora. Ella no se movió.

- _Bienvenue, monsieur._ \- Caminó hacia él mientras encendía un puro.  
–Por fin nos conocemos, Isadora LaValleau.-Dio unos pasos hacia ella.  
-Bueno, te conocí de niño.- Sonrió con malicia.-Eras muy revoltoso y un poco insoportable… tan distinto a tu hermano, siempre tan tímido y caballeroso.-  
-Si, se nota su caballerosidad, ¿no?- Dante respondió con sarcasmo. –No aparece para ver a su hija o a su mujer, le roba Yamato a su hijo…es un asesino.-  
-Oh, _mon chere_.- La bruja hizo un ademán de desprecio. –Esas mujeres eran basura. Lo peor. Asesinas, violadoras, secuestradoras…- tiró el puro al suelo y lo pisó. –No valían ni el suelo que pisaban.-  
-No era tarea de ustedes juzgarlas.-  
-Pero tú juzgas a los tuyos, Dante.- Isadora caminó alrededor de él, mirándolo con cuidado. –Con dureza.-  
-Te daré solo una oportunidad.- Se giró para mirarla. –Detén esto y sales viva de aquí.-  
-No olvides que aún tengo a tus amigas.- La bruja se cruzó de brazos.–Y que necesito ese brazalete.-

Dante lanzó el brazalete al suelo.

-Ahí tienes. Ahora, dame a Trish y a Lady.-  
-Con calma, hijo de Eva.- Isadora juntó sus manos, produciendo entre ellas una esfera de energía violácea. –Primero tendrás que vencerme a mí.-  
-Vamos, que tengo prisa.- Le disparó con Ebony.

Isadora, al mismo tiempo, lanzó la esfera y esta se tragó la bala, la cual salió justo detrás de Dante, dándole justo en el pulmón izquierdo. El cazador la miró, con interés.

-A eso se refería la niña árbol, ¿no? ¿Manipular el espacio?-  
-Exacto.- Isadora sonrió. –Ahora, ven por mí.-

Dante la atacó, pero Isadora creó una esfera que lo transportó un par de metros atrás. Sonrió.

-Nada mal, bruja.-

Isadora le hizo una pequeña reverencia, y luego creó otra esfera, la cual lanzó hacia unos escombros. Estos reaparecieron sobre Dante, quien los evadió de un salto, pero fue perseguido por otra ola de madera y concreto. Luego, escuchó un lastimero grito que lo alertó.

-¿No me digas que Vergil está divirtiéndose solo?-  
-Bueno, tiene que distraerse mientras tú y yo bailamos.- Isadora creó una nueva esfera bajo los pies de Dante, quien fue transportado el segundo piso, cayendo sobre el techo destruido y luego al suelo del recibidor.

El cazador se levantó, sacudiéndose el abrigo.

-Solo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, Isadora.- Le disparó velozmente.  
-En ese caso, dejaré de jugar.- La bruja se teletransportó, evadiendo las balas, y luego golpeó el piso con la palma de la mano. Una enorme esfera de energía se extendió por la habitación.

El recibidor parecía haberse llenado en su totalidad de una sustancia ligeramente violácea. En ese instante, Dante sintió una enorme fuerza aplastarlo contra el suelo, y cayó de rodillas. Intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito, pero Isadora caminó hacia él como si nada. Dante levantó el brazo con dificultad, como si estuviera moviéndose en una densa gelatina. Disparó, pero las balas se frenaron a los pocos centímetros.

-Estás a mi merced, Dante _._ Podría matarte si quisiera.-  
-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?- Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo.   
-Te necesito para completar mis planes, Dante.- Isadora tocó las balas, que permanecían suspendidas en la sustancia violácea. –Además, no tengo razones para lastimarte.-  
-Estás completamente loca.- El cazador hizo un esfuerzo por moverse. Casi lo lograba…  
- _Merci_.- soltó una risa malévola.

Los ojos de la bruja brillaron con luz roja, y el ambiente se tornó más denso. Dante notó que Isadora comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz. Tal vez usar ese poder era demasiado costoso…

-Estás debilitándote.- Dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar su espada. –Vas a perder.-  
-Ganar no siempre depende de vencer al enemigo.- Cruzó los brazos. –A veces, basta con retrasarlo lo suficiente.-  
-¿De verdad crees que mi madre estaría feliz con todo esto?-Logró tomar a Rebellion, aunque le pareció que pesaba tanto que no pudo moverla.  
-Cuando esté libre, podrá enojarse conmigo, _mon coeur_.-Isadora sonrió. –Oh… ¿sientes eso?-  
-El portal está casi abierto.- Dante sonrió también. –Me parece que ya perdiste.-

El cazador sintió que su poder demoniaco aumentaba exponencialmente al comenzar a abrirse el portal mágico. Lo dejó salir de golpe. La explosión de energía adelgazó el espacio a su alrededor lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar la espada y levantarse. Dante apuñaló a Isadora con Rebellion, atravesándole el abdomen de lado a lado.

La bruja ahogó un grito, y bajó la mirada.

-Me debes un vestido nuevo, _mon chere_.- Dijo con sorpresa. El recibidor regresó a su estado normal.  
-Si sobrevives, lo pensaré.-Dante recuperó su forma humana y sacó la espada del cuerpo de Isadora. Sostuvo a la bruja, quien se desplomó en sus brazos.  
-Eres un digno hijo de Eva.- Se tocó la herida. –Salúdala de mi parte.-  
-Lady y Trish.-  
-Están arriba, en la habitación que está sobre la sala de estar.- Sonrió. –Puedes ir a rescatarlas antes de que el portal se abra, porque va a destruir la casa… o puedes ir a pelear con tu hermano para que no abra la puerta, y arriesgarte a perderlas. Es tu decisión.-

El cazador dejó a Isadora en el suelo, y tomó el brazalete. Corrió al segundo piso.

Hasta el último momento, la bruja había planeado todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pelea entre Dante e Isadora me emocionaba desde antes de escribirla. No quería que fuera muy larga, porque Isadora no estaba ahí para pelear a muerte, pero si quería que fuese un claro ejemplo de lo que Isadora puede hacer, y en cierta manera, de lo que Eva podría hacer si estuviese viva (al final, eran mejores amigas y hermanas de aquelarre).


	39. Cálida reunión familiar

Vergil se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto. Había sobrevivido a la enorme cantidad de energía que se había canalizado a través de su cuerpo, pero aún le faltaba abrir el portal por completo. Al menos Isadora continuaba viva; de otra forma, el cono de energía se hubiera colapsado. No obstante, Dante no tardaría en llegar. Escuchó pasos en la habitación de arriba y supo que tenía unos pocos momentos.

Arriba, Dante encontró a Lady y Trish, inconscientes. Las dos parecían sanas, e incluso, les habían dejado sus armas cerca. Cuando se acercó, Trish abrió los ojos.

-¡Dante!- Se sentó, mareada.   
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Lady, se sentó también, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Están abajo…-  
-Es hora de irnos.-El cazador comenzó a disparar al suelo podrido, el cual comenzó a ceder ante la ráfaga de plomo. Trish miró a Luce y a Ombra, y comenzó a imitarlo, seguida de Lady.

El suelo se desplomó y los tres se dejaron caer al piso de abajo, al tiempo que Vergil dejaba que su sangre corriera de las heridas que se había hecho en la mano usando a Yamato. La sangre tocó el suelo, iluminando el círculo mágico a su alrededor en un intenso tono rojo, y creando un vórtice de energía que explotó.

Dante logró proteger a Lady y Trish de la explosión, usando sus alas demoniacas, pero la ola de energía fue tan intensa que salieron disparados hacia la calle.

Se levantaron de entre los escombros al tiempo que Nero, Agatha, Amia, Mara y Sadae llegaban al lugar.

-Hay que limpiar este desastre.- Dijo el cazador mientras miraba hacia arriba. A lo lejos, cuatro enormes pilares de energía comenzaban a alzarse hacia el cielo, en cada uno colocado en uno de los puntos cardinales.  
-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los pilares, Dante.- Mara también miró al cielo, que se comenzaba a colorear con las luces despedidas por los cuatro pilares infernales.  
-Dale mis saludos a Vergil.- Trish se puso los lentes obscuros. –Efusivamente.-  
-Y los míos.- Lady revisó que sus armas estuviesen cargadas.  
–Estaremos bien.- Nero le sonrió con arrogancia mientras le lanzaba una pequeña bolsa. –Son pociones de mi madre. Ahora, vete ya, abuelo.-

El cazador suspiró mientras guardaba la bolsita en su abrigo. Tenían cerrar el portal antes de que los demonios escaparan por ahí, pero primero, debía encontrar a su hermano.

-Nos vemos cuando termine la fiesta, entonces.- Dante caminó hacia lo que había sido alguna vez su casa, sin mirar atrás.

Sonrió y con un salto al portal, se adentró en el inframundo.

Se encontró en un desierto que se extendía hacia el infinito. Encontró un rastro de sangre en la arena, el cual iba hacia unas enormes rocas a su izquierda. Caminó con calma hasta llegar tras las rocas.

Su hermano estaba sentado, recargado en las rocas. Sus heridas sangraban copiosamente, y lucía muy débil.

-Viniste.-  
-No me dejaste opción, Vergil.-  
-¿Lo trajiste?- Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, adolorido. Dante miró, preocupado, que sus heridas no sanaban.  
-Sí.- Se miró el antebrazo derecho, donde llevaba el Brazalete del Tiempo. Regresó la mirada a su hermano.  
-No me mires así, aún no estoy muerto.-  
-Pues no te falta mucho.- Dante miró alrededor con fastidio. –Odio este maldito lugar.-  
-Quizás te sorprenda, pero yo también lo detesto.-Vergil sonrió e intentó ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, la herida que tenía del abdomen al cuello comenzó a sangrar aún más.  
-¿Ya te cansaste?- Dante preguntó con sarcasmo. –Vamos, hermano. La fiesta apenas comienza.-  
-Comenzó hace horas, y como siempre, llegas tarde.-Respondió con acidez mientras miraba su propia sangre en sus manos.  
-Bueno, puede ser tenga más energías por ser el hermano menor.-Se encogió de hombros.  
-Estrictamente hablando, soy menor que tú.-

Dante hizo un gesto de irritación. Diablos, había pasado a ser el hermano más viejo gracias a Isadora.

-Levántate ya, Vergil. Este es tu desastre.-  
-Dame un momento, ¿quieres?- Jadeó dolorosamente.  
-¿No que eras más fuerte que antes y todas esas tonterías?-  
-Si la hija de Arkham no hubiese intervenido robándose mi cráneo, Isadora hubiera tenido tiempo de preparar otro…-Se apretó el abdomen, donde la herida lucía más grave. –Y no estaría en estas condiciones.-  
-Y selo cobraste con intereses.- Levantó una ceja, y se hincó junto a Vergil. –Estás realmente mal.-  
-¿No me digas?- Tosió un poco de sangre. –Es tu culpa.-  
-¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?-  
-Si no hubieses estado empeñado en pelear conmigo, podrías haberme ayudado.-Comentó con rencor. –Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Siempre tienes que buscar como contradecirme.-  
-¿Estás diciendo que me necesitas, hermanito?- Le revolvió los cabellos blancos.  
-Cierra la boca.-

Dante suspiró y recordó la bolsita que Nero le había dado. La abrió, y encontró en ella cinco pequeñas estrellas de cristal, llenas con pociones. Dos tenían un líquido blanco y ligeramente espeso, y los otros tres, una sustancia transparente de color verde.

-Lindos frascos.- Sacó una estrella verde. –Imagino que deberías usar esta.-  
-No me digas que son más pociones.- Hizo un gesto de asco. –No pienso volver a tomar una de esas porquerías.-  
-Bueno…- Dante comenzó a guardarla. –Pero estas las hizo tu mujer.-

Vergil lo miró unos segundos, y luego le arrebató el frasquito. Dante sonrió a ver que se la bebía completa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Realmente son mágicas?-El cazador preguntó con entusiasmo.  
-Bueno, sus pociones definitivamente han mejorado.- Se miró el abdomen, notando que la herida se cerraba rápidamente.  
-Si no regresas con Agatha, me la quedo.- Sonrió con la intención de molestarlo.  
-Si le pones una mano encima, te mato.-  
-Como sea.- Dante se puso de pie. – Ahora, ¿sabes dónde está nuestra madre?-  
-No.- Vergil también se levantó. –El brazalete nos tendrá que guiar. Lo forjó usando su poder.-  
-¿Y qué, chocamos nuestras zapatillas tres veces y le pedimos amablemente que nos lleve?-  
-No seas ridículo.- Se sacudió el abrigo. –Tenemos que activarlo.-  
-¿Mmmh? Pero si hago eso, tú quedarás congelado con el resto de este lugar.- Dante miró a su alrededor. Las arenas se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.  
-Realmente me sorprende lo torpe que puedes ser a veces.-El demonio se colocó la espada en el cinto. -Es evidente que para evitar eso, tengo que tocarlo cuando lo actives.-  
-¿Y cómo iba a saber eso?- El cazador se encogió de hombros.

Vergil lo miró con fastidio.

-Mejor activa esa cosa de una vez. Si quieres que te explique todo, nunca vamos a acabar.-  
-Ya, me parece justo.-Se encogió de hombros. Vergil puso su mano sobre el brazalete, y Dante procedió a activarlo moviendo las manecillas en sentido contrario al reloj.

Las manecillas del brazalete comenzaron a girar solas, y todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Solo había quietud y silencio. Los dos hermanos miraron a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese ayudarles a encontrar a su madre.

Entonces, Dante tuvo la sensación de que debían ir a la izquierda. Comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?- Vergil lo miró fijamente.  
-Dijiste que nos llevaría, ¿no? Solo sé que debemos ir hacia allá.-

El demonio de pelo blanco asintió, y comenzó a seguir a su hermano. Juntos, se adentraron en el desierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta ver juntos a Dante y Vergil. En el 3, cuando ambos pelean contra Arkham, es genial (aunque no puedas usar el DT). Creo que cuando tienen un objetivo mayor, pueden dejar de pelearse. Me encanta la idea de que se quieren tanto como se odian. Y claro, me mató de la risa la idea de que ahora Dante sea el hermano mayor.
> 
> Como en el juego 1 nunca se ve cómo es que se activa realmente el Brazalete, me tuve que inventar algo, pero creo que se ajustó bien.
> 
> Finalmente, chocar las zapatillas es por supuesto una referencia al Mago de Oz, y fue sugerencia de mi hermano, quien fue mi revisor. Me pareció un excelente consejo.


	40. Este

El enorme pilar que se encontraba al este despedía una poderosa energía amarillenta. Cuando Lady y Lamiael llegaron frente a este, notaron que la luz comenzaba a solidificarse para formar una torre color dorado. La entrada al edificio estaba custodiada por dos grifos de oro, cuyos ojos color rubí refulgían con luz propia.

 -Me parece que va a ser una interesante aventura.- Lady sonrió. –Veremos si eres tan buena como dice Dante.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- Amia suspiró, y con esto asumió su forma verdadera. Lady la miró de arriba abajo.  
-Bueno, si de algo sirve, te ves bastante aterradora.- la cazadora de ojos dicromáticos sonrió mientras apuntaba con la Kalina Ann a los grifos guardianes, quienes las miraban con amenaza.

 Las criaturas extendieron las alas y con un chillido, se lanzaron al ataque. Lamiael recibió a una de las aves con un latigazo en pleno torso, mientras que Lady le disparó un misil al otro.

 Los grifos continuaron atacando a ambas usando sus poderosas garras metálicas; luego de unos minutos de soportar los embates de las mujeres, cayeron al suelo y se disiparon en luz dorada. La puerta de la torre se abrió, otorgándole a Lady y Lamiael acceso al interior.

 Ambas mujeres se adentraron en la torre, pero para su sorpresa, se encontraron en un bosque. El claro a donde habían llegado se extendía a su alrededor hasta una enorme masa de árboles inmensos que rodeaba el espacio circular donde se hallaban. Justo en el centro del claro, Lady y Lamiael vieron el cadáver de una de las chicas desaparecidas, con símbolos grabados en la frente.

 -Bueno, al menos sabemos contra quien vamos a pelear.- Lamiael suspiró al leer los caracteres grabados en la frente de la muchacha muerta.  
-¿Y qué tan malo es?- Lady preparó sus armas.  
-Es bastante malo.- la mujer demonio la miró. –Es el rey Oriens.-  
-¿Realeza, eh?- Lady miró hacia arriba. Una enorme figura alada se acercaba volando hacia ellas. –Al menos no lo esperaremos mucho.-  
-Eso veo.- Lamiael hizo un gesto de preocupación. –Voy a necesitar que me cubras lo mejor que puedas mientras yo lo ataco de frente.-  
-Como digas.- la cazadora sonrió.

 La enorme ave descendió en el claro. Su plumaje dorado brillaba bajo la luz de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo demoniaco. Sus ojos carmesí despidieron una luz cruel.

 -Ustedes no son los que nos han llamado.- Las miró con desprecio. -¿Dónde está la bruja?-  
-Eso no te importa.- Lady le apuntó. –Lo único que debe preocuparte es que vamos a matarte.-  
-Sucia criatura inferior.- El ave dorada dijo con burla -¿Te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a Oriens, Rey del Este? ¿Y tú, traidora? ¿Traes a una humana ante mi presencia?-Miró a Lamiael. –¿Acaso no eres la guardiana de la prisión de Cocito?-  
-Ya no.- Lamiael sonrió mientras preparaba su látigo.  
-Entonces tendré que contentarme con despedazar a ambas hasta que encuentre al hijo de Sparda que se ha atrevido a llamarme.- Oriens levantó el vuelo.

 Dicho esto, el ave se lanzó contra ambas mujeres. Lady disparó varios pequeños misiles con la Kalina Ann, mientras que Lamiael también levantó el vuelo y con su látigo se asió del cuello del ave. Oriens evadió los misiles de Lady, sin embargo, fue sorprendido por una granada que le explotó justo en el rostro. Soltó un chillido de furia al encontrarse momentáneamente ciego, mientras Lamiael, quien estaba subida en su lomo, le golpeaba la cabeza con el látigo.

 Oriens levantó el vuelo para luego lanzarse en picada hacia Lady, pero Lamiael usó el látigo que lo asía del cuello como una rienda, para obligarlo a estrellarse contra los árboles. Lady entonces le disparó un misil justo en el pecho. El ave gritó dolorosamente, y se puso de pie, sacudiendo las alas. La mujer demonio fue lanzada contra los árboles de cortezas negras y rasposas.

 -¡Vamos por otra ronda!- Lady disparó de nuevo mientras Lamiael se levantaba de entre los escombros de los árboles, pero Oriens comenzó a agitar las enormes alas doradas, produciendo una poderosa ráfaga de viento que lanzó a ambas por los aires.

 Usando el gancho de la Kalina Ann, Lady logró asirse de un árbol inmenso antes de ser lanzada demasiado lejos. Lamiael, por su parte, fue alcanzada por Oriens, quien la tomó de un ala, rompiéndosela.

 -¡Dispara de nuevo!- Lamiael se trepó en las patas de Oriens, y comenzó a escalar por su plumaje dorado.  
-Déjamelo a mí...- Lady disparó otro misil al ave, dándole justo en el ala izquierda. El demonio se desestabilizó en el aire, y la mujer volvió a dispararle, hiriéndole el ala.  
-¡Perfecto!- Lamiael sonrió, y se trepó de nuevo en el ave, asiéndola por el cuello. –¡Pero tendrás que darle en la cabeza si queremos acabarlo!-  
-Es más fácil decirlo…- La cazadora suspiró y apuntó de nuevo, pero Oriens se movía demasiado rápido.  
-¡Pensé que tenías una mejor puntería!- La mujer demonio sonrió, y luego apretó más el látigo. Solo tenía que ganar un poco más de tiempo…

 El ave demoniaca batió las alas en el aire, creando una nueva ráfaga de viento. Lady se ocultó tras unos enormes árboles, que comenzaban a lucir enfermos. Con esto, se dio cuenta de que estaban debilitando al demonio, pero aún les faltaba para acabarlo.

 Lamiael, por su parte, apenas logró sostenerse de las plumas de la cola del ave. Su látigo seguía en el cuello de Oriens, y se trepó de nuevo entre las plumas para alcanzarlo.

 -Insignificantes inmundicias.- El demonio intentó sacudírsela de encima. -¿De verdad creen que pueden matarme?-  
-Lo vamos a hacer.- Lamiael sonrió al tiempo que jalaba el látigo. –Si Sparda te dio una paliza, yo también puedo intentarlo.-  
-Ah…si…- El ave se precipitó al suelo velozmente, con la intención de estrellarse contra los árboles, para deshacerse de la mujer demonio. –Olvidé que eras alumna del traidor.-  
-¡Y fui una de las tres mejores!-Ella saltó del lomo de Oriens, mientras este vio con sorpresa que estaba a punto de chocar con una trampa de granadas que Lady había puesto mientras estaba distraído.

 Sin poder maniobrar debido a los árboles a su alrededor, el ave demoniaca chocó con la trampa, que levantó una enorme cantidad de escombros. Árboles completos y rocas del suelo se convirtieron en una ráfaga de metralla que impactó a Oriens poderosamente.

 Las dos mujeres miraron el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

 -Bueno, me quedé sin granadas, y una nueve milímetros no le hará nada al pavo gigante.- Lady suspiro. -También estoy a punto de quedarme sin misiles…-  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Solo mantente atenta al momento de dispararle en la cara.-

 La cazadora asintió. Solo tenía un misil más. Lady vio a la mujer demonio acercarse velozmente al ave; Lamiael había perdido el látigo en la explosión, pero el pájaro ya estaría lo suficientemente lastimado para que pudiera usar una maniobra desesperada...

 El ave gritó y chilló, intentando sacarse el árbol que le atravesaba el abdomen, sin éxito. Tenía el ala izquierda herida y estaba ciego de un ojo.

 -¡Están muertas!- Oriens comenzó a lanzar picotazos casi a ciegas, mientras Lamiael, a pesar de la sangre que perdía del ala despedazada, se movió con agilidad para alcanzarlo.

 La mujer demonio lanzó una poderosa patada al árbol que apuñalaba al ave, y luego se introdujo a su cuerpo por la herida que el árbol había dejado. Oriens soltó un grito de furia y de dolor.

 -¡No podrán vencerme, no si están peleando entre sí!-

 Lady se preparó para disparar, pero de pronto, le pareció que algo más controlaba su cuerpo. Comenzó a escuchar la voz del demonio en su mente. “Al pecho”, decía, “dispara al pecho”. La cazadora intentó concentrarse. Tenía que disparar a la cabeza… pero su cuerpo se movió solo, y apuntó con la Kalina Ann al pecho. Lady hizo un esfuerzo enorme para redirigir la mira de su arma, aún cuando el demonio era muy poderoso y comenzaba a tomar control completo de sus miembros. Solo un poco más…un poco más arriba…

 “Mátala. Dispara al pecho…”

 -¡Vete al infierno!- Gritó la cazadora logrando disparar a la cabeza al tiempo que Lamiael terminaba de destrozar el corazón con un golpe certero.

 Oriens se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

 -Imposible…- Dijo con su último aliento y se desplomó en el suelo.

 Los árboles que rodeaban el claro comenzaron a desintegrarse. Lady vio que la dimensión donde se encontraban comenzaba a desaparecer, para llevarlas de vuelta a la ciudad. Miró el cadáver de Oriens, que también comenzaba a desintegrarse. El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de Lady, pero sonrió. Una vez más, su propia fortaleza la sorprendió.

 -¡Amia!- Gritó la cazadora al ver que Lamiael salía del vientre de la criatura, cubierta de sangre.  
-Calma, todo bien por aquí.- La mujer demonio se miró le cuerpo. –Necesito un baño…-  
-¿De verdad estamos regresando?- Lady miró a su alrededor, notando que el bosque se había desvanecido casi por completo.  
-Sí…- Lamiael sonrió y asumió su forma humana. –Uno menos, y faltan tres.-

-Lo lograrán.- Lady sonrió mientras se echaba a Kalina Ann al hombro. –Estoy segura.-

 Amia sonrió y luego asintió. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era que Dante pudiera regresar a salvo de su viaje al inframundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oriens es un demonio que aparece en un grimorio llamado “La Magia Sagrada de Abramelin el Mago”. Es el rey del este, y se dice que puede dar al mago riquezas enormes de oro y plata, dar visiones del pasado y el futuro, y otras cosas.
> 
> Al ser el rey del este, la dirección relacionada en la magia con el elemento Aire, se me ocurrió representarlo como una majestuosa ave enorme y dorada.


	41. Sur

Mara se detuvo frente al pilar del sur. Sus paredes color carmesí se habían solidificado casi por completo. Ella conocía bien al demonio que custodiaba ese pilar y el encuentro no sería nada agradable, pero a pesar de saberlo, sonrió. Ah…su padre iba a enojarse mucho con ella cuando supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

El guardián de la puerta la miró con asombro.

 

-¿La gran Mara frente a mi puerta?- Le dijo la enorme serpiente de color cobrizo, mientras fijaba su mirada escarlata en ella. –Es un honor verla de nuevo, duquesa.-  
-Hola, Abalim.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el lomo. –Ya tiene tiempo que no nos veíamos.-  
-Ciertamente.- La serpiente le hizo una reverencia bajando la cabeza. -¿Qué la trae aquí? ¿Viene a ver al amo?-

-Oh, sin duda alguna vengo a verlo.- Mara sonrió, coqueta, y se acomodó los rizos rubios. –Espero que no esté tan ocupado que no pueda recibirme.-  
-El amo se alegrará de verla, señora Mara.-  
-No creo que en esta ocasión se alegre de verme.- El súcubo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces creo que no podré dejarla pasar.- La serpiente se irguió y abrió las aletas a los lados de su cabeza. La majestuosa cobra siseó.

-Eso creo.- Mara sonrió y dejó caer su abrigo de pieles al suelo.

 

El reptil le lanzó una veloz mordida, pero Mara la evadió de un salto. De un certero corte con sus afiladas uñas, decapitó a la serpiente, cuya cabeza cayó al suelo en un sonido seco.

 

-Lo lamento, amor, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos.-

 

El súcubo entró a la torre.

 

Del otro lado, se encontró en una biblioteca que conocía muy bien. Muchas veces había visitado ese lugar para aprender sobre ciencias y artes, aún cuando su padre, y luego su esposo, pensaban que era inútil que un súcubo aprendiera a usar la cabeza. Solo Sparda y el custodio de los libros habían creído en su inteligencia y la habían exhortado a continuar con sus intereses.

 

Caminó unos pasos mientras admiraba los detalles de la biblioteca, que resplandecía con la misma gloria de siempre. El piso estaba cubierto por pequeños mosaicos que formaban patrones de belleza indescriptible con sus tonos dorados y rojizos. Las paredes del espacio octagonal estaban cubiertas de piso a techo de libros y pergaminos antiguos que lucían en perfecto estado de conservación. Entre los libreros, había cuatro ventanas en arco, que permitían la entrada de la suave luz del ocaso infernal y de una fresca brisa proveniente del este. En el centro del espacio, una fuente canturreaba mientras los pétalos de flores infernales despedían su perfume en el aire.

 

-Duquesa.-  
-Majestad.- Mara miró a su izquierda.

 

Un demonio de apariencia muy joven, con hermoso rostro y largos cabellos cobrizos, estaba de pie con un libro en las manos. Sus enormes ojos aguamarina recorrieron el rostro de Mara con interés, y cuando el agua de la fuente destelló al reflejar la luz del exterior, los cuernos del demonio relucieron como metal. El demonio era pequeño de estatura, y su delicada figura era casi femenina.

 

-Sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre.- El demonio le besó la mano, y Mara sonrió. –En el inframundo no hay otro súcubo que compita con su belleza.-  
-Le agradezco sus cumplidos, majestad.- Mara le hizo una elegante reverencia. –Usted también conserva su belleza sin mácula.-

 

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

 

-No ponga esa cara, mi señor.- Mara le acarició la mejilla. –Lo cierto es que ambos nos apreciamos mutuamente más por nuestro intelecto que por nuestra belleza.-  
-Le agradezco, duquesa, y sabe que siempre disfruté de nuestras interesantes conversaciones.- El demonio suspiró. –Pero sé bien que por mucho que brille mi entendimiento, nunca he sido de su interés.-

-No me culpe.- Mara sonrió culpablemente.–Hay cosas que no podemos controlar.-

-En cualquier caso, señora, esa forma humana que lleva no es testimonio de su verdadera belleza.- El demonio de ojos aguamarina dijo con una sonrisa. –Si he de pelear con usted, espero al menos verla en todo su esplendor. Así podré disfrutar el destruir su hermosura como es debido.-

 

El demonio se alejó unos pasos y luego miró a Mara.

 

-Puedo conceder su último deseo, Rey Paymon.-El súcubo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Nunca entendí porqué todos caían ante Sparda como si algún hechizo emanara de él.- Paymon respondió con desdén. –Y ahora, parece ser lo mismo con su hijo. Todos parecen prendados del híbrido para bien o para mal.-  
-Es difícil explicarlo a alguien que confía tanto en su intelecto, pero que desprecia otros medios de aprendizaje.- Mara suspiró suavemente, tomando su forma demoniaca. Larguísimos rizos dorados cayeron sobre su espalda, y sus ojos azules adquirieron un tono violáceo. Su piel azulada despidió un perfume floral y dulce, y sus dos pares de cuernos tan obscuros como el azabache destellaron con intensidad. –Basta con decir que tiene un sabor irresistible, igual que su padre.-

-Yo nunca desprecié otras formas de aprendizaje.- El demonio de cabellos cobrizos pareció molesto. –Pero la maestra que busqué siempre me evadió.-

 

El súcubo afiló sus garras con la fuente de piedra y caminó unos pasos alrededor de Paymon, quien la miró de reojo con cautela.

-No regresemos a la vieja discusión, majestad.- El súcubo le acarició la mejilla con las garras. –No me quise casar con usted, y luego tantos milenios ya debería aceptarlo.-  
-Comprendo que prefiriera a Sparda en aquel tiempo, señora mía.- Paymon respondió con despecho. –Pero cuando su padre le ofreció opciones para aliviar el castigo que nuestro amo le imponía, usted, aun conociendo mis intenciones, prefirió a ese demonio decrépito y repugnante que ahora llama esposo.-  
-Así que convertiremos esto en una pelea por su honor herido.- Mara sonrió y le acarició los cabellos cobrizos.  
-¿Acaso hay otra razón?-  
-Pensé que usted, el más leal de los reyes demoniacos, haría esto por vengarse de Dante Sparda por lo que le hizo a Mundus.-  
-Mi lealtad no puede ser cuestionada.- Paymon miró a Mara a los ojos.  
-Nunca me atrevería a cuestionarlo en ese tema.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Paymon dejó caer el libro que tenía entre las manos, y luego se alejó unos pasos de Mara.  
-Es momento de pelear, duquesa.- El demonio hizo aparecer en sus manos un par de dagas de brillantes filos.  
-Seamos breves, por favor.- El súcubo respondió con calma mientras sus garras relucieron con la luz.  
-Como guste.-

Paymon atacó a Mara usando sus dagas con destreza, logrando cortarla en un brazo. Mara detuvo otro ataque con las garras, y luego le respondió arañándole el rostro. El demonio, sin inmutarse, intentó apuñalarla con una serie de rápidas maniobras que terminaron en rasguñar la mejilla izquierda del súcubo. Paymon sonrió con satisfacción.

-Corte a corte voy a destruir tu hermoso rostro, Mara.-  
-Es una pena que alguien tan inteligente,- Mara se limpió la sangre de la mejilla, - se deje llevar por los celos como un humano.-  
-¿Celos?- Paymon soltó una risotada infantil. –No confundas esto con una emoción tan despreciable como esa.-

El súcubo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero Paymon era más rápido que ella, y logró hacerle un profundo corte en el costado y otro en la pierna. Mara se alejó unos pasos, mientras se cubría la herida del costado con la mano.

-Nada mal para una niñita.- El súcubo dijo con maldad.  
-¡No me llames así!- Paymon se enfureció y le lanzó una daga, logrando darle en el hombro. Mara se quitó la daga y la lanzó al suelo.  
-Pero es cierto.- Ella sonrió venenosamente, sabiendo que enfurecer al demonio para desconcentrarlo era la única manera de romper sus defensas. -Con ese rostro de niñita, ¿cómo te atreviste a soñar con que me hubiera interesado en ti?-  
-¡Guarda silencio!- Paymon dejó caer la otra daga y soltó un grito profundo y ensordecedor que lanzó a Mara hacia el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndola chocar con los libreros, los cuales se rompieron por la fuerza del impacto. Los libros y pergaminos cayeron sobre Mara, y los restos del librero le cortaron la espalda y el rostro.

El súcubo se levantó de un salto, y jaló de los cabellos al demonio, estrellándole el rostro contra el filo de la fuente de piedra. Paymon volvió a gritar con voz ronca y estruendosa, pero esta vez las ondas de sonido aturdieron a Mara, haciendo que cayera al suelo, mareada.

-No puedes ganarme.- Paymon la tomó de los cabellos con crueldad. –Soy un rey.-  
-Pero un rey acaba de caer a manos de una humana y de la discípula de Sparda. Oriens está muerto.-  
-¿Oriens…?- El demonio soltó a Mara, sorprendido. Luego, pareció perturbado. -¿Para qué nos llamaron? Pensé que el Ángel Negro iba a la tierra por órdenes de nuestro amo…pero…ahora…-  
-Pasas tanto tiempo aquí que no oyes los rumores, cariño.- Mara encajó sus garras en el costado del demonio, y luego lo jaló hacia ella. Al besarlo, le extrajo de golpe una fuerte cantidad de energía, haciendo que Paymon cayera de rodillas, debilitado .Él la miró con fascinación por unos momentos, pero luego se enfureció.  
-No vuelvas a tocarme, súcubo.-  
-Pero pensé que eso era justamente lo que querías, precioso.-Le sonrió con coquetería mientras el corte del costado se curaba. Mara volvió a besarlo, robándole más energía de golpe.

Paymon la empujó con fuerza y gritó de nuevo, haciendo que los libreros que estaban frente a él explotaran debido al eco. Mara voló contra los libreros, y recibió un poderoso golpe de sonido. No logró evadir todos los trozos de fuente que volaron hacia ella, pero se arrastró por el suelo, hasta quedar resguardada por los escombros.

El demonio buscó a Mara con la mirada, y pareció muy sorprendido cuando sintió un poderoso golpe de energía darle en el centro de la espalda. No había visto venir a Mara, quien lo había golpeado con la misma energía que le había robado. Paymon se desplomó, con la herida sangrando tanto que un enorme charco de sangre se extendió a su alrededor.

Mara se acercó a él, herida pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que terminar así.-  
-No había opciones.- Le dijo Paymon con dificultad. –Eras tú, o yo.-

El súcubo se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó con delicadeza.

-Si hubieras sido un poco más alto…- Le besó la mejilla. –Solo un poco…-  
-Todavía te burlas de mí, Mara.-El demonio respondió con la voz debilitada por el dolor. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. –Hubiera dado todo tenerte una sola vez.-  
-Nunca hubieses desobedecido a Mundus.-  
-Si tú me hubieses pedido que me uniera a Sparda, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces.-Sonrió suavemente. –Es una enfermedad, ¿sabes? Eso que los humanos llaman amor…-  
-Voy a extrañar tus hermosos ojos, Paymon.-  
-¿Puedes al menos concederme un favor?-  
-Veré que puedo hacer.- El súcubo le acarició la mejilla suavemente.  
-Lleva mi espíritu contigo. Al menos, permíteme protegerte en mi muerte.-

Mara asintió y le dio un profundo beso a demonio, saboreando hasta la última gota de sus energías con avidez. Paymon dejó escapar su último aliento en un suspiro de placer y su cuerpo se desvaneció en una resplandeciente luminiscencia cobriza. Mara tomó el alma en sus manos, y sonrió. Una hermosa lira se formó de la luz cobriza, y sus cuerdas produjeron un dulce sonido cuando Mara las rasgó. Nunca antes un súcubo había tenido el privilegio de tener su propia Arma Demoniaca… pero ella siempre había sido diferente, ¿no?

La sala alrededor de Mara comenzó a desmoronarse. Cuando destruyeran dos pilares más el portal colapsaría. Mara se preguntó si Dante lograría regresar al mundo humano a tiempo. Tal vez le tocaría una dulce melodía para celebrar su regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paymon es un demonio que supuestamente es el más leal a Lucifer y habla con una voz ronca hasta que el mago lo convence de hablar con claridad para contestar sus preguntas. Enseña todas las artes y las ciencias, y por eso se me ocurrió hacerlo un bibliotecario. El Ars Goetia, se dice que aparece como un hombre de apariencia “afeminada”, lo que dio pie a este capítulo completo.
> 
> Este es el otro capítulo donde solamente hay personajes originales. No quería que Mara fuese sola a pelear para evitar esto, pero me pareció apropiado desarrollar al personaje que he decidido juntar con Dante, para explicar un poco más de porqué él toma esa decisión. Además, el juego de cortesías entre Mara y Paymon es absolutamente delicioso.


	42. Camino

Los gemelos habían recorrido un largo camino, pero no se habían encontrado con nadie a pesar de que hacía rato el efecto del brazalete se había terminado. Continuaban caminando en la misma dirección cuando notaron que el portal comenzaba a desestabilizarse.

-El portal al mundo demoniaco se cierra, Dante.- Vergil comentó sin dejar de caminar. –Solo quedan dos pilares.-  
-Todavía no me trago que Mundus haya enviado a cuatro demonios tan importantes para matar a nuestra madre.- El cazador suspiró. –No lucían tan grandes o fuertes cuando la mataron.-  
-Ella no era una humana cualquiera.- El demonio respondió con orgullo. –Sus poderes, aún sin la ayuda de nuestro padre, eran tan grandes que pudo acabar con hordas de demonios por su cuenta.-  
-¿Quién lo diría? Apenas te enteras de que no era una humana corriente y ya tiene todo tu aprecio.- Dante sonó ofendido.  
-Cállate y sigue caminando. Siento que estamos cerca.-

Dante asintió y continuó caminando junto a su hermano.

A pesar de todo lo que Vergil le había contado en su viaje a través del solitario desierto, Dante encontraba difícil creerse la historia. Se sintió un poco culpable. Su madre había muerto para protegerlos, tal como él recordaba, pero había sido necesario que Mundus mandara a cuatro de sus secuaces más importantes para completar el trabajo. ¿Realmente su madre era tan fuerte? Suspiró. Si no hubiesen aparecido esos cuatro, Vergil no hubiese sido secuestrado y ella seguiría viva…

-Concéntrate.- Vergil miró a su hermano.  
-Aún vamos en la dirección correcta.- Dante se estiró. –Comienzo a aburrirme…-  
-Yo también.- Respondió Vergil con sarcasmo. –¿Qué le pasó a tu sentido del humor?-  
-Lo mataste con tu aburrida presencia.-  
-Creo que a tu edad te cuesta mantener la agudeza.-

El cazador le dio un jalón de oreja a su hermano, quien se apartó con un gesto de enfado.

-Respeta a tu hermano mayor, niño malcriado.- Dante sonrió.

Vergil lo miró unos momentos, y luego sonrió con acidez. Continuó caminando en silencio al lado de su hermano hasta que al llegar a la cumbre de una duna, divisaron una enorme esfera de energía dorada a la distancia.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Dante se detuvo de golpe al notar que el brazalete comenzaba a vibrar.  
-Tiene que ser ella. La energía que despide la esfera no pertenece al infierno.- Vergil dio unos pasos y se preparó para atacar al ver una horda de demonios aproximarse a ellos.  
-Por fin.- Dante apuntó con Ebony y Ivory. –Algo de diversión.-

Los gemelos se lanzaron juntos al ataque, sin perder de vista la esfera dorada que brillaba con intensidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más de los hermanos.
> 
> Me confieso culpable: amo Hora de Aventura, y el capítulo donde el Hombre Mágico roba el sándwich de Jake me dio la inspiración para la esfera dorada que aparece aquí.


	43. Oeste

Nero miró al guardián de la torre azulada.

-Qué asco.- El muchacho le apuntó con Blue Rose al enorme escarabajo carroñero que protegía la puerta.  
-Yo no voy a tocar esa cosa.- Sadae dio un paso hacia atrás.  
-Pues más te vale que comiences a disparar.- Nero dirigió una ráfaga de balas hacia el insecto, pero estas rebotaron en su dura coraza. Curvó los labios con fastidio. –Vamos a tener que acercarnos.-  
-Ni creas que voy pararme cerca de Gregorio Samsa.-Sadae negó con vehemencia.  
-¿Prefieres que te lo acerque, hermanita?- El muchacho preguntó con acidez.  
-Vete al diablo.- Sadae suspiró y cargó su espada con energía, para luego desenvainarla con rapidez.

El escarabajo saltó y cayó al suelo, evitando el vacío que se formó donde estaba.

-Me lleva…-La muchacha le apuntó con Aradia y Lilith.  
-¿Cuánto apuestas a que nos tocó el demonio más asqueroso?- Nero desenfundó la Red Queen. Se lanzó a atacar a escarabajo.

A pesar de su tamaño el insecto era muy veloz y saltó de nuevo para evadirlo. Sadae le disparó en repetidas ocasiones, pero todas las balas rebotaron, y el animal saltó hacia ella, quien continuó disparándole en el abdomen. El animal cayó al suelo, herido, y Nero lo cortó rápidamente antes de que se moviera. El escarabajo quedó despanzurrado en el suelo.

-No…puede…ser… - Nero sacudió la espada para quitarle los restos de las entrañas del enorme escarabajo. –Esto es completamente repugnante.-  
-Y no hemos visto lo que hay adentro…- La muchacha suspiró.  
-Bueno…mejor vamos. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.-

Los hermanos entraron por la puerta de la torre, pero de otro lado no había nada más que un enorme vacío. Luego de unos pasos, el suelo desapareció y ambos comenzaron a desplomarse varios metros hasta que finalmente, cayeron sobre una enorme rueda de madera que flotaba en la nada. La rueda parecía estar hecha de madera, y alrededor tenía escritos algunos caracteres rebuscados.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?- Nero gritó, frustrado.  
-¿Decías que probablemente nos había tocado el demonio más asqueroso?- Sadae apuntó con Lilith a su derecha. Nero se giró para ver a que le apuntaba su hermana.

Un inmenso torso sin piernas se inclinaba sobre la rueda donde se encontraban ellos. La carne putrefacta se le desprendía de los huesos, cayendo al vacío sin fondo, y un hedor espantoso llenó la sala.

-Odio tener la razón.- El muchacho dijo, con una mezcla de arrogancia y repulsión.

El demonio gimió y con un pesado movimiento del brazo a medio podrir, empujó la rueda, que comenzó a girar en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Los hermanos perdieron el equilibrio momentáneamente y se recargaron en el otro para evitar caer.

-¡Vergil me va a oír cuando terminemos con esto!- Sadae disparó al demonio, quien no pareció afectado por el impacto.

El enorme cadáver abrió la boca y disparó un rayo de color verdoso. Nero y Sadae saltaron evadiendo el rayo, que parecía estar hecho de miles de pequeñas luces. Cuando el rayo impactó la rueda de madera, gritos de desesperación y dolor resonaron en el enorme espacio.

-¿Son…?- Nero pareció asombrado.  
-Parecen almas de demonios.- Sadae se preparó para atacar. –Este debe ser el príncipe Araton…-  
-¿Y eso se supone que debe impresionarme?- Nero preparó su espada dejando correr combustible por su hoja.  
-No especialmente.- La muchacha sonrió. –De todas formas vamos a matarlo.-

Nero sonrió y se lanzó hacia el demonio, quien se movía con tal lentitud que no podía esquivar nada. Sin embargo, parecía que los golpes no lo afectaban en lo absoluto.

-Creo que no lograremos nada golpeándolo sin más.- Sadae miró a su alrededor. –Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…-  
-¿Qué piensas de eso?- Nero señaló hacia arriba, donde un enorme reloj de cristal. El artefacto parecía estar lleno de mercurio y no de arena.  
-¿Por qué no?- La muchacha saltó y golpeó el reloj.

Araton soltó un gemido lastimero y comenzó a sangrar. Nero, al ver esto, se lanzó a golpear de nuevo el reloj de arena. El demonio respondió lanzando un rayo color verde, que Sadae repelió usando la hoja de Nadeshiko.

-¡Sigamos así!- Nero saltó de nuevo para golpear el reloj.  
-¡Qué lindo, dejándome el trabajo pesado!- La muchacha repelió otro rayo.  
-Soy el menor, debes cuidarme, ¿no?-Respondió él con una sonrisita cínica al tiempo que golpeaba otra vez el reloj.

El enorme cadáver golpeó la rueda con las enormes manos, desestabilizándola. La rueda se tambaleó con tal fuerza, que Sadae tuvo que clavar la espada para evitar caer, y mientras, Nero se quedó colgando del reloj de mercurio.

Cuando la enorme rueda se estabilizó de nuevo, Nero se soltó del reloj. Cayó de pie junto a su hermana, quien se levantaba con expresión de hastío. Una horda de demonios comenzó a levantarse en los lugares donde las manos de Araton habían golpeado.

-Esa porquería está haciéndome enojar de verdad.- Sadae giró los hombros, y sonrió. –A ver cuánto nos duran sus amigos.-  
-Te apuesto a que mato más que tú.- Nero comenzó a disparar.  
-En tus sueños.- Sadae atacó a un grupo de demonios con la Nadeshiko, mientras el enorme demonio disparó una y otra vez rayos verdes. Algunos golpearon a los demonios, evaporándolos en el acto.  
-¡No dejes que te toquen!- Nero gritó mientras se agachaba para evadir un rayo.  
-No necesitas decirlo.- Sadae le disparó a un demonio que se acercaba a Nero.

El muchacho sonrió y usando a algunos demonios como escalera, saltó para golpear de nuevo el reloj de mercurio. El demonio se sacudió y se desplomó sobre la rueda, aplastando a los demonios que quedaron bajo su enorme torso. Estiró las manos para alcanzar a los hermanos, pero ambos saltaron y se lanzaron a atacarlo en la cabeza. Luego de haber conectado varios golpes, Nero logró desprenderle un buen pedazo del cráneo. Su hermana, al mismo tiempo, logró cortarle un brazo.

El demonio gimió, furioso, y pronunció con voz grave un conjuro. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Nero y Sadae notaron que el demonio había recuperado las partes perdidas. El muchacho pareció desconcertado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-  
-No sé…- Sadae miró el reloj de mercurio sobre ellos. La parte superior estaba tan llena como cuando comenzaron la pelea.  
-¡El infeliz nos regresó en el tiempo!- Nero le disparó al demonio, furioso.  
-Bueno, tendremos que usar medidas desesperadas.- La muchacha miró como el demonio intentaba incorporarse.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga, hermana?-  
-Tú tendrás que golpearlo mientras yo me encargo de mantenerlo quieto.-

Nero asintió y miró al demonio.

-Trabajo en equipo, ¿eh?-  
-Tal como en el círculo de teletransportación, hermanito.-Sonrió. –Pero tenemos que hacer esto de una sola vez o estamos fritos.-  
-Hecho.- Nero sonrió y se lanzó al ataque elevando su poder al máximo, al tiempo que su hermana liberaba también su fuerza demoniaca.

Sadae disparó una ráfaga de balas con Aradia, mientras Nero usaba toda su fuerza para intentar decapitar a Araton, quien conjuró otra horda de demonios. La muchacha se lanzó a acabar con ellos para evitar que distrajeran a su hermano de su tarea, y cuando no quedó ninguno, comenzó a dispararle de nuevo al demonio, visiblemente debilitada. Le quedaba poca fuerza, pero bastaba con una sola bala…

Nero estaba a punto de dar el golpe que lograría decapitar el demonio, cuando este comenzó a conjurar su poder para regresar el tiempo.

-¡Ahora!- Sadae le gritó a su hermano al tiempo que una bala cargada con una energía dorada salió de su arma. Nero se teletransportó a un par de metros sobre Araton, en el momento justo para que la bala diese en su blanco. El demonio se quedó inmóvil y Nero dio un certero corte que separó la cabeza del demonio del resto del torso.

El reloj de mercurio explotó y la rueda de madera dejó de girar de golpe. Sadae y Nero cayeron al suelo, debido a la fuerza del frenado.

-¿Estás bien, hermana?- Nero se levantó y se sacudió el abrigo. Luego, le ofreció la mano a su hermana para ayudarle a levantarse.  
-Mejor, imposible.- Dijo ella, tomando la mano de su hermano.

El demonio comenzó a convertirse en una horda de escarabajos carroñeros que luego comenzaron a evaporarse.

Nero abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, sonriendo.

-Somos un gran equipo.-  
-Tu lo has dicho, niño bonito.-

Cuando se encontraron de regreso en la ciudad, notaron que solo quedaba un pilar. La enorme torre verde era lo último que mantenía el portal abierto. Era cuestión de unos minutos para que Dante y Vergil pudieran regresar o se quedaran atrapados del otro lado.

-¿Lograrán rescatar a Eva?- Sadae suspiró mientras miraba a la distancia.  
-Lo harán.- El muchacho sonrió. –Dante nunca deja un trabajo importante a medias.-

Sadae asintió, y luego Nero miró al norte, preguntándose cómo se encontraría su madre y si ya estaría peleando con el último demonio, al lado de Trish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariton o Araton aparece también en el libro de Abramelin. Dentro de sus muchas “habilidades” están revivir a los muertos y hacer aparecer espíritus. Su nombre aparentemente quiere decir “secreto”. En cuanto a su apariencia, quería hacer algo repugnante y monumental, inspirado un poco en algunos enemigos de Castlevania: La Muerte (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence y Castlevania: Curse of Darkness), El Olvidado (también de Lament), y en Belcebú (Symphony of the Night).
> 
> Quería que hubiese un ligero tono humorístico antes de esta pelea porque involucra a Nero y a su hermana. Me pareció divertido que ambos apostaran y se retaran el uno al otro.


	44. Eva

Los gemelos se acercaron a la luminiscente esfera dorada. Tras ellos, un rastro de cadáveres se extendía a lo lejos. La sangre de demonio les corría por los brazos y les manchaba el rostro y las ropas. Sus espadas goteaban tanto que parecía que ellas mismas estaban sangrando.

Dante tocó la esfera con cuidado, pero ésta parecía sólida y no se podía ver que había adentro. De repente, una sensación de inquietud lo hizo mirar a su alrededor. No le gustaba sentirse observado.

-Debemos apresurarnos.- Vergil lo miró. –Tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿no? Algo se acerca…-

El cazador miró a su hermano unos segundos, pudiendo notar la leve ansiedad que reflejaban sus ojos. No era para menos. Dante podía sentir una presencia infectada por Mundus acercarse. Sabía que eso era lo último que su hermano quería tener cerca.

-Entiendo. Creo que tendremos que activar esta cosa de nuevo.- Dante miró el brazalete y suspiró. Luego, le dio a su hermano una estrella violeta y se quedó con la otra. –Si algo pasa, tendrás que sacarla de aquí, ¿entiendes?-  
-¿Piensas sacrificarte? Qué noble.-El demonio dijo con sarcasmo, pero su expresión cambió al ver a su hermano sonreír con franqueza.  
-No pienso dejar aquí a mi madre o a mi hermano.- Dante se bebió el contenido del frasquito en forma de estrella.

Vergil lo miró unos momentos. No comprendía como Dante podía querer salvarlo después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Más te vale que no me hagas regresar por ti, Dante.- Puso la mano sobre el brazalete.  
-Cómo si fuera a darte la satisfacción de rescatarme.- El cazador dirigió su mano hacia el artefacto mágico. Lo activó y de repente, la esfera color dorado pareció desvanecerse lentamente.

El cazador estiró el brazo para tocarla, notando que se sentía ligera y que comenzaba a volverse transparente. Dante y Vergil se miraron, y entraron a través de la esfera.

Dentro, no había nada más que una figura suspendida en el aire. La figura parecía haberse congelado en medio de una caída, y aún parecía intentar estirarse hacia arriba, como si quisiera asirse a algo que detuviera su desplome. De repente, la figura se precipitó al suelo, gritando con desesperación.

Los gemelos corrieron hacia ella, atrapándola en el aire. Cuando cayeron al suelo, aún sosteniéndola, Dante ahogó un grito de asombro.

La mujer de ojos azules se encogió, asustada.

-¿Quiénes son?- Les preguntó, alejándose de ambos, pero luego pareció mirarlos con más atención. -¿Cómo…?-  
-Mamá.- Dante estiró la mano hacia ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas. –De verdad...eres tú.-  
-Dante.- Eva se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Sonrió, y luego miró a Vergil. Lo tomó de la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Vergil.-  
-Madre.- El demonio le besó la mano con cariño, sin poder mantener su fría fachada. Se le escapó una lágrima, que Eva limpió con cuidado de su mejilla.  
-Ya recuerdo que pasó.- Dijo ella con un suspiro. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-  
-Muchos años, mamá.- Dante sonrió y la abrazó. –Pero ya estás a salvo, y nosotros también lo estamos. Ya no debes preocuparte más.-

Eva sonrió y abrazó a Dante con fuerza, pero luego, se apartó, consternada.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- Eva miró a su alrededor. -¿Por qué vinieron, en primer lugar?-  
-Porque no íbamos a dejarte aquí, madre.- Vergil respondió, intentando parecer calmado. –Isadora tardó años en arreglar todo esto, y era nuestra única oportunidad.-  
-¿Isadora…?- Su mirada se ensombreció. -¿Qué cosas horribles ha hecho, Vergil? ¿Y qué cosas espantosas hiciste tú para llegar aquí?-  
-Eso no importa.- El demonio pareció molestarse, y se levantó. Se alejó unos pasos.  
-A mí me importa. Bajo toda esa sangre de demonio, puedo oler la sangre humana que tienes en las manos…-  
-Ya déjalo, mamá.- Dante suspiró.

El demonio les dio la espalda. Sabía que Eva le recriminaría lo que había hecho, pero se sintió profundamente herido. Ella no tenía idea de nada… y lo cuestionaba mientras abrazaba a Dante con tanto amor, siendo qué él había sido el que había soportado todo el dolor para abrir ese portal…

-Vergil, yo no te crié así.- Eva lo miró con pesar.  
-Estás muerta.- Respondió sin mirarla. –Y teníamos que protegernos.-  
-Tu padre estaría tan decepcionado…-   
-Mamá.- Dante le habló con seriedad. –No tiene caso que hablemos de esto, además…-  
-¿Además, que, Dante?- Vergil lo miró, serio. –¿Porqué no le dices las cosas que he hecho? Siempre disfrutaste llamar la atención siendo el niño bueno.-  
-¿En serio vamos a hacer esto ahora?- El cazador suspiró.  
-¿Cuándo más, Dante?- Eva los miró. –Estos serán los últimos momentos que tengamos. Así que dime, Vergil, ¿acaso olvidaste porqué tu padre renunció a ser un demonio? ¿Olvidaste los sacrificios que hizo por nosotros?-  
-¿Sacrificios? ¿Quieres hablar de sacrificios, madre?- Vergil levantó la voz. -Isadora me sacó de Cocito para poder salvarte. Para que lo sepas, -añadió con crueldad, -mientras tu hijo favorito jugaba al héroe, yo era torturado por Mundus porque Dante me dejó aquí.- La miró con frialdad. Cuando la mirada de Eva se obscureció con lágrimas, sintió una perversa satisfacción, mezclada con profunda culpa.  
-Mi niño…- sollozó, y Dante la abrazó con fuerza. El cazador miró a Vergil con desdén.  
-Ya lograste lo que querías, ahora cállate.- Dante suspiró. –Ya no llores, mamá.-  
-¿Dante? ¿Acaso fui una madre tan terrible?-  
-No digas eso, mamá… tú no tienes la culpa.-Le limpió las lágrimas.

Eva bajó la mirada, acongojada. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, o que cosas espantosas les habían ocurrido a sus hijos. Pero si uno de ellos había tomado un camino tan obscuro, algo de eso debía ser responsabilidad suya.

-Debemos irnos.- Vergil miró a lo lejos. –El portal va a colapsar pronto.-  
-Vergil tiene razón.- Dante se levantó, y luego ayudó a su madre a ponerse de pie.-Creo que tenemos que llevarte al portal para poder liberarte y luego salir de aquí.-  
-Entiendo.- Eva suspiró, profundamente triste. Realmente estaba en el infierno…

Dante asintió y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar de regreso. Vergil comenzó a caminar tras ellos, en completo silencio.

-Dime que es de tu vida, Dante.- Eva intentó sonreír.  
-¿Eh? No mucho…- sonrió apenas. –Soy cazador de demonios, y trabajo con varias personas. Entre ellas están tus nietos.-  
-¿Nietos?- Preguntó asombrada. Luego sonrió.  
-No son míos.- El cazador se encogió de hombros. –Son de Vergil.-

Eva miró a Vergil, quien no le regresó la mirada y continuó caminando en silencio.

-Son buenos chicos, a diferencia de su padre.- Dante añadió con enfado. –La mayor se llama Sadae, y el chico se llama Nero. Ya son adultos…-  
-Son míos y de Agatha LaValleau.- Vergil dijo sin mirarlos.  
-Ya veo…- Eva sonrió. –Te gustaba desde que eras niño, aunque no creo que te acuerdes de haberla conocido entonces. Siempre creí que harían una linda pareja, aunque a tu padre no le gustaba mucho la idea…-  
-Ella y yo no estamos juntos.- Vergil dijo con amargura.  
-Bueno, si no fueras tan imbécil como para haber atacado a tu hijo por Yamato,- Dante añadió con seriedad, -tal vez tu mujer podría haberte perdonado tus idioteces pasadas.-

El demonio le dirigió una mirada asesina, y continuó caminando en silencio. Eva suspiró y prefirió desviar el tema.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien, Dante?-  
-Tengo muchas amigas lindas.- Le sonrió a su madre, pero ella lo miró con reprobación.  
-Sabes de qué hablo.-  
-Ya…pues… supongo. No sé.- El cazador pareció avergonzado de hablar de ese tema. –Aún no sé a dónde va esa relación.-  
-¿Pero la quieres?- Preguntó ella con insistencia.  
-La adoro.- Dante sonrió de repente. Eva sonrió, y luego suspiró.  
-Deben prometerme una cosa.- Les dijo con tono formal. –Deben prometerme que sin importar el pasado, intentarán ser felices de ahora en adelante.-

Dante la miró por unos momentos.

-Lo intentaré, mamá.-  
-¿Y tú, Vergil?- Eva estiró la mano y tomó la de él.  
-No voy a prometer cosas que no puedo cumplir.- Apretó la mano de su madre.  
-No puedo imaginar lo que has pasado…- Eva lo jaló hacia ella. –Pero mereces ser feliz. No podré irme tranquila si no me lo prometes.-

Vergil suspiró, y miró a su madre. ¿Feliz? Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía la felicidad. Su vida había sido un infierno desde que su madre murió, y lo único bueno que había tenido después, lo había abandonado por cruzar el mar para encontrar la forma de obtener el poder de Sparda.

-Ni siquiera sé porqué Isadora me revivió.- Dijo con frialdad.  
-No seas dramático.- Dante suspiró, mirando a lo lejos el portal de regreso.–Agradécele a la bruja loca que estás de regreso.-  
-No te hablaba a ti.- El demonio soltó la mano de Eva y continuó caminando.  
-Siempre con tu mal genio, hermanito.- El cazador se encogió de hombros. –Lo cierto es que sin tu esfuerzo, no estaríamos aquí.-

Vergil miró a su hermano y sonrió apenas.

-Te has ablandado, Dante. En otro momento, me hubieras matado sin pensarlo.-  
-Estoy haciéndome viejo.- Sonrió. –Ya no quiero pelear con mi hermano.-

Eva miró a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia el portal. Se les acababa el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congelada en el tiempo. Que espanto despertar de pronto y darte cuenta de que tantas cosas han pasado y no pudiste evitarla. Eva ama a sus hijos, y sabe que no puede hacer mucho por ellos.
> 
> Además, quería que los hermanos pelearan frente a Eva, evidenciándole los conflictos y los horrores que han tenido que vivir. La rivalidad entre ellos seguro comenzó temprano en sus vidas.


	45. Norte

Trish y Agatha estaban ocultas tras los restos de enormes columnas talladas con jeroglíficos. El demonio del cuarto pilar estaba dándoles una buena pelea.

Cuando la esfinge que custodiaba la puerta del pilar les planteó un acertijo, Trish no imaginó que la cosa se pondría tan difícil adentro. Pero ahora, no estaba segura de que ambas saldrían con vida de ahí…

-Bueno, Agatha…- Trish se puso los lentes obscuros, -hora de implementar el plan.-  
-Más vale que funcione.- La bruja la miró con cansancio. -¿Quién hubiera pensado que era tan difícil matar momias?-  
-Solo necesitamos cortarle la cabeza.- La mujer demonio se alistó para salir de su escondite.  
-Cosa que no lograremos si fallo.-

Trish se asomó por entre los escombros. La momia contra la que peleaban caminaba con paso lento, despidiendo una nube venenosa a su alrededor. A pesar del cansancio provocado por el veneno que ya le corría por las venas, Trish no iba a dejarse vencer. Se había prometido a sí misma regresar a Agatha con su hijo.

-¿Cómo están tus fuerzas?- La mujer demonio preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Mejor. Hora de regresarlo a la tumba.- Agatha se alistó para correr. Solo necesitaba unos momentos para alistar todo… entonces podría irse en paz, si no encontraban un antídoto a tiempo.  
-Así se habla.-

Las dos mujeres salieron velozmente en direcciones opuestas. Su oponente, que al principio había lucido como un apuesto egipcio, ahora era una momia espantosa que arrastraba las extremidades al caminar. Sus carnes secas y resquebrajadas despedían un veneno insidioso que se dispersaba por el aire con lentitud.

-Caerán como moscas antes de siquiera tocarme…-  
-¡Ya veremos!- Trish comenzó a dispararle. Solo debía hacerlo caer en la trampa…  
-Tienes una voluntad fuerte.- Le dijo la momia con desprecio. –Pero pronto tú y los Sparda yacerán entre las arenas, como la carroña que son…-  
-Se nota que no conoces a Dante.- Trish le disparó entre los ojos. –Si alguien puede vencer a quien sea, es él. Y si nos matas, vendrá por ti, Amaymon.-  
-Estaré esperándolo.-

Amaymon sopló con fuerza hacia Trish, lanzándole una ráfaga de veneno que la mujer evadió saltando varios metros hacia arriba. Ella volvió a disparar, esta vez cargando las balas con electricidad. La momia fue impactada con fuerza, y salió volando unos metros.

-¡Sí!- Trish continuó disparándole para mantenerla en el suelo.  
-¡Mujer estúpida! ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme?-  
-Yo no, pero ella sí.-

El demonio miró el suelo, notando que había caído dentro de un triángulo que Agatha había dibujado con su propia sangre. La bruja sonrió.

-¿Qué intentas, bruja?-  
-Esto.- Agatha tocó el suelo con las manos, y el triángulo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, formando una barrera que impidió al demonio moverse. Acto seguido, la bruja unió sus manos y una espada de luz azul se formó entre ellas. Vergil le había enseñado eso hacía muchos años, y ahora era el momento de usarlo…  
-¡No tienes el poder!- Amaymon gritó con furia. –Soy un príncipe, ¡tú no eres nada!-  
-¿Porqué siempre amenazan cuando están a punto de morir?- Trish sonrió y se acercó velozmente tomando la espada.

Solo necesitaba un golpe. Solo uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaymon aparece en Abramelin, donde se dice que es un demonio egipcio. En la Llave Menor de Salomón, se dice que un anillo de plata consagrado protege al mago de su aliento venenoso. Agatha y Trish debieron llevar uno.
> 
> Trish y Agatha no eran la pareja que esperaba para este capítulo, pues originalmente quería a Lady y a Agatha aquí, pero me pareció interesante que Trish decidiera unirse a Agatha para conocerla más y formarse su propia opinión.


	46. Adiós

Cuando se acercaron al portal, una nueva ola de demonios los rodeó. Dante y Vergil, instintivamente, protegieron a su madre mientras los demonios los cercaban más y más.

-No pensarán que solo voy a verlos pelear.- Eva miró a sus hijos con enfado.  
-Se supone que nosotros vinimos a rescatarte.- Dante desenfundó a Rebellion.  
-Pues no dejaré que se queden con toda la diversión.- La bruja chasqueó los dedos y produjo una flama azulada entre ellos.

Vergil miró a su madre con orgullo. Nunca antes se había sentido así, y se sintió culpable por haberla hecho llorar antes.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?- El demonio esbozó una sonrisita.

Los tres comenzaron a atacar a los demonios. Dante se sorprendió de la fuerza que poseía Eva. Parecía que no tener un cuerpo la hacía sumamente veloz y poderosa. Calcinó de un solo movimiento a docenas de oponentes, y no contenta con eso, conjuró los vientos a su alrededor para lanzar unos contra los otros a los demonios que continuaban acercándose.

-Creo que la subestimamos.- Dante le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa. –Y realmente parece divertirse.-  
-Lo cual no importará si no logramos salir a tiempo. Puedo sentir que el cuarto pilar está más débil a cada momento.-  
-Yo también, pero estos no nos dejarán así como…-

De la nada, una ráfaga de viento y arena lanzó a los gemelos y a Eva por los aires. La horda de demonios que los había rodeado se convirtió en polvo.

Dante apuntó con Ebony a su izquierda, a una sombra que alcanzó a ver de reojo.

-¿Quién eres?-  
-Fascinante. Simplemente fascinante.-Dijo con burla el recién llegado, y luego comenzó a reírse.

Eva, Vergil y Dante miraron al demonio que estaba sentado sobre unas enormes rocas. Su opresiva presencia era indicador de su alto rango, pero su apariencia no correspondía con lo que se esperaría de su energía obscura. Sus ojos verde pálido parecían serenos mientras examinaba al trío. El demonio tenía más o menos la misma estatura que Dante, y también tenía los cortos cabellos totalmente blancos. Extendió majestuosamente sus emplumadas alas blancas, que desentonaban por completo con los dos pares de cuernos negros que lo coronaban, y con la cola serpentina de escamas doradas que se agitaba alegremente tras su espalda.

-Te hice una pregunta.- Dante disparó, pero el demonio atrapó la bala con la mano y la dejó caer al suelo.   
-Te oí. Que mal genio tenemos, con tan linda carita.- Sonrió, acentuando el atractivo de su pálido rostro masculino, y saltó de las rocas. –Ah…nuestro rey no estará nadita contento con esto.-  
-Pues mandarle nuestros saludos a Mundus.- Vergil se preparó para atacarlo.  
-¿Mmh? Qué curioso, luces más joven que el otro. ¿Será por el tiempo que estuviste muerto?- Lo miró atento.

Dante volvió a dispararle, pero el demonio se teletransportó para quedar justo frente a él.

-Hueles al perfume de Mara.- Sonrió, divertido, y le plantó un beso. Dante intentó atraparlo, pero el demonio se teletransportó de nuevo, apareciendo a unos metros. -¡Y yo que pensaba que el hermano del mal genio era nuestro Angelito Negro! Señora mía,- miró a Eva.-tiene usted dos muy atractivos hijos. No es para extrañarse, claro, considerando que son hijos de Sparda y de usted, Eva Black.-  
-¿Solo viniste a payasear?- Dante le apuntó de nuevo, aún enfurecido por el beso robado. Se limpió los labios con la manga del abrigo.  
-Es que no pude resistirme.- Se encogió de hombros.  
-Es tu última oportunidad para darme una razón por la cual no deba partirte en dos.- Vergil le dijo con seriedad.

El demonio lo miró entretenido, y se acomodó las ropas con cuidado.

-Llevo por título Rey del Segundo Círculo, y estos son mis dominios. Me llaman el Príncipe de la Lujuria y el Demonio de la Ira.- Declamó con tono dramático e hizo una reverencia un tanto bufonesca. –El rey Asmodeus a sus órdenes, milady.-Le sonrió a Vergil, quien le gruñó ligeramente.  
-¿Y qué quiere de nosotros?- Eva lo miró con cautela. Sabía que enfrentarse un demonio así de poderoso sería un problema, y era evidente que no los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.  
-Nada en particular.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Solo quieres retrasarnos, entonces?- Dante se preparó para atacarlo con Rebellion.  
-No realmente.- Asmodeus agitó un poco sus alas blancas y caminó hacia Dante. –Solo… digamos que tengo un interés personal en ustedes.-  
-¿Y qué interés personal puede ser ese?- Vergil miró hacia arriba. El portal aún se sostenía.  
-Bueno… si debes saberlo, milady, siempre me ha intrigado la relación entre los cambiones y sus progenitores humanos.- Dijo con tono de erudito. –Es un tema verdaderamente fascinante.-  
-¿Entonces estás quitándonos el tiempo porque tienes curiosidad?- Dante pareció fastidiado.  
-¡Oh, vamos!- Dijo el demonio de alas blancas, emocionado. –Aún tienen tiempo. Prometo que los dejaré ir antes de que el portal colapse…solo si la dama de cabellos dorados me responde unas preguntas.-  
-No te creo nada.- Dante se lanzó al frente con la espada, para darle un fuerte aguijonazo a Asmodeus. Este saltó, y apoyándose en la espalda de Dante, saltó para quedar frente a Eva.  
-¿Usted, ama a sus hijos, Eva?- El demonio la miró con curiosidad. Eva levantó una ceja.  
-Si quiere respuestas, tiene que darme algo a cambio.-

Asmodeus la miró unos segundos, y luego saltó de nuevo para evadir otro ataque de Dante, parándose sobre el filo de Rebellion.

-Me parece bien. Nombre su condición, hermosa bruja.-  
-No es momento de hacer tratos con demonios, madre.- Dante sacudió la espada, y Asmodeus cayó al suelo con garbo. El demonio miró a Eva.  
-Cuando mis hijos pidan tu ayuda, se las prestarás sin cuestionarlos. Amaymon está a punto de caer, y ambos sabemos que significa eso para ti.-  
-¡Significa libertad de hacer lo que me venga en gana!- Gritó Asmodeus, levantando los brazos al cielo, y dio una pequeña voltereta, para luego hacer una reverencia.-Está bien, querida Eva. Perderé mi nombre si acaso falto a mi promesa de ayudar a tus hijos cuando así lo soliciten.-

Eva asintió y le extendió la mano. Asmodeus le estrechó la mano ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos.

-En ese caso, espero mis respuestas, bella dama.- Dijo mirando al cielo. –El portal no durará mucho, por fortuna…-  
-Sí, amo a mis hijos.- Eva respondió con serenidad.  
-Entonces dio su vida por amor a ellos, aún sabiendo que terminaría aquí.-  
-Así es.-

Asmodeus la miró largamente, como si intentara comprender.

-¿Qué hicieron ellos para ser amados?- Preguntó el demonio con interés.  
-No necesitaron hacer nada. Los amo porque son mis hijos.-  
-Eso no tiene sentido.- El demonio dijo, confundido.  
–Alguien como tú no puede entender.- Dante enfundó la espada.  
-¿Por qué? Somos más parecidos de lo que crees, Dante.- Asmodeus sonrió apenas.  
-No nos parecemos en nada.- Vergil tomó a su madre de la mano. –Ya tienes tus respuestas, ahora nos vamos.-  
-No, aún tengo una pregunta más. Solo una.- Asmodeus se pasó la mano por uno de los cuernos negros.

Eva lo miró con paciencia. Le pareció que el demonio estaba realmente intentando comprender sus palabras.

-¿Sus hijos merecen ser amados?-  
-Sí.- Eva sonrió. –A pesar de sus errores, merecen ser amados.-

Asmodeus suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos. Por un momento, Eva creyó ver duda y tristeza en los ojos del demonio.

-Sigo sin entender nada.- Dijo luego con sarcasmo, mientras se encogía de hombros.-Pero pueden irse…-  
-¿Así nada más?- Dante pareció sorprendido.  
-Sí… Mundus no está en condiciones de enojarse conmigo por dejarlos ir.- Sonrió, como disculpándose. –De todas maneras, nos volveremos a ver, hijos de Sparda. Más pronto de lo que creen…- dijo con tono burlón, y luego le plantó un tremendo beso a Vergil. –Nos vemos, milady.-

Vergil intentó apuñalarlo, pero el demonio se había ido dejando solo el eco de su risa.

Dante y Vergil se miraron, y luego miraron a Eva, quien sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos. Cuando crucemos, ya no podré quedarme.-  
-Lo sabemos mamá.- Dante la abrazó con fuerza.  
-Estarán bien. Lo sé.- Eva suspiró, y luego soltó a Dante para abrazar a Vergil con fuerza. -Los dos estarán bien.-

Vergil abrazó a su madre y le besó la coronilla. Luego, los tres caminaron hacia el portal que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los niños Sparda seguramente heredaron el gusto por las “fiestas” no solo de Sparda, sino también de Eva.
> 
> “Cambión” es un término que se usa en el ocultismo para designar a los hijos de demonios y humanos.
> 
> Según algunos grimorios, Amaymon era el único que podía controlar al poderoso demonio Asmodai. Asmodai, Ashmedai o Asmodeus es un demonio de aparente origen Zoroasrtiano que aparece en textos muy antiguos, y es una figura muy ambigua e interesante. Pensando en que es el Príncipe de la Lujuria, quise hacerlo muy guapo y con alas hermosas y blancas, pero con cuernos y cola estereotípicos de los demonios, casi como una burla a su apariencia angelical.


	47. Aftermath

Dante y Vergil miraban el amanecer, sentados uno junto al otro. Su madre finalmente era libre.

El cazador se dejó caer en el suelo, cansado, mientras una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos. No había imaginado lo doloroso que iba ser perder a su madre por segunda vez. Cuando salieron del portal, su madre simplemente se desvaneció en una luz dorada que salió disparada al cielo. No hubo más despedidas, ni abrazos, ni nada. Solo… se había ido.

No estaba preocupado por los demás. Sabía que estaban bien. Lo que le preocupaba era qué iba a hacer ahora que tenía a su hermano de regreso. ¿Tendría que volver a pelear con él? ¿O tendría que intentar construir una relación con alguien a quien odiaba tanto, por amarlo a pesar de todo? Ninguna de las dos posibilidades le agradaba.

-¿Estás llorando?- Dante miró a Vergil, quien giró la cabeza para evadir la mirada de Dante.  
-Es la lluvia.-Dijo con voz queda, secándose las mejillas.  
-Ah, sí. La maldita lluvia.-Sonrió, recordando aquella vez cuando le dijo lo mismo a Lady. La lluvia también le mojó las mejillas, mezclándose con sus propias lágrimas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, hermano?- Dante rompió el silencio, dudoso.  
-No sé.-  
-Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si tu y yo trabajásemos juntos.-  
-Nos mataríamos antes de terminar la primera semana.- Vergil le dijo, divertido, aún sin mirarlo.  
-Puede ser. Puede que logremos madurar un poco para no matarnos tan pronto.-  
-¿Estás pidiéndome que trabaje contigo, Dante?-  
-Puede ser.-

El silencio volvió a envolverlos mientras el sol comenzaba a calentar el ambiente.

-Aún tienes que resolver tus problemas con tu familia.- Dante se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo del abrigo rojo. –Cuando tomes una decisión, sabes dónde buscarme.-

El cazador caminó con calma, hacia Mara, quien sonrió al verlo y luego corrió a abrazarlo. Dante la levantó en brazos, y se le ocurrió que tal vez tener a alguien que lo esperara en casa no era mala idea.

Vergil, al mirarlos, se preguntó si un día Agatha podría perdonarlo por haberlos abandonado. Se preguntó si merecía el perdón de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Agatha acercarse a él, herida pero tan hermosa como la recordaba, tuvo la sensación de que valía la pena intentarlo. Se levantó, y la abrazó con fuerza. No dijeron nada. No era necesario.

-Necesito conseguirme un novio.- Trish dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes obscuros. Lady, quien estaba de pie a su lado, sonrió.  
-Mientras tanto, podemos cargarle los gastos de todo esto a Dante.- Le dijo con voz baja.  
-No suena mal.- Sadae sonrió mientras miraba a sus padres. –Pero creo que quien tendrá que trabajar para pagar todo será Vergil.-  
-En eso tienes razón, hermana.- Nero se estiró. –Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Isadora?-  
-Tengo la sensación de que no es lo último que sabremos de ella.- Amia se encogió de hombros.  
-Eso espero.- El muchacho suspiró. –A pesar de ser tan rara, me agrada.-  
-Solo dices eso porque es tu familia.- Trish se cruzó de brazos.  
-Oh, vamos.- Lady respondió con sarcasmo. –No me digas que le tienes rencor.-  
-Aún me la debe.- La mujer demonio sonrió.

Nero miró a sus padres. No estuvo seguro de que hacer cuando Vergil lo miró, pero se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Todavía no te perdono la paliza que me diste.- Le dijo con tono burlón.  
-No espero que lo hagas.- Vergil suspiró, sin soltarlo. –Pero espero que un día de estos logres quitarme a Yamato.-  
-¿Es un reto?- Nero lo miró con una sonrisa cínica.  
-¿Tú qué crees, niño?-  
-Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa muy pronto, anciano.-  
-Ya veremos.- Vergil sonrió y miró a su hija, quien aún estaba con Lady, Amia y Trish. La muchacha sonrió, y se alejó caminando sola.  
-Es igual a ti, Vergil.- Agatha suspiró.  
-No digas eso, preciosa.- Dante se acercó y le guiñó un ojo. –Es más bonita y está menos loca que mi hermano.-

Agatha asintió y luego sonrió con culpabilidad, mientras Vergil lo miró con seriedad.

Dante suspiró y miró alrededor. Esta vez sí le cargarían una factura grande…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise que la despedida de Eva fuese insatisfactoria. Quería que se quedara como algo inconcluso para los hermanos porque Eva no podía quedarse, y la perdían por segunda vez.
> 
> ¿Cómo construir una relación con alguien que te ha dañado tanto, y a quien has dañado tanto, pero a quien amas muchísimo? Esa es la pregunta que me imagino ambos hermanos tienen.


	48. Rock on

Dante se hizo el dormido bajo una revista de decoración de interiores.

-¿Cómo puedes convertir este lugar en un chiquero así rápido! Estuve aquí apenas la semana pasada. ¿Dante? ¡Daaaaanteeeee!-

El cazador sonrió. Había extrañado a Patty Royal.

\- Los duendes mágicos siguen regresando sin importar lo asqueroso que esté.-Contestó sin retirarse la revista del rostro.  
-Eres una vergüenza, Dante. ¡Eres el adulto más flojo e irresponsable del mundo!-  
-La niña tiene razón.-

Patty se sobresaltó, y cuando volteó a su derecha, vio a Vergil. ¡No lo había escuchado entrar! Le encantaba mirarlo. Le parecía tan guapo y elegante…

Dante lanzó la revista al suelo y sonrió.

-No molestes, hermanito.-  
-Morrison no ha llegado.- Patty le sonrió a Vergil. –No debe tardar.-  
-Eso espero. – Vergil la miró con calma, y luego miró a su alrededor. –Dante, ¿podrías limpiar? Damos una pésima imagen con este desorden.-  
-No recuerdo que me mantengas, Vergil.- Dante se levantó de la silla y tomó a Rebellion.  
-Nuestra madre estaría avergonzada.-El demonio sonrió con cinismo.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme?- El cazador respondió con tono burlón.  
-Voy a darte una paliza.- Vergil respondió con arrogancia.  
-¿Paliza? Como no.- Dante miró a Patty. –Será mejor que vuelvas otro día. Mi hermano y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y vamos a hacer un poco de desorden.-  
-Si queda algo de esta pocilga en pie,- Vergil sonrió apenas, -yo mismo te ayudo limpiarla.-

El cazador soltó una risotada.

-Voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte, que vas a desear no haber salido del infierno, Vergil.-  
-Ya veremos.-

Patty suspiró. Iban a pelar de nuevo.

-¡Es Morrison!- La niña corrió a la puerta, aliviada. Morrison entró y se quitó el sombrero.  
-Bien…venía a traerles un trabajo bueno, pero veo que están ocupados. Seré breve. Les pagarán medio millón por cada demonio que maten.- Morrison sonrió. –Suena razonable.-

El cazador de abrigo rojo suspiró y dejó la espada en su estante. Vergil enfundó a Yamato y miró a Morrison con arrogancia.

-Con eso apenas me alcanza para pagarle a Trish.- Dante caminó hacia la rocola, e intentó prenderla. Al ver que no encendía, dio un fuerte golpe al costado. –No vale la pena el esfuerzo.-  
-Si dejaras de destruir todo a tu paso, tendrías menos deudas.- Patty se cruzó de brazos.  
-Si no quiere el trabajo, lo tomaré yo.- Vergil miró a Morrison.  
-¿No me digas?- Dante dio una patada al aparato. –En ese caso, yo también lo tomo.-

Vergil levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Dante, quien continuaba golpeando la rocola.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido.- El cazador de abrigo azul miró a Morrison. -Dile a tus clientes que queremos setecientos cincuenta por cabeza, y que si no les parece, pueden buscar a alguien más.-  
-¿Setecientos cincuenta?- Morrison negó con la cabeza. –No van a aceptar.-  
-Lo harán cuando le digas a Melusina Deberaux que los hijos de Sparda se encargarán del trabajo.-

Morrison soltó una risita.

-Te gusta extorsionar a la Asociación.-  
-Tienen con qué pagar.- Vergil entrecerró los ojos. –Y les conviene más tenerme como amigo.-  
-Bien, creo que puedo convencerla.- Morrison se puso el sombrero y salió del local con calma.

Dante se estiró y suspiró. Se acomodó en su silla tras el escritorio y se puso una revista sobre el rostro.

-Voy a dormir.-   
-No necesitas informarme nada.- Vergil se sentó en el sofá y tomó el control remoto. Encendió el televisor y luego de cambiar de canal, se acomodó en su asiento.

Patty comenzó a barrer de nuevo. Luego, miró la pantalla unos momentos.

-Adoro ese programa. Comentó la niña con una sonrisa. –Será porque me fascinan los cupcakes...-  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Vergil sonrió y miró a su alrededor. A pesar de ser una pocilga, no era un mal lugar.  
-¿Qué demonios están viendo?- Dante preguntó, quitándose la revista.

Patty y Vergil se miraron con complicidad.

-Nada.- Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Dante suspiró y se acomodó de nuevo. Era muy raro tener a su hermano en la tienda, pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

En general, todo había salido bastante bien. Agatha y su hermano iban a comenzar a vivir juntos, cosa que había calmado el mal genio de Vergil. Dante se preguntaba si aquello realmente funcionaría, pero deseaba que así fuera. Nero, por su parte, se había mudado con ellos a la tienda de Isadora. La bruja había desaparecido con su dríade corrupta sin dejar rastro alguno, pero estaba seguro de que la verían pronto…

Amia había decidido quedarse con él un tiempo. Aunque no lo dijera, Dante sabía que la chica demonio se había apegado a él por su viejo… pero también porque por alguna extraña razón lo veía como un ejemplo. Al principio esto no le había gustado mucho a Vergil, pero por alguna razón que Dante no comprendía, su hermano había terminado por aceptar a Amia. Tal vez, Vergil había aceptado que nada de lo que había ocurrido era personal. O tal vez, solo estaba esperando el momento de vengarse.

Trish, Lady y Sadae estaban pensando en mudarse de ciudad para poner su propio negocio. Iba a extrañarlas mucho… pero así no tendría tantas mujeres intentando estafarlo constantemente.

La única que podía estafarlo con gusto era Mara. Había prometido ir a ver su show esa noche… tendía que dormir bien. Mara siempre tenía hambre.

Ah…si tuviera una pizza caliente y una cerveza bien fría, todo sería perfecto.

 

## The End? Don’t bet on it…!


	49. Sneak preview: Rise of the Sons of Sparda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: ESTE PREVIEW CONTIENE LEVES (muy leves) CONTENIDOS HOMBRE/HOMBRE. 
> 
> Espero pronto poder tener la continuación de esta historia para ustedes. Ahora... al preview.

## Gehena

 -El Rey está sumamente molesto contigo, Asmodeus.- Un demonio alto y de cabello negro y lustroso se acercó con calma. Sus alas de brillantes escamas color esmeralda refulgieron con la luz de la única antorcha en la Sala de las Visiones.

Asmodeus miraba con atención un enorme espejo de piedra negra pulida, y al escuchar la voz del otro demonio, se giró para mirarlo.

-Oh, Samael.- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. –No iba a quitarle el gusto de matarlos él mismo.-  
-También dejaste escapar a la bruja.- Samael fijó sus ojos dorados de serpiente en el demonio de cabellos blancos.  
-Pero si la hubiese atrapado, no hubiera sido muy divertido, ¿sabes?- Asmodeus soltó una risita infantil, pero Samael pareció más molesto. Sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de enojo.  
-Tus juegos siempre nos cuestan mucho, Asmodeus.-  
-No pongas esa cara, mi hermoso Samael.- El demonio de alas blancas pasó su dedo por la mejilla grisácea del otro demonio. Le acarició con cuidado los esplendorosos cuernos negros.–Me gustas más cuando sonríes.-  
–Hiciste un trato para ayudarle a los Sparda. No creas que no estaba observándote.- Samael entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba cuando Asmodeus se portaba así.  
-Todo es parte del juego, Sami.- Asmodeus soltó una carcajada y luego miró de nuevo el espejo de piedra.  
-El Rey quiere verte.- Dijo con tono grave. –De verdad está enojado, y que Amaymon esté muerto no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que te venga en gana, o que su Majestad no vaya a castigarte por intentarlo.-

Asmodeus acercó su rostro al de Samael, quedando apenas un par de centímetros de él.

-Sabes que siempre me perdona.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Siempre.-  
-Un día se le terminará la paciencia.-  
-No será hoy.- Asmodeus le dio un profundo beso, y luego se retiró con paso firme.

Samael suspiró. Sí, no sería hoy. El otro plan marchaba bien, y pronto, muy pronto, recuperarían el lugar que les correspondía en Paradiso.

Luego frunció el ceño, enojado. Había podido saborear en los labios de Asmodeus el sabor de los hermanos Sparda. El maldito lo había hecho a propósito para molestarlo.

* * *

 

 

_Los últimos capítulos de Children of Eva fueron escritos luego de que tuve un sueño que me inspiró a escribir otra historia que he llamado “Rise of the Sons of Sparda”. Es por eso que Asmodeus da la clave que no es lo último que veremos de él._   
  
_Samael es uno de los demonios más poderosos, y cuando era un ángel fue quien plantó el Árbol del Conocimiento, además de ser la serpiente que tentó a Eva a comer del fruto prohibido. De ahí su apariencia serpentina aquí. También se dice que tiene cuatro concubinas aunque hay quienes dicen que esto es una confusión entre Samael y otro demonio, Azazael._

_Asmodeus, como dije antes, es un bromista, y me lo imagino haciendo tratos desventajosos solo por diversión. Me pareció entretenido, desde aquí, pensar en cómo sería Mundus y porqué le toleraría sus bromas o que en este caso, haya dejado escapar a los hermanos y a Eva._

_En cuanto a Samael y Asmodeus, solo puedo decir que no me imagino a los demonios tan preocupados por ser heterosexuales como los humanos._

 

_Hasta aquí "Children of Eva". Gracias por leer._


End file.
